<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terminator: Dark Fate One-shots (Grace x Dani) by my_morning_straightjacket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971982">Terminator: Dark Fate One-shots (Grace x Dani)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket'>my_morning_straightjacket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Augment Grace Harper, Commander Dani Ramos, Dani Ramos x Grace Harper, Dani Ramos x Grace Harper One-shots, Dani x Grace - Freeform, Dani x Grace One-shots, Drace - Freeform, F/F, G!P Grace Harper, Grace Harper x Dani Ramos, Grace Harper x Dani Ramos One-shots, Grace x Dani - Freeform, Grace x Dani One-shots, Intersex Grace Harper, Pregnant Dani Ramos, Terminator One-shots, Terminator: Dark Fate - Freeform, Terminator: Dark Fate Fan-fiction, Terminator: Dark Fate One-shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_morning_straightjacket/pseuds/my_morning_straightjacket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ongoing one-shots of Grace Harper and Dani Ramos (Drace).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper &amp; Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani gets uncomfortable when another woman begins hitting on Grace and her sudden outburst leads to an unexpected announcement...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani knows that she is being ridiculous. She knows that she is being paranoid but when some beautiful girl is practically undressing your tall, muscular, cute girlfriend, you tend to lose sight of reality and that is exactly what’s happening to Dani right now. Dani knows she shouldn’t be feeling this way. It’s almost like a betrayal to Grace. She trusts Grace more than anything and she knows that Grace will NEVER do anything against her no matter what. Dani could treat Grace like garbage and betray the woman herself and Grace would STILL be loyal to Dani - that’s just the type of person she is.</p><p>However, Dani can’t help but feel the rage inside her when she sees a cute, little brunette ogle Grace as she teaches her how to use a pistol. Dani remembers when Grace first taught her how to use a pistol. Grace stood behind her, sliding her hands along Dani’s arms, aiming the gun in the right direction, and sneaking a quick kiss before wishing her good luck and stepping back. Dani remembers the memory all too fondly and now, it’s like she’s rewatching it only with another woman in her place and it makes Dani’s stomach knot.</p><p>Grace is friendly and attentive to the woman, as usual, and Dani can’t blame her because Grace is amazing. She’s everything you could ever want in someone - loyal, protective, caring, nurturing, strong, sensitive, and most of all, loving. She’s exactly the type of person Dani needs in her life. Dani had no idea that she needed someone like Grace. Grace is her everything and the thought of her slipping through Dani’s fingers sends shivers down her spine. Dani and Grace have been through so much together and Dani isn’t going to let their relationship break all because of some new girl who is currently eye-fucking the blonde.</p><p>Nothing would make Dani happier right now than going over to the pair, ripping the gun out of the woman’s hand, and firing it in her face. She is seriously all over Grace and Grace has no idea. Grace is oblivious to things like that, which Dani finds super adorable but also annoying because they end up in situations like this and that’s not fun for anybody. Grace is Dani’s and that’s all there is to it. Grace is <em>Dani’s</em> woman. Grace belongs to <em>Dani</em> and anyone who thinks they can take the tall blonde away from Dani is wrong - DEAD wrong.</p><p>“Is that right?” The brunette giggles.</p><p>“Almost,” Grace laughs. “Just adjust your aim a little to the right…”</p><p>“Like this?”</p><p>“No. Here,” Grace puts her arms around the woman again and Dani knows the brunette is doing it on purpose.</p><p>She can see just how much enjoyment the shorter woman is getting out of Grace putting her long and strong arms around her. Dani wants to rip Grace’s hands away and put them on her ass instead because that’s where they belong.</p><p>“All right. Now, try again,” Grace instructs and the woman successfully hits her target. “There you go! Well done!”</p><p>“Thanks,” she laughs. “But I can’t take all the credit - I’ve got a good teacher.” The brunette turns, flicking her hair in the process as her eyes twinkle into Grace’s.</p><p>Dani feels like she’s going to explode. She hates watching all of this occur and she hates how oblivious Grace is to the woman’s advances. If Grace knew what was happening, she would put a stop to it immediately because, to her, that kind of behaviour is unacceptable. Grace knows she is with Dani and she knows that these kinds of things upset her. Grace hates seeing Dani upset and she hates it most of all when Dani feels as if Grace is being taken away from her. It breaks the blonde’s heart - cracks it in half - and Grace will stop at nothing to make her woman feel better.</p><p>Dani hates how she gets so jealous. She knows that Grace will never betray her but she can’t help it. Grace is perfect in every way and Dani is so lucky to have her. She sometimes believes that she doesn’t deserve her, especially after how she pretty much rejected her the first time they met. Now, Dani can’t see her life without Grace but seeing her with this brunette makes Dani think differently and it hurts so much. Dani wishes more than anything that she didn’t get so jealous but there have been times where Grace has gotten jealous as well. It took her a while to register the feelings but it happened and it wasn’t an overly pleasant experience.</p><p>One occurrence of Grace’s jealousy was soon after they met and weren’t officially together but the feelings were there. They were on their way to visit Dani’s uncle in help to get across the border. During the drive over, Dani fell asleep on Grace and that’s when Grace fell more in love with her than she already was. When they arrived, Grace was skeptical about the area but even more skeptical about the man who engulfed Dani in a big bear hug, calling her his “beautiful girl” in Spanish. This act made Grace’s stomach knot. She had no idea who this man was and it wasn’t until Dani confirmed that <em>he</em> was her uncle that Grace settled down and greeted him warmly; feeling a little foolish for getting jealous over Dani's <em>uncle</em> but she wasn't to know.</p><p>The memory puts Dani at ease but only momentarily. A loud giggle bubbles out of the brunette as she runs her hand through her hair and teases it. <em>She just won’t stop</em>, Dani thinks. Dani hopes that Grace will catch on and stop the woman’s advances but she doesn’t and when she glides her hand up Grace’s arm, fondling it gently yet seductively, that’s when Dani has truly had enough.</p><p>“Get your hands off of her immediately!” Dani barks, stepping in between Grace and the brunette.</p><p>“Whoa, Dani,” Grace breathes, taken aback by Dani's tone.</p><p>“Excuse me?” The woman frowns.</p><p>“I said get your hands off of her! Are you deaf?”</p><p>It’s not like Dani to get this upset. Usually, if someone was hitting on Grace or if something was bothering her, she would pull Grace aside and speak to her or take a calmer approach to the situation but it’s not like that this time.</p><p>“Dani, Dani,” Grace spins her girlfriend around, keeping her hands on her arms. “Calm down. I was just teaching her how to shoot.”</p><p>“And she was trying to get into your pants!”</p><p>“Dani!”</p><p>“I swear to God, if you touch her again, I’ll take that pistol and shove it right up your ass, do you understand me?” Dani gets in the brunette’s face, sending fear all through her.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.” Grace grabs Dani’s arm and pulls her away.</p><p>Dani tries to fight Grace but she is no match for the giant blonde who continues to pull her along all the way into an isolated area where it’s just the two of them.</p><p>“Dani, what the Hell is wrong with you?” Grace probes, nearly in the form of a shout.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? That woman was hitting on you!”</p><p>Grace frowns. “What? No, she wasn’t.”</p><p>“She was! Flicking her hair, giggling at everything you said, acting dumb, touching you - do I need to say any more?” Dani begins to pace, trying to calm down.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace utters but stops herself from saying anything else. “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t know she was-”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, which is why I had to stop it or else she would have been on top of you before you knew it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t let it get to that stage. You know I wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I know anymore…”</p><p>Grace frowns again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Dani stops pacing and sighs, raking a hand through her hair.</p><p>“Listen, Grace,” she turns to the blonde. “I get it - you’re beautiful and you have so much potential. You’ve risked everything to be with me and you constantly put yourself in danger to protect me. It would be so draining so I understand if you don’t want that pressure anymore.”</p><p>Grace’s chest tightens. “Dani… What… what are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m saying that if you want to be with someone else then…”</p><p>“No, stop,” Grace orders, taking a step toward the shorter woman. “Don’t think that let alone say it. Where is this coming from? You’ve been acting so strange lately and this isn’t the first time you’ve had an outburst like this. What’s going on with you? Please, tell me. I hate it when you shut me out.”</p><p>Dani sees the concern and worry in Grace’s eyes and it tugs on her heart. No matter what, Grace has always been so calm and so concerned about Dani. She always puts Dani first and Dani is so grateful for that and it makes her love the taller woman that little bit more.</p><p>“I…” Dani gets a surge of emotion, causing her to tear up and Grace immediately takes her in her arms.</p><p>“Hey, shh… It’s okay…” Grace soothes. “You can tell me. It’s okay.”</p><p>Dani lets out a sniff followed by a sigh. She can’t hold it in any longer. She can’t keep it from Grace. It’s not fair on either of them.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Just like that, Grace’s entire world comes to a screeching halt as time stops. <em>Pregnant?</em> Grace plays the word out in her mind. <em>Did she really just say that?</em> Yes, she did and it explains everything from Dani’s intense mood swings right down to her bizarre food cravings. Dani is pregnant with Grace’s baby and Dani is so terrified. It wasn’t planned - far from it - but it’s done now.</p><p>“Say something,” Dani pleads, pulling away from Grace to wipe her eyes.</p><p>“H… How is that possible?”</p><p>“What else do you expect when we have unprotected sex?”</p><p>“No, I mean… How is it possible for you to be pregnant when I’m sterile? When I was augmented, I was told that being sterile was the cost I’d have to pay…”</p><p>“Well, you’re not anymore. Or at least, four weeks ago you weren’t.”</p><p>“Four weeks?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “Remember that time you came back from that mission? The one where I thought you weren’t going to make it?”</p><p>Grace remembers the moment all too well. It had been a scary mission, to say the least. It was so intense and violent. Dani didn’t want Grace to go but she had to. Grace was a pivotal soldier and the only augmented soldier there was so when it came to big missions, Grace was always deployed. Grace came back barely with her own life and Dani was relieved beyond words. Grace got taken care of by the doctors and as soon as she was healthy and fit again, Dani didn’t waste any time reminding Grace just how much she loved her. That night, they made love for hours on end and only fell asleep when they were exhausted. It was one of the best nights - if not THE best night - of their lives but now, four weeks later, this was the outcome of it.</p><p>“Are… are you absolutely sure?” Grace asks and Dani nods.</p><p>“It’s yours, Grace. I haven’t been with anybody else.”</p><p>“No, of course not. I never thought that you would have been… I just…”</p><p>“Just what?”</p><p>Grace has a hard time finding words and she has none until Dani steps forward and takes her hands.</p><p>“Do you not want this?”</p><p>Suddenly, Grace’s eyes snap up to Dani’s as she sees the vulnerability and fear in them, making Grace’s heart crack yet again.</p><p>“What? No! I mean, yes! I mean… Dani,” Grace clasps the shorter woman’s hands and looks right into her eyes. “This is a shock but I DO want this. With you. Only you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course! Do you want this?”</p><p>Dani nods, wiping her eyes again. “I just wasn’t sure if you did because now is NOT the time to be having a baby…”</p><p>Grace can’t help but feel guilty because Dani is right. They are in the middle of a war with Legion and Dani has so much on her shoulders as does Grace so the last thing they need is a baby on their hands. Now, Grace will be EXTRA protective over Dani and Dani will scold her for it but that’s Grace’s job - to worry and protect. Grace wants to have a baby with Dani, she’s thought about it many times and cried many times knowing that she won’t be able to give Dani one herself but now that she has… Grace just wishes that she was more careful; that she got checked or she used some form of protection but there was no way for Grace to know that this time, she <em>wasn’t</em> sterile.</p><p>“I know it’s not but I promise to be there for both of you,” Grace states. “I won’t leave you and I’ll look after you.”</p><p>“More than you do now?” Dani chuckles.</p><p>“Yes,” Grace titters. “More than I do now. It’s not just about us anymore…” Grace puts her hand on Dani’s stomach and she can <em>feel</em> the tiny life form inside her.</p><p>Dani closes her eyes, feeling the connection Grace already has with their unborn child and this causes a meager smile to grace her lips. Dani has thought about having a family with Grace many times but she didn’t think it would happen so soon.</p><p>“I can’t lose you, Grace,” Dani says. “I can’t lose you in battle, to a crash, and to someone else - I just can’t.”</p><p>“Oh, baby…” Grace falls to her knees and places her head on Dani’s belly. “You’re not losing me to anything, <em>especially</em> someone else.”</p><p>“You promise?” Dani doesn’t mean for the question to execute so desperately but she needs confirmation and closure from the woman she loves more than anything right now.</p><p>“I promise.” Grace lifts up Dani’s shirt and places a chaste kiss on her skin before grinning. “Hey, there, little one… Don’t be too hard on mommy, okay? She’s an important woman so she needs all the help and support she can get. Look after her.”</p><p>Dani lets out a small giggle, snaking her hands into Grace’s locks as she places a kiss on Dani’s belly.</p><p>“I love you,” Dani says.</p><p>Grace tilts her head up then stands, cupping Dani’s face and kissing her tenderly. “I love you, too. I don’t want you to worry about me going anywhere because I’m not. I never have and I never will, especially now.”</p><p>“I still don’t want you going on dangerous missions.”</p><p>“I’m the only augmented soldier there is. Either I go, or hundreds die.”</p><p>“Then hundreds die.”</p><p>“Dani,”</p><p>“No, Grace. I’m not losing you. It’s not just about you anymore. You’re going to be a parent - we need you.”</p><p>“I know you do but if I don’t go, then everyone will die and then it’ll be me and you against a swarm of killing machines and then we’ll lose everything, including each other and our baby.”</p><p>“I’m still not losing you.”</p><p>“You won’t lose me. I promise.”</p><p>“You can’t promise something like that, Grace. Not when it comes to the work that we do.”</p><p>“Well, I can try.”</p><p>Dani purses her lips and glares at the blonde but she can’t stay mad at her. Not when Grace looks so hopeful and so caring. Grace has always had that effect on her and Dani is hopeless to stop it.</p><p>“You’re lucky I love you.”</p><p>Grace chuckles then wraps her arms around Dani, pulling her closer so their bodies are flushed together. “That I am, honey, that I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bed Sharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens when Grace and Dani share a bed together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Dani’s favourite times of the day is bedtime. She loves curling up in bed but more so, curling up in bed with her girlfriend who is pretty much a giant compared to her. Since Grace is augmented, she doesn’t need as much sleep as Dani but she still goes to bed with her and has a little sleep when she can. Grace loves being next to Dani in bed. She loves it when Dani falls asleep in her arms. Grace always watches her girlfriend fall asleep and continues to watch her until she wakes up. Watching Dani sleep is one of Grace’s many favourite things to do with Dani. It’s as if nothing is wrong with the world and it’s just the two of them. Dani is so peaceful when she sleeps and Grace falls more and more in love with her as she watches.</p><p>Dani hasn’t slept so well before in her life with Grace. There’s something about Grace wrapping her long and muscular arms around her that makes her drop to sleep and stay that way throughout the entire night. She loves it when Grace coils her entire body around Dani’s like a cocoon because she really is big enough to do that. When Grace <em>does</em> fall asleep with Dani, she’s impossible to move. Because Grace is augmented, she weighs an absolute tonne so prying yourself out of her hold is impossible. Dani doesn’t mind it though unless Grace is having a bad dream where she begins to heat up, which, in turn, causes Dani to heat up, making them both a smoldering mess. Dani doesn’t like waking Grace but she has to when that happens.</p><p>Falling asleep with each other isn’t the only good thing when it comes to bedtime. The sex is amazing. The couple tries not to fill their relationship with sex every moment they get but it’s hard. They are constantly in danger and having to risk their lives to protect humanity so when they do get a chance to be intimate, they take it. The first time they had sex it felt like a dream. Grace had never felt anything so euphoric in her entire life. She honestly thought that she was dreaming or in some kind of distorted reality but the way Dani was moving on top of her, Grace knew that it was all too real.</p><p>Grace had never shared such a connection with anyone before, which made her relationship with Dani that more special. Being intimate with Dani made Grace’s protectiveness shoot through the roof and instead of it being Grace’s mission to protect Dani out of duty, it was stemming from a more personal level - from love. Grace knew that it was dangerous to fall for Dani because her emotions could get in the way of things and she still believes that but she can’t change that now. Her love for Dani overthrows anything else and she will do what she must to protect the love of her life and the same goes for Dani. She knows she can’t do anywhere near as much that Grace can but she isn’t completely useless. She more often than not goes against what Grace says, even putting herself in danger to protect her girlfriend, and Grace scolds her for it but always forgives her.</p><p>When it comes to bedtime, cuddling is an absolute must. Grace is nine times out of ten the big spoon but there are times where she likes being cradled by Dani. It can be a bit tricky for Dani to cuddle Grace but she manages adequately enough. She just wraps her arms around her and tries to thread her legs with Grace’s but that can prove difficult since Grace is just so damn tall. Grace finds it cute though along with many other things that Dani does. As much as Graces loves to hold Dani and protect her while they’re sleeping, she also loves it when Dani holds her. It’s nice for Grace to take a step down from being the protector all the time and let Dani do the work even if it is just while they’re sleeping.</p><p>One thing Dani likes to do in bed is to trace her fingers along the glowing white lines on Grace’s skin; better known as her augmentation lines. Dani is fascinated by how Grace is wired. Even though Dani doesn’t like to think of Grace as some sort of machine, she is still bedazzled by what she was made to be able to do and it’s quite a turn-on if she’s honest. Dani loves getting familiar with Grace’s body and vice versa. Grace loves every inch of Dani’s body and often stays awake just to touch it and observe it as if Dani was completely out of this world and, in a way, to Grace, she is.</p><p>Another thing to take into account is how cautious Grace is when they’re sleeping. Because Grace is heavy (tripling the weight of what she’s supposed to be) she often worries that she’ll smother Dani or crush her, which is why Grace often sleeps on her back with Dani curled into her side. Yes, she loves sleeping with Dani as the little spoon but Grace is all about safety. Dani thinks it’s ridiculous but this is Grace - always the overprotective one. Dani loves sleeping on top of Grace and does so quite a bit after they make love. Dani encourages Grace to lie on her but Grace refuses just like she refuses to be on top when they have sex. She doesn’t want to hurt Dani and would much prefer Dani to take control of the situation and get the most pleasure out of it.</p><p>Grace is so selfless it’s unreal. It takes a lot of convincing and reassurance for Grace to bend to Dani’s wishes. Grace will then be the dominant one during sex and she secretly loves it. She loves Dani wrapping all of her limbs around her as if they’ll never touch again. She loves the noises she makes when Grace moves. She loves the feeling when they fall together and recover together. It’s all so precious. Dani then tries to encourage Grace to rest on top of her but Grace is extremely hesitant. The couple often argue about the matter but they end up compromising to avoid further arguments. So, Grace moves down and rests her head on Dani’s stomach while she lies between her legs. It’s not exactly what Dani wants but it’s better than nothing and she loves teasing Grace’s soft, blonde hair while she sleeps, which is what she's doing right this moment.</p><p>“Mm…” Grace stirs slightly, wrapping her arms under Dani’s waist and holding her whilst nestling her face against her stomach.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani utters.</p><p>She doesn’t want to wake the woman but she wants more.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani shakes her softly.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>“What?” She mumbles.</p><p>“Come here. Up here.”</p><p>Grace reluctantly lifts her head off of Dani’s stomach and peers up at her.</p><p>“Here,” Dani clarifies, patting her chest.</p><p>“No, Dani.”</p><p>“Grace,” she sighs, hoping to convince her girlfriend to lie on top of her in her sleepy state.</p><p>“No, Dani. I’ll crush you.”</p><p>“You won’t. Just come up here, please. I want to hold you like you hold me.”</p><p>“Dani-”</p><p>“Grace!” She snaps. “Please.”</p><p>Grace sighs. She knows there is no way she can argue with Dani. Not now. Now when she’s like this - wanting and <em>needing</em>. So, Grace unravels her arms from around Dani and pushes herself up. She is still tired and in desperate need of sleep but she’ll do this for Dani because she loves her. Grace hovers over Dani, looking down into her deep, brown eyes. She is extremely hesitant to lower herself but Dani grasps the base of Grace’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss then sliding her hands onto Grace’s back and pulling. Grace doesn’t break away from the kiss since kissing Dani is another one of her favourite things to do with Dani. She holds her lips on Dani’s as she ever so slowly lowers herself onto Dani’s petite figure. </p><p>Grace’s heart is racing as she feels the contact of her skin against Dani’s. Dani exhales excitedly. This is the first time she’s felt Grace like this and it’s exhilarating. Grace continues to lower herself until her arms aren’t supporting her weight anymore.</p><p>“Mm,” Dani breathes out.</p><p>“Shit, I’m too heavy,” Grace springs up but Dani grabs her arms.</p><p>“No. No, you’re not. Lie back down.”</p><p>Hesitant, Grace obeys and Dani sighs again with a smile.</p><p>“See? I told you it would be fine," Dani smirks.</p><p>“I’m not too heavy?”</p><p>“No. You’re perfect.”</p><p>Grace can’t control her little smile and her eyes instantly close when Dani’s fingers tangle into her hair.</p><p>“Sleep, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani orders softly, kissing Grace’s head.</p><p>“Okay, but wake me up if I’m too heavy for you.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “I will and don’t you sneak off of me either. I’ll know.”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “I’d be very surprised if you didn’t.” She then kisses Dani’s chest. “Goodnight, honey.”</p><p>“Goodnight, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>Grace smiles contently, loving how her favourite pet name rolls of Dani’s tongue and within minutes, both women drift back off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're Mine (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani and Grace make their way to Dani's uncle's to tell him the news of Dani's pregnancy and Grace is more than a little nervous...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, don’t be so nervous,” Dani encourages as Grace wipes her sweaty palms against her jean-clad thighs for the hundredth time. “You’re acting like you’re about to stand trial or something.”</p><p>“I’m meeting your family, Dani, and they have no idea that you’re pregnant.”</p><p>“And that’s why we’re going to see them. Don’t be nervous, <em>mi amor</em>. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>Grace and Dani are currently sitting in the back of a pick-up truck making their way to Grace’s uncle’s to tell him and the rest of her family the big news. Since the death of her father and brother, the only family Dani has left live closer to the US/Mexican border. Dani hasn't seen her uncle ever since she asked him for his help to get her across the border several years ago so there will be a LOT to talk about.</p><p>“Dani, I love you but you don’t know that," Grace states. "I know Mexican families are big and vicious and if you do wrong by one of them, you do wrong by all of them and I got you pregnant before marriage.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani giggles. “They’re not going to have your head on a plate because you got me pregnant.”</p><p>“Or, why don’t we quickly get married first then tell them you’re pregnant?”</p><p>Dani laughs uncontrollably, loving how nervous Grace is.</p><p>“Because I want them to witness me marry the love of my life and they’re not as antiquated as you’d think. They want what’s best for me and they’ll love you just like I do.”</p><p>“Well, I hope not,” Grace winks.</p><p>Dani giggles again and threads her fingers with the blonde’s. “No, not like that.”</p><p>Grace smiles at Dani and Dani can’t resist grabbing Grace’s face and kissing her ardently. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to have this baby with you. You’re going to be a terrific parent.”</p><p>“So will you.” Grace forces a smile then looks away from her girlfriend.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani shifts. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Grace looks down at her fingers intertwined with Dani’s.</p><p>“I really wish I was more careful,” she says.</p><p>“Careful? What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I mean with us… the baby… we should have been… safe.”</p><p>Dani pauses, the blood running through her veins turning cold. “Do… do you not want this?”</p><p>Grace looks at Dani shocked. “What? No, Dani, of course, I want this. I just… I just wish that I was more careful because having a baby in the middle of a war with Legion is NOT the right time. But just because it’s happening at the wrong time doesn’t mean that I don’t want to have a family with you because I do. I want it more than anything.”</p><p>“How could you have been more careful? You thought you were sterile and you were. There were many times where I should have fallen pregnant but I didn’t.”</p><p>“After that mission… the one where you didn’t think I was going to make it… the doctor patched me up and she injected me with something. I wasn’t sure what it was but I didn’t question it. It made me feel different but better.”</p><p>“Different? Different how?”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain… I just felt more… human. I don’t know. I didn’t think anything of it. All I cared about was getting back to you.”</p><p>“So do you think she made you fertile again?”</p><p>“It’s the only logical explanation I can think of. I mean, you just said it yourself - there were many times where you SHOULD have fallen pregnant but you didn’t. It was only after my operation that you did.”</p><p>“Would you change it?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“If you could go back, would you stop her from injecting you with whatever it was that made you fertile?”</p><p>Grace looks into Dani’s eyes and she can see the worry in them. <em>Is Dani worried that I really don’t want this baby?</em> Grace thinks and it makes her shiver. There’s no way Grace could see herself wanting to abandon Dani or their unborn child. No way. That’s not who Grace is and will ever be, especially when it comes to Dani.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Grace answers confidently. “You have no idea how good it feels knowing that I can have as many kids with you as I want.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Grace smiles at her girlfriend then tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her. “I’m positive. This pregnancy was unplanned and poorly timed but we weren’t to know and it doesn’t matter now. We’re having a baby and we’re together, which is all I could ever want. You and this baby,” Grace puts her hand on Dani’s abdomen. “You’re my world and I’ll do everything in my power to protect you.”</p><p>Dani smiles and Grace knows she’s convinced and even more so when Dani grabs her face and kisses her. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Dani pecks her again then rest in her arms.</p><p>“You look tired,” Grace states, noting the bags beginning to form under Dani’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s been a long trip.”</p><p>“Sleep. I’ll keep a lookout.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani giggles. “We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You know how I get. Come on. Sleep. We’ve got a big evening ahead of us.”</p><p>Dani nods and kisses Grace once more before lying down and resting her head on Grace’s lap. Grace rakes her hand through Dani’s hair gently, smiling in complete adoration at her girlfriend. It doesn’t take Dani long to fall asleep and Grace is grateful for that. She wants Dani to get as much rest as she can and not worry while things are still moderate in regards to <em>another</em> Rev-9 hunting them down…</p><p>~</p><p>Grace's heart starts to race again once they approach the small town (which has now turned into a little fort since Judgement Day) where Dani’s uncle lives. She tries not to be too nervous but she can’t help it. It’s a big day and she has no idea how Dani’s family are going to react.</p><p>“Okay, we’re nearly there,” Dani announces then turns to the blonde. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Dani is excited - over the moon to be exact - but Grace is still timid.</p><p>“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be,” Grace nods.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>, you’re going to be FINE. They’re going to love you.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Well, I KNOW so.” Dani gives Grace a reassuring kiss followed by a smile.</p><p>“Dani!”</p><p>Grace turns and sees Dani’s uncle beam as he exits his house.</p><p>“<em>Tío!</em>”</p><p>Once the car stops, Grace helps Dani out of the tray and watches her get engulfed by her uncle who spins her around happily. Their interaction makes Grace grin because it's not often Dani is happy like this, except for when she's with Grace, of course, so it’s a nice sight. Grace instantly gets flashbacks when she first met Dani's uncle and she hopes this time, they'll be just as welcoming as the last. </p><p>"Grace," Dani grabs her girlfriend's attention. "Come on."</p><p>Taking a nervous breath, Grace walks over to Dani and her uncle.</p><p>“<em>Hola</em>.” Grace gives her best smile as she shakes Dani’s uncle’s hand, making him reciprocate.</p><p>“<em>Hola</em>, Grace! It's good to see that you're well!" He smiles.</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>"How are you holding up here?" Dani asks. "Have you been kept safe?"</p><p>"Yes, we're well looked after. We've all been undergoing training so we're ready for if something happens."</p><p>"That's good. I'm glad that you're safe."</p><p>"We wouldn't have been if it weren't for you. When you first told me that a machine was out to kill you, I didn't believe."</p><p>"I don't blame you."</p><p>"Anyway, enough about that. You said that you had something important to tell me?"</p><p>"Yes," Dani laces her fingers with Grace's and Grace feels as if she's about to pass out. "<em>Tío</em>... I'm pregnant."</p><p>The man’s face drops as she looks at Grace then at Dani then back at Grace before finally returning to Dani. Grace is so nervous right now it’s unreal. She’s sweating as if the sun is mere inches away from her.</p><p>“Y… You… <em>¿embarazada?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Si. Es la bebé de Grace.</em>”</p><p>“<em>¿Cómo es eso posible?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Nosotras hablaremos dentro</em>.”</p><p>He nods and walks inside, taking some of Dani’s bags with him.</p><p>“What did he say? Is he angry? What's happening?” Grace frets once he leaves.</p><p>"He just asked how you're the parent and I told him that we'd talk inside. I don't think he's angry. I know my uncle and when he's angry, he doesn't hide it. I think he’s just shocked more than anything. I’ll talk to him and the others, okay?”</p><p>“No, I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Grace,”</p><p>“No, Dani, it’s not fair that you face your entire family on your own when I have a part to play in this, too.”</p><p>“Yes, but I can calm my family if anything happens. I doubt it will but better safe than sorry.”</p><p>“And it’s my job to protect you. I don’t care who they are, Dani, I won’t let any harm come to you.”</p><p>“<em>Mi dulce Grace</em>…” Dani rubs her hands along Grace’s arms. “I’ll be fine. It's yourself that you should be worried about but you won't have to be because they will be fine.”</p><p>“I’m still not leaving you.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to. Just take the bags inside, unpack them in our room, then patrol the perimeter to make sure everything is secure here. I'll text you when I'm done."</p><p>Grace is hesitant to leave Dani but this is her family so she has to trust her. It’s not like Dani is going to take on an entire army by herself although it <em>does</em> feel like it.</p><p>“Alright,” Grace sighs. “But you MUST call if you need me. You MUST.”</p><p>“I will, <em>mi amor</em>. Promise.”</p><p>“Good.” Grace leans down and gives Dani a kiss before she heads inside.</p><p>~</p><p>Thankfully, Dani’s family took the news of her pregnancy well. It was a shock to all of them but they are happy for Dani and Grace nonetheless. Dani’s family embraces Grace as one of her own anyway so it's not like Grace is some stranger who got Dani knocked up accidentally. If that were the case then Grace would have every right to be worried. Speaking of Grace, the tall blonde is currently playing with Dani’s cousins. They are only little but Grace is playing with them as if they are her own siblings and possibly, <em>children</em>. Dani watches from afar and she can't stop smiling. Her cousins adore Grace and Grace adores them much the same. They are completely bedazzled by Grace’s blue eyes and blonde hair, which they love to touch and play with. They haven’t seen Americans like Grace so they are fascinated by her. They ask her a bunch of questions and they even end up teaching her Spanish while they play together.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dani?” Dani’s uncle asks, sitting next to her while Dani continues to watch Grace play with her cousins.</p><p>“Yes, I’m great, <em>Tío,</em>” she smiles.</p><p>The man looks in the direction Dani is, smiling at Grace interacting with the children.</p><p>“She’ll be a great mother,” he says.</p><p>“Yes, she will be.”</p><p>“As will you.”</p><p>Dani looks at him.</p><p>“You will be. You’ve always been good with kids. You’ve been good with everyone really.”</p><p>“That’s very reassuring to hear, <em>Tío</em>. Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t think you will be?"</p><p>“It’s not that…” Dani sighs and plays with the ends of her hair. “I just feel like I’ve changed a lot. Ever since I met Grace and ever since this war has started... I'm not the same person.”</p><p>“Dani, you’re being too hard on yourself. You were in a tough time back then and, yes, you haven’t been the same but Grace has brought out the good in you. I can see how much she makes you happy. You’re practically glowing every time you’re around her. You two make a good team and your child will be the most protected and loved child to ever exist.”</p><p>Dani grins happily then looks at her uncle. “Thank you. I really needed to hear that. Yes, Grace <em>does</em> make me happy. She’s so good to me. I can’t see myself without her. She’s my everything.”</p><p>
“And you’re hers. I see the way she looks at you and how she cares for you. You are lucky.”</p>
<p>

“I know I am. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I can’t wait to start our family. I don’t ask her to and I never will but I know she will protect us from anything by any means necessary. She’ll give us everything we need and want. She’ll put us before herself and there’s nothing she won’t do. No price is too great for Grace and nothing is too much.”

Dani says the words with so much love and meaning that it touches her uncle’s heart, making him reach out and take Dani’s hand.
</p><p>
“I’m so happy for you, Dani. Grace is a wonderful woman and I can see that the two of you will be happy throughout your life.”
</p><p>
Dani laughs softly. “I honestly thought that you were going to tear her to shreds once I told you I was pregnant.”

</p><p>
“I was going to. I thought you got knocked up and you were dragging Grace along to support you.”
</p><p>
“No,” Dani chuckles. “No, Grace isn’t like that. She's excited to be a parent and she plans to stick with me no matter what, which is typical Grace.”
</p><p>
“That's good. Now all that's left is for her to make an honest woman out of you.”

</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Uncle!" Dani laughs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "What? It's true!"
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani rolls her eyes with a smile then hears her auntie call out to the children who have Grace pinned down on the ground.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“<em>Niños! ¡Vamos, es hora de cenar! Entra ahora! Dale un respiro a esa mujer.</em>”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“I’ll see you inside, Dani,” her uncle concludes, standing up. "I can hear dinner calling me."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Okay. Make sure Grace and I have a seat together.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Of course.” He kisses Dani’s head and goes inside, allowing Dani to stand and make her way over to the blonde.

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Having fun?” She smiles.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Those kids…” Grace laughs, brushing the dirt off her clothes and hair.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Little terrors?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 “In a good way though.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Dani giggles. “I’m glad you’re having fun. Come on, dinner is ready.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Oh, good. I’m starving.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Then you’ll love what my auntie has whipped up.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“I can smell it from here.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“There’s more than enough to go around. Come on, the Harper’s are hungry, too.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace stops in her tracks, making Dani turn to her. “What?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“You just said Harper’s.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Oh, yeah... My uncle made a joke about you making an honest woman out of me one day and I was seeing how the name Harper felt. It's not bad."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
A small smile tugs on Grace’s lips. “Are we taking my name?”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
“Well, I think it’s only fair that we do if we ever get married. You’ve risked your life for me so much and you still do. Plus, it’ll be a good way to keep your family name going.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace’s smile widens and she ends up picking Dani up and hugging her tightly. “You have no idea how much that means to me…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 “I think I do, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani giggles then grabs Grace’s face and kisses her. “Come on, let’s go in. I’m hungry and we both know I don’t react well when I’m not fed."
  
</p><p>
“Yes, future Mrs. Harper.” Grace puts Dani back on her feet and takes her hand as they walk inside.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani gets Grace a Valentine's Day gift and Grace has to make last-minute plans to create the perfect Valentine's Date for her girlfriend... with the help of Sarah who just happens to be her nemesis...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, <em>mi amor</em>!"</p>
<p>Grace stood frozen when Dani handed the blonde a bunch of red roses and a box of chocolates. It was a simple and traditional gesture and it touched Grace’s heart just like anything Dani did for her but Grace was at a complete loss for words. It wasn’t because Grace was shocked, it was because she had nothing planned for Dani and she felt so guilty.</p>
<p>“O, oh…” Grace strangled out. “Thanks, babe.” Grace took the gifts where she smelt the roses and they were heavenly.</p>
<p>Grace couldn’t remember the last time she smelt any type of flower. In the future, flowers were non-existent so for Dani to get Grace something simple as roses and chocolates was a delicacy.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Dani checked. “You look a bit out of sorts.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s nothing. It’s just… I… I wasn’t expecting this that’s all.”</p>
<p>“I know. I thought I’d surprise you and I thought that maybe… we could go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I, ah… I actually had plans to take YOU out tonight for a… special dinner and some other stuff. I, ah, I thought you had forgotten about today and I was going to surprise you.”</p>
<p>“Aw! Grace!” Dani stepped forward and wrapped her little arms around her girlfriend, pressing their bodies together. “You didn’t have to do anything for me.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? I’d do anything for you.”</p>
<p>“Aww…” Dani squeezed the blonde then reached up to pull Grace down for a kiss. “You’re too sweet.”</p>
<p>“Says the woman who got me roses and chocolates," Grace chuckled.</p>
<p>“You are. Anyway, I’ve got to go to work. I’ll be back later.”</p>
<p>“Okay, bye, honey. Have a good day. Call if you need me.”</p>
<p>“Always, <em>mi amor</em>.” Dani stood on her toes as Grace leaned down to kiss her goodbye. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>Grace saw Dani out, giving her one last kiss before the brunette left for work. Once Dani left, Grace shut the door, rested her head against it, and sighed.</p>
<p>“You haven’t got anything planned, have you?”</p>
<p>“What the…?” Grace’s eyes jolted open by the sound of Sarah’s voice. “Dammit, Sarah! You’ve got to stop doing that.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Inviting yourself into other people’s homes when you are NOT invited.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please, Dani said that I’m welcome any time. So,” Sarah pulled up a chair at the dining table, putting her feet on the top. “What are you going to do about tonight?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea…” Grace placed her gifts on the table and sat, tangling her fingers in her hair anxiously. “I had completely forgotten about Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p>“No shit…”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, we never celebrated it in the future. It didn’t even exist. I faintly remember it when I was a kid before the war happened but it was never anything big.”</p>
<p>“It’s still not anything big today. Only suckers celebrate the day that benefits card, chocolate, and flower companies. I wish I could live in a world without Valentine’s Day. Just saying the name makes me sick…”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes, we all know that you’re a hard-ass who hates everyone and everything but we have more important things to worry about here. I have no idea what to do for Dani!”</p>
<p>“Well, you said that you were going to take her out to dinner, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I made that up on the spot! I have no idea how to do any of this stuff. Dani and I have just started to go out on dates and do all of those couple things. I’m new to this.”</p>
<p>“You tell her that you love her so that’s a big step.”</p>
<p>“I do but when it comes to this dating stuff… I’m fucking clueless.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell,” Sarah smirked. “Too bad you don’t know how to plan the perfect date for your girlfriend who happens to be a hopeless romantic…”</p>
<p>Grace glared at Sarah who still had a smug expression plastered across her face.</p>
<p>“Do you know what things Dani likes?”</p>
<p>“I might know a thing or two…” She shrugged.</p>
<p>Grace growled, raking a hand through her hair, absolutely hating what she was about to say next. “Sarah…”</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“Can you please tell me how to plan a nice dinner date for Dani tonight?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Sarah tapped her index finger against her lip several times. “I suppose I could… but…”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…”</p>
<p>“Sarah!”</p>
<p>“You have to say that I know how to survive better in this time than you do.”</p>
<p>“What? That’s ridiculous! You’re lucky you’re still alive!”</p>
<p>“Good luck with your dinner…” Sarah went to stand but Grace stopped her.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Grace sighed again. “You know how to survive better in this time than I do. Happy?”</p>
<p>“Saying it without the attitude would have been nicer…”</p>
<p>“Sarah, I swear to God…”</p>
<p>“But I’ll take it.” Sarah took her seat again.</p>
<p>“Good. Now, tell me what I need to do.”</p>
<p>“Well, as I said, she’s a hopeless romantic. She likes the hearts, flowers, sappy cards, cliché walks on the beach, watching the sunset - all that shit.”</p>
<p>“I know that. What I need to know is how do I plan a date for her?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got to start with her favourite food. What does she like?”</p>
<p>“Dani’s not a fussy eater but she IS fond of seafood, like, the good quality stuff.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so that’s your first step - find a nice seafood restaurant. Depending on how classy you want to make the date, you need to suss out how classy the restaurant is but be careful - the classier the restaurant, the more expensive it’ll be.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I kinda figured that one out already. So, what then?”</p>
<p>“Pay for her meal, no matter how pricey then take her out for dessert and that could be anything like ice cream then go somewhere nice like the beach or something.”</p>
<p>“Things are kind of tight in the budget department… I’m not sure I’ll be able to take her to a really nice restaurant…”</p>
<p>“You could always cook for her and make a nice dinner here instead. You and I both know that Dani doesn’t like extravagant things.”</p>
<p>“I know but she deserves them. I’m really shocked that you know so much stuff about dates.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been alive for a long time, kid, and just because I’m a hard-ass doesn’t mean that I’m completely oblivious to what people do when it comes to these shitty things.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re all heart, Sarah. Alright, so…” Grace rubbed her face. “Seafood for dinner. Ice cream for dessert… That doesn’t sound too hard. I’m not really a fan of going out to public places. I prefer it when it’s just me and Dani.”</p>
<p>“There you go then. Oh, and make sure to wear something nice. Just because you’re having a dinner at home doesn’t mean that you should dress sloppily.”</p>
<p>“Dress nice? I don’t really have many dressy clothes. Dani does but there’s no way I could fit into her clothes and even if I could, I’d look ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Now THAT’D be a sight.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and tell me what I should wear.”</p>
<p>“Well… It’s not something “dressy” but Dani’s told me a little while ago how she liked what you were wearing when you first met.”</p>
<p>Grace frowned. “When we first met? I was wearing jeans, boots, a tank top, and a blue security shirt that I stole from a guard at her work.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she said that you looked really “cute” in it and “sexy”… ugh… Just vomited in my mouth a little by repeating that…”</p>
<p>“Really? She never told me that…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I had to wake her up because it sounded like she was having sex and it was giving me nightmares. She said that she was having a sexy dream about you in that outfit so…”</p>
<p>Grace gulped, her cheeks flushing. “I wish she would have told me that…”</p>
<p>“This was soon after you two met so it wasn’t like she was going to tell you then.”</p>
<p>Grace rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look! I just saved your ass big time!”</p>
<p>Grace stood. “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To get seafood and a blue shirt. Lock up when you’re done and don’t eat all the potato chips.” Grace shut the door behind her and Sarah rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll eat as many damn potato chips I want…”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It took Grace several hours longer than she planned to get what she needed for her date night with Dani. She got a range of seafood for dinner then a bunch of different things for dessert but that’s not what took so long. What took so long was all of the accessories Grace ended up getting such as candles, flowers, fairy lights, and little, fake plants to add some green to the place. Grace may or may not have asked some shop assistants for advice since she wanted to make tonight extra special for Dani. Dani may have only gotten Grace roses and chocolates but it meant the world to Grace and Dani had already done so much more for Grace than roses and chocolates. When entering into their relationship, Dani was so patient with the blonde and helped her come to terms with her feelings and taught her how to be in a romantic relationship. It was a lot of work and Dani was STILL teaching Grace things and Grace had no idea why Dani was still with her. Grace was still trying to wrap her head around the complex subject of love but all she knew was that it felt nice and there was nobody else Grace would have rather shared it with than Dani.</p>
<p>When Grace got home, she jumped straight into cooking and thanks to her augmentation, she was able to cook the seafood to perfection and make a range of desserts that she knew Dani would love such as cupcakes, cheesecake, ice cream, and other sweets. Once that was done, Grace got changed into the outfit she wore when Dani met her and she felt like she was going to meet her again for the first time. Grace never forgot that day and she never forgot the day when they first got together either. That was a day Grace thought about often, which caused her to smile out of the blue because she really was lucky that someone so loving and special as Dani fell for someone as hard and tough as her.</p>
<p>It was creeping up to half-past five, meaning that Dani was due to arrive home at any minute. Grace made sure that everything was ready for the night before pacing back and forth in their apartment. Grace never got nervous but for some reason, she was Little Miss Anxiety when it came to Dani. She just wanted the night to be perfect and she hadn’t done anything like this before so it was a big deal. Grace tried to calm herself down by taking steady breaths and doing a series of push-ups to release her jitters but when the door handle began to turn, Grace stopped and rushed over to the door to welcome her girlfriend home.</p>
<p>“There she is!” Grace wrapped her arm around Dani’s waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss.</p>
<p>“Mm!” Dani giggled. “Hello…” She purred, taking note of Grace’s attire that shook her libido and Dani’s lingering gaze didn’t go unnoticed by Grace.</p>
<p>“Hello. How was work?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was good. How was your day?”</p>
<p>“Good. Busy, but good.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Grace took Dani’s bag and hung it up before taking the brunette’s hand.</p>
<p>“Have you been cooking or something?”</p>
<p>“I might have. Come on.” Grace led Dani further into the apartment and Dani’s face fell at the sight of the patio.</p>
<p>Grace had decorated it from top to bottom with fairy lights, candles, as soft music played in the background. The small table had a nice, white table cloth on it with a bunch of roses in the middle and plates either side. It was so beautiful and romantic and it was most of all, <em>Dani</em>. Dani felt her heart was going to burst. This was the nicest thing anybody had ever done for the woman and the longer she stared at the setting Grace had made, the harder it was for her to hold back her tears.</p>
<p>“Grace…” uttered Dani. “Did you do all of this?”</p>
<p>“I might have…” She smirked. “I told you I wanted to take you out for dinner. Even though it’s not strictly taking you out, I thought it would be nice for us to still do something special but not have the hassle of other people around us.”</p>
<p>Dani turned to Grace and embraced her. “I love it, <em>mi amor</em>. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you, honey.” Grace leaned down to give her girlfriend a kiss. “Now, dinner is ready whenever you are.”</p>
<p>“I am starving but I’d like a shower first if that’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I’ll pull dinner out of the oven and serve it while you shower.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best.” Dani pecked Grace one more time before leaving and Grace couldn’t control her beaming grin.</p>
<p>As much as she hated to admit it, Sarah actually helped her and she knew she was going to have to thank her the next time she saw her.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Why have I been cooking all this time when you cook like a professional chef?” Dani probed once she finished her dinner.</p>
<p>“Thank my augmentation,” Grace chuckled.</p>
<p>“They built in a system that makes you cook perfectly?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly. It’s a little complicated by basically, I know what’s exact and I know how to execute tasks correctly and perfectly. I’ve got a computer inside me that tells me all sorts of things. I don’t even see normal things like you do. I mean, I do see what you see but I’ve got a lot of digital things in my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Sounds confusing.”</p>
<p>“It was for a while until I got used to it. My augmentation allows me to do things that normal humans can’t do.”</p>
<p>“I already picked that part up,” Dani tittered.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you liked dinner though. I really am.”</p>
<p>“I loved it, <em>mi amor</em>. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting this at all.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve been so patient with me since we started dating and I owe you so much.”</p>
<p>“Grace,” Dani chuckled. “I think you’re forgetting that you saved my life multiple times not to mention how you constantly protected me when that Rev-9 was hunting us down and how you STILL  protect me now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never stop protecting you, Dani. Never.”</p>
<p>Dani reached across the table and took Grace’s hand. “I know.”</p>
<p>Grace smiled at the brunette, watching her ogle her shirt for the hundredth time that evening.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” Grace asked.</p>
<p>“Mm, I do… I love the colour blue on you and I love that shirt. Where did you get it?”</p>
<p>“Now, now, I can’t divulge all my secrets.” Grace didn't have the heart to tell Dani that she stole it from her work.</p>
<p>Dani hated the concept of stealing, even when they were on the run from the Rev-9. Dani got used to it eventually but that didn't mean that she liked it.</p>
<p>“Well, you look super cute and sexy… You know… I had a dream a little while ago about you in that shirt…”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Dani bit her lip as she began toying with Grace’s fingers.</p>
<p>“What was I doing?”</p>
<p>“You had just saved me from a Rev-9 and we had to hide in the motel. It was just us and I wanted to repay you…” Dani’s fingers slid up Grace’s arm, sending heat to Grace’s core. “You then picked me up with your strong arms and carried me to the bed… you fell on top of me and kissed me then stripped me naked… I helped you with your pants but you kept the shirt on saying that I needed something to hold onto, which I did… I woke up panting after that…”</p>
<p>Grace was trying her hardest not to pant, too. Even though they had just finished dinner, Grace was ready to cut the evening short and turn Dani’s dream into a reality.</p>
<p>“That’s quite a dream…” Grace uttered, trying her utmost not to look too flushed. “Dessert is in the fridge if you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Mm, dessert <em>does</em> sound nice but I’m craving something else at the moment…” Dani stood and sauntered over to Grace.</p>
<p>She slid her hand along Grace's neck before straddling her lap and kissing her harshly. Grace automatically gripped Dani’s waist as she let the shorter woman have her way with her mouth and by the end of it, Grace was panting like a dog. She was still amazed by just how much power Dani had over her. Even the simplest thing such as holding hands made Grace's heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>“Fuck dessert,” Grace breathed then locked her arms around Dani’s legs as she stood.</p>
<p>Dani giggled and reattached her lips to Grace’s as the blonde walked them to the bedroom. Dani never let go of Grace, even when the woman fell onto the bed. Dani squealed in delight then reluctantly pulled away when Grace began to undress Dani and thanks to her augmentation, Dani’s clothes were discarded and on the floor within two seconds. Grace kicked off her boots and jeans while Dani went to remove Grace’s shirt but the blonde stopped her.</p>
<p>“Ah-uh,” Grace grabbed Dani’s hands.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to need something to hold onto…”</p>
<p>Dani had to swallow the sudden build-up of saliva in her mouth as her body felt like it was going to explode. Grace grinned wickedly before leaning down and planting soft yet firm kisses along Dani’s neck and chest. Soon, Dani began to squirm.</p>
<p>“Mm… Grace… <em>Mi amor</em>…”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p>“Please, what?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease me… I can’t wait any longer…”</p>
<p>“As you wish, baby…” Grace returned her lips to Dani’s and proceeded to make love to her beautiful girlfriend and both women could safely say it was the best Valentine's Day ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're Mine (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace plans a special night for Dani...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace doesn't like being nervous but she can't help it when it comes to Dani. Grace doesn't think that she's any good at planning nice things such as romantic evenings but she really goes all out tonight. Even though they are in the middle of a war, Grace makes tonight about Dani because Grace believes this is what Dani needs. A lot has happened and Dani, who is now four months pregnant, needs to take time out for herself. Grace often worries that Dani is over-exerting herself but she IS the Commander so she is needed abundantly, which Grace understands but it doesn't change the fact that the woman is still pregnant and can't afford to exhaust herself as she does. Grace has increasingly overstepped her boundaries with Dani in regards to making sure that she's okay. Dani has frequently scolded Grace for doing so but Grace doesn't care. Dani is carrying their baby so Grace isn't taking any risks.</p>
<p>Dani knows that Grace means well but it can get overbearing sometimes. Dani reminds Grace that she doesn't need to fret and Grace <em>tries</em> to calm down but it's pretty much impossible. If Dani thought Grace was protective of her before she got pregnant... this is nothing compared to that. Dani can't do anything without Grace knowing about it and don't even get Dani started when it comes to assigning missions where Dani plans to take the lead. It's been just over a month since Dani led a mission because Grace INSISTS that she takes Dani's place or gets someone else to do it. Dani doesn't like being on the sidelines when it comes to missions. She wants to set a good example and be a LEADER. Grace assures her that she will always be a leader but her safety always comes first. Dani soon learned that it was impossible to argue with Grace who is so damn adamant about things.</p>
<p>Returning to Grace, the woman has cleaned hers and Dani's house from top to bottom (not that it was ever really messy to begin with) and decorated it with candles and mood lights with soft music playing in the background. Grace has also made a nice dinner for her girlfriend. It's not often that Grace and Dani get time like this together so when they DO get it, they take full advantage and make the most of it. However, the only thing different about tonight is that Dani has no idea that it's coming. Grace wanted to surprise her and she may have told a little lie saying that she needed to leave training early for some other important Resistance business. It wasn't strictly a lie but it was important nonetheless.</p>
<p>Grace checks the house about ten times, making sure that everything is perfect and that dinner is all ready to go. Grace prefers it when Dani cooks because she LOVES Dani's cooking but she doesn't mind cooking for Dani either. Dani has done so much for Grace so Grace thinks cooking dinner is the least she can do. Grace just hopes that Dani will like what she's done to the place and hopes that Dani's pregnancy hormones haven't gotten the better of her and put her in a not so pleasant mood.</p>
<p>"<em>Mi amor!</em> I'm home!"</p>
<p>Grace's adrenaline spikes when she hears Dani's voice.</p>
<p>"In the kitchen, honey!" Grace takes a steady breath as she watches Dani walk into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Grace..." A tiny smile falls on Dani's lips. "What's all this?"</p>
<p>"It's been a really hectic week so I wanted to surprise you with something nice." Grace takes Dani's hands and pulls her close.</p>
<p>"Aww, Grace! That's so sweet!" Dani steps on her toes to give her girlfriend a kiss.</p>
<p>Dani loves Grace's height but sometimes it can be a real chore just to kiss her.</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Grace smiles, embracing the shorter woman briefly.</p>
<p>"What have you made? It smells amazing."</p>
<p>"Just some roasted chicken and vegetables. I know you've been craving some good quality chicken and vegetables lately instead of the standard meals we get in the mess hall."</p>
<p>"You're amazing. Thank you, sweetie."</p>
<p>"Anything for you." Grace gives Dani another kiss before dropping to her knees, lifting up Dani's shirt, and kissing her baby bump. "Have you been a good girl for mommy today? I'll know if you haven't."</p>
<p>"She's been good," Dani giggles, raking a hand through Grace's hair.</p>
<p>"Good because you would be in big trouble if you weren't. Mommy AND mama have had enough trouble from you already. No more making mommy sick in the middle of the night, please."</p>
<p>Dani lets out another giggle, adoring how her girlfriend talks to their unborn child as if they can understand her. As soon as Dani and Grace were able to find out the sex of their baby, they did and they were over the moon when they were told it was a girl. Grace cried as did Dani. They tried to hold it back but they were just so happy.</p>
<p>"I haven't been sick in a while, thank God," Dani states.</p>
<p>"And let's keep it that way." Grace plants a final kiss on Dani's bump before standing. "Come on, baby mama, let's get you off your feet and fed." Grace leads Dani to the table and sits her down, taking off her girlfriend's shoes and jacket.</p>
<p>"Grace," Dani sighs. "I can do that myself."</p>
<p>"I know." Grace ignores the eye-roll Dani gives her. "Now, I hope you're hungry." Grace pulls out their dinner from the oven and places it on the table.</p>
<p>"<em>Dios Mio</em>, Grace! This could feed four people!"</p>
<p>"Good thing you're eating for two then. <em>Disfruta, mi amor</em>." Grace presses a kiss to Dani's temple before she sits and begins to eat.</p>
<p>Dani has to fight the heat that rushes to her core because Dani is an absolute sucker for Grace speaking Spanish. The woman doesn't speak much of the language but she has picked up quite a bit since being with Dani and every time she speaks it, Dani can't help but get a little turned on. Also, her wild pregnancy hormones aren't helping her either. Dani has just come out of her sex-crazed phase where she practically mounted Grace every chance she got and Grace soon began to wonder if her augmentation covered the ability to undergo intense sex multiple times a week because they were indeed short, intense bursts...</p>
<p>When Dani has finished eating, she feels as if she is going to burst and the growing fetus inside her isn't helping that sensation either.</p>
<p>"Once again, Grace, you have outdone yourself," Dani states.</p>
<p>"That's good," Grace smiles proudly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, <em>mi amor</em>. This was exactly what I needed after the long week. Now, I need to take a shower."</p>
<p>"Ah, just hang on," Grace stops her. "There's, ah... there's one more thing."</p>
<p>"Oh, babe, I couldn't eat anything else and neither could our bubba."</p>
<p>"No, it's not food," she titters. "No, just..." Grace swallows nervously, raking a hand through her hair and Dani automatically knows Grace is nervous.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing's wrong. I... Oh, gee, this is harder than I thought. Umm... Dani, I... I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>"No, I... I really love you. I know the circumstances that we've been through haven't been great and things have been so hard recently but we've gotten through it and we've come so far together. I know you're my Commander but I'm so proud of how far you've come and how much you've grown since I first met you. I absolutely admire you as my Commander and adore you as my companion so in saying that..." Grace reaches into her jacket pocket, brandishing a silver band as she kneels in front of the woman.</p>
<p>"Grace..." Dani utters, feeling the blood drain from her face.</p>
<p>"Dani, I love you so much and I can't wait to be a family with you. I've wanted to do this for a long time but when you said that your uncle joked about me making an honest woman out of you, it gave me the courage to actually do it. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you a diamond so I thought making you a ring would be better than nothing."</p>
<p>"Oh, Grace..." Tears fill Dani's eyes. "This is far better. I don't need a diamond."</p>
<p>"I know but you deserve one and I'll keep looking for one but for now, I hope this will do. So... Daniella Ramos... Will you make me the happiest augment in the world and marry me?"</p>
<p>Dani doesn't even wait a second before she lunges forward and kisses Grace, knocking the woman back a fraction.</p>
<p>"Yes, <em>mi amor</em>," she speaks. "A thousand times, yes."</p>
<p>Grace's smile can't get any bigger even if she tried. She deftly slides the ring onto Dani's finger then picks her up and twirls her around whilst their lips meet passionately.</p>
<p>"I love you," Dani says, smiling at Grace who is gazing at her.</p>
<p>"I love you more, soon to be Mrs. Harper."</p>
<p>"Commander Harper..." She trials. "I like it."</p>
<p>"I love it."</p>
<p>Dani giggles then pulls Grace back to her lips momentarily. "I think this requires a special celebration, <em>mi amor</em>..." She purrs, nudging her nose against the blonde's.</p>
<p>"I think it does, too. Shall we take it to the bedroom?"</p>
<p>"We shall."</p>
<p>Grace gives Dani a peck then turns and makes her way to the bedroom. "Let's go then, future wife."</p>
<p>"Mm... I can't wait until I'm called that properly."</p>
<p>"You will, my love, don't worry about that..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My Time With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace and Dani have a heart-to-heart one night while staying at Carl's house before they trap and kill the Rev-9 hunting them down...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't drive. I can't shoot. I can't fight. I'm sure as shit going to be able to defeat this Rev-9..." Says Dani sardonically as she lies in her girlfriend's strong, protective arms.</p>
<p>Grace chuckles and kisses Dani's head. "You don't need to do any of those things, Dani. That's what I'm here for. And Sarah. And Carl. We're going to protect you."</p>
<p>"But what if Legion sends another one after me when I'm alone?"</p>
<p>"I doubt that will happen, honey."</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?"</p>
<p>"Because time travel is difficult even at the best of times, even for such advanced AI such as Legion. Why do you think they sent a Rev-9 after you instead of a regular Terminator? They could only do it once so they sent their best."</p>
<p>"But you came from the future, too. How did you do that?"</p>
<p>"It's complicated. I'm not an engineer so I can't tell you all of the scientific jargon but we basically locked onto the vortex that allowed me to travel through time. It was the same one that Legion used and we were only able to acquire that data after infiltrating one of Legion's bases. It was really sheer luck that we caught onto that. If we hadn't gone on that mission that day..."</p>
<p>"I would be dead already..."</p>
<p>Grace clenches her jaw, her stomach twisting, and heart sinking. She hates to think of what would have happened if she and her team didn't infiltrate that base hence why she always pushes it to the back of her mind.</p>
<p>"I'll teach you how to shoot more tomorrow," Grace is quick to change the subject. "There's a lot to learn but you'll get it."</p>
<p>"Pfft. I doubt it..."</p>
<p>"You will. You learned how to drive pretty quickly."</p>
<p>"Yes, but that's different."</p>
<p>Grace laughs. "Dani, if you can drive a car, you can shoot a gun. There's a lot to learn in both areas but once you get the hang of it, it's easy."</p>
<p>"Says you, Miss Augmented Super Soldier From The Future Who Can Take On A Rev-9 All By Herself."</p>
<p>Grace laughs again. "You give me too much credit sometimes."</p>
<p>"I don't think I do... I wonder why you doubt yourself so much."</p>
<p>"It's not that I doubt myself. It's just... in the future, before my augmentation, I was a regular soldier. There wasn't anything special about me. I was ordinary and when I saved... my commander... I had injuries that I wasn't going to properly recover from so I volunteered to be an augment. The succession rate for regular humans to augmented humans was extremely low but I took it. I would have rather died trying to become something greater and useful than be immobile and useless for the rest of my life. So when you praise me and compliment me, I forget that I was once just a regular soldier."</p>
<p>"You were never just a regular soldier, Grace, and I don't even know what you went through but if you were anything like you are now, I can confidently say that you were the bravest, courageous, selfless, and most loyal soldier there was. The fact that you were a solider alone speaks volumes."</p>
<p>Grace smiles contently, pressing another kiss into Dani's hair. "Thank you, honey. You have no idea how much that means to me."</p>
<p>"I mean it, <em>mi amor</em>. You're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you by my side while we fight this thing. I can't wait until all of this is over..."</p>
<p>"Yeah... Me, too."</p>
<p>The melancholy in Grace's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Dani.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Grace sighs. "Dani... If this plan doesn't work out... if something happens with the plan or the EMP or anything else... I... I just want you to know that my time with you has been so special and I've never loved anyone as much as I have you. I know we've only known each other for a short period of time but you mean the universe to me, Dani. I knew traveling into the past was a one-way ticket but it was worth it since I met you."</p>
<p>"Grace," Dani stops her. "Don't speak like that. Ever. We're going to kill this thing and we're all going to be fine. The four of us together, we can do this. I know we can. We didn't get this far just to fail. That's not how these things work."</p>
<p>Dani's optimism is one of the many things that made Grace fall in love with the brunette. Optimism was in short supply in the future and Grace was astounded by how much Dani had despite her being hunted down by a merciless killing machine.</p>
<p>"I just wanted you to know that I've loved every moment we've shared and I wouldn't change it for anything," Grace continues. "The only thing I'd change would be the circumstances but if it wasn't for the circumstances, I wouldn't have met you so it's... bittersweet, I suppose."</p>
<p>"Grace, stop talking like I'm never going to see you again." Dani bites her lip as tears threaten to spill over.</p>
<p>"Dani, I-"</p>
<p>"NO, GRACE!" Dani leaps out of bed and glares at the blonde. "I said stop talking like that! What's so hard about doing that? Are you incapable of shutting your mouth when I say so? You know I don't like it when you talk like that but you do! Now is NOT the time to say those things! I told you that we're going to fight this thing and we're going to win! We've got everything we need to do it so there's no need for you to say those things! I can't believe that you would be so selfish in a time like this!"</p>
<p>"Dani-"</p>
<p>"<em>No lo hagas!</em>" Dani storms into the ensuite, slamming the door behind her.</p>
<p>Grace's heart falls into her stomach and she immediately knows that Dani didn't mean to snap like that. Well, she did but not in the way that most people would think. Grace knows Dani well enough to know that whenever Dani is upset or hurting, her go-to reaction is to get angry and snappy and this is one of those moments. Grace knows how much she means to Dani and it makes her feel amazing knowing that but she also knows that Dani hates the thought of losing Grace. As Grace said, they haven't been together long but they've been through so much already and trusted each other with so much that their feelings progressed and developed so much quicker than within a regular environment.</p>
<p>Even though Dani was the one to snap, Grace knows she has to make it right with Dani. So, she pulls the sheets off her body and approaches the ensuite but before she opens the door, she stops and hears Dani's sobs. Grace's heart now falls out of her ass and she clenches her teeth to prevent crying. Hearing Dani cry is the worst sound in the world and Grace feels awful knowing she's the one that's caused it. Blinking back her tears, Grace raises her hand and gently knocks on the door.</p>
<p>"Dani? Sweetie?" Grace doesn't receive an answer so she nervously opens the door, prepared to get yelled at again but thankfully, she doesn't.</p>
<p>She enters the ensuite and sees Dani sitting on the sink with her face in her hands as she continues to sob. Grace hates the sight and immediately yet calmy approaches her girlfriend where she softly nudges Dani's legs apart so she can stand between them and embrace the woman. Dani falls forward into Grace's chest, her sobbing slightly louder. Grace kisses Dani's head and tightens her arms around her. Grace doesn't say anything to start with, she just lets Dani cry because she knows how important it is and with everything that Dani's been through lately, crying is the best thing she can do right now.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, honey," Grace's tone is soft and sweet. "I didn't mean to upset you. I... I just wanted you to know how special my time with you has been and how much it's meant to me. The last thing I want is for you to be angry or upset with me."</p>
<p>Dani immediately feels guilty for snapping at Grace. Grace has done nothing but be supportive of her and risk her life only for Dani to turn around and bite her head off. Dani hates how her anger dominates her sadness. Dani hates getting angry but she's always been that way. She gets that from her father, she knows she does, but that still doesn't make it right and Dani wishes she wasn't like this.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, <em>mi amor</em>," Dani sniffs. "It's just... the thought of losing you... I've already lost so much... I... I can't afford to lose anything else. I just can't."</p>
<p>Grace leans back a fraction to help wipe away Dani's tears. "I know you can't. I didn't want to say those things but if anything DOES happen to me, now is the time to say them and I would rather say them now, having you know then survive rather than not saying anything and you not knowing how much I've loved being with you and how much I love you."</p>
<p>Dani nods. "I understand. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you only meant well. You're not selfish - far from it. You're the opposite."</p>
<p>Grace smiles. "It's okay, and thank you."</p>
<p>Dani grasps Grace's face and pulls her in for several kisses, stroking her cheeks and gazing into her baby blue eyes. "I love you."</p>
<p>No matter how many times Dani says that, Grace's heart will always skip a beat and make her smile goofily. </p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>Dani breathes a laugh and pulls Grace back to her lips for some more kisses.</p>
<p>"Come on," Dani wipes her nose. "Let's get back into bed. We've got a big day tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep."</p>
<p>"Me, too." Grace helps Dani off the sink and Dani laces their fingers together as they return to the bedroom and hop back in bed.</p>
<p>Grace promptly lies on her side, opening her arms where Dani slots herself in comfortably, nuzzling her face in Grace's neck.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, <em>mi amor</em>," Dani says.</p>
<p>Grace kisses Dani's head. "Goodnight, baby."</p>
<p>Dani hums with a smile then closes her eyes as Grace does the same.</p>
<p>"Oh, Grace?" Dani speaks.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't change my time with you for anything else either."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Than A Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani and Grace make up after Dani's helicopter incident...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani knew she shouldn’t have done it. She knew she shouldn’t have jumped out of that helicopter but as soon as she saw the Rev-9, her anger bubbled over and she couldn’t control herself any longer. She pointed the gun with precision and fired until there weren’t any bullets left. With each shot, Dani expelled her anger but it didn’t even BEGIN to do it justice. The Rev-9 had taken everything Dani ever loved so shooting it was the LEAST she could have done and the LEAST that killing machine deserved. Dani knew it didn’t feel the shots but she didn’t care - she was just so angry and she wanted it to die. Looking back, she knows what she did was selfish because Grace is right - if she dies then so does everyone else and Dani has too much of a big heart to let that happen just to make herself feel better. Even if Dani DID kill the Rev-9 at that moment, she knows it wouldn’t have made her feel any better. It wouldn’t change the death of her father and brother. It would just get rid of the cause of it and that would be it.</p><p>However, Dani isn’t focusing on that right now. What she is focusing on IS Grace and how the blonde has been quiet the whole flight. Dani has been sitting in the back with Sarah, watching the sunrise, illuminating the beautiful state of Texas. Dani was once afraid of heights but not anymore. Dani has gone through so much so soon that nothing seems to phase her anymore. Heights are the least of her worries now. Dani can’t help but look at Grace who is concentrating on flying the helicopter to the coordinates she was given. Dani wishes Grace would talk to her because she KNOWS Grace is angry with her. Grace told Dani that she can’t put herself at risk. Grace raised her voice a little but it was simply out of frustration and Dani understands. It’s not like Dani can judge since she’s raised her voice, snapped, and yelled at Grace many times already and Grace has just taken it. Dani still feels guilty about doing that even though she’s apologised.</p><p>The trio eventually reach their destination and it’s even more drama that they don’t need thanks to Sarah’s grudge and hatred for the machine she used to ride with many years ago. Grace doesn’t particularly care but Dani is able to empathise with Sarah and help persuade her into working with Carl, which only makes the air thicker with tension and stress. Thankfully, Carl welcomes the women into his home, giving them rooms to sleep in and fresh clothes to change into. Since Carl’s house is isolated, Grace concludes that they are safe to stay there overnight and it’s quite a weight off her shoulders knowing that Carl is on their side and that she can rest, knowing that Dani is safe.</p><p>After helping with the dishes from dinner, Dani heads upstairs to her room, which she shares with Grace. The couple haven’t spoken to each other much since they got to Carl’s. Dani <em>did</em> snap at Grace earlier when the blonde said that she wanted to hide Dani at the bottom of a mineshaft when Sarah suggested to lure the Rev-9 out using Dani as bait. Dani, so sick of running, had enough and took a stand saying that they were going to stay and fight. She glared at Grace and she could see the hesitation and reluctance in her eyes but Grace eventually agreed. They did a bit of target practice afterward and plan to do some more tomorrow but for now, it was time to rest.</p><p>When Dani enters the room, she hears the shower running. It’s been running for a while but Carl uses gas heating so they never have to worry about a shortage of hot water. Where Grace comes from, showers like this are rare so she is taking full advantage of this. She knows she shouldn’t take so long but she loves the feeling of warm, clean, refreshing water running off her augmented body. Grace can’t remember the last time she felt so properly clean so much so it almost brings tears to her eyes. After thirty minutes, Grace turns off the water and dries herself before putting on a t-shirt and sweatpants for bed. When she exits the ensuite, she sees Dani sitting on the edge of the bed. She looks up at Grace and Grace can see the sadness in Dani’s eyes.</p><p>“I know you’re mad at me,” Dani begins. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What for?” Grace frowns. </p><p>“For what happened in the helicopter. I shouldn’t have jumped out. I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me but when I saw that thing… I just went for it. I wanted to take its life just like it took everything from me…”</p><p>Grace purses her lips and sighs. “I’m not mad at you, Dani.”</p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No. I… I was just scared, that’s all. I was scared of losing you. It’s my responsibility to protect you and when you got out of the helicopter… I felt powerless. I couldn’t fly the helicopter and protect you from a Rev-9 that was stopping at NOTHING to get to you. If I lost you, Dani… I… I don’t know what I’d do with myself…”</p><p>Dani’s heart cracks in half as she automatically stands, reaches up to cup Grace’s face, and kiss her chastely. Grace melts into the kiss, placing her hands on Dani’s hips.</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani utters. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just got so caught up with my emotions and I didn’t think.”</p><p>Grace nods. “I understand and I know what it’s like to feel that way but you do need to understand that you <em>can’t</em> do that.”</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry. I’ll try and be good.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s no excuse but you have no idea how much you made me worry. The moment you jumped out of that helicopter, I felt as if my world was slipping away from me.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes soften as she holds Grace’s cheeks again, stroking her thumb across them.</p><p>“I can’t lose you, Dani. You’re so much more than a mission to me. SO much more.”</p><p>Dani can feel the power and emotion behind Grace’s words and it presses tears to her eyes but she holds them back when she kisses the taller woman.</p><p>“You won’t lose me, Grace.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Dani shows a brief smile before tucking herself into Grace, nestling her head against her chest and Grace doesn’t hesitate to coil her arms around her girlfriend.</p><p>“Forgive me?” Dani mumbles.</p><p>“Of course.” A tender kiss falls onto Dani’s head. “I can never stay mad at you, Dani.”</p><p>Dani swears she can turn into a puddle of goo right then and there because she knows that Grace always means what she says. ALWAYS. Because of her stringent military background, Grace doesn’t have time to lie or sugarcoat things. She calls things how she sees them and if she’s got something to say, then she’ll say it. Dani was a bit taken aback by Grace’s mannerisms when they first met but it didn’t take long for her to understand and now, she adores Grace because of it. She trusts Grace with everything and she knows the woman will never lie to her. She doesn’t think Grace is actually capable of lying to Dani.</p><p>After several moments, Dani pulls away and gives Grace a few soft pecks, exchanging comforting and reassuring smiles to one another.</p><p>“I need a shower,” says Dani.</p><p>“Go for it. It’s really good. I hope my next one isn’t too far away. You have no idea how good it is to have a shower like that.”</p><p>“It won’t be too far away if you join me.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I need someone to make sure that I get all of the dirt and grime off of me… so… what do you say?” Dani sinks her teeth into her lip whilst her hands glide up Grace’s chest.</p><p>Grace gulps at Dani’s coquettish grin, which makes her sweat.</p><p>“I, ah… yeah,” Grace clears her throat, trying to act calm. “Yeah, sure. I’d be happy to help you out with that.”</p><p>“Good.” Dani brushes past Grace then crosses her arms at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the side along with her bra, giving Grace the perfect view of the brunette's flawless back. “Coming, <em>mi amor</em>?” Dani calls out from the bathroom.</p><p>“Y, y, yeah!” Grace is quick to shuck off her clothes and nearly stumbles back into the bathroom before shutting and locking the door behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace enjoys the first day of her honeymoon with her newly-wed wife, Dani... that is until a stranger begins hitting on her Mrs...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace never thought this would be possible - the time where she’d be married to the love of her life and enjoying their honeymoon together. It’s the first day of their honeymoon in the Bahamas and Grace is loving it. The day before keeps rolling around in Grace’s mind and she catches herself out smiling each time. She married the love of her life - Dani Ramos now, Dani Harper - and Grace is over the moon. As soon as they said, “I do” and their lips met, Grace finally felt whole and felt like everything had FINALLY fallen into place. It was the best day of Grace’s life and last night was the best night of her life, too. She and Dani made love for hours on end and only fell asleep when they couldn’t continue any further. Of course, Dani was the first one to tire since she doesn’t have the metabolism Grace has but Grace didn’t mind. She held Dani as she slept and watched her sleep for a few hours, completely smitten with her new wife before she decided to fall asleep with her.</p><p>After some lovemaking and a hardy breakfast, Grace and Dani are enjoying the sunshine at the beach. Dani decides to go for a little swim while Grace stays behind to read a book, promising to join her wife later. Books were in short supply in the future so Grace reads as much as she can to which Dani understands and respects. Things have been hectic over the past year so the least Dani can do is let her wife have some quality time to read. Grace takes a brief break from reading to enjoy and embrace the ambiance of the beach. The sky is clear blue just like the water, the sand is golden and bright, meaning that Grace has to wear sunglasses to protect her eyes. The air is warm with a nice breeze that makes Grace’s short-sleeved pale, blue button-up shirt billow.</p><p>Grace looks down at her wedding ring and smiles. Grace and Dani chose each other’s wedding rings and since they do a lot of labor work and the fact that Judgement Day WILL come, the couple decided for tungsten bands that would be able to endure stress and would also be a good representation of their love for one another - strong, durable, and resilient. Grace proceeds to close her eyes for a second, taking in a moment to relax. However, when she opens her eyes, she is met with the sight of her wife walking out of the ocean in a black one-piece swimsuit with a plunging neckline and material that hugs her body in all the right places, accentuating all of her perfect curves and crevices. Dani runs a hand through her wet hair that sends water droplets everywhere but Grace focuses on the ones that stick to her body and run down her skin and thanks to Grace’s augmentation, she’s able to enhance the sight of her wife, getting the best view in existence.</p><p>Grace’s mouth goes dry at the sight and all of a sudden, her book is of no interest to her anymore and she’s wishing that she went into the ocean with the brunette sooner.</p><p>“Like what you see, <em>mi amor</em>?” Dani smirks once she reaches her wife.</p><p>“Y, y, yeah,” Grace stutters, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with raging heat between her legs. “Yeah, I do. I really do.”</p><p>Dani giggles, loving how she can make her wife at a loss for words so easily. Grabbing a towel, Dani dries her hair then grabs a white beach skirt that sits nicely on her hips with a slit that reveals her taut leg that Grace tries not to drool over.</p><p>“I’m going to get a drink,” Dani announces. “Do you want one?”</p><p>“Yes, please, honey.”</p><p>“Coming right up.” Dani leans down, placing a peck on her wife’s lips, shooting her a wink as she leaves.</p><p>Grace swallows and shakes her head. “That woman is going to kill me one day…”</p><p>The blonde wipes her brow and forces to enmesh herself in her book once more to calm her heart that is thumping in more places than one. Grace has always been taken aback by Dani’s beauty but now that they don’t have to worry about a Rev-9 hunting them down, Grace has been able to see what Dani really looks like in casual clothes and in everyday life and she is STUNNING. Grace still can’t get over that they’re married now but she isn’t complaining - far from it. Grace believes herself to be the luckiest woman on earth and some might even agree with her.</p><p>Grace gets a few chapters further into her book before she realises that Dani has been gone for a while. Another good thing about Grace’s augmentation is that she can read twice as fast as regular people and maintain a lot more information so Grace is able to read lots of books in a short amount of time. However, she isn’t ignorant of the fact that her wife has been gone for an uncomfortable period of time. Grace peers up from her book to see if Dani has gone back into the ocean, leaving the drinks with Grace along the way but Grace would have been aware of Dani’s presence and Dani hasn’t returned. Putting her book down, Grace sits up and scans the area for Dani and she spots her wife still at the bar only, she isn’t alone.</p><p>Grace focuses on the company and sees a tall, muscular man wearing shorts and a baggy gym tank top, which is clearly meant to be a way to flaunt his muscles, which makes Grace roll her eyes. He has dark hair and tan skin, probably of Mexican or Colombian origin. Grace doesn’t think he’s attractive in any way but she is aware that some people would share different opinions on the matter but the only thing that matters at the moment is that the man is frequently flexing his muscles and gazing at Dani with a big, white smile and that doesn’t sit well with Grace at all.</p><p>Trust is the biggest foundation in Grace and Dani’s relationship - now, marriage - and Grace trusts Dani just as much as Dani trusts Grace. However, that doesn’t take away from the twisting of Grace’s stomach as she watches the vain bodybuilder flirt with her wife. Grace knows Dani won’t do anything to betray her. They literally JUST got married yesterday so if that wasn’t enough reassurance for Grace… But if Dani isn’t interested in this stranger, why has it taken her so long to get their drinks and why is Dani smiling at him and talking with him as if they’re best friends or perhaps… more…? Grace tries to shake the thoughts from her head but one thought leads to another and before you know it, Grace is snowballing with unpleasant thoughts and it shakes her to the core. </p><p>Now that the “excitement” (for a lack of a better word) of having the Rev-9 hunting them down has ceased, perhaps Dani is reassessing her relationship with Grace? Perhaps Dani wants a normal life and Grace knows she is FAR from normal in every way - she’s not even one-hundred percent human! Not thinking of herself as properly human upsets Grace more than she’d like but it was either that or be bedridden for the rest of her life so the option was a no-brainer. The longer Grace watches Dani interact with the man, the harder it gets for her to stop her negative thoughts but you can’t really blame Grace. Just think about it - as soon as Grace came along, Dani lost her father, her brother, her job, and her life was turned upside down and Dani met pieces of herself that she never knew existed and parts of herself that she didn’t like. Grace felt all too guilty for that and now, Dani was stuck with her and that’s when it hits Grace - <em>does Dani feel obligated to be with me because I protected her?</em></p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head. “Cut it the fuck out.” Dropping her book on the small table next to her, Grace stands and makes her way over to the bar.</p><p>As Grace gets closer, her anger rises and the urge to grab the man’s head and bash it into the wall increases but she knows that would completely ruin her’s and Dani’s honeymoon and that’s the last thing she wants.</p><p>“I was wondering where you were,” Grace says, interrupting Dani’s conversation.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, Grace,” Dani giggles. “I got sidetracked.”</p><p>“I can see.” Grace wraps a protective arm around her wife but the man doesn’t seem to notice or care - he just keeps his eyes on Dani and that only pisses Grace off more.</p><p>“Grace, this is Marcus - he’s one of the facilitators for the yacht club they have here,” Dani explains.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Grace feigns interest.</p><p>“It’ll be my ten year anniversary this week,” he says, flashing a grin to Dani and Grace rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, wow! Congratulations!” Dani, the ever so polite one, beams.</p><p>“Thank you. Yeah, I’m taking one of the finer yachts out to celebrate in the evening. We’ll go out far into the ocean and have a party.”</p><p>“Sounds like fun!”</p><p>“Yeah, it will be. The only problem is that I don’t have a plus one…”</p><p>This guy is REALLY starting to piss Grace off now.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find someone.”</p><p>Dani shrugs him off and Grace loves her for it but it seems the man does, too since he merely chuckles and shifts a fraction closer to Dani, making Grace tighten her grip around her wife. He may be tall and muscular but he’d be no match for Grace and Grace would gladly prove that to him.</p><p>“Well, maybe I’ve found her…” He purrs.</p><p>That’s when Grace snaps. “You know what-”</p><p>“I’m married,” Dani interjects, stopping her wife.</p><p>“Married?” He frowns in disbelief.</p><p>“Yes, I’m on my honeymoon actually.”</p><p>“Oh… Well, your husband wouldn’t mind if you went out for a while, surely,” he chuckles.</p><p>“No, perhaps not… but my wife will.”</p><p>“W, wife?” His face falls.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dani laces her fingers with Grace’s, pulling the blonde into her further. “<em>Wife</em>.”</p><p>That’s when the man FINALLY looks at Grace who has too much of a proud grin on her face but she doesn’t care.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Grace watches his ego shut down like the cities that went dark when Judgement Day arrived and it takes everything in her not to break out into a beaming grin and perhaps, laughter.</p><p>“I, ah… I’m just gonna…”</p><p>“Leave?” Grace chips in.</p><p>“Y, yeah…” Like a dog with its tail between its legs, the man walks off and Dani turns to the blonde who is glaring now at the man.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani grabs her wife’s attention. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Did you order our drinks?” Grace turns to the bar and signals the bartender.</p><p>Dani knows Grace is lying. Dani can always tell when Grace is lying or withholding something and this is one of those moments.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani puts a hand on the taller woman’s lower back, making her look at the brunette. “Were you jealous?”</p><p>“What?” Grace snorts. “I wasn’t jealous.”</p><p>Dani raises her eyebrows with a tiny smirk.</p><p>“What? I wasn’t!” She chuckles then grabs her drinks that Dani DID, in fact, order earlier but for some reason took forever to get delivered. “Here,” Grace hands her wife her drink as she makes her way back to their lounges.</p><p>Grace sits on her chair and grabs her book but Dani sits next to her, taking the book and putting it down. Grace doesn’t say anything. Instead, she watches Dani cup her face and kiss her.</p><p>“It’s okay to get jealous, <em>mi amor</em>,” says Dani sweetly.</p><p>“I wasn’t j-”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani shoots the blonde a pointed look and Grace sighs with defeat.</p><p>“I didn’t like him hitting on you, okay? I hated it. We got married YESTERDAY and this guy has the audacity to come up and start hitting on you like he’s some big-shot who can get anyone he wants.”</p><p>“Well, he’s not getting me because I’m taken.” Dani runs her hand through Grace’s locks, making Grace shut her eyes because she LOVES the feeling of Dani’s small hands in her hair.</p><p>“Do you want this?” Grace asks, causing Dani to stop her ministrations.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Grace sighs. “I mean… this. Us. Me. Do you want it?”</p><p>“Of course I want it!” Dani chuckles. “Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“I don’t know, just… after everything we’ve been through… things are “normal” now and I thought that maybe you wanted your normal life again instead of being with someone like me.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I mean if you want a normal life… away from me… then-”</p><p>“Grace Harper!” Dani snaps. “How could you possibly say that? We JUST got married!”</p><p>“I know but ever since you met me, Dani, I’ve caused nothing but sadness.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani grabs the woman’s cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, understand? Yes, when we met things weren’t great but it was because of you that I’m alive today and that I’m happily married and that I will always have a protector by my side. If I wanted a normal life, I would have sent you on your way but I didn’t. I fell in love with you and I chose to marry you because I LOVE you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and when Judgement Day comes, we’ll be ready and I can’t think of anyone I’d want more by my side than you.”</p><p>Grace stares into Dani’s eyes and she can tell Dani means every word and Grace thinks herself such a fool for voicing her concerns.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I just-”</p><p>“Shh…” Dani pulls Grace in for a tender kiss. “It’s okay. I understand.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “I sometimes think why would you want to be with me,” she titters.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Why wouldn’t I want to be with you?”</p><p>Dani’s heart melts, forcing her to kiss Grace again. “I love you, Mrs. Harper.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Mrs. Harper.”</p><p>“Now, can we go for a swim together, please? It’s no fun swimming by myself.”</p><p>“Of course, wife.” Grace pecks Dani’s nose, shrugging off her shirt, revealing a black bikini and rock-hard abs that makes Dani sink her teeth into her lip because Grace really does have the perfect body.</p><p>Grace quickly tightens the strings on her matching shorts before hooking her arms under Dani’s legs and standing.</p><p>“Ah!” Dani squeals with a giggle, automatically wrapping her arms around Grace’s neck. “Grace, you’ve got to warn me when you’re going to do that.”</p><p>“Sorry, but I couldn’t help it.” Grace pulls off Dani’s skirt and makes her way to the ocean.</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes with a smile and nestles in Grace’s arms. Grace then collapses into the water and Dani can’t help but giggle when she sees the look of horror on Grace’s face when she playfully splashes her and she can do nothing but squeal when Grace chases her through the water, vowing to get Dani back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this one just as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any questions, asks, or whatnot, come chat with me on Tumblr at my-morning-straightjacket. :D I appreciate your feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani returns home after defeating the Rev-9, making her properly come to terms with the loss of her father and brother...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani goes to unlock the door of her apartment that she once shared with her father and brother only to realise that the door was never locked. The realisation of this hits Dani like a truck. She hoped that coming home wouldn’t be so hard but knowing that the door was never locked makes it hurt that bit more. It hurts because she knows that her father was the first person to die. The Rev-9 killed her father in this apartment and left hence why the door is open. Images of the potential scene race through Dani’s mind but she shakes them away.</p><p>Taking the first step into her apartment, Dani feels a surfeit of emotions. She notes how the apartment looks exactly the same since she left it apart from the dishes her father put in the sink after he has his breakfast that Dani made him. Apart from the rotting fruit and flowers on the kitchen table, it’s the same. However, the biggest change Dani notices is the ambiance. It’s now cold and eerie and it doesn’t feel like home anymore. Something is missing and Dani knows it’s her family. She almost feels guilty coming back here alive. Why did Dani have to be spared and not her family? Why was Dani more important than them? They were her entire world and yet, Dani was the most important according to Grace. Dani was the one who had to be protected. Dani was the one who survived. She still has trouble wrapping her head around it.</p><p>Dani walks further into the apartment and realises it’s so quiet. It feels so surreal. She approaches the kitchen area and places her hand on the chair that her father sat on when she left for work that unfortunate day. Upon touching the chair, tears spring to her eyes. She swore she wouldn’t cry. She had done enough crying - enough <em>grieving</em> - but clearly not. Tears roll down the woman’s cheeks and she covers her mouth to silence the sobs. Her heart breaks with every cry and part of her wishes that Grace failed her mission to protect her. It was easier before when she was running from the Rev-9 but now, that time has passed and Dani is left to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and it’s hard; so fucking hard.</p><p>Stepping through the apartment door, Grace sees her girlfriend sobbing at the kitchen table and her heart cracks in half for the woman. Grace was hesitant to let Dani come here by herself but Dani was adamant that she must go it alone. Grace, the ever so caring and reverent girlfriend that she is, respected her decision and now, she’s regretting it all too much. The blonde approaches Dani and slips her arms around her from behind without saying a word. Grace has never been good at comforting others, especially in states such as Dani’s but she can’t just stand there and not do anything. As soon as she feels Grace’s touch, Dani turns around and holds onto the augment, sobbing loudly into her chest and Grace feels like crying, too.</p><p>Now, Grace is the one to feel guilty coming back here. She feels like she shouldn’t be here at all. She feels as if she’s an outcast, strictly forbidden to be here because the truth is, Grace blames herself for what happened to Dani’s father and brother. If it wasn’t for Grace, they might possibly still be alive. Grace is still amazed that Dani stuck by her after their deaths and even more so that Dani is <em>with</em> her. Grace doesn’t know what she deserved to have someone like Dani. She personally believes that Dani is the <em>last</em> person she deserves but here they are.</p><p>“D, Dani…” Grace chokes out. “I… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Dani doesn’t respond. All Dani can do is continue to mourn and all Grace can do is hold her. Thanks to her augmentation, Grace can feel every muscle in Dani’s body tremble. She can feel and hear the racing of her heart. She can feel every tear press into her and it’s all so overwhelming. Grace does her utmost to comfort her girlfriend but she grows concerned when Dani continues to tremble. She needs to sit. So, Grace gently moves her arms from around Dani and hooks one under her legs and one across her back to lift the woman into her arms then effortlessly walks to the couch and sits down. Now, Grace can hold Dani properly and Dani can tremble all she likes in Grace’s arms.</p><p>Grace tries to speak. She goes to offer Dani something to drink but she can’t voice it - it just comes out as mumbles that Dani can’t hear over her crying so Grace gives up and just holds her and Dani is grateful for that because this is all she needs right now. Grace has experienced loss before - too many times, in fact - which has caused her to become hardened to it all but with Dani, it’s different - SO different. Grace can feel Dani’s pain and if Grace could take it from her and bear it herself then she would. Dani is the sweetest person that Grace has ever met and she doesn’t deserve this heartache. Grace didn’t know Diego well but she could see in the short amount of time that she saw him how close Dani was with him and him with her. Grace didn’t meet Dani’s real father but there was no doubt that Dani was close with him, too. Even when Dani saw a half of the Rev-9’s face under the facade of her father’s, she still wanted to comfort him. Grace felt like a right monster for pulling her away even though it was a killing machine.</p><p>“Sarah said that I shouldn’t bother with a funeral…” Dani speaks. “Do you think I shouldn’t either?”</p><p>Grace has no idea how to answer that question. In the future, funerals seldom existed. They had mass burials when they had the time, which was slim. Grace quickly learned to harden herself to death and grieving, which made it easy for Grace to understand where Sarah was coming from but Grace isn’t in the future anymore. She’s in Dani’s time and in this time, funerals are commonplace and <em>expected</em> when someone dies.</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>“I suppose she’s right,” Dani interjects. “I can’t even give their bodies to be buried so what’s the point?”</p><p>Grace heart cracks that little bit more.</p><p>“What do you feel like you should do?” Grace asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Dani sniffs, resting her head against Grace’s chest. “I want to have a funeral. I want to say goodbye and I know my uncle would want to say goodbye, too.”</p><p>Grace nods. “Then you do that. You say goodbye.”</p><p>Another tear rolls down Dani’s eyes as Grace presses a kiss into her hair.</p><p>“I… I really am sorry, Dani… I… I wish I could have done more…”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“No, but… I feel like… part of it is…”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean… if I got here sooner or… if I came to check you were home instead of going straight to your work… If I had just-”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Dani sits up and grasps Grace’s face, forcing the blonde to look at her. “It’s not your fault, Grace. It’s not. Your mission was to protect me and you did that. You weren’t to know that machine was going to… do what it did. I don’t want you blaming yourself, okay?”</p><p>Grace tears her eyes away from Dani and nods.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani pulls Grace’s attention back. “I’m glad you’re with me, Grace. I’m glad you’re still here.”</p><p>A small smile forms on the blonde's lips. “Me, too.”</p><p>Dani reciprocates and draws Grace in for a kiss that the taller woman melts into and that’s when Grace wants to tell Dani how she really feels about her but she knows now isn’t the right time or perhaps... it IS the perfect time? Grace isn’t sure. Dani has been through so much and Grace doesn’t want to overwhelm her. The truth is that Grace loves Dani. She’s absolutely smitten with her. Head over heels in love with her. There’s nothing Grace wouldn’t do for Dani. Nothing is too much. Grace has always been in love with Dani ever since she was a teenager but Dani didn’t feel the same way. Dani was too focused on leading the Resistance to worry about anything else. Grace knew she shouldn’t have fallen for her Commander but Dani was Grace’s saviour so it was only natural that Grace would develop feelings for her.</p><p>Being in unrequited love was so hard for Grace, which made it all the easier for her to volunteer to go back in time to save Dani and upon meeting the younger Dani, Grace fell for her even harder and now, Grace is ecstatic that Dani has feelings for her and they are now together and because of that, Grace is so in love - now more than ever. The feeling is so strong within Grace. She has never felt anything like it. Every time she sees Dani, she gets swelling in her chest and every time she touches her, she feels like she's going to burst and right now, Grace has to fight every urge she has to confess her feelings.</p><p>“Why don’t we, ah, get this place cleaned up a little, huh?” Grace suggests, rubbing her hand along Dani’s thigh. “I mean, it’s not messy but I read that… cleaning can be quite… therapeutic when dealing with loss. It’s just a suggestion.”</p><p>“Have you been reading about how to deal with loss?”</p><p>“I researched a little bit about it while you were sleeping last night. I’m not very good at all of this… grieving stuff so…” Grace shrugs and Dani thinks it’s the cutest thing ever.</p><p>“That’s so sweet, <em>mi amor</em>…” Dani pecks Grace’s cheek. “Thank you. I think cleaning this place is a good idea.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Come on.” Dani slips off Grace’s lap and takes her hand.</p><p>~</p><p>Because Dani’s apartment isn’t very big, it doesn’t take the women long to clean it but it was still quite an effort since Dani was very thorough. Grace took the opportunity to familiarise herself with Dani’s apartment and she couldn’t help but smile frequently at seeing how Dani used to live. It was so simple but yet, it was all Dani knew and it was what she was comfortable with. It was so sweet and pure compared to the way Grace used to live. Grace quite envies Dani’s simple life. It wasn’t fun being a soldier in the middle of a war with merciless AI but it’s the way Grace was forced to live unfortunately but thankfully, it’s not like that for her anymore. Yes, Judgement Day <em>will</em> come but not for a little while yet. In the meantime, Grace is going to enjoy her time with Dani and <em>relax</em> - something Grace never thought she’d ever be able to do.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dani, but this isn’t making much sense to me…” Grace says. “Why are they yellow? What’s their objective?”</p><p>Dani giggles, loving Grace’s confused expression. “It’s The Simpsons, <em>mi amor</em>. It’s a kid’s show. Well, it used to be. I think it’s more young adult now.”</p><p>“Kids show…” Grace frowns. “And this is meant to be entertaining?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>For the life of her, Grace can't understand how silly cartoons are entertainment. Why Dani had suggested they watch this after dinner was beyond Grace but she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to cuddle up with her cute girlfriend on the couch eating chocolate and other sweets that Grace is now addicted to.</p><p>“But I’m not learning anything from it besides fat, bald, yellow men like donuts.”</p><p>Dani giggles once more. “Grace, it’s not meant to be educational. It’s just for fun.”</p><p>Grace continues to watch the show, still so confused.</p><p>“That boy needs to be tested for ADHD and sent to a camp for disobedience,” Grace comments. “That girl would be a good technician or scientist. We had people like her in the Resistance. Very productive and intelligent.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani laughs, snuggling further into her side.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re too precious.”</p><p>“Precious?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You just are.” Dani presses a kiss to Grace’s cheek, making Grace turn to the smaller woman.</p><p>“I think you need to look in the mirror in regards to who is more precious,” she states.</p><p>“Not like you. When it comes to this time, you are far more precious.”</p><p>Grace purses her lips, not sure how she feels about being attached to the appellation, "precious" but Dani enjoys it so Grace figures it mustn’t be all bad.</p><p>“You’re weird,” Grace titters.</p><p>“So are you,” Dani teases.</p><p>“Not like you.”</p><p>“Says the woman who can eat a whole lasagne to herself and more.”</p><p>“I’m augmented - I have to eat like that. And like you can talk, you ate a whole tub of ice cream and you’re NOT augmented.”</p><p>“At least I can enjoy a cartoon.”</p><p>Grace ends up laughing as does Dani.</p><p>“Thank you for being with me, <em>mi amor</em>. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, Dani - it’s the least I could do.”</p><p>“Nonetheless, I still appreciate it, even if you can’t enjoy one of my favourite TV shows.”</p><p>“Is that a deal-breaker if I can’t?”</p><p>“Mm…" Dani feigns thinking. "Possibly but I might let it slide.”</p><p>“Oh, lucky me,” Grace jokes and Dani peppers Grace's face with kisses.</p><p>“Thank you for putting up with me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re lucky that I love you or else this wouldn’t be happening right now.”</p><p>Dani puts a halt to her kisses and sits back to look at Grace who now realises what she’s just said and she can feel her blood run cold.</p><p>“What did you say?” Dani questions.</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>“Did you say that you love me?”</p><p>“That… that’s n, n, not how I wanted that to come out… I… I-” Grace doesn’t get another word in when Dani swoops in and kisses her hard.</p><p>“You love me…” Dani repeats, stroking Grace’s cheek.</p><p>“Y, yeah… Yeah, I do. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What are you sorry for?” Dani chuckles.</p><p>“I just… I don’t want to frighten you. You haven’t known me long and I’m saying that I love you but… I’ve known you for years in the future and I was in love with you but you didn’t love me so I volunteered to go back and save you and… I fell even more in love with you and now… I adore you.”</p><p>“You do?” Dani’s voice wobbles.</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t get enough of you, Dani. I thought I was going to die at that dam but I didn’t. I wasn’t expecting to survive but I’m so glad that I did because I can be with you. I never want to leave your side.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…”</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in but… if you’ll continue to have me, I promise to look after you and be there for you. I’m not going to lie - you’re going to have to be patient with me because I don’t know much about living in this time but I promise that I’ll try.”</p><p>“My Grace…” A tear rolls down Dani’s cheek. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“You… You, you, do?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something about you. I never did get a chance to tell Papi and Diego that I liked women, especially blondes.”</p><p>“Really?” Grace smiles.</p><p>“Really.” Dani runs a hand through Grace’s hair, adoring her baby blue eyes and soft face. “I love you.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace gathers the woman into her arms. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “I’m pretty confident I do, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>Grace holds onto Dani for several moments before pulling her back and kissing her. What is intended to be a soft yet passionate kiss escalates into more kissing and into full-on making out to the point where Dani straddles Grace’s lap and holds her face. Grace slides her hands up Dani’s legs and back, feeling a fire inside her that she has never felt before but suddenly craves more of. The kissing is hard and intense and neither woman knows how long they are kissing for but Grace ends up turning off the TV and carrying Dani to her bed. Grace falls between Dani’s legs as they continue to kiss and Dani decides to make the first move by grabbing the hem of her shirt and raising it. Grace reluctantly breaks away and her throat goes dry when she sees Dani’s taut body.</p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods. “I’m sure. Are you?”</p><p>“More than anything.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Dani gets another kiss before Grace leans back and removes her tank top. While she does that, Dani sits up and undoes Grace’s pants then peers up at her girlfriend who is all muscle and Dani has never been more sure about wanting Grace right here and now.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Grace frets when she sees Dani’s flushed face.</p><p>“Y, yeah… You’re just… Wow, Grace…” Dani puts her hands on her girlfriend's abs, shivers shooting down her spine when she feels how tight they are.</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh and presses her lips to Dani’s, easing the woman back onto the bed and undoing her pants that she promptly peels from her legs. Dani is left in her underwear and bra and Grace is at a loss for words.</p><p>“What?” Dani pants.</p><p>“Nothing you’re just… You’re so beautiful, Dani… I… I’ve never seen such beauty in all my life…”</p><p>Dani bites her tongue to fight her tears. She’s done enough crying and she wants this moment to be perfect.</p><p>“Grace, I… I have to tell you something…”</p><p>Grace instantly senses the trouble in Dani’s voice, causing her to kneel on the bed and take her hand. “What is it? Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine… I just… I’ve never… I… I’ve never… slept with anyone before… I… I haven’t even <em>kissed</em> anyone before…”</p><p>Grace can see the vulnerability and worry in Dani’s eyes and hearing it in her voice is most prominent and all Grace can do is smile.</p><p>“Me either.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes widen. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. I no fucking clue what I’m doing but I want to try with you. I’ve never wanted to try with anyone else.”</p><p>Dani’s heart melts and she now knows for sure that Grace is the one for her.</p><p>“Then let’s try together, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>Dani’s soft voice calms Grace tremendously.</p><p>“Okay,” she nods with a grin. “Let me know if I’m going too fast or slow or anything else.”</p><p>“I will, <em>bebé</em>.”</p><p>“Good.” Grace crawls over Dani with a smile, placing her lips on the brunette’s as Dani runs her hands along Grace’s toned back…</p><p>~</p><p>Happy is an understatement for both women. It takes Grace ages to fall asleep she is that happy. Tonight is easily the best night of Grace’s life and Dani’s for that matter. Neither woman had ever felt so connected with another human being and it makes their feelings for each other intensify. Grace stayed up for a good hour or two watching Dani sleep. Grace gazed at the woman, stroking her hair, kissing her skin gently, and loving the feel of Dani’s naked skin against her own. Grace wants to fall asleep like that every night and she wants to wake up with Dani her arms every morning.</p><p>However, Grace only gets about an hour of sleep when she hears a strange sound coming from outside. Grace looks at the time and sees that it’s just past two in the morning. Dani is still fast asleep in Grace’s arms and she looks positively beautiful. Grace smiles at the woman, kissing her head tenderly before shutting her eyes, deciding not to worry about the noise. That is until it sounds again and Grace thinks it sounds like scratching of some kind. Grace lies awake, trying to decipher the noise but it’s the most unusual. The last thing Grace wants to do is leave Dani’s bed but after everything that’s just happened, she’s not going to take any chances. Yes, they just destroyed a Rev-9 but only just. Grace is ever so thankful that Dani from the future inserted two power sources inside of her.</p><p>Grace gently retrieves her arms from around Dani, already missing the contact from her girlfriend. Unfortunately, this makes Dani stir.</p><p>“Grace?” She mumbles. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Shh,” Grace hushes kindly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She whispers, sitting up, covering her naked chest with the sheets.</p><p>Grace raises a finger, signaling Dani to wait, which Dani does hesitantly. </p><p>“Stay here,” Grace says, her voice barely even a whisper.</p><p>Dani obeys as Grace focuses on the noise and slips out of bed, making her way to the front door of the apartment. Dani wants to go and see what the noise is but she knows she’ll get reprimanded if she does. Dani appreciates all that Grace does for her protection wise but the bigger Dani’s feelings for Grace gets, the more she disapproves of Grace putting her life in danger for the sake of Dani's.</p><p>As Grace approaches the door, she grabs a knife from the kitchen along the way. The noise gets louder and Grace can indeed make it out to be scratching but she’s not sure what is causing it. Grace finally reaches the door and presses her ear against it and something is definitely on the other side. It doesn’t sound like a machine but it’s <em>something</em>. Grace grabs the handle, takes a breath, then flings the door wide open, raising the knife high but to her shock, there’s nobody there. Grace frowns then feels something on her ankles. She looks down and sees a brown and white dog licking her.</p><p>“Stop that,” Grace orders, pushing the dog away with her foot.</p><p>The dog looks up at her before letting out a bark and rushing into the apartment.</p><p>“<em>Taco? ¿Eres tu</em>?” Dani calls out.</p><p>Grace shuts the door and follows the dog who has now jumped on the bed, wagging its tail and licking Dani happily.</p><p>“<em>Taco! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡Qué bueno verte!</em>”</p><p>Grace smiles at their interaction.</p><p>“Did you pull a knife on my dog?” Dani questions, looking at the blade in Grace’s hand.</p><p>“Oh… Yeah, I did. Sorry, but I wasn’t taking any risks.”</p><p>“Once a protector, always a protector..."</p><p>Grace laughs and walks into the kitchen, returning the knife to its housing and getting a glass of water that feels like heaven washing down her throat. She didn’t realise just how thirsty she was until now. Water from this time tastes so much better than water from the future so Grace has a few glasses before returning to Dani but when she does, she sees Dani lying back down in bed with her dog under her arm comfortably.</p><p>“He’s missed me,” Dani states.</p><p>“Oh, I bet he has but he’s on my side of the bed so he’s going to have to move.”</p><p>“<em>Taco, ven aquí</em>.” Dani pats the spot on her left side, making the dog shift, allowing Grace to slide back into bed and take Dani into her arms.</p><p>“Is he going to be sleeping with us every night?” Grace asks.</p><p>“He alternated between sleeping on my bed and Diego’s and since there’s no Diego, yes, he will be.”</p><p>Grace huffs. “Fine. Just letting you know, this is the only guy who I’ll allow to get this close to you.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “Don’t worry, <em>mi amor</em>, there’s no other guy I’d let get this close to me either.”</p><p>Grace pecks Dani’s shoulder and nuzzles her face in her hair. “Good.”</p><p>“<em>Buenas noches, Taco. Te quiero</em>.” Grace kisses the dog’s head.</p><p>“Hey, what about me?” Grace pouts, making Dani giggle again.</p><p>“<em>Buenas noches, mi amor. Te quiero</em>.” Dani turns her head, granting Grace a loving peck.</p><p>“Thank you. I love you, too.”</p><p>Shutting her eyes, Dani relaxes in Grace’s hold, loving how she has her dog back and her girlfriend by her side. It’s been a tough ride but Dani believes that things are starting to look up. Tomorrow is a new day and Dani is eager to start it with her two loves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Honeymoon (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace and Dani head to a nightclub and Grace learns how to dance from someone who isn't Dani...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani has never had such fun in her entire life. Her honeymoon with Grace has been amazing and she has never felt so in love and so happy. Tonight, Grace and Dani are going out clubbing. Grace has never been so Dani is excited to give her wife a new experience. Grace is a little hesitant but she’ll do anything for Dani and besides, it’s their honeymoon so anything goes. While Dani prepares for the evening, Grace has a quick bite to eat. Dani said they were going to be out for a while so she suggested that her wife eat prior, which Grace isn’t complaining about. The blonde absolutely loves food. Dani questions whether or not Grace’s love for food outweighs her love for her but Grace always reassures her it’s not the case, despite Dani joking with her about the matter.</p><p>Since Grace hasn’t been clubbing before, she was going to wear her usual outfit consisting of jeans, boots, and a tank top but Dani, the fashion-loving woman that she is, bought Grace some nice clothes for their honeymoon. Grace doesn’t understand the importance of dress-code but she is slowly learning the ways of this time. So, Grace sports tight, black jeans, black lace-up leather shoes, and a floral shirt to give her some colour. Dani made sure to get a shirt that was breathable since Grace is prone to overheating and the last thing Dani wants is for her wife to crash on the dance floor.</p><p>“Dani, how much longer are you going to be?” Grace asks.</p><p>“Just a minute, <em>mi amor</em>!” Dani responds from the ensuite.</p><p>Grace sits on the bed as she waits for her wife. Grace would prefer to stay in tonight and snuggle up on the couch with Dani as they watch whatever ridiculous show Dani likes while they eat sweets and steal kisses but Dani was adamant about going out for the evening and Grace can’t say no to her wife. Anything to make Dani happy…</p><p>“Okay, are you ready?” Dani calls out.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been ready for ages.”</p><p>“Alright.” Dani opens the ensuite door and struts out and Grace’s mouth drops open.</p><p>“D, Dani… Holy shit…”</p><p>Grace ogles her wife in tight, black pants, black lace-up heels, and a black and silver sleeveless top that finishes in the middle of her abdomen and has a rather plunging neckline. Dani’s brown locks curl over her shoulders and down her back and the makeup accentuates all of her beautiful features.</p><p>“You like?” Dani smirks, doing a little twirl so Grace can get a good look at her ass that sits perfectly in her jeans.</p><p>“Dani… I fucking LOVE it. Holy shit…”</p><p>Grace always knew that Dani was beautiful but she has never seen Dani dress like this before and it’s quite a turn-on for the blonde. Her wife constantly surprises her and she can’t get enough of it.</p><p>“Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.” Dani approaches her wife and straddles her lap.</p><p>Grace has to suppress her moan when Dani does it.</p><p>“With all due respect, honey, but… how the fuck are you my wife?”</p><p>Dani giggles, toying with Grace’s hair. “How are you mine?”</p><p>“This is sure to get a lot of attention.” Grace nods at Dani's clothes.</p><p>“The only attention I want is yours, <em>bebé</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry about that. You’ll be getting ALL of my attention…” Grace slides her hands up Dani’s thighs.</p><p>“Good because this is all for you, baby…” Dani leans in and kisses Grace’s ear, tugging on her lobe when she pulls away.</p><p>Grace swallows hard, fighting the urge to flip Dani over onto her back and have her way with her all night.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go then,” Grace prompts, gently tapping Dani’s leg. “Or else we won’t go at all.”</p><p>Another giggle bubbles out of the brunette as she hops off her wife. “I look forward to coming home then.”</p><p>“Me, too, honey - more than you know.”</p><p>~</p><p>The nightclub is bustling with life. The music is loud, the drinks are pouring, the air is hot and filled with mixed scents of alcohol, perfume, cologne, and sweat. Grace is having the utmost trouble understanding how any of this is fun. It’s so loud you can’t hear anything but the music and you literally have to <em>yell</em> to get others to hear you. Grace is used to loud noises but, in Grace’s mind, this is ridiculous. It’s so crowded and dark Grace thinks it’s rather dangerous so she’s automatically on high alert to protect Dani and thanks to Grace’s height, she is able to see over most people and keep her arms around the brunette, which Dani loves. She loves having Grace around her and she loves teaching her how to enjoy the nightlife. The most favourite thing so far has been teaching Grace how to dance. The blonde has absolutely no clue how to move her body to the sound of music so she watches Dani and tries to mimic her to the best of her abilities but it’s difficult.</p><p>“I think I should save you the humiliation and just sit while you dance,” Grace states once they get their drinks at the bar.</p><p>Grace quickly steals a seat and pulls Dani close to her so they don’t get separated. Grace has to try not to ogle her wife too much but it’s hard since Dani is flushed and sweating a little from all the dancing they’ve just done and she looks <em>unbelievably</em> sexy in this state. Grace’s eyes often follow the beads of sweat that roll down Dani’s neck, chest, and in between her breasts. None of this is helping with Grace’s libido that is still flaring since Dani sauntered out of the ensuite.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be silly! You’re getting there!” Dani laughs.</p><p>“I know you’re lying to make me feel better.”</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>…” Dani pushes Grace’s legs apart so she can stand between them. “You ARE getting better. You danced well at our wedding.”</p><p>“I had lessons for that and even then I wasn’t great.”</p><p>“You’re having lessons now - it’s no different. If you can dance at our wedding in front of people who are watching, then you can dance in a nightclub filled with people who aren’t watching because they’re either drunk or are dancing with their friends or partners.”</p><p>“You always have such faith in me.”</p><p>“You saved my life, Grace - of COURSE I’m going to have faith in everything you do.”</p><p>Grace chuckles and Dani cups her face to kiss her.</p><p>“I love you…” Grace utters, resting her head against Dani’s.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Grace pecks Dani’s lips then sinks her head onto the brunette’s shoulder, pulling her arms around her. Dani giggles and steps forward, enveloping her wife in a hug.</p><p>“You’re just a big, sooky puppy, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mm…” Grace nods, loving the feeling of her wife’s hand in her hair.</p><p>Dani loves this type of Grace - vulnerable, sooky, needy, and loving Grace. The more time they spend together, the more Grace lets her guard down and Dani is more than happy to welcome it and embrace it. In the future, Grace was deprived of affection. She hardly remembered what it was like when her parents were alive to give it to her. All she knew is that it was comforting but that was about it. When Dani first showed Grace affection, she didn’t know how to respond. The feeling was so unusual it frightened Grace. It took a while for Grace to warm up to it but she never rejected Dani’s advances. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Grace to come out of soldier mode and slip into a normal mode where she openly gave and received affection from the woman she loved. Now, Grace can’t get enough of Dani’s affection and Dani is all too happy to give it.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry!”</p><p>Like flicking a light switch, Grace grabs Dani and pulls her into her as she stands and locates her person who bumped into her wife.</p><p>“Riley?” Dani speaks.</p><p>“Dani? Oh my God!”</p><p>Grace observes a thin woman with brown hair and blue eyes engulf her wife in a hug and Dani seems ecstatic to see her.</p><p>“Oh! It’s so good to see you!” Dani beams, holding onto the woman’s arms.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you, too!”</p><p>“I haven’t seen you in years!”</p><p>“Moving to another state does that to people. I’m sorry that I haven’t made a trip down your way. Work has just been so hectic it’s unreal.”</p><p>“No, that’s fine. I understand. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m here with Micheal. He won tickets to a weekend in the Bahamas and since we barely get any time to plan anything, we took it!”</p><p>“Oh, wow, that’s amazing!”</p><p>“What about you? I never thought I’d see you here.”</p><p>“I’m here on my honeymoon.”</p><p>Riley’s eyes widen. “Honeymoon? You’re married?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dani giggles then turns to Grace, taking her hand and pulling her forward. “Riley, this is my wife, Grace. Grace, this is my old friend from high school, Riley.”</p><p>“Hello,” Grace smiles, shaking the woman’s hand.</p><p>“Hello…” Riley looks Grace up and down. “Dani, she is a <em>very</em> tall drink of water.”</p><p>“Riley!” Dani giggles, gently smacking her friend’s arm.</p><p>“Congratulations though! Wow, I never thought you’d get married so young.”</p><p>“Well, things happen,” Dani shrugs with a smile, rubbing her hand along Grace’s arm with their fingers still entwined.</p><p>“They sure do…” Riley smiles at her old friend then freezes when she hears a particular song play through the speakers.</p><p>Something happens in that moment that Grace can’t understand but Dani and Riley lock eyes as large grins spread across their faces.</p><p>“Dani,”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Let’s do it!”</p><p>Dani turns to Grace. “Baby, Riley and I are just going to dance to this song if that’s okay? We used to dance to it all the time in high school.”</p><p>“Yeah, go for it! I’ll look after our drinks. No problem at all.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani pecks Grace’s lips. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>Grace watches her wife go onto the dance floor with her friend and Grace makes sure she can always see the woman through the crowd. Grace knows they’re not in a dangerous situation anymore but after years of being in the military, Grace can never be too certain and comfortable. She knows the chances of anything happening to Dani are slim but she’ll always look after her woman. Grace hardly takes her eyes off her wife as she dances, completely mesmerised by her and she has the biggest grin on her face when Dani returns in her arms.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>, Riley’s going to take me to see Michael before she has to leave. Do you want to come?”</p><p>“That’s okay, honey, you go and catch up with your old friends. I’ll stay here.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she nods. “You know I’m not much of a social butterfly anyway.”</p><p>“Okay. I won’t be too long.” Dani presses a kiss against Grace’s lips before she leaves.</p><p>Grace doesn’t particularly want Dani to leave by herself but she’s learning to let Dani go off on her own. Dani knows to call or text Grace if she’s in any sort of trouble so they still have a strong foundation of trust within their relationship. Grace remains at the bar, nursing their drinks, taking comfort in the ice in her glass that cools her off. Grace doesn’t like alcohol so she just settles for soda, which is more than enough for. Being an augment comes with its own responsibilities such as eating and drinking right. Grace has to maintain a healthier lifestyle than regular people. Just because she’s a machine doesn’t mean she doesn’t need to look after herself properly.</p><p>“Is this seat taken?”</p><p>Grace turns and sees a tall woman with long, brown hair and bright green eyes in dark skinny jeans, heels, and a top similar to Dani’s.</p><p>“Ah, no, go for it,” Grace says.</p><p>“Thank you.” The woman sits next to the blonde. “Do you want another one?” The woman points to her empty glass.</p><p>“Oh, no that’s okay.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. Come on,” the woman signals the bartender. “Two martinis, please.”</p><p>“I don’t drink,” Grace states.</p><p>“You’ll like this one. Trust me.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh then stares at her drink when it’s ready. She smells it then tastes it and it’s god-awful.</p><p>“You really DON’T drink, do you?” The woman laughs.</p><p>“No,” Grace coughs, grabbing her soda and washing away the disgusting taste.</p><p>“I’m Charlotte,” the woman extends her hand.</p><p>“Grace,” she smiles.</p><p>“Grace… Beautiful name.”</p><p>“Thanks. Likewise.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“So, Grace, what DO you drink?”</p><p>“Mainly water but I like to have a soda every now and then.”</p><p>“Any particular reason why you don’t drink alcohol?”</p><p><em>Because it’ll fuck up my augments</em>, Grace wants to say.</p><p>“I just don’t like the taste and it’s not good for me.”</p><p>“Fair enough. I suppose alcohol isn’t for everyone. There are types that don’t taste awful though, you know? Some taste really fruity but still give you that buzz.”</p><p>“I have no doubt.”</p><p>Charlotte leans against the bar as she watches Grace, taking in her tall figure, noting how reserved she is dressed compared to the other women in the club. She waits for Grace to speak to her but the woman doesn’t. She just looks at Charlotte awkwardly and the brunette knows she’s going to have to make the first move and she wastes no time in doing so.</p><p>“Do you want to dance then?”</p><p>Grace’s eyes widen. “Oh, no. I don’t dance.” <em>Not with anybody who isn’t Dani…</em></p><p>“Oh, come on! Everyone dances at some point in their lives! Come on!”</p><p>“No, I don’t know how. I’m still learning and I suck.”</p><p>“Well, lucky for you that I’m a good teacher. Come on, I hate dancing by myself. You’re sitting here alone at a bar. I’m sitting here alone at the bar. It’s only right that we dance. I can teach you. Trust me, you’ll pick it up quickly.”</p><p>The last thing Grace wants to do is dance with a stranger but if this woman is going to teach her how to dance, perhaps it’s not a bad thing? It’ll be a sure way to impress Dani and that way, they can dance together and Grace won’t be so self-conscious.</p><p>“Okay,” Grace titters.</p><p>“There you go! Come on! I love this song!”</p><p>Charlotte grabs Grace’s hand and pulls her onto the dance floor and begins dancing.</p><p>“Try and follow my lead,” Charlotte says.</p><p>Grace watches the brunette who is dancing rather flexibly and Grace has trouble mimicking.</p><p>“Here,” Charlotte grabs Grace’s hips and pulls her close so they’re flush together. “Move your hips with mine.”</p><p>Charlotte begins swaying and rolling her hips and Grace watches carefully and copies her. The feeling is strange and Grace feels ridiculous for moving her body in such a manner.</p><p>“There you go! You’ve got this!” Charlotte smiles and Grace just laughs. “Now, keeping going with your hips and do this with your shoulders,” Charlotte moves her shoulders in the opposite direction of her hips.</p><p>Grace watches carefully and moves her shoulders and it’s a little awkward since her shoulders and hips want to move in unison but they’re not letting her.</p><p>“Try moving your left shoulder back first then your right,” Charlotte puts her hands on Grace’s shoulders and moves them. “There you go. So this shoulder goes back and this side of the hip goes forward… There you go!”</p><p>“Are you a dance instructor?” Grace asks.</p><p>“No, I just love dancing.”</p><p>“I think you should be an instructor.”</p><p>“Only if you were my student,” she winks, making Grace laugh again.</p><p>As the song goes on, the more confident Grace gets with her movements. She continues to copy Charlotte, listening to every bit of advice she gives to her and executing it. Grace is rather proud of herself. She’s dancing and dare she say it, is actually having fun. <em>Dani will be so impressed</em>, Grace thinks.</p><p>“And you said you can’t dance,” Charlotte teases.</p><p>“I’m only copying you.”</p><p>“And you’re amazing at it. Let’s really get into it, shall we?”</p><p>“Okay, sure!”</p><p>Charlotte sends Grace a wink before stepping closer to her so their bodies are touching again and begins rolling her hips into Grace’s. Grace is taken aback by the action but more so when Charlotte grabs Grace’s arms and puts them around her, placing her hands on her lower back while hers slide up Grace’s chest and into her hair. Grace looks into Charlotte’s eyes, which have now turned a shade darker but Grace boils it down to the poor lighting in the club. Charlotte’s hands tease Grace’s hair gently until she grips it and pulls Grace’s face close so their foreheads are together.</p><p>“What kind of dancing is this?” Grace probes.</p><p>“Salsa,” she purrs.</p><p>“It’s quite… <em>intimate</em>.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what it’s supposed to be. If you can learn Salsa, you can learn anything. I’m really throwing you into the deep end here and I can confidently say that you’re a natural.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she grins.</p><p>“You’re welcome, honey.”</p><p>Grace isn’t a fan of being this close with someone else but she’s adamant about impressing Dani and when she gets back, Grace is going to blow her away. Speaking of Dani, the brunette feels extremely guilty for leaving her wife alone for so long. She tends to get caught up when she sees people she hasn’t connected with in a long time. She had to explain to Riley and Micheal how her father and brother are no longer with her, saying they died in a horrific car accident - a story she and Grace had concocted for when people ask. Dani hates not being able to say how they really died but it’s close enough. Diego <em>did</em> die in a car accident and her father… like Dani could explain that to anyone.</p><p>The woman returns to the club and makes her way to the bar but when she gets there, she fails to see the blonde. Dani looks along the bar and spots their drinks that Grace was looking after only to find two martinis next to them. <em>Perhaps she’s in the bathroom?</em> Dani deduces and goes in search of her wife there but Grace is STILL nowhere to be found. Getting worried, Dani grabs her phone and goes to call the woman but when she leaves the bathroom, Dani spots Grace with her arms sitting awkwardly around a tall brunette who is getting EXTREMELY handsy with her wife. Anger immediately spirals within Dani as she glares at the woman who is gazing at Grace and practically having sex with her on the dance floor.</p><p>“What. The. Fuck.” Dani’s eyes burn into the side of the brunette’s head and she doesn’t waste another minute pushing her way through the inebriated crowd to get to the pair. “Hey!” Dani shouts.</p><p>Charlotte turns to the voice where she gets a slap right across the face.</p><p>“Dani!” Grace gasps.</p><p>“Ow! What the fuck?” Charlotte snaps, spinning around to glare at Dani.</p><p>“Get your fucking hands off my wife, slut!”</p><p>“What did you call me?”</p><p>“I called you a slut, you whore! Who the fuck do you think you are?”</p><p>“Dani! Dani!” Grace puts her arms around the shorter woman, pulling her back but Dani isn’t having it.</p><p>“Stay away from her!”</p><p>“Why don’t we let her decide?”</p><p>“Let’s go, <em>puta</em>!”</p><p>“Whoa, Dani!” Grace reaches out and catches her wife just as she lunges at Charlotte. </p><p>“Let me go!” Dani orders.</p><p>“No, we’re leaving!” Grace grabs Dani’s arms and makes her walk in front and doesn’t stop until they’re out of the club and away from an audience.</p><p>“Get off of me, Grace! Let go!”</p><p>“Dani, stop!” Grace spins the woman around. “Stop it!”</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me to stop, Grace Harper! You have some nerve!”</p><p>“What? I have some nerve? What did I do?”</p><p>“You were dancing with that slut who was trying to get into your pants!”</p><p>“What?” Grace snorts. “No, she wasn’t. She was teaching me how to dance!”</p><p>“And then she’d take you back to her room and fuck your brains out. It’s a classic move, Grace!”</p><p>“Dani, she asked me to dance, I said no, then she told me that she’d teach me. I wasn’t going to but I wanted to impress you so I said yes.”</p><p>Dani runs a hand through her now damp hair and paces slowly. Dani knows that Grace would never do anything to betray her trust but it still hurt seeing Grace be so close with someone else. Dani knows that Grace is completely ignorant of the fact that she’s beautiful and handsome in one and that people are attracted to her bluntness and practicalness. Grace being so different is what makes her attractive but Grace doesn’t realise that. Grace has always been pragmatic and task-orientated. She doesn’t see the point in dressing up, wearing jewelry, makeup, and so on. All of that draws attention to the woman and she doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace puts her hands on her wife’s arms, making her look at the blonde. “I really WAS trying to learn to dance for you… She said that she was teaching me Salsa so I just went with it.”</p><p>“Salsa?” Dani huffs a laugh. “<em>Mierda puta</em>…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t think she was… trying to get into my pants… I thought she was just being nice…” Grace feels so guilty for what happened and Dani can see it in her eyes.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani sighs. “You don’t need to be sorry. You didn’t know she was doing it.”</p><p>“I AM sorry, Dani. You’ve told me about people flirting and all that but I just can’t seem to get it and then we end up in situations like this. I mean, we’re on our HONEYMOON. This shit shouldn’t be happening at all.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani takes the taller woman’s hands. “You’re still learning. There’s a lot to learn in this time. It’s unfair of me to get so upset with you when you’re not aware of things like this.”</p><p>“If she was hitting on me, then why did she dance with me? Why didn’t she just ask me out or something like that?”</p><p>A small laugh escapes Dani. “Because, <em>mi amor</em>, people like to flirt by doing different things and hers was dancing sluttily with you in hope to turn you on and get you in the mood to go to bed with her.”</p><p>Grace’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head. “WHAT? Are you serious? Why would you do that? What’s the point in it?”</p><p>Dani giggles. “Most people just want sex and going to nightclubs is one of the best ways to get it.”</p><p>Grace shakes her head. “That’s despicable.”</p><p>“I know but a pretty girl like her is bound to find someone to get her laid.”</p><p>“She wasn’t pretty.”</p><p>“You’re right - she was <em>beautiful</em>.”</p><p>“No, she wasn’t that either.”</p><p>“What would you call her then?”</p><p>“Just a person. To me, there’s nobody who can be classed as beautiful besides you.”</p><p>Just like that, Dani feels her anger and jealousy disappear and she feels even more guilty for getting angry at Grace.</p><p>“Grace…” She coos.</p><p>“What? I mean it.”</p><p>“I know you do. I think everyone should be sent to a military camp to learn manners and honesty like yours.”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “Perhaps. Not all soldiers are polite but we all fight for the same thing.”</p><p>“Looks like I hit the jackpot then.”</p><p>“Me, too. Come here,” Grace holds open her arms to which Dani falls into them. “Remind me to never interact with another woman again.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “Not with ones who are hitting on you.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Grace holds Dani for as long as she needs it.</p><p>Dani eventually pulls away and gives her wife a kiss.</p><p>“So, are you going to show me those moves she taught you? Even though I hated watching her grind down on you, I could totally see myself as your dancing partner.”</p><p>“I suppose I could but I don’t think what I want to do would be appropriate in a nightclub full of people - drunk or not..." Grace winks, making Dani gulp, loving it whenever Grace gets her flirt on.</p><p>“So, I could show you my moves but I think they’d be better off-”</p><p>Dani is all too quick in grabbing Grace’s hand and pulling her along.</p><p>“Back to our room then?” Grace teases.</p><p>“Yes, we’re going back to the room so we can dance then I’m going to remind you who you belong to.”</p><p>Dani’s tone is a little harsh but it drives Grace crazy because she secretly loves it when Dani bosses her around like that. Nothing is hotter or sexier than a commanding Dani Harper and Grace is SO happy that she married this woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace has a problem with being touched so Dani finds a way to help her overcome her fear...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace Harper has never been a fan of touch. She used to welcome it once, especially from her mother who would shower her with affection from tickles to kisses - Grace loved it. She looks back on the memories wistfully but stops herself from pondering further since it’s too painful. As time goes on, the harder it gets for Grace to remember what that touch felt like. All she remembers is that it made her feel like she was okay and safe - that she was HOME. But Grace doesn’t have a home anymore. It was taken from her when Judgement Day arrived. Grace has no idea how she survived and she tries not to think about it. She somehow did it but she knows that she has to thank her Commander who saved her. The woman was hard and stoic but Grace respected her to the point where she volunteered to go back in time to save her younger self from being killed. She knew it was a one-way ticket but Grace had led a good life and she knew she would be remembered with the highest honour when she carried out her mission successfully because failure was NOT an option for the blonde. She would die a hero because she knew she wasn’t going to make it but the thing is, she DID make it. She survived at the dam all thanks to the second power source that was installed when she was transformed into an augment. </p><p>The second power source was used to kill the Rev-9 and Grace managed to live. She didn’t expect that at all but what she didn’t expect even more so was to fall in love with a young Dani Ramos. Grace shut off all of her feelings when she became a soldier and even more when she became an augment. Grace didn’t want to be an augment but it was either be a quadriplegic or risk becoming an augment so Grace obviously chose the latter. She didn’t expect the operation to be successful. She would have rather died during the surgery than be useless. Thinking back, Grace isn’t so sure if she would have been happy to have died that day or not. Life wasn’t great in the future but being an augment meant that Grace was half machine - half <em>Terminator</em> - and that’s what really made things difficult for the woman. She hated Terminators will every fiber of her being and now, the same technology that killed her family and the majority of humanity was a part of her. Grace almost feels like she’s betraying her family and everyone around her by being an augment but she tries not to think about that too much. All that matters is that she is here now and she is with Dani - a woman that she loves dearly and a woman that loves her dearly also.</p><p>Several months after the defeat of the Rev-9, Grace is living with Dani as they carry out a rather domestic life together. Dani got her old job back at the factory with Grace as a security guard so she can look after Dani and watch over her, which makes Grace happy. After another long day at work, Grace and Dani climb into bed and Grace falls asleep almost instantly but Dani lays there, staring at the ceiling before rolling onto her side and watching her love sleep peacefully. Dani’s brown eyes trace along Grace’s skin and more importantly, the white scars left from her augmentation and Dani has the biggest urge to reach out and trace her finger along them but she knows she can’t. She knows Grace doesn’t like to be touched and it breaks Dani’s heart because she so <em>desperately</em> wants to touch her girlfriend. Dani remembers the day she confessed her feelings for Grace and it was the best day ever but when Grace told Dani about not wanting to be touched… it really threw a spanner in the works. Dani understood but that didn’t mean she didn’t like it. Dani is a very affectionate person who loves to give and receive affection and to not be able to have either really puts her out.</p><p>Dani continues to watch Grace sleep and that’s when Dani can’t take it anymore. She NEEDS to touch her girlfriend. They have been dating for months now and they haven’t touched properly and freely. The only touch Dani is allowed granted is holding Grace’s hand while they’re out and kiss gently on the lips but that’s it. No hugging. No making out. No cuddling in bed. No sex. Nothing. Even though they’re in a relationship, Dani can’t help but feel alone. Grace says all of the right things, meets Dani’s needs, but touch… Dani needs that just as much as everything else. So, taking a breath, Dani reaches out and hovers her hand over Grace’s chest that is slowly rising and falling whilst she sleeps. Part of Dani tells her to back away because she doesn’t have permission but another part of Dani encourages her to proceed because what Grace doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Dani caves to her urge and places the tips of her fingers on Grace’s skin and she immediately gets a wave of adrenaline within her. Grace’s skin is warm and soft. Dani wants more so she flattens the pads of her fingers onto her girlfriend and traces the scars along her collarbone and just when Dani reaches Grace’s shoulder, Grace’s hand shoots out and clasps Dani’s wrist tightly, which makes Dani jump.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace speaks, opening her eyes to look at the brunette. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>Grace looks at Dani’s hand and quickly yet gently pushes it away. “Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Why?” Dani whines.</p><p>“You know why.”</p><p>“Grace, I want to touch you. I NEED to touch you.”</p><p>“Why?” She frowns, perplexed.</p><p>“Because I do. It’s important. Touch is SO important in every kind of relationship. Humans need to touch one another to have that connection.”</p><p>“Well… I’m not your typical human. Not like you anyway.” Grace tears her eyes away from Dani’s, looking up at the ceiling as she fights the tightness in her chest - her bitterness getting the better of her.</p><p>“Grace, you’re not a machine.”</p><p>“I’m not one-hundred percent human either.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. You’re the most human person I have ever met. I don’t care that you’re augmented. You’re still my Grace who I love and adore and I want to touch you. I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s not about hurting me, Dani. I know you won’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Then what IS it about? Talk to me. Help me understand so I can help you.”</p><p>Grace looks at Dani again and can see the desperation in her eyes.</p><p>“Ever since my family died… I’ve been distant to touch. I always made sure to keep people away from me for many reasons such as sickness, safety, and protection. It was the number one thing I did to protect myself and even when I joined the Resistance and became a soldier, I still kept to that method of protection and soon enough, I didn’t even think about it. It was just a natural instinct. People respected my personal space and privacy so I never needed to worry about being touched. I always made sure that I was safe during missions so that touch wasn’t necessary and if it was, I couldn’t feel it because I had my uniform on that was pretty much a thick layer of armour so I couldn’t feel anything. But that all changed when I became an augment… After the surgery… I was repulsed by any kind of touch. I felt like a freak. I felt like I was one of them… a <em>Terminator</em>. I didn’t feel human at all. I didn’t want to be touched and if anyone <em>did</em> happen to touch me, I made sure they didn’t do it again. It took me weeks to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn’t stand the sight of me. Thankfully, people respected me to not touch me. I think it was a mix of respect and fear actually since I kicked people to the ground whenever they touched me. I wasn’t proud of myself but it was easier than being touched and now… I can’t think of any other way to live.”</p><p>Dani’s heart breaks with every word. She can hear the pain behind them and she can see it in Grace’s eyes. So blue yet so full of pain and heartache. Dani swallows the lump in her throat and blinks back her tears.</p><p>“Let me in, Grace,” Dani pleas. “Let me touch you. Please. I promise I won’t judge. I won’t pull away in disgust. Trust me. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Grace can see the tears in Dani’s eyes and it tugs on her heart. Never has Grace felt such things for anyone, especially feelings of love. Grace never thought she’d ever experience such a thing and at first, it was alien and unwelcome but now, Grace is addicted to it and she can see how much it’s changing her every day. She’s still trying to wrap her head around it but she knows she can’t do anything to stop it. Dani has this hold over her, which is impossible to break.</p><p>“Okay,” Grace breathes.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods, clenching her jaw nervously. “Just… Please, go slow.”</p><p>“Of course, baby. I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Grace sits up as does Dani. They turn to face one another and Dani can see the anxiety cover Grace’s face.</p><p>“I’m going to touch you now,” Dani explains. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Grace nods. Dani takes a steady breath then slowly reaches out, noting how Grace’s eyes follow. Dani approaches Grace’s face and ever so gently places her palm onto the woman’s cheek. Grace immediately tenses. Her eyes clench shut. Her jaw tightens. Her hands fist the sheets. Her heart rate rises. Her breathing quickens. Dani holds her hand for several seconds before softly and slowly stroking her cheek with her thumb. Grace’s chest begins to rise and fall dramatically. It’s almost as if she’s in pain. Dani feels like she should pull away but Grace isn’t stopping her so she continues. She does this for about a minute before her hand falls lower, along Grace’s tense jaw, and down her neck where she can feel her pulse thump and she swears she can begin to feel sweat on her fingers.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Dani checks and Grace simply nods, swallowing hard.</p><p>Dani’s hand lowers even more onto Grace’s chest where she reaches the blonde’s augmentation scars. Grace inhales sharply and almost flinches when Dani touches them but Dani doesn’t stop. Her fingers follow the lines across her chest before gliding down and just when Dani reaches between the space between her breasts, Grace’s hand jerks up, latching onto Dani’s wrist.</p><p>“That’s enough,” she breathes, opening her eyes. “That’s enough now.”</p><p>As much as she wants to continue, Dani respects Grace’s wishes and nods.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Grace releases Dani’s hand as she watches it fall to Dani’s side.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>mi amor</em>. Thank you so much. I could see how hard that was for you.”</p><p>“O… Only you, Dani…” she pants, raking a hand through her now damp hair. “If anyone else did that they would have lost their hand but with you… it’s so different. I can’t explain it.”</p><p>Dani feels her heart grow several sizes to the point where she becomes so overwhelmed with emotion that she loses all control and throws herself at Grace, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Grace gasps at the connect, her heart rate now spiking and her immediate reaction is to push Dani off of her but… she doesn’t. She lets Dani kiss her several times, her hands never leaving her face as their bodies press together and Grace doesn’t do a damn thing.</p><p>“I love you, Grace,” Dani whispers when she leans back. “I know this is hard for you but I want you to know how much that meant to me.”</p><p>“D, Dani… You… you’re…” Grace can’t string together words whilst Dani is still so close to her and that’s when Dani realises what she’s doing.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” she almost leaps back. “I’m sorry, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>“No, it’s… it’s fine… I… I didn’t mind it so much.”</p><p>“Really?” Dani chokes, hating how easy it is for her to get emotional.</p><p>“Really. I… I’m not going to lie to you - you’re going to have to be patient with me. This whole… touching thing is going to take time. I know you need it and I know how important it is to you so I’ll do by best but I can’t promise you it’ll be a fast process.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani reaches out and takes the woman’s hand. “I don’t care how fast process is, as long as we’re making it somehow, that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes give Grace hope and confidence, which leads her to lean forward and pressing her lips against Dani’s.</p><p>“Thank you, honey,” Grace smiles. “That really means a lot to me. I… I never knew this… lifestyle until now. It’s weird in every way but… it’s nice.”</p><p>Dani smiles adoringly at her girlfriend. “Can we cuddle?”</p><p>“Cuddle?” Grace frowns slightly.</p><p>“I know we’re going slow but… I’d really like to cuddle you.”</p><p>“What does that look like?”</p><p>“I’ll put my head on your shoulder and my arm around your waist and maybe my leg over yours if you’re comfortable. It’s not a massive amount of contact but it’s a good start.”</p><p>Grace envisions the position and nods. “Alright.”</p><p>“Thank you, <em>bebé</em>. Lie back down.”</p><p>Grace obeys and Dani slowly moves closer to her girlfriend then lies down, resting her head on her shoulder and gently placing her arm around her waist. Grace tenses but Dani places a chaste kiss on her jawline, which helps her relax.</p><p>“How’s this?” Dani checks.</p><p>Grace nods. “Good.”</p><p>Dani exhales, loving the feel of Grace’s skin against her own. Dani knows it’ll be a long process but she’ll be patient with Grace. Grace has done so much for her already, the least Dani can do is be patient with her. She’s already extremely proud of Grace for opening up and allowing her to touch her. She could see how hard it was for Grace but she got so much out of it. Simply touching Grace’s skin lightly made Dani feel so much closer to her, even if it didn’t last as long as Dani would have liked. Nonetheless, it was better than nothing.</p><p>“Goodnight, <em>mi amor</em>. I love you.”</p><p>“Goodnight, honey,” Grace plants a chaste kiss on Dani’s head. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Dani closes her eyes, unable to stop smiling and ends up falling asleep with a smile on her face. Grace looks down at her girlfriend fast asleep on her shoulder, causing her to kiss her head again and whisper, "Only you, Dani. Only you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Coming Home (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace and Dani have to find a way to survive everyday life, which gives Grace a taste of regular living before Judgment Day...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been several days since Dani returned home with Grace by her side. It’s still not easy waking up and not greeting her father and brother before she starts her day but with Grace, it’s getting easier. Dani is aware that it will take time before things go back to normal, well, as normal as they can get after everything that’s happened. Dani is the first to open her eyes when the warm morning sun escapes inside between the slits in the curtains. It’s going to be another hot day in Mexico City but Dani is used to it. She loves feeling the sun on her tanned skin, which heats her up on the inside and out. When Dani begins to come to, she registers a pair of strong arms wrapped around her midsection as well as a long, taut leg between her thighs and a face buried in her hair. This is Dani’s utmost favourite way to wake up - in Grace’s strong, protective embrace. Even when they’re sleeping Grace is protecting Dani. It’s truly outstanding not to mention utterly adorable.</p><p>Dani lies like this for several minutes, just taking in the ambiance and comfort in being in Grace’s arms, loving how good it feels to have their bodies pressed together. Dani is so comfortable she swears she could fall back asleep but she knows she has to get up but she also knows in doing that, there is going to be a struggle because a certain blonde loves sleeping in but only with Dani in her arms. Dani wishes she could stay in bed all day with Grace. However, today is a new day and Dani needs to get her life back on track. Over the weekend, Dani and Grace went to the local markets to restock on food with the money she had saved away from before the Rev-9 attack. They managed to get the basic necessities but found that Grace eats twice as much as a regular person, which meant they had to buy in bulk. Dani also had to pay the rent on her apartment, which took another big chunk of money out of her account and now, Dani has to build it back up again and unfortunately, that means she has to find work.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>…” Dani rolls over and gently coaxes Grace’s cheek, waking her.</p><p>“Mm…”</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>, we have to get up.”</p><p>“Mph…” Grace frowns and Dani can’t help but place a tender kiss on her nose.</p><p>“Come on. I’ll make your favourite breakfast.”</p><p>Grace pries one eye open. “You play dirty.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s the best way to get you out of bed in the morning. I’ll get started on breakfast. I want you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Grace lets out a moan when Dani slips from her hold and out of bed. Dani has to fight the urge to pepper Grace’s face with kisses because she is truly the most adorable creature when she wakes. She’s so vulnerable and sweet and Dani can see the real Grace. Not soldier Grace but the <em>real</em> Grace who she knows and loves. The brunette walks into the kitchen and begins making pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. Dani feels as if she’s making breakfast for her father and brother again but Grace eats their meals put together so Dani doesn’t have to change how much she makes.</p><p>The smell of Dani’s cooking lures Grace out of bed and into the kitchen where she walks up behind Dani, placing a kiss on her cheek before going into the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice that she promptly drinks from.</p><p>“Hey!” Dani admonishes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t drink straight from the carton! That’s unhygienic.”</p><p>“It’s just us, Dani.”</p><p>“For now, yes, but what if we have guests over one day and they want some?”</p><p>Grace huffs. “Fair enough. Sorry.”</p><p>Grace is still learning the ways of this time so manners in regards to eating and drinking aren’t her strong suit. In the military, you ate and drank as quickly as you could. You weren’t a total animal when you did it but you were quick so etiquette wasn’t exactly present.</p><p>“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Grace asks, setting up the small kitchen table for breakfast.</p><p>“We’re going to look for work.”</p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“Yes. We need to earn money to live. I’m going to try and get my old job back at Arius Motors.”</p><p>“Okay. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“I need you to find work, too.”</p><p>“But, Dani, I have no idea how to do that.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” </p><p>Dani mentally kicks herself because of COURSE Grace wouldn’t know how to apply for work in this time. All Grace knows is fighting and survival. She still has lots to learn and Dani is teaching it to her and it’s quite a slow process but Grace is getting there.</p><p>“We’ll figure something out, baby. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Grace tries not to acknowledge the fuzzy feeling in her stomach when Dani calls her that.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go back to your old job?” Grace asks, now helping Dani, which is just toasting bread and buttering it since she has no idea how to cook.</p><p>“It’s the only one I know of and it paid really well. I just hope Mr. Grommet will give it back to me.”</p><p>“Well, I think if you explain what’s happened, he should, right?”</p><p>“I guess we’ll see. I’m not going to tell him about the Rev-9 but I’ll have to tell him about the death of my father and brother. I’m sure that should be enough for him.”</p><p>“If not, you let me know and I’ll make it enough for him.”</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>…” Dani chuckles. “Not everything needs to be solved with violence, you know?”</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I appreciate it though.” Dani presses a kiss to Grace’s exposed shoulder, which makes Grace’s heart flutter.</p><p>Dani begins putting the food onto two separate plates and gives them to the blonde who puts them on the table. They sit, say their morning prayer, and eat and Grace falls in love with every bite.</p><p>“I think you need to apply to be a chef or something,” Grace says. “I have never tasted anything as good as your cooking.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that.”</p><p>“I’m not, honey. You’re an amazing cook. You can’t tell me that I’m the first person who’s said that to you.”</p><p>Dani can’t argue with Grace there because everyone Dani has cooked for so far has given her endless amount of praise for how exquisite her food is. Dani has thought about cooking for a living but she feels like if it’s made into an actual job, she won’t enjoy it. She only likes cooking at home for family and friends. It’s more of a hobby rather than something she wants to pursue a career in.</p><p>“No, you’re not but I don’t want to be a chef. It’s not in my heart,” says Dani. “Plus, I don’t really want to focus on finding the perfect career either since Judgement Day will come eventually so it won’t really matter.”</p><p>Grace nods. “That’s true.”</p><p>“Speaking of work, is there anything that interests you in the workforce?”</p><p>Grace shrugs. “I wouldn’t know. All I know of is fighting. In the future that I came from, you were either a soldier, a doctor, a nurse, or a scavenger trying to survive. It’s nothing like it is now. Not even close.”</p><p>“Well, what did you do in the Resistance? I’m sure you weren’t fighting all the time.”</p><p>“About ninety percent of the time I was.”</p><p>“What about the other ten percent?”</p><p>“I was either training or being patched up. From time to time I did some mechanical work on the vehicles and air crafts that we had. I quite enjoyed that actually. It helped take my mind off things.”</p><p>“So you were a bit of a mechanic?”</p><p>“I suppose so.”</p><p>“Grace, that’s great! You could easily apply for a job at my work, too!”</p><p>“I could?”</p><p>“Yes! They’re always in need of mechanics, especially when it comes to the new cars. They could use someone with your skills and because you’re an augment, it won’t take you long to pick up on things like that.”</p><p>“I suppose so… Working at the same place as you would be my preferred option. I’d be able to keep an eye on you that way.”</p><p>“It’s settled then. All we need to do now is make up a resumé for you, which won’t be hard.”</p><p>“What’s a resumé?”</p><p>Dani laughs at her girlfriend’s confused expression. “Oh, <em>mi amor</em>… I love you so much…” Dani leans over and presses a kiss to the blonde’s cheek but Grace is still left confused.</p><p>~</p><p>After practicing for hours on end, Grace is ready for her interview at Arius Motors. She’s nervous, to say the least, but Dani told her that she would be fine if she stuck to the answers they had rehearsed. Grace feels odd being back here. The last time she was here she was fighting off a Rev-9 and now, this might be her new place of employment.</p><p>“Grace Harper?” Mr. Grommet calls out and Grace forces herself to smile.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Grace stands and walks into the man’s office and sits in front of his desk.</p><p>“So, Miss Harper, I had a look at your resumé and I must say, I’m rather impressed.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Grace smiles again, watching him sit opposite her.</p><p>“Tell me about your family business… Harper Mechanical,” he reads the name off of the paper in front of him.</p><p>“It was a business started up by my dad in Texas. We lived out in the country and the closest mechanic was miles away so he decided to make his own business and it took off immediately. I used to help him fix things when I was a kid and when I was sixteen, I got my first job at a mechanic shop in town where I learned how to work with others, apply new skills, climb the ladder, and so on. Then when my dad got his business up and running, I began working with him and did so for six years until I moved from place to place, working at different mechanics and now I’m here.”</p><p>“So what made you come to Mexico City?”</p><p>“My girlfriend,” she answers proudly. “I was here on a vacation when we met and it was love at first sight without sounding too cliché. She offered me to stay with her while I was here then one thing led to another and now I live here and I’m in need of work.”</p><p>Mr. Grommet smiles at the woman. “I can appreciate that, Miss Harper. I met my wife here, too. I was here on business when I met her. She was a personal assistant for another businessman I used to work with. We fell in love quickly and I moved down here for her and now we live together with our two children. This place has a way of bringing people together if nothing else.”</p><p>“Yes, I couldn’t agree more,” she nods.</p><p>“Well, I’d be happy to employ you, Miss Harper.”</p><p>Grace’s eyes widen. “You… you would?”</p><p>“Yes. I see great potential in you and we really need someone with your skillset in this place so I’m looking forward to how you’ll get on in our family.”</p><p>“Me, too, sir. Thank you very much!" She beams.</p><p>“You’re most welcome.”</p><p>The two stand and shake hands.</p><p>“Oh, and may I ask, how is Dani doing?”</p><p>“She’s doing well. She’s extremely grateful that you gave her, her old job back. Even though she’s only been back for two days, she’s already telling me how better she feels. It’s still hard without her brother here but she’s getting a lot of support from her work friends.”</p><p>“It was no trouble at all. When that incident happened, it created mass attention that we didn’t need but when Dani told me that her father and brother were victims in it… I really felt for her. I feel guilty because I was about to fire Diego because he was no longer needed. Dani came into my office to try and convince me to let him stay but I couldn’t do it. I don’t know if I can forgive myself for that.”</p><p>Grace can see the guilt in the man’s eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Mr. Grommet,” she says. “You weren’t to know. I mean, who could have known that would happen to him?”</p><p>The man nods. “That’s true.”</p><p>“I’ll let Dani know that you’re thinking about her. She’ll really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiles. “Anyway, thank you for coming in. You can pick up your uniform at the services desk.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Grace exits his office and shakes his hand once more.</p><p>“I’m glad to have you onboard, Miss Harper. I’ll see you first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thank you. Is it alright if I quickly tell Dani the good news? I won’t be long.”</p><p>“Of course! Go right ahead. I think she’s on her lunch break anyway.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Grace smiles, heading straight to the lunchroom where Dani is eating the lunch she prepared this morning.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani nearly chokes on her food when the blonde steps inside abruptly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Grace chuckles. “Did I surprise you?”</p><p>“A little but that's okay. It's a nice surprise. How did the interview go?”</p><p>“I got it!”</p><p>“You did? That’s great, baby!” Dani leaps up and throws herself at Grace who picks up the woman and twirls her around happily. “I knew you could do it!” Dani holds Grace’s cheeks and kisses her. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, honey. I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p><p>“You deserve it, Grace. I know you’re new to the workforce but I know you’ll be fine. Just do the work, get on with others, and it’ll become second nature to you. Plus, the mechanic station isn’t far from mine so that’s an added bonus.”</p><p>“Can we take our lunch breaks together, too?”</p><p>“I think that can be arranged.”</p><p>“Good. I hate it when you’re out of my sight.”</p><p>“Aww…” Dani slips her hands into Grace’s hair and kisses her again before the blonde puts her down. “When do you start?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. First thing.”</p><p>“That’s fantastic, <em>bebé</em>. I’m so proud of you.” Dani squeezes Grace’s hands.</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you, honey. I owe you one.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps you could make it up to me tonight…?” Dani slides her hands up Grace’s chest, sinking her teeth into her lip.</p><p>Grace gulps. “A, are you sure? You want to do that again so soon?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>Deep down, Grace wants to scoff and say, “what kind of question is that?” because OF COURSE she wants to do it again. Having sex with Dani is amazing and Grace can’t stop thinking about their first night together and can’t stop thinking about when they would be able to fall into each other again but Grace is too much of a gentlewoman to voice it.</p><p>“Y, yeah, of course I do,” Grace nods nervously. “I just wanted to make sure that you did. I’ll always be ready when you are, Dani. I never want to push you when it comes to… <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Dani swears she feels her heart turn into goo when Grace says the words and how her baby blue eyes gaze into hers with such gentleness and care.</p><p>“My Grace…” Dani wraps her arm around the taller woman and hugs her. “You’re so sweet. Yes, I’m sure I want to do it again and I want you to know that I won’t ever feel pressured by you if you ever decide to make the first move.”</p><p>Dani’s words give Grace the reassurance that she needs, causing her to plant a kiss on top of Dani’s head.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Dani smiles into Grace’s chest. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“Anyway, I better leave you to it,” Grace says, breaking their hug. “I’ll go home and continue fixing things around the apartment.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby. Also, don’t forget to take Taco for his walk.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Grace kisses the brunette. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. I’ll see you when I get home.”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>~</p><p>By the end of the week, Grace and Dani are exhausted. Both worked full days and by Friday, they just managed to pull through and now, they’re resting on the couch together with Dani curled into Grace’s side as they eat pizza (because Dani can’t be bothered cooking) and watch <em>The Simpsons</em>, which Grace is <em>finally</em> able to understand and enjoy.</p><p>“So… we have to do that again next week?” Grace says and Dani chuckles.</p><p>“Yes, <em>mi amor</em>. Five days a week. What did you think of it?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not as demanding as being in an army from the future who constantly fights off AI but it’s still fast-paced and you’re moving around a lot fixing things and putting things together. Mr. Grommet said that he was extremely happy with my work ethic… whatever that is.”</p><p>Dani giggles again. “It’s how well you do your job and haw dedicated you are to it as well as how you get on with others and how you work with them - all that kind of stuff.”</p><p>“Oh… That’s good then, right?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetie. It’s great. Everyone seems to like you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get on with the people at my station fine.”</p><p>“I think some of them are quite envious of your skills.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yes. I overheard a couple of people saying how quickly you work and how quickly you’ve picked everything up. You can do their job twice as fast as they can and they think that you’re favoured by Mr. Grommet.”</p><p>“Oh… I wouldn’t go as far as to say that I’m favoured by him.”</p><p>“Baby, I’ve seen him praise you multiple times this week by how well you’ve worked. Mr. Grommet can be a tough man but you brighten his day by the progress that you make and suggestions that you put in to improve things. You’ve really made an impact and if you keep it up, it’ll only be a matter of time before you get a promotion.”</p><p>“A promotion? Really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll work my way up to be the boss so we can take days off together.”</p><p>Dani giggles and pecks Grace’s cheek. “You’re so cute. I love you.”</p><p>Grace’s heart skips a beat and she can’t help her dorky grin followed by a kiss on Dani’s head. “I love you, too.” </p><p>The couple continue to watch the TV and Grace takes a moment to reflect on her week. Sure, it was quite tiresome and rather mundane compared to what she’s used to but it was nice. It wasn’t anywhere near as stressful as being in the military and she was able to take regular breaks with Dani then come home with her, too. At work, she was close to her girlfriend and was able to make sure she was okay without worry. Every day when they came home, they made dinner, spent time together, then went to bed. Tomorrow, they are going grocery shopping to get more food since Grace eats like a horse and then going to do casual shopping together as a couple and Sunday will be a rest day at home. Grace thinks she can get used to this life and she knows she will miss it terribly once Judgement Day comes but she isn’t going to worry about that right now. She’s going to enjoy the life she has with Dani and make the most of it. She might also teach Dani how to shoot and defend herself as well just so they’re extra prepared but not right now. Right now, all Grace wants to do is cuddle her girlfriend who is already dozing off on her shoulder and Grace just might follow her lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Just One More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace and Dani have three beautiful kids together but what will Dani do when Grace says she wants more?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s have a bunch of kids,” Grace says, lying in bed with her wife who is doing some light reading before going to sleep.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>,” Dani chuckles. “We already have three.”</p><p>“I know but just one more,” Grace presses a kiss into Dani’s shoulder. “I love having kids with you. I love our family.”</p><p>“I love our family, too but you’re not the one who has to grow and push a human being out of your body.”</p><p>“Yes, but as soon as they’re born, I step in and do all the work.”</p><p>Dani can’t argue with that. The hardest part for Dani is being pregnant - going through dramatic hormone changes, cravings, sleep deprivation - the list is endless and tiresome. However, Grace is amazing with their kids and she’s right, as soon as they’re born, Grace does everything. Sometimes Dani even has to fight to get time with her kids since Grace hogs them.</p><p>“Are you trying to completely wreck my body?” Dani titters.</p><p>“Oh, don’t say that. Every time you have a kid, your body always bounces back as if you’ve never had one and you know I’ll love you and your body no matter what anyway.” Grace slides her hand along Dani’s stomach.</p><p>“Yes, I do. You need to remember, they’re easy to make but hard to look after.”</p><p>“I suppose so…” Grace sighs and Dani hates it.</p><p>She knows Grace doesn’t do it on purpose. Grace NEVER guilt trips Dani on purpose, which makes her sigh so much more painful.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>“You will?” Grace’s tone lifts.</p><p>“Yes. I will.”</p><p>Grace beams. “Thank you, honey.” She pecks Dani’s shoulder lovingly, making Dani smile.</p><p>“That’s okay.” Dani puts her book down then lies on her side and lets out a soft sigh when Grace pulls her into her embrace tightly, loving the feel of her wife’s strong, protective arms around her.</p><p>“Goodnight, honey. I love you,” says Grace.</p><p>“Goodnight, baby. I love you, too.”</p><p>The couple sneaks a quick kiss before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>“All right, are we all ready to go to daycare?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Ready, mama!” Five-year-old Sarah beams.</p><p>“Mama, is Carl coming, too?” Four-year-old Diego asks, looking up at his mother with his cute, brown eyes.</p><p>“Yes, honey, he’s coming, too. Carl, have you got your shoes on?” She calls out. “Where has he run off to now?”</p><p>“Kids! Come and get your lunches, please!” Dani says, handing each child their lunch for the day and getting a thankful kiss in return.</p><p>Every morning runs like this in the Harper household - Dani gets up and prepares breakfast for everyone while Grace gets their kids up ready for the day and brings them downstairs for breakfast. Not too long after the defeat of the Rev-9, Dani and Grace began dating properly and ended up marrying each other a year later and now, six years down the track, they have three children they both love more than anything - Sarah, Diego, and Carl - all named after the important people in their lives and all of them who just happen to have Dani’s gorgeous tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and dark, wavy hair.</p><p>“Found him!” Grace returns to the kitchen with three-year-old Carl on her shoulders. “He traded in his shoes for his toys.”</p><p>“There's my little man! Give mommy a kiss.”</p><p>Grace kneels down, allowing Dani to grab the boy off her shoulders and pepper his face with kisses, filling the kitchen with his boyish giggles, which melts Dani’s and Grace’s heart.</p><p>“Here, don’t forget your lunch, baby boy.” Dani hands her son his dinosaur lunchbox.</p><p>“Okay, everyone, are you ready to go?” Grace checks and the kids all respond with excitement. “Okay, let’s go then!”</p><p>“Mama!” Carl calls out. “Up!”</p><p>“You want to go on my shoulders again?”</p><p>“Yeah!” He beams, throwing his arms in the air for Grace to pick him up.</p><p>Grace knows she should let the others have a turn on her shoulders but she can’t refuse her baby boy giving her those cute eyes.</p><p>“Oh, all right!” Grace sighs with defeat and puts him on her shoulders again.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“We’re off, honey. I’ll be back soon," Grace states to her wife.</p><p>“Okay, baby. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Dani steps on her toes to give Grace a kiss.</p><p>“Eww! Mommy!” Diego cringes.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me!” Dani mocks offense, putting her hand on her chest. “Can’t I kiss my wife?”</p><p>“Kisses are yucky!”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t say that when I give you kisses! Come here!” Dani tackles Diego in a hug then grabs his face and assaults his face with kisses as she did with Carl earlier.</p><p>Diego breaks into a fit of giggles as he tries to fight his mother but secretly loves her affection.</p><p>“What about me, mommy?” Sarah probes.</p><p>“Oh, yes, come here!” Dani does the same with Sarah, getting the same giggling response. “Okay, off to daycare now. I love you. Remember to stay close to mama and be good!”</p><p>“I love you, too, mommy.” Sarah kisses Dani’s cheek as does Diego before they rush to the front door.</p><p>“Swing, mama!” Diego pleads.</p><p>“Swing? We’re about to go!”</p><p>“Swing!”</p><p>Grace sighs playfully and holds out her arm where Diego grabs hold of it and swings whilst Grace walks to the door. It’s times like these where Grace is so glad she’s augmented. She’s able to do a lot more things without getting exhausted, which explains why she’s so good with her kids and which is why Dani is just that little bit more amazing since she’s a regular human who can put up with three energetic children but Dani knows she wouldn’t be able to do the things she does without Grace.</p><p>“Don’t forget your hats!” Grace reminds her kids before they leave. “It’s sunny outside so put them on!”</p><p>Dani laughs as she watches Grace interact with their kids, making sure they have everything they need before they step outside. As soon as the door shuts, silence fills the house and Dani takes a moment to appreciate the ambiance. Don’t get Dani wrong, she loves her kids more than life itself but it’s still nice to have some peace and quiet. The brunette begins cleaning up the mess from breakfast when she hears the front door open and close.</p><p>“Did you forget something, babe?” Dani calls out.</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I just came to say hi.”</p><p>The sound of a gravelly, older voice grabs Dani’s attention and when she looks up, she sees Sarah Connor walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Sarah!” Dani races into the woman’s, tackling her in a hug.</p><p>“Easy there, woman!” Sarah laughs, putting her arms around Dani.</p><p>“You’re back! How was your trip?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, killing Terminators has always been my favourite past time.”</p><p>Dani leans back and examines the woman, ecstatic to see her.</p><p>“It’s been months! What happened?”</p><p>“It was a bit of a chase around the states but I killed the fucker eventually. Don’t forget I’m still wanted in the US so I have to be careful where I travel.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you. Grace and the kids have just left.”</p><p>“Yeah, I saw them walking to daycare. I didn’t want to bother them since I know you don’t like them being late.”</p><p>“That’s true. As soon as they saw you, they would have tackled you to the ground.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Sit down. Are you hungry? I’m just cleaning up but I can still make you something.”</p><p>“I won’t say no to your pancakes.”</p><p>“Coming right up!”</p><p>“So, how’s family life been treating you?” Sarah sits at the counter as Dani begins to cook.</p><p>“Amazing as always.”</p><p>“And what about married life?”</p><p>“Amazing as always.”</p><p>“That’s good. Grace has always been good with the kids. I never figured her for a mother but she’s a good one.”</p><p>“She’s perfect. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”</p><p>“Well, with your bunch, it certainly takes two.”</p><p>“That’s for sure. Grace said that she wanted another one last night.”</p><p>“Another kid?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she nods.</p><p>“Three ain’t enough?”</p><p>Dani giggles. “She loves our family and she’s always wanted a big one.”</p><p>“Yeah, but what do you want, Dani? You’re the one who has to grow the kid inside you.”</p><p>“I know but Grace made a good point by saying how she takes over as soon as they’re born. We work together and it’s never as bad as we think. I told her that I would think about it.”</p><p>“You want another one, too?”</p><p>“Why not?” She shrugs. “I mean, I love our family and Grace is such a terrific mother and it’s not like we struggle in any way.”</p><p>“Four kids… Having one is a handful and you want a fourth? Geez…”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that. You love being Abuela Sarah.”</p><p>The older woman can’t refute that. Even though Sarah is a hard ass, she loves Dani’s kids as if they’re her own. The way they shower Sarah with affection and beg her to play with them… it melts her heart.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sarah scoffs but Dani just shoots her a knowing look before serving her pancakes.</p><p>~</p><p>“Ah…” Grace sighs when she falls into bed. “Another day done… You know, as much as Sarah is a pain in my ass, she’s really good with the kids. She needs to come around every evening to wear them out for us.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “If she wasn’t so busy protecting the world from Terminators, I think she would.”</p><p>“True.” Grace closes her eyes and relaxes from a long day at work, loving just how comfortable and warm her bed is and how welcoming it is every time she climbs under the sheets.</p><p>Dani takes a break from reading her book to observe Grace, tempted to kiss her but there’s something she needs to get off her chest first.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>,”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what you said.”</p><p>“Remind me.”</p><p>“About having another kid.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Yeah. Go on.”</p><p>“And… I think we should have another one.”</p><p>Grace's eyes spring open, quickly turning to look at her wife. “Seriously?”</p><p>Dani nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Really?” Grace sits up. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. I love our family and we work well together as a team. I know you want a big family and I do, too. I miss having a newborn around and I think it’ll be good for the others if we have another one."</p><p>Grace feels her heart grow ten sizes bigger and she can’t control lunging forward to give her wife an ardent kiss.</p><p>“Are you sure you want another one? You can take some more time to think about it if you want. I don’t want to pressure you.”</p><p>Dani gives her wife a gentle look, placing her hand on her cheek. “You’re not pressuring me, sweetie. I want another baby with you. You’re an amazing mother and I feel so honoured and proud to have carried your babies. Let’s have another one.”</p><p>Grace feels like her heart is going to burst. She honestly thought Dani didn’t want to have any more kids but now that she does… Grace is so grateful and so excited.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” Grace kisses her. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>The couple share another kiss then Grace rests her head on Dani’s chest, causing Dani to lie down and weave her fingers through her wife’s silky locks.</p><p>~</p><p>“And there’s the heartbeat!”</p><p>Grace beams as does Dani when they see their baby on the monitor. Six weeks after agreeing to have a baby, Grace and Dani are having their first ultrasound for their new baby and they’re acting as if it’s the first time, well, Grace more than Dani. Grace automatically gets tears in her eyes, prompting Dani to get them, too.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace whimpers, kissing their intertwined hands. “You did it.”</p><p>“<em>We</em> did it, <em>mi amor</em>.” Dani flashes her wife a gentle smile that Grace automatically kisses.</p><p>“That’s an interesting sound…” The obstetrician says. “I wonder…” The woman moves the probe around Dani’s belly. “Would you look at that!”</p><p>“What?” Dani asks.</p><p>“You have twins!”</p><p>“Twins?” Dani and Grace say in unison.</p><p>“Yes, that explains the noise. You have twins!”</p><p>Grace breathes in disbelief but smiles nonetheless.</p><p>“Well, sweetie, it looks like you’re going to have that big family that you’ve always wanted," Dani smirks.</p><p>“I know… That’s so amazing…”</p><p>“If you look carefully, you can see their hearts… here and here,” the woman points to the screen.</p><p>“Oh, wow…” Grace utters then turns to her wife. “Twins, Dani! We’re going to have twins!” Grace laughs, returning her gaze to the monitor and her reaction makes Dani want to have even MORE kids with the blonde.</p><p>Dani swears that Grace would have twenty kids with her if she could. She’s so good with the kids they have now and she has no doubt that she’ll be amazing with their next lot.</p><p>“So I’m guessing you haven’t thought of any names for them both?” The obstetrician jokes.</p><p>“No,” Dani laughs. “But I have no doubt that my wife will start looking as soon as we get home.”</p><p>“You know me too well, Mrs. Harper.” Grace presses a kiss to Dani’s temple.</p><p>“Have you had twins before?”</p><p>“No,” they answer and Dani adds, “But we have three kids already.”</p><p>“Three already? Wow. That’s a big family you’ll have.”</p><p>“I know,” Grace grins proudly.</p><p>“Well, since this is your first time having twins, let me just go through some of the extra precautions you’ll need to take…” The woman begins talking to the couple and Grace takes in every word she says.</p><p>Dani often looks at her wife who is soaking up everything like a sponge, asking questions, and repeating the answers to make sure she’s got it right. Dani thinks it’s the most adorable thing in the world. Dani is a little nervous about having twins but she knows she has Grace by her side and because of that, she knows she’ll be just fine.</p><p>~</p><p>“Diego! It’s my turn to listen!”</p><p>“No, it’s not!”</p><p>“It is!”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You can both listen to mommy’s tummy. Sarah, come over here.” Grace guides her daughter to one side of Dani where the little girl rests her head on her stomach and listens to the twins.</p><p>Ever since Dani and Grace told their kids they were going to have twins, they have hardly left Dani alone, especially when her belly gets bigger. Tonight, they constantly touch Dani’s seven-month-old baby bump and talk to it, discussing whether they’ll be girls or boys. Sarah wants them to be girls while Diego wants them to be boys and Carl’s up for whatever. Grace is the same - she doesn’t care what sex they are, she’s just happy that she’s got two more kids on the way. Dani is hoping that one of them is a girl for Sarah’s sake but ultimately, she’ll love them no matter how they turn out.</p><p>“All right, I think it’s your bedtime now, nuggets!” Grace announces and all the kids whine.</p><p>“No! One more minute!” Sarah begs.</p><p>“I want to talk to the babies!” Diego pleas.</p><p>“Babies!” Carl throws his hands up happily.</p><p>“I’ve let you have ten extra minutes so no more. You need to go to bed or else you’ll be tired in the morning and none of us want that. Say goodnight to mommy.”</p><p>The kids pout but obey, giving Dani a kiss and a cuddle goodnight before they climb onto Grace who carries them upstairs and tucks them into their respectful beds, kissing them goodnight, and turning off the lights before returning to her wife.</p><p>“All good?” Dani checks.</p><p>“All good. Now,” Grace falls onto the couch. “My turn…” She places her head upon Dani’s belly and listens to her twins.</p><p>Dani giggles, automatically snaking a hand into Grace’s hair. Grace sighs contently, soothing a hand over Dani’s bump.</p><p>“Everything okay in there, super hearing mama?”</p><p>“Sounds all good to me. I love hearing their heartbeats.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you couldn’t hear them sooner.”</p><p>“To be honest, I wasn’t looking out for two heartbeats and I must admit, it was harder to hear one heartbeat this time.”</p><p>Thanks to her augmentation, Grace’s hearing is exceptional, meaning that she can hear a heartbeat from a great distance and that she can also hear a baby's heartbeat before they’re even born.</p><p>“Well, they’re very much alive in there I can tell you that. When one moves, they both move.”</p><p>“I can’t wait until I can see them and they’re in my arms…” Grace's mind automatically ponders on what they'll look like.</p><p>“I swear if I could birth one-hundred kids you’d be up for it.”</p><p>“You know me too well, Mrs. H.”</p><p>Dani breathes a laugh, resting her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes as she enjoys the feel of her wife rubbing her hand over her belly while frequently planting gentle, loving kisses on it.</p><p>“Ah,” Dani hisses, jolting.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Grace jerks upright, eyes wide. “What’s wrong? What’s happened? Are you in pain?”</p><p>“Grace, I’m fine,” she chuckles. “One of them just kicked my side and it hurt. I’m okay.”</p><p>Grace purses her lips then leans down to Dani's belly. “Hey, whoever did that, cut it out. Mommy doesn’t need you kicking her from the inside out. I won’t be tolerating any of that behaviour in or out of the womb.”</p><p>“Babe,” Dani titters. “Be nice to them. They didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“They need to know who’s the boss, Dani.”</p><p>“They’re not even born yet.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. They still need to know. Don’t worry, I’ll sort them out when they come along.”</p><p>“You always do, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>“Damn right.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Grace…” Dani whimpers.</p><p>“It’s okay, honey, I’m right here. You’re doing so well. SO well,” she reassures, kissing her wife’s hand.</p><p>“It hurts…”</p><p>“Oh, baby, I’m sorry. If I could take the pain for you, I would. I’d take it for you one-thousand times over.”</p><p>“Are you ready to push again, Mrs. Harper?” The midwife asks.</p><p>“You’ve got this, baby,” Grace tells her. “Keep going and then we’ll get to see our twins. You’ve got this.”</p><p>Dani nods, focusing on Grace’s eyes. “I’ve got this.”</p><p>“You do. I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“I love you…” She sniffs, never being able to control her emotions during childbirth.</p><p>“I love you, too, baby.” Grace kisses her chastely. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Ready, Mrs. Harper?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods.</p><p>“Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three, push!”</p><p>Dani grips Grace’s hand as tightly as she can as she pushes. Grace talks to her wife the entire time, giving her an abundance of praise and encouragement.</p><p>“Keep going, Mrs. Harper! One is starting to crown!”</p><p>“That’s it, baby!” Grace praises. “Keep going! Keep going!”</p><p>Dani throws her head back, mustering up every inch of strength she has to push further.</p><p>“Almost there! Almost there!”</p><p>“You’re doing so well, baby,” Grace kisses her hand again. “So fucking well. I love you so much. Keep going.”</p><p>Just when Dani feels like she’s about to pass out, she hears the cry of her baby.</p><p>“It’s out! Well done, Mrs. Harper!”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani pants, sweat rolling down her face. “What do we have?”</p><p>“I, I… I don’t know… Is it a girl or a boy?” Grace asks.</p><p>“It’s a baby girl!”</p><p>“A… a girl…” Grace breathes, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her daughter. “It’s a girl, Dani. We’ve got a baby girl.”</p><p>“A girl…” Dani smiles. “Oh, Grace… We’ve got another girl…”</p><p>“I know…” Grace lets a tear fall from her eye as she kisses her wife soundly.</p><p>“Who would like to cut the cord?” The midwife asks.</p><p>“You can, babe,” Dani says. “I can’t move right now.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>Grace reluctantly releases her wife’s hand so she can grasp the scissors and cut the cord.</p><p>“Would you like to hold your daughter?”</p><p>Of course, Grace checks with Dani first who nods.</p><p>“Yes, please.” Grace takes her newborn into her arms and immediately begins soothing her. “Hey, baby girl… Hey… Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe.”</p><p>Grace slowly walks over to Dani and hands her over.</p><p>“Oh, Grace… She’s perfect…” she sobs, running her hand over a tussle of dark hair then down her tanned arm.</p><p>“I know,” Grace sniffs then pecks Dani’s head. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”</p><p>“We’ve still got one more to come yet.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p><p>Dani only gets a few moments with her newborn until she feels another contraction where Grace immediately hands her baby to the nurse so she can be there for her wife again.</p><p>“You’ve got this, baby,” Grace says. “Last one.”</p><p>“I take my hat off to mothers who have triplets because this hurts so much…”</p><p>“You’re doing amazing, honey. I’m so fucking proud of you.”</p><p>“All right, Mrs. Harper, are you ready to go again?” The midwife checks.</p><p>“Yes, let’s do it.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>Gripping Grace’s hand, Dani pushes with all of her might, feeling like she’s pushing out all of her insides as well. Grace, the ever-supportive wife that she is, continues to praise and encourage the brunette and with her support, Dani is able to birth their second twin.</p><p>“It’s another girl!”</p><p>“Holy shit…” Grace breathes. “Did you hear that, baby?”</p><p>Dani can only nod since she’s so exhausted.</p><p>“I love you so much… SO much…” Grace presses a loving kiss on Dani’s lips then grabs their baby who has a lighter shade of skin and bright, blue eyes and blonde hair. “Oh, Dani… You’re amazing… Look…” Grace sits next to her wife whose eyes light up at the sight of their baby. </p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>, Grace… She looks just like you!”</p><p>“I know… Oh, she’s so beautiful…”</p><p>“Would you like your other daughter, mommies?” The nurse asks.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Dani extends her arms where she cradles the firstborn twin. “Oh, Grace… They’re so beautiful…”</p><p>“Just like their mommy…”</p><p>“And their mama.”</p><p>Grace chuckles, a tear falling onto the baby in her arms as she kisses her head. “My beautiful girl…”</p><p>~</p><p>“I’m getting the first hold!” Little Sarah states.</p><p>“No, I am!” Diego protests.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” Sarah interjects. “You both can hold them. Now keep it down, mommy is very tired so you need to be good for her, okay?”</p><p>“Yes, Abuela.”</p><p>“Good kids.”</p><p>Walking into the hospital, Sarah heads straight for Dani’s room with Sarah, Diego, and Carl by her side, all of them excited to meet the newest additions to the Harper family.</p><p>“Okay, this is mommy’s room. Remember, be gentle with her,” Sarah reminds them.</p><p>The kids nod then walk into Dani’s room and their eyes light up when they see the twins.</p><p>“Mommy!” They all race over to the woman.</p><p>“My babies!”</p><p>“Gentle with mommy!” Grace tells them.</p><p>“Let me see! Let me see!” Diego begs, climbing up onto Dani’s bed. “Whoa… She’s so pretty, mommy…”</p><p>“I know. She’s perfect.”</p><p>“Can I hold her, mama?” Sarah asks Grace.</p><p>“You sure can. Do you remember how to hold babies?”</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“Okay. Sit down and I’ll give her to you.”</p><p>Grace and Sarah swap seats where the blonde gives Sarah the firstborn twin.</p><p>“Wow, Grace,” Sarah snickers, standing next to Dani. “You managed to get one who looks like you!”</p><p>“Shut up,” Grace laughs.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell me what names you’ve picked?”</p><p>Grace looks at Dani and they exchange nods.</p><p>“Natalia and Mackenzie,” Dani answers.</p><p>“Which one is which?”</p><p>“This is Mackenzie,” Dani points with her eyes to the baby in her arms. “And that’s Natalia.”</p><p>“Who’s older, mama?” Diego asks.</p><p>“Natalia by two minutes.”</p><p>“Natalia and Mackenzie…” Sarah tests. “Not the worst names in the world.”</p><p>“Would you have preferred them to be called Sarah?” Grace mocks.</p><p>“Yes, actually. I would.”</p><p>“If one of them was a boy, we were going to call him John,” Dani confesses and Sarah instantly gets a lump in her throat.</p><p>“Oh…” She quickly swallows and hoods her eyes before they water but Dani and Grace can read Sarah like a book. “That’s… that’s very sweet of you… Thank you… That means a lot to me.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Abuela,” Dani grabs Sarah’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze that makes Sarah smile.</p><p>“Baby!” Carl states, smiling at baby Natalia.</p><p>“That’s right, kiddo! Baby!” Grace kneels down beside him. “That’s baby Natalia. That’s your sister.”</p><p>“Sister!”</p><p>“That’s right! Good boy!” Grace kisses his head and glances up at her wife who is looking at her adoringly and all Grace can do is smile back.</p><p>~</p><p>“One pacy for you… and the other pacy for you… Goodnight, my girls. Mama loves you.” Grace plants gentle kisses on one-year-old Natalia and Mackenzie’s heads as she puts them down for the night.</p><p>Both girls smile at their mother when she does it, making Grace kiss them again before turning off the light and walking out of their bedroom. She waits a few moments, making sure they won’t cry or stir and within seconds, both girls drop off to sleep. Satisfied, Grace enters her bedroom to find her wife sitting up in bed reading as usual.</p><p>“Did they go down well?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Of course. When have our kids ever gone down with a fight?”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>Grace climbs into bed, initiating Dani to finish her chapter then put her book on the bedside table and snuggle into Grace’s side when the blonde lies down.</p><p>“I love our family…” Grace utters, resting her eyes.</p><p>“Me, too. I never thought that I’d have five kids but I love it.”</p><p>“You’re so amazing, honey. You’ve given me five beautiful, healthy kids. I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Still?” Dani giggles.</p><p>“Always. You’re amazing, Dani - you’ve grown five human beings inside of you. FIVE. And you look like you’ve had none at all! I told you that your body would bounce back.”</p><p>“I’m glad you still like my body.”</p><p>“I LOVE your body, baby. I always have and I always will.”</p><p>Dani blushes, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach. No matter how long they’ve been together, Grace still manages to make Dani feel giddy.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>mi amor</em>. That’s really sweet.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Maybe you could thank me properly…” She suggests and Dani lifts her head, a laugh on her lips.</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Really…”</p><p>Dani’s laugh escapes but she ends up moving on top of her wife and kissing her.</p><p>“Mm, Dani…” Grace moans in their kiss. “I love you so much… I love our family… and I love having kids with you…”</p><p>“I swear, if you’re going to tell me that you want more kids, I’m kicking you out of this bed.”</p><p>Grace giggles, sliding her hands up her wife’s back and says, “Just one more…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Girl Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani Ramos has the cutest neighbour to ever exist - short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tall, beautiful, handsome, cute, androgynous, muscular, with the cutest, dorkiest smile ever… Dani is smitten. She can’t stop thinking about the woman and she only met her last week when she moved in. Dani came home from work one day when she noticed boxes and furniture on the balcony. She was just about to walk into her apartment when she saw the blonde and immediately couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The pair quickly introduced themselves and Dani found out her name was Grace and before Dani could even think, she offered to help Grace and soon enough, she was helping her move the remainder of her things inside. Dani sometimes sees Grace when they pass in the corridor on the way to or from their apartment. They haven’t conversed much at all since that day and Dani wishes she could muster up some courage to at least hold a conversation with her that lasts more than five seconds.</p><p>“Dani? Dani!” Diego pinches his sister.</p><p>“Ay! What?”</p><p>“Are you just going to stare at your lunch or are you going to eat it?” Diego points to her food and that’s when Dani realises that she has barely touched her lunch.</p><p>“Oh… Right.” Dani begins eating, hoping she can finish before her lunch break ends.</p><p>She’s really got to get a hold of herself. She can’t be distracted at work of all places where there’s heavy machinery and tools everywhere.</p><p>“So, you’re still hooked on that blonde next door, huh?”</p><p>Dani nearly chokes on her food. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t play coy with me, big sis. I know when you’re smitten. You’ve been distracted all day and all week for that matter. Whenever you see her you go red and you trip up on your words. Why don’t you just ask her out?”</p><p>“I can’t just ask her out,” Dani scoffs.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because we don’t even know each other.”</p><p>“You got to know her the other week when you helped move her things in.”</p><p>“We didn’t do as much talking as you’d think. The only communication we had was where she wanted things put and checking if there was anything else she needed before I left.”</p><p>“So you didn’t ask her anything? Not even if she was single?”</p><p>“No, of course not. You just don’t go around asking those questions, Diego.”</p><p>“Dani, you’re my sister and I love you but you’ve got to put yourself out there. That woman is never going to know you like her if you don’t say something.”</p><p>“I don’t even know if she likes women or is that a question you want me to throw at her, too?”</p><p>“Kinda but I know you’re not like that. Why don’t you get to know her or something? Properly welcome her to the neighbourhood. I know you want to,” he teases with a wink, nudging her side.</p><p>“You’re an idiot but that’s not a completely bad idea. I’ll cook her something then take it over after work.”</p><p>“That’s a girl! You’ll be on top of her in no time.”</p><p>“Diego!” Dani gasps, swatting his arm but the man simply laughs as he continues to eat his lunch.</p><p>~</p><p>The workday ends and Dani is currently in the kitchen cooking up one of her famous blueberry pies that she has already had to make another of since her father and brother were on the verge of eating the one for Grace. Dani swears she lives with children sometimes. Once the pie is done, Dani changes out of her work clothes and goes to put on her clothes she wears around home, which is a pair of pyjama pants or sweatpants and a t-shirt but there’s no way she is rocking up on her crush’s doorstep in that. After about ten minutes of contemplating what to wear, she has a quick shower and changes into high-waisted blue jeans, white ankle-high Converse, and her favourite yellow t-shirt. It’s casual but nice.</p><p>“Alright, I’m off to the neighbour’s,” Dani announces.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Look who’s looking nice!” Diego teases from the couch. “Is that eyeliner?”</p><p>“Shut up! I’m just taking this over then I’ll be right back. It’s no big deal.”</p><p>“No big deal, huh? Then why didn’t you just go in your work clothes?”</p><p>Both Diego and their father shoot Dani a knowing look but Dani just rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Whatever. I’m giving this to her. I won’t be long.”</p><p>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, sis,” Diego smirks and if Dani wasn’t holding the pie, she would punch him.</p><p>Dani leaves the apartment, feeling her heart begin to race once she steps outside. The air is cooling down from the hot day but Dani feels like it’s a thousand degrees. She turns and steps over to Grace’s apartment and before she can overthink and run away, she raises her hand and knocks on the door.</p><p>“Get it together, girl…” Dani orders quietly, hating how her knees are shaking.</p><p>Dani wishes she wasn’t so nervous. It’s not like she hasn’t seen the woman more than once but this is the first time she’ll have a proper conversation with her and Dani is worried that she won’t be able to speak properly just like all the other times she’s tried and failed to interact with her. Part of Dani wants to just leave the pie with a note but when the apartment door opens to a sweaty Grace Harper in jeans and a tight tank top, Dani’s mouth goes dry and she finds herself glued to the spot.</p><p>“Oh… Dani,” Grace speaks, a smile spreading across her face. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dani grins. “I know it’s a bit late but I brought you a housewarming present.” She brandishes her pie.</p><p>“Oh, wow! Thank you!” Grace takes it. “It smells delicious. Did you just make this?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she nods, trying to hide her blush.</p><p>“Wow, that’s so thoughtful. Thank you. I’ve just finished making dinner. Would… you like to join me? It’s the least I could do after you helped me move in.”</p><p>Dani feels as if she’s about to faint but she gathers up the strength to nod. “I’d love to!”</p><p>“Great! Come in.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Sorry about the mess. I haven’t had much time to clean lately,” Grace leads Dani into her apartment, which is almost identical to her own except with different and more modern furniture and artwork.</p><p>It’s not overly messy though. There are some boxes that are half-opened and some clothes lying around but it’s nothing major and certainly nothing to be embarrassed about.</p><p>“That’s okay. I understand,” Dani tells her kindly.</p><p>“I’m sorry if it’s hot in here, too. The air conditioner is broken and the landlord is going to fix it tomorrow for me. I paid for a working air unit so he can damn well fix it.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more. I’ve had that happen to me as well. Some landlords get you to fix it but as you said - we paid for it to work so it should work!”</p><p>“Exactly. Please, sit down.” Grace pulls out a chair at her small kitchen table as she prepares dinner and Dani has to force herself to not stare at the beautiful blonde who’s muscular arms are glistening bewitchingly under a coating of sweat. “I hope you like Italian.”</p><p>“Are you Italian?”</p><p>“No, I just love their food. Here you go.” Grace puts a bowl of pasta in front of the woman.</p><p>“Wow, what’s this? It looks amazing.”</p><p>“Pesto penne pasta with grilled chicken pieces and steamed vegetables. It’s one of my favourite meals.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. It looks and smells great.”</p><p>“Thank you. Eat up.” Grace sits across from Dani and eats, starved after a long day at work.</p><p>“So, ah, how are you finding life in Mexico City so far?” Dani asks, already loving Grace’s meal that is bursting with flavour.</p><p>“It’s good. It’s hot but it’s good.”</p><p>“Where are you from originally?”</p><p>“Canada.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dani chuckles. “That makes sense.”</p><p>“What makes sense?”</p><p>“Why your skin looks like it’s hardly seen daylight and why you’re sweating as if the sun is two inches away.”</p><p>Grace laughs. “And here I thought I was fitting in nicely.”</p><p>A giggle escapes Dani’s mouth.</p><p>“Thank you again for helping me move in. The furniture guys just dumped all of my stuff outside when I left them the key under the mat so I wasn’t happy when I came home to find everything just sitting there but in saying that, my Spanish isn’t all that great so there might have been some miscommunication, too.”</p><p>“It was no problem at all. You look like you needed help.”</p><p>“Well, I appreciate it. You do look like the kind of person to lend a hand when someone needs it.”</p><p>Dani nods proudly. “I am.”</p><p>Silence befalls the two women and Dani can feel herself heating up again and not because of the humidity of Grace’s apartment. Dani is used to this kind of weather but not used to how hot and bothered a beautiful blonde can make her.</p><p>“I never asked what you do for a living,” Dani prompts.</p><p>“I’m an aerospace engineer,” Grace answers and Dani’s eyes widen in wonder.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“I specialise in making and designing aircraft of all kinds. I had trouble finding a vacant position back at home but then I saw someone in desperate need of an engineer in Mexico City so I took it and here I am. I’ve just done my first week and it’s been hectic, to say the least.”</p><p>“Does it pay well?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty good. I’ve only been doing it for about a year so I’m still learning the ropes but it’s still really good money for a beginner. This is a good stepping stone for me.”</p><p>“So… this apartment is only temporary then?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “I’m going to see how this job goes and if it’s good, then I’ll think about getting a bigger place or perhaps a house but if it’s not, then I haven’t lost anything.”</p><p>Dani tries to hide the stinging in her heart. <em>Of course she’s not here permanently</em>, Dani thinks. <em>I knew it was too good to be true</em>…</p><p>“What about you?” Grace asks. “What do you do?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Grace’s soft smile makes Dani’s insides fuzz warmly.</p><p>“I… I work in a factory. I help make cars.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. Where’s that?”</p><p>“Arius Motors in the city.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I know them. They make good cars. Top of the range ones, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m also studying teaching as well.”</p><p>“You want to be a teacher?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What do you want to teach?”</p><p>“I would like to teach children but I want to try and teach underprivileged children who can’t get access to regular schooling.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. That’s… that’s sweet, Dani.”</p><p>The way her name rolls off Grace’s tongue sends shivers down Dani’s spine. </p><p>“Gracias,” Dani hides her blush and focuses on eating her meal that she finishes in no time despite how nervous she is.</p><p>“How was it?” Grace checks, taking their empty dishes to the sink.</p><p>“Amazing. You’re a really good cook.”</p><p>“Thank you but it’s only that and about three other meals I can make. Get me to make anything else and it’ll be a disaster.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “I’m sure you’re not that bad.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I am. Now, I’ve been dying to taste this,” Grace grabs Dani’s pie and places it on the kitchen table along with two plates. </p><p>Dani has to hold back another giggle when she sees how hurriedly Grace is cutting into the pie with eagerness and determination plastered across her face. As soon as Grace gets her piece and takes her first bite, she feels like she’s in heaven.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace groans. “Now THIS is what I call pie…”</p><p>“Good?” Dani smirks, eating her own slice.</p><p>“Amazing. Best housewarming gift ever. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“So, have you always lived here?” Grace asks.</p><p>“Not really. I used to live in a house with my family but after my mother died, my father fell ill and he had trouble maintaining the house so he had to sell it and then we moved here.”</p><p>“Oh… I… I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>“Ten.”</p><p>“Oh, shit… I’m sorry, Dani. That would have been hard.”</p><p>“It wasn’t easy but I got through it. Even though it was hard without mom, her loss made us stronger as a family and we pulled through. When my brother and I were old enough, we got jobs to help our father pay for the rent of the apartment and we have been doing so ever since.”</p><p>“You still live with your father and brother?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Your brother is the guy with short hair, earrings, and who sings all the time?”</p><p>“You’re very attentive,” she titters.</p><p>“Forgive me, I thought he was your boyfriend.”</p><p>Dani nearly chokes on her pie when she burst into hysterics.</p><p>“What?” Grace chuckles.</p><p>“Nothing… I just wasn’t expecting that…”</p><p>“Well, it never hurts to be wrong every once in a while.”</p><p>Dani nods. “That’s true.”</p><p>Dani and Grace continue to eat their pie, talking about their jobs and other typical things of light conversation and before Dani knows it, she’s been at Grace’s for a good hour.</p><p>“Thank you for dinner, Grace, but I think I should get back now. I have another early start tomorrow for work,” she explains reluctantly.</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. I should get ready for bed, too. I have an early start as well. I’m so glad it’s Friday tomorrow.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>Grace walks Dani to the door, opening it for her.</p><p>“Thank you again, Grace. It was nice getting to know you,” Dani concludes.</p><p>“No problem at all. It’s nice to have a friendly neighbour. I’m all alone out here so it’s good knowing I have you as my neighbour.”</p><p>Dani lowers her head, thankful for the first time ever that she’s short, so she can hide her crimson blush.</p><p>“Well, if you ever need anything, you know where I am.”</p><p>“Trust me, I’ll be calling on you for a lot of things now,” she winks with a small laugh and Dani feels like she’s about to pass out if she doesn’t leave this second.</p><p>“Good.” Dani flashes a meagre smile. “Well, goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Before she completely expires, Dani turns on her heel and darts into her apartment, leaning against the door and sighing, “You know where I am? Really, Dani? Worst pick up line ever…”</p><p>Once Dani is gone, Grace locks her door then walks into her living room and collapses on the couch defeatedly.</p><p>“Did you really just wink at her? Idiot!” Grace smacks her head. “You’ve probably freaked her the fuck out now…”</p><p>Grace drapes her arm across her eyes in embarrassment as she begins to replay tonight’s events in her mind and the more she ponders, the more embarrassed she becomes. From the moment Grace laid eyes upon Dani, she knew she was doomed to fail. Grace has never been one for romance of any kind but with Dani… Grace wants more but she’s been too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it. She always put in the minimum effort whenever she and Dani crossed paths. She gave her a simple, “Hello, how are you?” when they interacted and that was it. Grace hated herself for it every time but she didn’t know what else to do. She’s never felt anything like this before so nobody can really blame her for being so awkward.</p><p>“She probably thinks I’m a total creep… But those jeans though…” Grace groans both in frustration and desire as she remembers just how amazing Dani’s legs and ass looked in those tight, blue jeans of hers.</p><p>Grace knew it was wrong to stare and she hopes that Dani didn’t notice. Grace tried to look away but again, she looked amazing in them. However, not all was bad tonight. The amount of relief Grace got when she realised that Diego was her brother and NOT her boyfriend was immense. She felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders. Now that Grace knew Diego wasn’t Dani’s significant other, she had to find out of Dani liked women. Dani dresses like any other woman would and doesn’t give off any vibes that she likes women but in saying that, Grace DID notice the laces on her shoes were rainbow so perhaps that’s a sign? Or maybe she just likes rainbows? Grace can’t decide and it’s not like she can straight up ask Dani either. That would be the final nail in the coffin, which would cause Dani to never speak to Grace again. Grace hopes that their next encounter will be longer and less awkward but awkward is Grace’s middle name so confidence doesn’t come easily and Grace fears it never will…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Make Me Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time since their deaths, Dani is finally able to have a proper cry over her father and brother. Yes, she shed several tears in the motel where she briefly spoke to Sarah but that was it. This is the first time the brunette has been able to sit and sob and mourn the loss of her family. The hardest part for Dani is knowing that she didn’t get a proper goodbye, especially with her father but she wonders if she was able to, would she want to? Would she want to say goodbye forever or saying goodbye to them as if it were just another day would be preferably bittersweet? Who knows. Either way, they are gone and Dani will never see them again. She can’t even bury them since their bodies no longer exist. Dani has never felt so hollow in all her life. What she thought to be a secure lifestyle turned out to be the very thing that got taken away with her within the span of a few minutes.</p><p>Lying in the guest bedroom in Carl's house, curled up into a ball on the bed, Dani sobs into the pillow. She’s just had a shower after having dinner with Carl and his family. It was awkward at first since the tension between Sarah and Carl was thick but Dani, the master social butterfly that she is, eased that tension and carried out the evening as if there wasn’t a killing machine after them. Now, Dani is alone and more so, alone with her thoughts that reflect on her life with her father and brother and their subsequent deaths that shake her to her core. Seeing Diego impaled by that beam took Dani to a whole other world - a world she never thought she’d visit and one she never hoped to. Her first and natural instinct was to pull him out of it but Grace warned her that he would bleed out. Dani’s second instinct was to call an ambulance but they didn’t have time. If Dani stayed, she would have died and part of Dani wishes that she stayed with Diego and not let Grace pull her out of that car. Grace’s mission would have failed but at least Dani wouldn’t have been left alone in this world. Sure, she had her uncle and other relatives but it wasn’t the same. Her father and brother were her life and now, they were gone and Dani felt she was, too.</p><p>“Dani?” Grace’s soft voice draws Dani out of her introspection. “Dani, are you okay?”</p><p>Grace knows she isn’t since she can hear up to ten times better than a regular human. Grace can hear Dani crying from the other side of the door. Grace could hear it coming up the stairs.</p><p>“Dani… Can… Can I come in? Please?”</p><p>Dani is hesitant but right now she doesn’t care.</p><p>“Okay,” she answers weakly.</p><p>Pushing the door open, Grace spots Dani on the bed with tear stains down her cheeks with red, puffy eyes. Her heart cracks upon the sight. She closes the door and approaches the brunette who immediately falls into her arms once the blonde sits and opens them. Grace goes to speak but she stops herself. The blonde has never been great at caring for those in distress. All Grace knows is war, fighting, and survival. When someone died, you mourned briefly then moved on. Mourning was seen as a luxury they couldn’t afford and Grace quickly learned to harden herself from it. She was surrounded by death and destruction so the death of Dani’s father and brother was nothing Grace couldn’t handle. However, it was something <em>Dani</em> couldn’t handle and still can’t and that’s a first for Grace. She’s so accustomed to people being like her - hardened, tough, resilient, and callous - but Dani is a different sort all on her own. Dani feels, thinks, contemplates, cries, laughs, yells - she’s normal. Grace isn’t.</p><p>“I can’t even bury them, Grace…” Dani sobs. “I can’t even say a final goodbye…”</p><p>Grace gets a little choked up. She’s able to deal with so many things but Dani crying is not one of them.</p><p>“Sometimes final goodbyes are too hard and painful…” Grace speaks. “Sometimes it’s… better… to not have them at all.” That’s all Grace can manage and thankfully, Dani just nods into her chest.</p><p>Grace can’t remember the last time she held someone like this. As a matter of fact, she can’t recount such a situation. Grace has never had to comfort someone like this before and it’s quite an alien feeling but with Dani… Grace is unsure. Part of it is rather… nice. Holding Dani like this, being so vulnerable with her and so calm… Grace isn’t sure how to label it properly. Sure, she’s held onto Dani to protect her but there’s no reason to protect her at this moment. There is no threat. Nothing harming them. Just them alone in each other’s embrace and for the first time in Grace’s life, she feels like she’s actually doing something truly meaningful. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Grace,” Dani sniffs, pulling away from the tall blonde. “You’ve got a mission to carry out and the last thing you need is for me to be crying on your shoulder.”</p><p>“No, don’t be sorry, Dani. I… I understand this would be hard for you and I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Grace. You did what you had to do to protect me.”</p><p>Grace simply nods as she watches Dani clean up her face the best she can and upon instinct, Grace raises her hand to wipe away a tear with her thumb that Dani has missed. Dani’s body turns rigid at the contact and Grace can feel it with her augmented hand. Grace jumps to the conclusion that she has gone too far and she wants to pull away but when Dani’s beautiful, brown eyes gaze up at her, she can’t find it in herself to do so. Impetuously, Grace’s thumb strokes Dani’s cheek and Dani gets shivers down her spine but in the best possible way. Her eyes close briefly as she gently pushes her face into Grace’s palm. Now, it’s Grace’s turn to get shivers and everything in her tells her to stop but she doesn’t. Dani’s skin is so soft and warm, it feels like Grace is caressing silk - she has never felt anything like it.</p><p>The brunette peers up at Grace diligently and gazes into her piercing blue eyes before falling onto her perky, pink lips and Dani finds herself leaning forward to meet them with her own. Their eyes automatically shut as they kiss. It initiates solely as a peck but Dani works up the courage to press harder and slip her hand up Grace’s neck and onto the short yet thick chopped golden hair. Grace uses her other hand to cup Dani’s face properly as she carefully deepens their kiss with her tongue rolling over Dani’s lips where Dani promptly grants Grace access and when their tongues collide, a low and sensual moan escapes the shorter woman. The noise sends heat to Grace’s core but it also snaps her out of her daze where she wants to kiss Dani for hours on end amongst other things but she pulls back with a low, painful groan.</p><p>“Dani…” Her voice is hoarse and she forces herself to swallow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You… you should probably get to bed. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani slips her hand into Grace’s just as she plans to remove herself off the bed.</p><p>Grace stops and looks at her with soft yet apprehensive eyes.</p><p>“I… I want to feel something…”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know. I… I just want to feel something. Kissing you, I liked it but I want more…” Dani rubs her thumbs over Grace’s coarse knuckles before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Grace’s neck.</p><p>“Dani…”</p><p>“Shh…”</p><p>Grace groans again as her eyes uncontrollably close and her heart rake spikes.</p><p>“Make me feel something, Grace…” Dani begs, reaching down and undoing Grace’s pants. “I’m sick of all of these emotions running through me. All I want is a good one. One where I can be free and relieve everything else… Please…”</p><p>Grace is now close to panting and she knows if Dani doesn’t stop, Grace will lose all control and she can’t risk that.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace grasps Dani’s hands, stopping her.</p><p>She forces her eyes open that are now heavy and part of her wishes she hadn’t open them because the way Dani is looking up at her with such need and want is almost unbearable.</p><p>“We… we can’t. Not here.”</p><p>“Grace, there will never be a better time. This is the first place that we’ve stopped where we’re safe and alone. I want this. With you. I’ve seen how you look at me. How you look after me. How you protect me. There’s more to it than just a mission, isn’t there?”</p><p>Grace knew Dani was smart but not THIS smart. Grace thought she was being subtle. She thought she kept her feelings concealed. But she thought wrong. There was always more to what Grace did. Yes, protecting Dani is her mission but taking care of her, making sure she ate properly, she kept hydrated, she slept when she needed, and made sure she didn’t get hurt in any way - that was on a more personal level - that was love.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace’s voice is little but a whisper. “I… I… I can’t say it… I… I’ve never been good with words or… feelings… I don’t know…” Grace fumbles with her words, feeling like an absolute fool for even trying to express them when Dani is a master.</p><p>“Show me, Grace,” Dani pleas. “Show me how you feel. Make me feel something.”</p><p>Grace’s eyes lock with Dani’s again and she’s positive that she melts right then and there. Grace’s hands and lips meet Dani’s face simultaneously, knocking Dani back a fraction but Dani holds onto Grace’s sides before looping her arms around her neck. Grace attacks Dani’s mouth hungrily with tongue, lip biting and pulling, all of which sends Dani into a whirlwind of desire. Grace twists her body then grabs Dani’s hips and pulls her forward onto hers. Dani gasps uncontrollably as she straddles her protector’s lap. Dani pushes her hips down to get more comfortable, emitting a low groan from Grace’s lips, prompting Dani to continue with undoing her pants. Grace then flips Dani onto her back and removes her tank top before unbuttoning Dani’s jeans and peeling them off her legs.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani’s voice is now thick yet breathless as the blonde showers her neck with attention. “Grace, please... Make me feel good.”</p><p>“I will, Dani. I will. I promise.”</p><p>Before long, both women’s clothes are discarded and Dani is absolutely in love with Grace’s body. She knew upon meeting the woman that she was strong and muscular (if that bicep squeeze she gave Grace when she was crashing was anything to go by) but seeing her now is nothing like Dani had ever imagined. There’s not a single part of Grace that isn’t muscular and Dani feels so alive, especially when Grace transports her to a world of pure bliss. Dani is smitten and now, she’s pretty sure she loves Grace. As soon as Dani laid eyes on Grace, she felt something for her. Dani had always preferred women over men, especially blonde women and ESPECIALLY blonde women with bright, blue eyes. So the fact that Grace was both of those AND tall… Dani felt like she hit the jackpot.</p><p>“Dani… You’re so beautiful…”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani mewls.</p><p>Grace doesn’t leave an inch of Dani alone when they’re done. She peppers Dani’s hot, sweaty, twitching skin with pecks and doesn’t stop until Dani rakes her hand through Grace’s hair and looks at her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dani breathes. “I… I’ve never…” Dani can’t seem to finish but Grace doesn’t need her to.</p><p>“You’ve never slept with anyone before?”</p><p>Dani shakes her head, a new blush creeping on her cheeks.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace pulls away, a slight frown on her face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I didn’t really care to. Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“No, no, no. Of course not. I just wish that you would have told me. I would have gone slower if I knew.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani giggles, threading her hands through blonde hair. “You were perfect. I’ve never felt such care in my life. I… I always wondered what sex would be like but wondering and actually experiencing it are two completely different things. You rocked my world.”</p><p>“Likewise,” Grace responds proudly and Dani can’t control her crimson blush.</p><p>For someone as cute, beautiful, and handsome as Grace to say that means the world to Dani. It makes her feel ten feet tall because Dani has never come across anyone like Grace. When meeting the woman, Dani’s entire world was flipped upside down. Dani has never met someone who has swept her off her feet before. She feels as if she’s been shifted into an entirely different universe. Grace is everything Dani wants and everything Dani didn’t even know she wanted and more importantly, <em>needed</em>. Never in her life did Dani think she’d meet someone like Grace and now, after giving up her most valuable asset to the woman, Dani is enamoured.</p><p>“I think you give me too much credit,” says Dani.</p><p>“I don’t think I give you enough.” Grace hovers over Dani, her lips pressing tenderly against her neck, slowly drifting lower.</p><p>Dani’s eyes shut as Grace’s feather-light kisses pepper her hot skin. Dani’s hands instinctively thread into Grace’s locks as the augment kisses her body as if she’s done it a million times and knows Dani’s body just as well as her own. Who knew someone who’s part machine to be so gentle?</p><p>“G… Grace…” Dani breathes, her heart pounding in her chest as Grace reaches her abdomen.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“Have you…” Dani stops as she lets out an uncontrollable groan when Grace gently bites her hip. “Oh, God, that feels good…” She breathes to herself.</p><p>“Have I…?”</p><p>“Have you slept with anyone before?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“N, no?” Dani is taken aback by the answer.</p><p>“No. Nobody.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Grace chuckles, peering up at Dani. “Why?”</p><p>“Yes. Why? Someone like you must have had… suitors…”</p><p>Grace shrugs. “I suppose but I was never interested. I didn’t have time for that in the future nor did I want it. I was too focused on fighting and surviving to care for that sort of thing.”</p><p>“But soldiers need an outlet.”</p><p>“Yes, they do but that wasn’t mine.”</p><p>“What <em>was</em> yours then?”</p><p>“Journalling.”</p><p>“Journalling?”</p><p>“Yes. That and boxing - both great outlets.”</p><p>“Come on, Grace,” Dani titters.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can do better than that.”</p><p>“It’s true! Do you really not believe me?”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just I find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful, handsome, smart, and amazing as you didn’t find someone to take away your stress.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“It is. Grace,” Dani sits up a fraction, resting against the headboard. “Do you have any idea how cute you are?”</p><p>“I don’t care for that kind of thing, Dani. In the future, those things didn’t matter. What mattered was your ability to survive and carry out orders effectively. My world and your world are two completely different things. I don’t care about half the stuff you would care about these days.”</p><p>“But you’re here now in my world and people notice the things I do and believe it or not, your practicality and lack of vanity is extremely attractive.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you find me attractive?” She smirks.</p><p>“I might…” She winks.</p><p>“Then that’s all that matters.” Grace crawls to Dani’s lips to kiss them.</p><p>“I’ve gotta ask something.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“You said that sex was never your thing but after what we just did, does that mean it is now?”</p><p>“Only if I get to do it with you.”</p><p>Dani tries hard not to blush but it proves impossible.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Dani, you’re an incredibly beautiful woman. As soon as I saw you I couldn’t tear my eyes away and, no, I don’t mean because I have to protect you and make sure you’re safe all the time. I can’t stop looking at you because you’re gorgeous and seeing you like this… so carefree in this world… I can’t help myself.”</p><p>“But you were hesitant to sleep with me.”</p><p>“Only because I thought you were too wrapped up in your emotions and I didn’t want to take advantage of you. I wanted you to be sure that this is what you wanted. Virgin or not, I didn’t want to exploit you like that.”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani places her hand on the woman’s cheek. “You would have <em>never</em> exploited me or taken advantage of me even if I was overwhelmed with emotion. I wanted you.”</p><p>“I wanted you, too… You… you have no idea how much I wanted you and how much I still do…”</p><p>Dani swallows. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Grace kisses the woman again. “I adore you, Dani… I…” Grace stops herself.</p><p>There’s no way she can tell Dani how she really feels. Dani hasn’t known her for more than a week so to bombard her with a barrage of built-up feelings and emotions from her life in the future… it wouldn’t be smart. Dani has been through enough as it is. Grace can’t tell Dani she loves her. That wouldn’t be fair and Grace can't be that selfish.</p><p>“You what?” Dani prompts softly, raking her hands through Grace’s hair.</p><p>“I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and being with you now, here, in this time… you’ve made me feel things I never thought were possible.”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani swallows the lump in her throat, fighting her tears because she truly has had enough of crying.</p><p>“I mean it, Dani. I don’t expect you to feel the same way but if… if I don’t make it-” </p><p>“No. Stop,” she demands. “Don’t you talk like that, Grace Harper. I will NOT have that kind of talk.”</p><p>Grace instantly shuts her mouth, getting vivid flashbacks of her Dani from the future saying things like that to her in that tone.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Grace mentally kicks herself for addressing Dani like that but she’s thankful for Dani’s ignorance.</p><p>“We’re all going to make it whether you like it or not so don’t talk about if you don’t make it because you will. I adore you, too, Grace. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I’m pretty sure I’m falling for you and I hate myself for it but it’s how I feel.”</p><p>Grace has to take a moment to register Dani’s words.</p><p>“You’re… you’re falling for me?” She repeats warily.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I’m fucking stupid to fall for someone like you but I can’t help it. You’re everything I want and need in someone and once this is over, I want nothing more than to be with you properly.”</p><p>Overwhelmed with happiness, Grace lunges forward onto Dani’s lips before lying on top of her and holding her.</p><p>“Oh, Dani… You have no idea how much that means to me.”</p><p>“You want to be with me, too?”</p><p>Grace nods. “Yes. More than anything.”</p><p>Smiling with relief and joy, Dani kisses Grace’s head and coils her small arms around the taller woman.</p><p>“We’re going to have to kill this thing then for that to happen and we’re both going to have to make it out alive, understand?”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh then responds, “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Girl Next Door (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, if you don’t ask her out then I’m going to ask her out for you,” Diego states.</p><p>“Huh, what?” Dani jolts as Diego interrupts her thoughts once again.</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me, big sis. You’re thinking about Grace. You’ve been even more distracted ever since you had dinner with her. Just ask her out already!”</p><p>Dani scoffs. “I can’t just ask her out, Diego.”</p><p>“Ask who out?” Ellie, one of Dani’s best friends joins them in the lunchroom.</p><p>“Nobody,” Dani quips.</p><p>“The girl next door - Grace,” Diego chips in, earning him a deathly glare from his sister.</p><p>“Oh, that tall blonde you were talking about the other day?”</p><p>“Yeah, her. Dani won’t ask her out.”</p><p>“What? Why not?” She frowns, sitting across from the pair, pinning her long, blonde hair up into a bun.</p><p>“I hardly know her,” Dani declares.</p><p>“Then get to know her.”</p><p>“How do I do that? Just keep bothering her?”</p><p>“You’ve got to be subtle, Dani. Drop hints. Suss her out. You said she worked in the city or something, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then see if you can catch the bus with her or something or help get her familiarised with the area. You said that she was new here and she doesn’t have anyone. That’s the perfect opportunity for you to step in and start getting to know her. Plus, she loves your cooking so that’s another bonus. Perhaps you can teach her how to cook as well? There’s heaps of options at your disposal, girl. You’ve just got to grow some ovaries and do it!"</p><p>“Exactly.” Diego nods with a mouthful of food. “Anyone who says no to your cooking is a psychopath.”</p><p>“I don’t want to come across too strong…” Dani frets.</p><p>“Dani, I love you but if this Grace woman is as clueless as you make her out to be, coming across strong will be the best thing,” Ellie states. “The first thing you need to do is find out if she’s into women but in saying that, it doesn’t really matter because nobody can refuse what you’ve got to offer.” She concludes with a leering gaze.</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“You don’t know if you don’t try.”</p><p>“Hey, how about this,” Diego prompts. “I’ve got my gig this Saturday at the club. Why don’t you ask her to come? Get a few drinks in her, get her to dance, and she’s all yours,” he gives his sister a wink and a nudge.</p><p>“Diego!”</p><p>“What? It’s true!”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re still my brother - it’s weird.”</p><p>“He makes a good point,” Ellie chips in. “Make her something then take it over, which gives you the excuse to see her then see what her plans are for the weekend and ask her to come along. It’s the perfect plan.”</p><p>“I suppose…” Dani ponders briefly. “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll make her something then ask if she wants to come out with us.”</p><p>“Finally!” Diego sighs.</p><p>“Yes!” Ellie cheers. “About time our girl got some action!”</p><p>“Ellie!” Dani scolds.</p><p>“What? You can’t stop thinking about this woman and now you’re finally going to ask her out. I’m allowed to be excited!”</p><p>“It’s not a date.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have to know that,” she winks but Dani simply rolls her eyes as she eats. “What are you going to wear?”</p><p>“I literally <em>just</em> agreed to invite Grace. I haven’t had the chance to think about what I’m going to wear… Come to think of it, I actually don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, girl, you look good in everything but I suggest that you wear something sexy. If you want this Grace woman to like you, you’ve got to drop the hints, and dressing up is one of the best ways to do it. That, and sticking her hand down your pants but we’ll take this slow. She sounds shy so we don’t want to give her a heart attack at such a young age.”</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>…” Dani face-palms.</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that!” Ellie swats her hand away. “You love me! Now, let’s figure out what you’re going to wear…”</p><p>~</p><p>Grace forgot just how long full days of work are. Coming home, she collapses onto her bed face down and sighs exhaustedly. Too many nights has Grace Harper spent lying awake thinking of none other than Dani Ramos. That woman is just too beautiful to even exist in Grace’s mind. Grace wonders why she has to be so smitten. Grace doesn’t do feelings but with Dani… she’s completely flipped Grace’s world upside down and it pisses Grace off. She can’t even speak to the woman properly without making herself look like a fool so how the Hell is Grace meant to make a move? She hasn’t heard from or seen Dani after they had dinner together and Grace keeps blaming herself. She keeps believing that she’s ruined all chances of being with the beautiful brunette. Despite that gruelling issue, she’s liking her new job in the city and she hopes only more good things will come of it. </p><p>After a short rest, the blonde takes a shower and gets started on dinner when a knock sounds on her door. Grace approaches the door and freezes upon seeing Dani once she opens it.</p><p>“D, Dani,” she quickly clears her throat and tries to school her blush. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey, I, ah, I made you another pie. I was making one for my Papi and Diego and I thought you might want one, too.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace smiles, taking the pie from her. “Thank you. You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I had extra ingredients that I had to use up so it was no big deal,” she shrugs, pretending that she didn’t start panicking when she thought that she didn't have enough ingredients to make this one and only pie for Grace that she had to fight her father and brother off of like a bunch of starving hyenas. </p><p>“Regardless, that’s really nice. Thank you. I tried to pace myself with the last one you gave me but it was too good to savour.”</p><p>Dani can’t fight the fuzzy feeling she gets in her gut. She's used to people's compliments about her food but with Grace... It's always different with Grace.</p><p>“It was my pleasure.”</p><p>“Please, come in. I’m just making some dinner. Would you like some?”</p><p>“Oh, no, thank you. I have study to get to,” Dani answers with a heavy heart because she would love nothing more than to have dinner with the cute blonde again.</p><p>Grace is an expert at hiding her disappointment as she nods. “That’s okay - I understand. Studying can suck but it’s worse when you put it off.” Grace puts the pie in the fridge, extremely keen to mercilessly devour its berry goodness after dinner.</p><p>“You have no idea,” she chuckles. “So, ah, listen… Since you’re new here to Mexico City and you don’t have anyone here… I was wondering if you wanted to… come out with me this weekend? My brother is a singer and he’s performing at one of the clubs and I thought it would be nice for you to tag along - I’ll introduce you to my brother and my best friend.”</p><p>“Really? Wow, Dani, that’s really nice of you.” Grace turns around, smiling at the brunette who tries her utmost not to ogle Grace’s muscular arms.</p><p>Dani thinks it should be illegal to look that good in a tank top. Dani is so gay just for Grace’s arms. Her big, long, strong arms that Dani wishes to be wrapped up in all night and fall asleep in. That would be her own slice of heaven.</p><p>“Call it a start in the right direction of making friends in Mexico City. Diego and Ellie love making new friends and they’ll make you feel welcome and help you unwind and have a good time after a long week.”</p><p>“Yes,” Grace chuckles with an earnest nod. “I need some time to unwind after this week.”</p><p>“Hectic?”</p><p>“That’s an understatement but, yes, it’s been hectic.”</p><p>“I know the feeling. It’s been a busy week for me, too… Anyway, think about going out this Saturday. You don’t have to, of course, and don’t feel like you have to because I brought you a pie. I just thought that it’d be the neighbourly thing to do.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dani. I really appreciate it. I don’t know anyone here. I mean, I know the people I work with but I don’t actually <em>know</em> anyone. The closest person I know is you and I think going out with you, your brother, and your best friend will be good. Count me in.”</p><p>“Really?” Dani immediately scolds herself for responding hastily with excitement.</p><p>“Yeah,” she grins. “I think it’ll be good. Thanks for inviting me.”</p><p>“No problem at all. We’re happy to have you. I’ll give you the details.” Dani walks over to the kitchen table and grabs a pad and pen and scribbles down the address of the club, what time to be there and Dani makes the deft decision of adding her phone number. “Okay, there you go! Everything you need to know.”</p><p>“Thank you. Any dress code?”</p><p>“No, not really. Smart casual, I suppose. Wear something you feel good in - something comfortable.”</p><p>“Smart yet comfortable. Got it. Thanks again, Dani. You’re really sweet.” Grace flashes her signature smile that makes Dani melt and that’s when Dani decides to leave because if she doesn’t, there’s nothing stopping her from leaping onto the blonde and sticking her tongue down her throat.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’ll see you Saturday then!”</p><p>“You will. I’ll walk you out.”</p><p>Walking to the front door, Grace bites her lip to stifle a groan at the way Dani’s hips move as she takes a step in those tight, blue jeans that Grace LOVES. <em>She looks so fucking good in those pants</em>, Grace thinks then begins to fantasise about peeling them off but forces herself out of the lewd introspection. Dani deserves better than that. Grace can’t be so disrespectful as to think about this sweet woman that way. Dani is too pure to be thought of in that manner. Grace really should know better.</p><p>“Thanks again for the invite, Dani,” Grace concludes, resting against the doorframe.</p><p>Dani turns around and smiles at her. “My pleasure, Grace. I’m glad to help you get to know the city a little better. The nightlife here is really good and I think you’ll enjoy it. It’s quite the experience, especially when my brother is performing.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Me, too. I’ll see you on Saturday then.”</p><p>“You will. Goodnight, Dani.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Grace.”</p><p>With that, Dani turns on her heel and leaves and once she’s out of sight, Grace closes the door, finally succumbing to the urge of smiling like a complete dork.</p><p>“Smart yet comfortable…” Grace utters. “What does that even look like? I have no idea…” She huffs, raking a hand through her hair then shrugs. “Well, Harper, it looks like you’re going to have to get something nice because there is no way you’re going to a club with Dani in the clothes you brought with you. No way in the fucking world…”</p><p>Dani closes the door behind her and walks down the hallway, into the living room, and turns to her bedroom where she removes her shoes but stops when she hears the slow pulling back of the curtain that separates her side of the room from Diego’s and when Dani looks up, she sees her brother with the biggest - almost creepiest - eager expression on his face.</p><p>“Well?” He probes.</p><p>“You’re so weird, you know that?”</p><p>“You and I are one and the same, Dani so you’re talking about yourself there. You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“She agreed to come.”</p><p>“YES!” He cheers. “That’s my big sis! I knew you could do it! My sis has got a date for Saturday! Nice one!”</p><p>“It’s not a date, Diego. I told her that she’d be meeting my brother and my best friend who will make her feel welcome to Mexico City. She doesn’t have anyone here so, please, don’t make this weird.”</p><p>“I won’t, don’t worry. You’ve got the perfect wingman.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes. “God help me then.”</p><p>~</p><p>Grace doesn’t particularly like shopping and more so, for clothes but this is a special occasion. Well, she thinks it is anyway. Her stunning neighbour asked her out Saturday night to a music club so Grace has to look her best. Grace doesn’t have many clothes, not because she can’t afford them, it’s just because she’s very practical and doesn’t see the need to have an abundance of clothes, especially ones that flaunt money and status. Grace honestly doesn’t see the point. But this is different. She needs to impress Dani. She knows it’s not a date but she wants it to be. God, does she want it to be…</p><p>The woman returns home and assesses the clothes that she bought. They’re nothing too fancy but they’re certainly an upgrade from what she usually wears of jeans, boots, and a tank top and a denim jacket if she needs it. There’s no way Grace can go to this club looking like a scrappy mechanic. No way. Dani said to dress, “smart casual” so that’s what Grace is going to wear. Ever since Dani invited her, Grace can’t stop thinking about the Saturday to come. She’s so eager to be with Dani and so eager to get to know her more. Part of her is thankful that it won’t be just the two of them since Grace can have someone to fall back on if she gets muddled up with her words, which is highly probable.</p><p>Grace soon remembers that Dani gave the blonde her phone number and Grace has been bickering back and forth with herself as to whether or not she should text her. There’s no need for Grace to text her. Grace doesn’t need to know anything. She doesn’t need anything from Dani. She doesn’t need to tell her anything so there’s no point but Grace really, REALLY wants to write to her but again, Grace is pragmatic so texting for no reason is seen as a waste of time. However, this is <em>Dani</em>…</p><p>Putting her shopping bags on her bed, Grace sits next to them and fiddles with her phone where she has already put Dani’s number into her contact list. She did it as soon as Dani left but there’s no way she’ll tell the brunette that. Grace thought herself a madwoman for having done it so hurriedly and full of zest. Grace sits in a pensive silence and what comes to be of about half an hour, Grace makes up her mind. Creating a new text, Grace types to Dani.</p><p>“Ay!” Diego jolts when Dani smacks his hand away from the pot. “What was that for?”</p><p>“No picking! It’ll be ready in a minute. Go and set the table,” Dani orders.</p><p>“So bossy…” The man sighs but does as he’s told.</p><p>“You need a big lunch so you’re ready for tonight!”</p><p>“Yes, mom.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes then extracts her phone from her pocket when she feels it buzz and the grin that sweeps across her face is priceless once she sees that it’s Grace.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> Hey, Dani. It’s me, Grace. I just wanted to say thank you again for inviting me out tonight. I think this will be good for me.</p><p>Dani is all too quick to reply but she doesn’t care. Dani was hoping Grace would write to her. She scolded herself for not getting Grace’s number in return but this is even better since Grace texted her first. Sure, the message is simple and polite but it’s something and Dani can’t find it to stop smiling.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> That’s okay! No need to thank me! I think it’ll be good for you, too. You’re going to like it tonight. Diego is a great performer as are the others. There’s always good drinks, food, music, and dance. It’s really good.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> I’m looking forward to it. </p><p>The brunette bites her lip, wanting to take things further and test the waters a bit. As Ellie said, she needs to drop hints, and what better way than to do that than texting with some flirty emojis?</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> What are you wearing tonight?</p><p>The question takes Grace off-guard and she doesn’t know how to respond. Does she tell Dani what she bought today or does she keep it a surprise? She’s never done this sort of thing before but she decides to take a more casual approach.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> Let’s just say I went out and got some nice clothes for tonight. I hope they’re appropriate.</p><p>Dani presses her lips into a thin line. She needs more. She needs to <em>flirt</em>.</p><p>“Texting your girlfriend?” Diego probes, poking his sister’s ribs.</p><p>“Cut it out!” She admonishes playfully.</p><p>“That’s Grace, isn’t it?”</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“By how hard you're blushing and how you’re chewing your lip. You do that whenever you have a crush. It’s SO obvious.” The man leans against the kitchen counter, collecting several grapes from the fruit bowl and popping them in his mouth one by one.</p><p>“Shut up,” she tuts. “I don’t know what to write.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“She just thanked me for inviting her and I asked her what she’s wearing tonight and this was her response.” Dani hands her brother her phone, allowing him to read the messages.</p><p>“Gee, quite brazen, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Very, but she means well. What do I say?”</p><p>“Well, you could-” Diego is cut off when Dani receives another message.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> What are <em>you</em> going to wear tonight?</p><p>“Perfect,” he snickers. “Tell her that’s for me to know and you to find out. Put a winky face at the end, too.”</p><p>“Diego!”</p><p>“What? You want to flirt with her, right?”</p><p>Dani sighs then types out the response.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> That’s for me to know and for you to find out. ;)</p><p>“Winky face?” Grace tests. “Did she mean to send that?” Grace quickly swallows once she realises the answer. “What is this woman doing to me?” She rakes a hand through her hair as her now shaky fingers respond.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in whatever you wear. I can’t wait.</p><p>“She really doesn’t get it, does she?” Diego states.</p><p>“No, but that’s okay. She’s shy. I would have been very surprised if she flirted back.”</p><p>“Well, let’s hope she does it tonight then. When is Ellie picking you up?”</p><p>“In half an hour. I’ll have lunch then go with her to pick up my dress for tonight.”</p><p>“Alright. Don’t be late, okay?”</p><p>No matter how old Diego gets, Dani always finds it so flattering how important it is to the man that Dani attends his performances on time. Ever since he was little to his twenties, Dani is still his number one fan and everyone, even Diego, knows that he would be lost without her.</p><p>“I won’t,” Dani chuckles. “Now, get Papi so we can eat. Nobody likes a cold lunch.”</p><p>Diego nods. “That’s true.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Girl Next Door (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun goes down as the moon rises to illuminate the night sky, blanketing the rich darkness with diamonds - the beginning of the Mexican nightlife. Dani arrives at the club with Ellie, both dressed to impress. Ellie sports a white cocktail dress with black heels with her hair in a loose bun whilst Dani rocks a black fitted dress with matching lace-up heels as her dark, long hair cascades over her shoulders and down her back - a style Dani only wears during nights out like this or other occasions that require her to spruce up. As soon as they walk into the club, they attract a fair bit of attention but Dani doesn’t care. The only attention she wants is from Grace who is bound to be here soon. Dani is a little early but that’s only because Diego INSISTED. Dani thought it was cute so she didn’t mind coming ten minutes prior to the original time.</p><p>“You’re here!” Diego smiles elatedly at Dani and Ellie.</p><p>“We’re here!” Dani requites the expression.</p><p>“Look at this hunk here! Nice shirt!” Ellie states, feeling the purple patterned silk. “It is new?” </p><p>“Yeah, I got it for tonight. Does it suit me?”</p><p>“With those pants and loafers? Absolutely. You need to have more confidence in your style, Diego. You dress well.”</p><p>“Thank you. You look beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you, but I think your sister takes the cake tonight.”</p><p>Diego’s eyes widen at the sight of his sister. “<em>Dios Mio</em>, Dani! Are you trying to kill the woman with that dress?”</p><p>“She needs to reel Grace in and she can’t do that in ordinary clothes,” Ellie explains.</p><p>“Dress to impress, I like it! I’m the first act so make sure you’ve got your drinks and stuff ready beforehand.”</p><p>“We will, little brother, don’t worry,” Dani taps his arm reassuringly.</p><p>“Do you know when Grace is getting here?”</p><p>“I said seven so she should be here soon.”</p><p>“Okay. I better get ready.”</p><p>“Good luck, little brother!”</p><p>“Good luck, Diego! You’re going to kill it!” The girls bid him goodbye as he makes his way backstage. “Your brother is so cute.”</p><p>“He’s single, you know?”</p><p>“I know but he’s more like a brother to me and I know he sees me as a sister. It’d be too weird. Plus, I don’t think of him in that way.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“So, when is your own hunk getting here? I’m dying to meet her.”</p><p>“Soon.”</p><p>“Has she texted you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you going to text her?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Dani!” She tuts.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ve got to text her!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To make sure that she’s coming!”</p><p>“She IS coming. We’ve just got to be patient. She’ll let me know if she’s running late. She’s very polite like that.”</p><p>“Well, I hope she’s not much longer because I’m getting impatient.”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> getting impatient?” Dani titters.</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I want to meet the woman who’s stolen your heart and the woman who you plan to take to bed tonight.”</p><p>“Oh my God…” Dani sighs into her hand. “Not everything has to end with me taking someone to bed, you know? I’m not like that.”</p><p>“I know you’re not but something tells me that this Grace woman is different and that you’ll have no hesitation taking her to bed if the offer was there.”</p><p>Dani can’t contest that. If she got the chance to go to bed with Grace… Strong, muscular, tall, handsome, cute, sweet Grace… Dani’s knees begin to shake just thinking about it.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> Hey, I’m at the club. Whereabouts are you?</p><p>Butterflies erupt in Dani’s stomach when she reads the text.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> I’m next to a small booth on the right once you come in. I’m with my friend who is wearing a white cocktail dress. You can’t miss her.</p><p><strong>Grace:</strong> Okay. I’m coming now.</p><p>“She’s on her way,” Dani announces.</p><p>“Finally!” Ellie sighs. “Don’t look so nervous.”</p><p>“What? I’m not nervous.”</p><p>“Dani, I’ve known you since we were kids - you’re nervous. If everything turns to shit, you’ve got me by your side.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“Don’t forget to find out if she likes women. That’s the top priority before anything else or else tonight will be extremely difficult for you.”</p><p>“Yes, mom.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Dani laughs, shaking her head then she spins around to the entrance of the club and that’s when she sees Grace saunter in wearing tight grey jeans, black leather shoes, and a white button-up shirt.</p><p>Time stops for the brunette as she admires Grace’s attire and appreciates just how good she looks. She looks so much different. She looks smart, clean, handsome, beautiful, cute, and sexy all in one. Dani is so smitten.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Ellie says. “Is that her?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dani nods proudly.</p><p>“Wow, Dani… She’s cute - really cute.”</p><p>“I know…” Dani bites her lip as she ogles the blonde.</p><p>“You have good taste, I’ll admit that.”</p><p>“Hey, she’s mine,” her tone is blithe.</p><p>“All yours, baby girl. Just make sure you go get her because if you don’t, someone else will and it’s only a matter of time before that happens. She’s already got eyes on her.”</p><p>The thought of anyone checking out Grace twists Dani’s stomach but she is quick to push the feeling down and walk over to the tall woman where she eventually spots Dani in the crowd. It’s moments like these that Dani wishes she wasn’t so damn small.</p><p>“Grace! You made it!” Dani beams and Grace has to swallow the drool in her mouth upon seeing Dani’s beauty.</p><p>Grace swears she hasn’t seen a more beautiful image than Dani Ramos in a black dress with her hair and makeup styled to perfection. She knew Dani was beautiful but… <em>fuck</em>. This is taking it to a whole new level. Dani is STUNNING. Grace is lost for words about how beautiful she is right now. She doesn’t want to take her eyes off the woman.</p><p>“Are you kidding? I wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity!” Grace gleams.</p><p>“I’m glad you came.” Dani rubs Grace’s arm, sending electric sparks through the blonde.</p><p>Dani’s touch is like fire and Grace can’t get enough of it.</p><p>“Grace, this is my best friend Ellie. Ellie, this is Grace - my neighbour.”</p><p>“Hello, Grace!” Ellie beams, shaking Grace’s hand. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you!”</p><p>Dani is quick to smack Ellie’s arm but she doesn’t care. She’s had enough of Dani dancing around her feelings. Grace needs to know.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Grace chuckles. “That’s good. I think.”</p><p>“Ignore Ellie,” insists Dani. “She just causes trouble.”</p><p>“Rude,” Ellie feigns offense. “Anyway, I’m going to get our table.”</p><p>“All right. Come on, Grace. Let’s get a drink.” Dani links her arm with Grace’s and leads her to the bar.</p><p>Ellie sends her a quick wink her way, which Dani acknowledges happily and Grace tries to suppress the fuzzy feeling in her stomach by being in such close proximity to Dani and the fact that the beautiful brunette is <em>touching</em> her. It’s a sensory overload.</p><p>“What do you drink?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Ah, I’m not much of a drinker actually. I’ll just have water or something.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “Grace…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re too cute. Come on, let me get you a drink. Let’s go with a martini - a good way to start the evening.”</p><p>“What does that taste like?”</p><p>“Wait and see.” Dani signals the bartender who gets them their beverages and Grace nearly spits it out upon tasting it. “You really don’t drink, do you?” Dani laughs.</p><p>“No, sorry. How can you drink that?”</p><p>“You get used to it.”</p><p>“Each to their own I suppose. Thanks again for inviting me. This place looks like fun.”</p><p>“No problem at all. Yes, this place is fun. Just wait until the bands start playing. It’s amazing.”</p><p>“I’ll have to take your word on that one. I’m not much of a clubbing person.”</p><p>“Well, hang around me long enough and you’ll be begging to go every weekend.”</p><p>“I have no doubt,” she chuckles.</p><p>The thought of hanging around Dani makes Grace so happy. She wants nothing more than to get to know Dani better and she’s hoping that tonight, she’ll get to do exactly that.</p><p>“Dani!” Ellie rushes over. “Diego is about to come on. We better get our seats so he can see us.”</p><p>“Yes, we better. Come on, Grace.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Grace follows Dani and Ellie through the crowd and Dani grabs hold of the blonde’s hand when they get in the thick of it and both women experience a rush of excitement when they touch and they both want to hold the other’s hand all night. Unfortunately, their contact is broken when they reach a barrel with chairs around it and take their seats. The announcer draws the audience’s attention as she explains tonight’s acts then proceeds to welcome Diego Ramos to the stage. Dani and Ellie cheer excitedly and Grace applauds, loving how supportive Dani is of her brother. Diego walks onto the stage, waving at the crowd, greeting them. He sits on a stool, grabs his guitar, and begins to sing.</p><p>“How does he not have someone special yet?” Ellie asks Dani.</p><p>“Nobody is good enough for him.”</p><p>Ellie nods. “That’s true.”</p><p>For the remainder of Diego’s performance, Grace tries hard not to stare at the beauteous woman next to her but it slips from her grasp. Dani is just too gorgeous and all Grace wants to do is be alone with her, get to know her, and kiss her senseless because her lips are too plump and perfect to be left untouched.</p><p><em>Be patient, Grace</em>… The blonde tells herself. <em>All good things come to those who wait</em>…</p><p>~</p><p>“Your brother is quite the singer,” Grace states once Diego’s act ends.</p><p>“He’s always been musically talented. I’m so proud of him.” Dani smiles at her brother who is conversing with the other musicians at the bar.</p><p>“It’s good that he’s got supportive friends and family.”</p><p>“Do you have any siblings?”</p><p>“No. I’m an only child.”</p><p><em>Okay, Dani, time to poke and prod</em>…</p><p>“I guess that made it easier to bring people home, huh?” She flashes a wink and Grace goes red as a tomato.</p><p>“Oh… No.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Grace. You can tell me. I’ll keep your secret. I bet you sneaked a few crushes home…” She taunts.</p><p>“No,” Grace laughs. “No. I never did that. I was never interested.”</p><p>“Didn’t like boys?”</p><p>“No,” she shakes her head adamantly.</p><p>“Girls?”</p><p>Grace snaps her gaze up to Dani’s as the brunette eagerly and anxiously waits.</p><p>“No… No girls either.”</p><p>“I bet that’s changed now, right?”</p><p>“Are you insinuating I’m a player?” Grace titters.</p><p>“No, I’m just saying that a woman such as yourself would have suitors and with the job you have, it’d be hard so it’s only natural that you’d want to have someone to take a bit of pressure off.”</p><p><em>The only person I want to take anything off me is you</em>… Grace bites her tongue on the thought.</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head again. “I’m not like that.”</p><p>“One-night stands aren’t your thing?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. I don’t want a fling. I honestly don’t see the point. I want…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Grace swallows. “I want a real woman.” <em>I want YOU</em>...</p><p>Dani has to take steady breaths to stop herself from leaping out of her chair and jumping up and down with joy. Grace likes women. She WANTS a woman. A REAL woman. Dani swears this could be the best night of her life.</p><p>“What about you?” Grace questions.</p><p>Dani smiles, “the same.”</p><p>Grace swallows hard as her heart nearly flies out of her chest. <em>Dani likes women, too?</em> Grace has to replay Dani’s words in her mind a few times before it properly sinks in.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Dani cheers when she hears a beat play through the club. “I love this song! We need to dance, Grace!”</p><p>“Huh? To <em>Pon De Replay</em>?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s my jam! I used to dance to this every time it played on the radio when it came out! Come on!” Dani slides off her chair.</p><p>“Oh…” Grace breaks awkwardly. “I don’t dance.”</p><p>“You do tonight. Come on.” Taking Grace’s hand, Dani pulls the blonde behind her and she makes the effort to sway her hips just that little bit more and she can feel Grace’s eyes on her ass, making her feel amazing.</p><p>“Dani, I-”</p><p>“Shh,” Dani stops, pressing her finger against Grace’s lips once they’re on the dance floor. “Just follow me. Relax and let the music take you. It’ll be okay - I promise.”</p><p><em>This is how I’ll get her… It’s now or never</em>…</p><p>Gulping, Grace nods then feels like she’s going to expire once she watches Dani move to the beat ever so naturally. She sways her hips, rolls her shoulders, runs her hands through her hair, bites her lip, and looks at Grace with the most coquettish smirk. There’s no way Grace and copy her and look that good. Dani was born to dance and Grace was born to admire her in the process. Grace has to actually force herself to stop fucking staring and swallow her drool before she looks like a total zombie. She tries her best to follow Dani’s movements and she personally thinks she looks ridiculous. Dani obviously notices this since she takes a step forward, grabbing Grace’s hands and putting them on her hips. Grace is now on fire and she feels like her legs are about to give out when Dani snakes her hands up her neck and into her hair, forcing Grace’s head down but she doesn’t mind.</p><p>“Just relax,” Dani reminds her.</p><p>Grace nods and takes a leap of faith where she relaxes her hands and glides them further around Dani's waist, sitting just at the top of her ass and Dani has to fight the spike of adrenaline that’s rushing through her, telling her to take Grace into the back of the club right now and do to her everything she’s wanted to do since the moment she saw her. Grace eventually finds her rhythm with the aid of Dani and her hands end up moving fully onto her ass that she grabs and squeezes. Dani lets out an uncontrollable squeak of shock with a strong foundation of pleasure. This makes Dani step even closer to Grace where her hands find their way under Grace’s shirt, causing her palms to meet the skin of Grace’s taut back, sending shivers throughout the tall blonde.</p><p>By now, Grace is following Dani's move for move, getting drunk on Dani’s body and her chocolate eyes gazing into her own baby blues. Dani takes things up a notch and turns around, holding Grace’s hands so they never leave her hips. The brunette slips her hand up Grace’s arm then neck until she reaches her hair and gives it a gentle tug, drawing Grace’s head south. Dani turns her head and lands the tiniest of pecks on Grace’s jawline before rolling her hips into Grace’s crotch, letting out a low and rather primal groan from the taller woman that sends heat straight to both women’s cores. How badly Dani wishes she could hear Grace make those noises all night and how badly she wishes that SHE were the reason for Grace to make those noises.</p><p>Grace feels like she’s about to explode. There’s not a single inch of her that isn’t on fire. Grace is surprised that she’s held out this long. Her knees feel like they’re about to give out at any minute. Grace wasn’t sure if Dani was meaning to come across as sexy and flirty with her but after that kiss and her ass pressing into her crotch, the messages are all too clear for Grace though she took her sweet time in discovering that.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sexy, Dani,” Grace speaks into her ear.</p><p>Now, it’s <em>Dani’s</em> turn for her to feel as if her knees are going to give out any moment. She wasn’t expecting that comment to leave Grace’s lips but she doesn’t mind - far from it. She fucking loves it. It’s EXACTLY what she needs to hear from her crush. Dani takes another leap of faith by pulling Grace into her and whispering.</p><p>“All for you, baby…” she finishes by gently nipping the blonde’s lobe.</p><p>Excitement sparks all throughout Grace as another groan escapes her and that’s when she can’t control herself any further, causing her to do something she never thought she’d ever do and never desired to do out of respect for women and herself but with Dani, that’s completely thrown out of the window. She wants the woman right fucking now and all logic dies right then and there.</p><p>“Do you want to come back to my place?” Grace asks and Dani nearly whimpers at the request but presses a hard kiss against Grace’s lips to stop herself.</p><p>Fighting through the initial shock, Grace snakes her arms around Dani’s petite body and presses it against her own. Dani stands on her tiptoes to coil her arms around Grace’s neck and Grace ends up lifting Dani off her feet as they deepen their kiss with soft tongue and lip biting. Both women feel a fire deep in the pit of their souls that they can’t extinguish; they daren’t wish to.</p><p>“Yes,” Dani breathes during her brief break of kissing. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>An elated grin sweeps across Grace’s lips as she presses her mouth to Dani’s once more before setting her down on her turgid feet. Grace then wastes no time in clasping Dani’s hand and leading her out of the club. Grace hails the first cab she sees and tells the driver to “step on it” once she tells him her desired destination. Once in the cab, Dani quickly fumbles for her phone where she sends a text to Diego and Ellie.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> Going home with Grace. Don’t wait up!</p><p>Dani instantly gets replies from both parties.</p><p><strong>Ellie:</strong> YES!! GET IT, GIRL!!!!</p><p><strong>Diego:</strong> Proud of you, sis! Be careful and be safe and remember, if she hurts you, I’ll kill her. P.s. don’t be too loud, okay? Papi and I are next door and the walls aren’t that thick.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Grace checks.</p><p>Dani puts her phone away and smiles. “Yes, everything’s fine.” She grabs Grace’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. “More than fine actually.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>Kissing the entire way in the cab, when they finally make it back to Grace’s apartment, their clothes are so constricting they feel like they can’t breathe so those are the first things to go and Dani feels like she might faint by Grace’s muscular figure and Grace feels as if she’s about to die by how beautiful Dani looks stark naked in front of her.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Dani,” says Grace as she cradles the woman in her arms whilst they kiss and fondle each other ardently.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani can only manage to moan her name but Grace understands.</p><p>The blonde hooks her arms under Dani’s legs, picking her up and carrying her to the bed where she gently lies the brunette down on her back and proceeds to pepper her skin with amorous kisses…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Girl Next Door (Part 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani doesn’t believe that she’s slept so well in her entire life. The brunette’s eyes slowly flutter open and she is soon to register the strong arms around her abdomen, the taut leg between hers, and the warm breath in her hair. Dani just wants to lay here forever in Grace’s embrace. It feels exceptionally good and safe. The memories of last night come flooding back to Dani as she recalls Grace treating her like an absolute queen since the blonde ravished her and worshiped her. Every second of last night was amazing and Dani has to bite her lip to stop her groaning when she remembers the things Grace did to her. Grace was so gentle yet so strong. Dani had never felt anything like it. Sleeping with Grace was the best thing Dani has ever done and she can’t wait to do it again without sounding like a total slut.</p><p>As her stomach grumbles, Dani takes that as her cue to get up and make breakfast. She doesn’t want to abandon Grace in bed but she needs to eat and she has no doubt Grace does, too. The brunette ever so gently removes herself from Grace’s hold, which makes the blonde stir and moan a little in defiance but Dani manages to escape without waking her. Dani stretches the sleep from her muscles then looks on the ground to see her dress on the floor and the sight makes her smile. She remembers Grace removing it deftly before carrying her to the bed and taking her to paradise and back. But that leaves a problem: what does Dani wear? She doesn’t want to slip her dress back on. Perhaps she could wear something of Grace’s?</p><p>Naked, Dani steps over to Grace’s drawers and pulls out a t-shirt that she promptly slips on then steps back into her underwear she wore last night. She doesn’t bother grabbing pants since there’s no way they’d fit her. Grace is too tall and Dani would trip up the first step she took. Dani presses her nose to Grace’s shirt and smells her scent and Dani feels like Grace has her arms around her again. Satisfied with her clothes, Dani leaves the bedroom quietly and enters Grace’s kitchen where she goes on the hunt for ingredients for breakfast and she finds what she needs for pancakes. So, that’s what she gets started on until she receives a text.</p><p><strong>Ellie:</strong> GIRL!!!! Are you alive??? Or did Grace just completely destroy you??</p><p>Dani shakes her head at the text. Ellie is truly the most invasive person she has ever known but she loves her to death. Finishing a pancake, Dani replies.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> Yes, I’m alive but only just. ;) Last night was amazing!! There’s too much to send in a text but I can assure you that it was fucking incredible!!!</p><p><strong>Ellie:</strong> YESSSS!!!!!! My girl got the girl! I’m so proud of you!! You two were so cute last night and I knew it was only a matter of time before one of you caved. Grace couldn’t take her eyes off you. It was so adorable. I want to know everything!!!</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> You will soon. I’m just making Grace and I breakfast. She’s still asleep.</p><p><strong>Ellie:</strong> CUTE!!! Such a good girlfriend already. ;) Have a good breakfast and I’ll talk to you soon! Proud of you!!</p><p>Dani lets out a small giggle then resumes her cooking. Dani isn’t one to boast about things, especially her private life but she can’t help but do it now. Grace is the most perfect woman Dani has ever met and she’s so proud to have been taken into her bed last night. Grace is such a generous and caring lover to ever exist. Heat begins to pool between her legs when she thinks back to last night. Grace was just so amazing...</p><p>Dani cooks as silently as she can, gently humming to herself and swaying her hips contently but she soon hears a noise from behind her, making her automatically turn around and when she does, she’s blessed with the sight of a just woken Grace Harper with shaggy bed hair in pyjama shorts and an old tank top that Dani presumes she wears to bed. <em>Fuck me, could she get any hotter?</em> Dani ponders.</p><p>“Good morning,” Grace greets with a relaxed smile.</p><p>“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Very. But I was missing some company when I woke up.”</p><p>“Oh…” Dani blushes. “Sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” Grace steps behind the brunette and wraps her arms around her petite frame, which makes Dani melt but not as much when Grace pulls her hair to the side and kisses her neck and cheek.</p><p>Dani has to steady herself on the counter before she turns her head and meets Grace’s lips with her own.</p><p>“I’m making pancakes for breakfast,” Dani whispers.</p><p>“Mm, yum.”</p><p>“I also took one of your shirts since I didn’t want to put my dress back on. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“No, I don’t mind at all. You look good in my clothes.” Grace kisses her again. “Very cute and sexy.”</p><p>Dani smiles, turning her attention back to the pancakes since she is sure the blush on her cheeks is going to make them burst into flames.</p><p>“Thank you for last night,” says Grace, continuing to peck Dani’s neck. “It was amazing.”</p><p>“I can’t take all the credit.”</p><p>“I don’t know… As soon as you were naked, I couldn’t control myself. You’re so beautiful, Dani. You're so beautiful in what you wear and what you don't.”</p><p>“Grace…” the woman whines.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>“Being so nice.”</p><p>“I can’t help it. You’re gorgeous. I wanted you the day I met you. You make me so nervous but so excited at the same time. You're so different from anyone I've ever met and I can't stop thinking about you.”</p><p>Within seconds, Dani finishes the pancake in the pan and puts it on a plate then turns around, grabs the blonde’s face, and kisses her. Grace slides her hands around Dani’s back, pressing her closer but it’s not enough. Grace needs more so she grabs the backs of Dani’s thighs, picks her up, and puts her on the countertop. Dani traps Grace with her legs and folds her arms around her neck as she dips her tongue into the woman’s mouth. Grace lets out an uncontrollable moan, her hands clamping down on Dani’s hips in pleasure and that’s when Dani feels that fiery pool in the pit of her stomach that wants Grace to have her right here and now on her kitchen counter but Grace has other ideas.</p><p>“Dani,” she swallows thickly. “I… I think we should eat now.”</p><p>“Why?” Dani presses her lips to Grace’s neck.</p><p>“Because if we continue, I’ll have to take you back to bed and our food will go cold and nobody likes cold pancakes.”</p><p>“I can always make more…” Dani’s fingers find their way to the hem of Grace’s shorts that she promptly tugs on and Grace has to draw every ounce of her strength to halt the woman’s hands.</p><p>“After,” she breathes desperately. “Let’s eat first or else I won’t have enough energy. I need to recoup it from last night.”</p><p>Dani can’t help but smile proudly. She must admit, she is quite pleased with herself after last night. She rocked Grace’s world and Grace LOVED it to the point where she was begging for more. It was the most adorable and hottest sight Dani had ever experienced.</p><p>“Fair enough.” Dani pecks Grace’s lips then hops off the counter once Grace steps back and begins laying the table.</p><p>Dani rakes her hand through her hair, calming her pulse as she finishes making breakfast while Grace feels like she’s about to explode. Kissing someone shouldn’t be that exhilarating but with Dani… Grace has no words to explain how amazing simply kissing her is. Last night was just out of this world and Grace feels this morning is going to be much the same if they continue down this path of concupiscence.</p><p>“Here you go.” Dani places a plate down for Grace when the blonde sits.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Dani sits next to the woman and eats.</p><p>“Mm…” Grace groans, shutting her eyes briefly. “Dani… are you a secret chef? How do you get these to taste so good?”</p><p>“Years of practice and a secret ingredient.”</p><p>“Did you always keep it in your pocket or something or are you telling me that I had it here?”</p><p>“Everyone has it. You’ve just got to figure out what it is,” she winks.</p><p>“You don’t play fair.”</p><p>“That’s not what you said last night…”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “True… Speaking of last night… I really enjoyed it and I’m not talking about the sex. I had a good time at the club. Having a night out was really what I needed and I really liked your brother and best friend. I hope we can do it again some time.”</p><p>“Aww, Grace! That’s really sweet! It was my pleasure and I’m so glad you had a good time. Diego and Ellie liked you a lot and I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to see you again.”</p><p>“Great,” she smiles goofily. “So, ah… now that we’ve got that sorted… Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight maybe?”</p><p>Dani bites her lip. “Grace Harper, are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>With a shaky breath, Grace nods. “Yeah… Yeah, I am. I… I really like you, Dani and I want to get to know you more than a neighbour and more than a friend. I’m not very good at these things so you’ll have to be patient with me but I want to give us a go. I felt really connected with you last night in lots of ways and I want to explore that further… umm… yeah…”</p><p>Dani feels her heart is about to burst. Grace is so nervous she can hardly meet her gaze. Dani knows she can tease this out to get more of that cute and innocent reaction from Grace but she spares the woman.</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>Grace’s eyes fly open. “R, really?”</p><p>“Yes. Really. I’d love to spend more time with you, Grace. You’re really special and I like being with you. I had fun with you last night and had even more fun in bed. I want to get to know you better. I think having dinner is a good first step.”</p><p>“Sex wasn’t the first step?” She titters.</p><p>“I think it was just us acting upon our instincts.”</p><p>“I must admit, how you looked last night and how you danced… there was no way I could let you leave that club alone.”</p><p>Dani’s blush sweeps across her face like wildfire. “I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>The two women take a moment to smile and gaze at each other, both admiring the other’s beauty as they seem to fall harder by the second.</p><p>“So, where are we going for dinner?” Dani pops a piece of pancake in her mouth casually.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know too many places… do you want to go casual or classy?”</p><p>“I don’t care. As long as I’m with you and food, I’m happy.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh and gazes up at the brunette once more and responds, “me, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Time Of The Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When it's Dani's time of the month, Grace will stop at nothing to make her girlfriend feel better...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dani, I’m home!” Grace announces as she walks through the door of their apartment, tired and exhausted from another day of work. “Dani?” She calls louder, then hears the sound of the treadmill in the living room so, obviously, Grace makes her way there to see Dani jogging on the machine, looking absolutely flawless in colourful leggings and a sports bra with her hair tied back into a braid.</p><p>“Oh, hey, baby!” Dani smiles, pulling off her headset, and decreasing the speed to walking pace.</p><p>“Hey,” Grace leans over and presses a kiss to Dani’s lips.</p><p>“How was work?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was good. We had a guy come in with a Ferrari and I was close to putting a pin in his tires before he left.”</p><p>“Stuck up?”</p><p>“You have no idea…” Grace sighs and folds her arms across the armrest of the treadmill, placing her head atop. “Why do people with money always think they’re better than everyone else?”</p><p>“Because all of their self-esteem is in their money and the more money they have, the worse they become.”</p><p>“That’s sad.”</p><p>“I know.” Dani slips her fingers into Grace’s golden locks and scratches momentarily but Grace whines in protest once she halts. “Don’t give me that.”</p><p>“Dani, you know it’s my weakness.”</p><p>“I know, puppy.” Dani plants a quick kiss on Grace’s head.</p><p>“Mph…” Grace huffs before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a soda from the fridge and sitting.</p><p>Grace drinks a mouthful, feeling as if she hasn’t tasted anything so sweet in years. Being a mechanic is a tiresome job but Grace is good at it and it helps support her and Dani, plus, it makes her quite the handy-woman around the apartment. Grace takes another mouthful then focuses on her girlfriend who looks so beautiful and sexy in her gym attire but that’s not exactly what Grace focuses on. The blonde’s eyes drift down Dani’s neck and onto her chest where beads of sweat trickle down into her cleavage and Grace soon feels herself burning up at the sight.</p><p>“Oh, Grace, we need to go to the hardware store and pick up a few things. The sink is playing up again.”</p><p>Grace snaps her eyes up to Dani’s. “Did you check that the bolts were tight?”</p><p>“Yes, but they’re getting rusty. We need to get new ones and perhaps some new pipes as well. Could you do that? I really don’t want to get a plumber in. They’re so expensive!”</p><p>“Yeah, I could probably fix it.”</p><p>“Oh, and we need to look at the shower, too. I’m not sure what’s wrong with it but I think it might be the main pipe. I was talking to the neighbour and she said…”</p><p>Dani continues talking but Grace fades out as she focuses on Dani’s breasts once again that bounce with every step she takes. Grace swallows her drool as her heart rate spikes and her temperature flares. Dani is building up a sweat and so is Grace. Grace is an absolute sucker for Dani’s body because it’s so perfect and Grace feels so honoured that she is allowed to ogle it and drool over it. Nobody else can do this - only Grace.</p><p>“Grace?” Dani speaks, seeing the blonde ogle her chest. “Grace? Grace!”</p><p>“Huh? What? What’s up? What’s going on?” She stammers.</p><p>“Did you hear a word I just said?”</p><p>“What? Of course I did!” She titters, taking a swig of her drink in an attempt to bring her temperature back down.</p><p>“Oh, really? What did I say?”</p><p>“You said… umm… ah… something about, ah… the lights?”</p><p>“Grace!” Dani tuts. “I was talking about the shower! The pipe in the shower is leaking and it needs to be fixed. I don’t want to get an entirely new system if I can help it.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll, ah, I’ll get on it. I’ll go to the store and pick up some, ah, things.” Grace’s gaze falls back onto Dani’s chest but she forces herself to look away.</p><p>“Do I need to put a shirt on?”</p><p>“No,” she replies, probably a little too quickly.</p><p>“You’ve been staring at my boobs since you got here and you can’t seem to manage a proper sentence without stuttering and blabbering. I think I do.”</p><p>“Okay,” she chuckles. “You got me. But can you blame me? Your boobs are amazing.”</p><p>“You’ve got a set, too, you know?” Dani stops the treadmill and steps off of it, taking her drink bottle with her.</p><p>“Yes, but they’re nothing like yours. Mine are nothing but mosquito bites and yours are those of a real woman. They’re perfect.”</p><p>Dani tries not to blush at the statement but it’s difficult. She’s just glad that she’s flushed from her run so Grace can’t see.</p><p>“Ah,” Dani hisses, hastily sitting down on the couch, pressing a hand to her stomach.</p><p>“Dani? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Grace instantly drops to her knees and places her hands over Dani’s.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine… Just some period pain that’s all… Ah… <em>Mierda</em>…”</p><p>“Here, lie down, honey.” Grace guides Dani onto her back, pulling her feet up and removing her shoes. “I’ll get you something for the pain.”</p><p>Grace races into the kitchen and grabs some Advil, a wheat bag, and makes Dani a cup of green tea with a teaspoon of honey - a remedy that makes Dani’s stomach pains disappear - and returns to the couch.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.” Dani takes the tablets and drinks the tea as Grace puts the hot bag on her stomach then proceeds to remove Dani’s socks, lift her legs to sit under them, and rub her feet. “<em>Mi amor</em>, you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“It helps with the pain.”</p><p>“But my feet are all sweaty and smelly.”</p><p>“Dani, I work with men who are sweatier and smellier then you could ever be. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Grace flashes a tender smile and Dani feels her heart melt. What did she do to get such a loving, caring, and thoughtful girlfriend?</p><p>“Thank you, puppy.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Are you due?”</p><p>“Yes. I started this morning. I was waiting for the pains to come. Part of me thought that I was lucky this time and that I skimmed out on them. Obviously, I was wrong… Ah…” She hisses, adjusting the bag to the location of the sharp pain.</p><p>“Well, at the end of the day, it’s still a good sign.”</p><p>“Oh?” Dani quirks an eyebrow. “How so?”</p><p>“It means that your body is functioning healthily and nothing is out of the ordinary. Plus, it means that I haven’t got you pregnant.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes widen and Grace winks at her playfully.</p><p>“Grace Harper!” Dani swats her arm. “You’re terrible!”</p><p>Grace titters. “All in good fun, baby. If I had the organ to make you pregnant, I’d be extremely safe but then again, if I did, I wouldn’t mind getting you pregnant…”</p><p>“Grace!” Dani swats her again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We have to be married before we have kids.”</p><p>Grace’s heart skips a beat at the mention of marriage. “Is that you proposing to me?” She teases.</p><p>“No, but I’m putting my foot down on that one. We’ve already had sex before marriage and that’s as far as I’ll go. I want our kids to have a stable upbringing and I want us to be married and have that side of life sorted before we start a family of our own.”</p><p>Grace believes her heart can’t grow any bigger. The talk of marrying Dani and having a family with her brings Grace to an entirely new level of euphoria that it’s indescribable.</p><p>“So you want a family with me one day?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Yes, of course I do. Do you want one?”</p><p>Grace halts her hands then crawls over Dani, leans down, and kisses her chastely. “Yes,” she kisses her again. “Yes, I do. I’d have a family with you right now if I could.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Dani plays, folding her arms around Grace’s neck.</p><p>“Yeah,” another kiss. “I can’t wait to have a bunch of kids who have their mommy’s beautiful, caramel, sun-kissed skin, thick, dark, wavy hair, and chocolate-brown eyes that could turn stone into butter…”</p><p>“You’re too sweet…” Dani slips her fingers into Grace’s hair and gently toys with it before pulling the woman to her lips. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” she grins contently.</p><p>“Ah!” Dani hisses, her hands falling to her stomach. “This Advil needs to kick in faster…”</p><p>“Do we have any of the advanced stuff?”</p><p>“No, we’re all out.”</p><p>“Okay,” Grace moves off her girlfriend to stand. “I’ll go to the store to pick some up for you. I’ll get the plumping stuff while I’m there.”</p><p>“Thank you, puppy.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Are you going to be okay here?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be fine. I just need to wait for this Advil to work and drink my tea. Hopefully, that’ll make it better.”</p><p>“Okay. I won’t be too long.” Grace leans down to kiss her girlfriend. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>Grace flashes her cute smile and leaves.</p><p>~</p><p>Dani is mewling when Grace gets home but not all is bad. The blonde, who just happens to be the best girlfriend in the entire world, returns with Dani’s favourite ice cream, chocolate, candy, and dinner along with the medicine for her cramps.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>, Grace!” Dani laughs, seeing Grace enter with multiple bags. “What did you get?”</p><p>“I got you some treats to help you through the first few days of your cycle. I know how hard it gets for you so I thought I’d try to make it easier. It won’t take the pain away but it will take some of the pressure off. Oh! And I got Chinese for dinner as well. I know that’s your favourite when it’s your time of the month.”</p><p>Dani feels like the luckiest woman on earth. What ever did she do to deserve someone like Grace? Someone who is utterly perfect and everything Dani needs? Dani doesn’t know but she’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>“You’re amazing, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani sits up from the couch, still in her gym clothes and she instantly begins to feel better once she smells her dinner.</p><p>“Anything for you, Dani. I hate it when you’re not feeling well.” Grace sits next to the brunette once she finishes putting Dani’s treats away but she doesn’t get a chance to unpack dinner when Dani snatches Grace’s face and presses a bruising kiss to her lips.</p><p>“My sweet puppy…” Dani pecks her cheeks. “I love you.”</p><p>In classic Grace style, a goofy grin sweeps across her cheeks. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“You’re the perfect girlfriend.”</p><p>“Me?” She titters. “I’ve got nothing on you, Dani.”</p><p>“You do, and then some.”</p><p>Grace playfully rolls her eyes before kissing Dani chastely. “I got your usual with a side of dumplings and extra fried rice.” Grace begins serving dinner.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>bebé</em>. My stomach has been screaming out for this.”</p><p>“I know. Mine, too. You’ve got me hooked on this stuff.”</p><p>“It’s good. I’ve put you on the right path.”</p><p>“Well, I prefer to be on something Mexican but you know…” Grace wriggles her eyebrows playfully.</p><p>“Grace Harper!” Dani gently smacks her girlfriend’s leg, causing a laugh to erupt from the blonde. “You’re so naughty!”</p><p>“Only for you, honey.” Grace pecks the brunette’s cheek and relishes in Dani curling into her side once they gather their dinner and watch TV. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better,” Dani puts her empty plate on the coffee table. “Much better now that I’ve eaten dinner and taken the pain meds.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you’ve saved room for more because we’ve still got your ice cream to go.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, get that over here right now, babe. I am definitely craving ice cream right now.”</p><p>Chuckling, Grace pecks Dani’s head, takes their plates to the kitchen, and grabs the ice cream from the freezer. She goes to pick up two bowls but she stops and takes two spoons instead. When it’s Dani’s time of the month, there’s no need for bowls when it comes to ice cream. By the end of the night, the tub will be empty.</p><p>“You’re perfect, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani pecks Grace’s cheek once she sets the ice cream in her lap. “Thank you for tonight. I really needed it.”</p><p>“That’s okay, honey. You know that I’d do anything for you. Nothing is too much.”</p><p>“I know and you’re amazing. How about I make it up to you tonight?” Dani slides her hand along Grace’s thigh, the blonde’s breath immediately hitching at the contact. “Maybe a nice back rub and then something else?” Her voice is now low and seductive and Grace is now tempted to scoop Dani up in her arms and take her to the bedroom.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Grace responds. “I think I’d like that very much.”</p><p>“Good.” Dani kisses Grace’s ear, gently sucking and nibbling on her earlobe when she pulls away and Grace nearly turns to goo right then and there.</p><p>How Dani has the power to turn her to mush, Grace doesn’t know but it doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that Dani eats her ice cream and once she’s satisfied, Grace is going to take her to bed and get her ever-so-deserved reward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sunday Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunday grocery shopping with Grace and Dani... Who doesn't love a bit of domestic fluff?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Kookykrumbs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh,” a sigh of defeat leaves Dani’s lips as her little arms fail to reach the fourth shelf that just happens to hold the tomato relish she needs for tonight’s dinner. “<em>Mi amor</em>? Can you please get the relish? The one with the blue label?”</p><p>“Sure, honey.” Lengthy Grace doesn’t even need to try and reach the shelf. She could easily reach the sixth without any hassle. “Here you go.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani puts the jar in the cart before crossing off the item on her list she prepared before coming to the grocery store as she usually does because she’s a complete mom when it comes to these sorts of things. “Oh! Grab a bag of potatoes, puppy - they’re half price. Grab two actually.”</p><p>“Sure.” The augment effortlessly grabs two large bags of potatoes and puts them in the cart then proceeds to push. “Oh! Free samples!” Grace quickly diverts the cart over to a stand and grabs a sample. “Dani, you’ve got to try this!” Grace hands Dani a meatball that she eats and nods approvingly.</p><p>“Want me to try and make it?” Dani offers.</p><p>“You don’t need to try, Dani - you can make anything. I love all of your cooking.”</p><p>“And all of the free samples it seems,” she giggles.</p><p>“I never had anything like this in the future. I’ll take what I can get and enjoy it while I can.”</p><p>Dani shrugs. “Fair enough. Come on, if you’re done here, we need to keep shopping. We’ve still got a lot more to get and I want to get back before the good stock sells out at the markets and, yes, we can go to the dessert section after we get what we need.”</p><p>“Thank you, honey. I wouldn’t worry about getting there in a hurry though. You and I both know that Mona always saves the good stuff for you.”</p><p>Dani nods. “Yes, that’s true. She’s good to me. I need to bake her a pie for thanks.”</p><p>“Not after you bake me one first.”</p><p>Dani chuckles. “Yes, puppy. I’ll be sure to make an extra one for you. Or two, knowing your appetite.”</p><p>“Good idea. Better be safe,” she winks.</p><p>Thanks to her augments, Grace and Dani constantly need to buy in bulk. It was getting rather pricey to being with but eventually, they found a special grocery store that specialised in bulk items so that is now Grace and Dani’s go-to besides the farmer’s market, which Dani loves perusing. Grace likes it as well. She’s always up for trying new foods and watching Dani in her element. It’s very satisfying and cute for that matter.</p><p>“What do you want for dessert, <em>bebé</em>?” Dani asks, putting items in the cart each aisle they go down, Grace making sure to grab the heaving things so Dani doesn’t strain herself.</p><p>“Hmm…” Grace ponders. “Anything with chocolate. I’m in a chocolate mood today.”</p><p>“Good choice.” Dani turns down the baking aisle and grabs the ingredients for a chocolate pudding as well as some chocolate sauce that Grace loves and the blonde can already taste the chocolatey goodness already. “How are you going for your meds?”</p><p>“I’m all right but it doesn’t hurt to get some more things. If you’ve got those “prescriptions” from Sarah, we should get some more.”</p><p>Sarah may be a pain in Grace’s ass but she’s good with whipping up fake prescriptions for the blonde and they never fail. Grace gets her meds without hassle, which is very handy. Dani doesn’t want to cause any further trouble now that the Rev-9 has been dealt with. Dani knows that Judgement Day is inevitable but in the meantime, she wants to live and enjoy a normal life as much as she can and Grace does, too. As dull as it may seem to others, living a simplistic life is very cathartic for the blonde. There’s no worrying about where her next meal is going to come from, no worrying about possible impending Legion attacks, no constant death and decay, no war - nothing. Just day-to-day living and Grace will happily live like this with Dani forever if she could.</p><p>“How many cocktails do you have left?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Ah… Two, I think.”</p><p>“Two? Grace!” Dani admonishes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know what! You know that you have to keep at LEAST five on the go. You can’t let them get low like that. What happens if you have a crash and there are no meds? You know how I feel about that stuff.”</p><p>Grace hangs her head slightly like a child getting a telling off. “Yes, honey. Sorry. We’ll get some meds and I’ll make my cocktails later tonight.”</p><p>“As soon as you get home you mean. You’re not allowed to let them go below five. Remember you need to take two everywhere you go. Do you have any on you now?”</p><p>“Yes. I have two.”</p><p>“So your last ones?”</p><p>“Yes,” her voice is sheepish and Dani just shakes her head in disapproval. 

</p><p>“You’re naughty, Grace Harper. How did future me ever put up with you?”</p><p>“You didn’t, really. I was always looked after and assessed by doctors and scientists. You were too focused on leading the Resistance to care about me like that.”</p><p>Dani wants to punch herself. Sometimes she forgets how hard it is for Grace to talk about her life in the future - a life where Commander Dani Ramos didn’t love Captain Grace Harper but instead was a stringent workaholic. The knowledge breaks Dani’s heart each time and she can’t imagine not loving Grace in any timeline.</p><p>“Sorry, puppy,” Dani rubs her hand along the base of Grace’s back.</p><p>“There’s no need to be sorry, honey. Future you wasn’t interested in anything like that and that’s okay. I would have rather you been focused on protecting and saving the human race than being distracted by me.”</p><p>“What about when Judgement Day comes and I become the leader? Will you still feel that way?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” she chuckles. “Who else is going to teach you how to shoot guns and relieve your stress at the end of the day?” Grace flashes a wink that makes Dani giggle.</p><p>“True.” Dani presses a kiss to Grace’s denim-clad arm as she continues to put goods into the cart and cross them off her list. “All right, I think that’s everything. We’ve just got to get your meds then we need to pop into the farmer’s market to get some of my salsa and other herbs from Mona.”</p><p>“Whatever you need, baby. I love your cooking.”</p><p>“I know you do, <em>mi amor</em>. You eat more than Diego and Papi used to combined.”</p><p>“You can thank my augments for that.”</p><p>“I know and that’s okay.” Dani and Grace approach the cashier who begins scanning their items.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling, by the way? I forgot to ask you,” says Grace, packing the things back into the cart once they’ve been scanned whilst Dani puts them on the conveyer belt.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Your father and brother. We haven’t talked about them in a while. I just wanted to check-in.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s sweet. I’m getting better each day but with that, I miss them more and more."</p><p>Grace feels a surge of guilt befall her. “I’m sorry, Dani.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because if it wasn’t for me…”</p><p>“Grace, it wasn’t your fault.” Dani pauses to pay the cashier then follows Grace out of the store. “You did what you could to save me. You weren’t to know they would die. I’m alive, I have you, Sarah, and Taco so there’s no need to worry.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh then begins loading the food into the car before returning the cart to the bay and hopping in the passenger’s side.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Yes, I think so.” Dani makes sure her mirrors are in the right position, her seat is adjusted close to the steering wheel because she’s so small, and that her seatbelt is locked in securely.</p><p>Grace can’t help but admire and adore the tiny brunette next to her. This woman who is still learning to drive a car and taking a good ten minutes to make sure everything is correct and safe is going to be the leader of the Human Resistance when the day comes. Fate is truly an amazing concept sometimes.</p><p>“Are you strapped in?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Yep. All ready to go. Remember - foot on the brake, put the gear into reverse, make sure nobody is coming, and slowly back out.”</p><p>“Okay. Here we go…” Dani carefully follows Grace’s instructions and begins pulling out of her parking bay, constantly looking over her shoulders like a madwoman.</p><p>Grace has been teaching Dani to drive and she is doing well. They don’t get many lessons in since they both work full-time jobs and a lot of places they go are within walking distance or if not, can be taken via bus. However, now they’ve found this special grocery store, they need to drive, and what perfect way to teach the future leader of the Resistance to drive than driving to the store and back?</p><p>“All right, nice work!” Grace condones. “Now, put the gear into drive and off we go.”</p><p>Again, Dani follows the instructions and successfully pulls out of the car park and onto the main road towards the pharmacy. Once the brunette is relaxed, Dani reaches out and takes Grace’s hand.</p><p>“I don’t want you to ever blame yourself for what happened to my family, puppy. You weren’t to know what that Terminator was going to do and you were sent here to protect me and only me. You can’t be too hard on yourself. If I lost you at the dam, I would have lost everything. I always scolded myself for when I fell for you. I thought that it was so stupid to fall from someone from the future and someone whose sole purpose was to protect me but I couldn’t help it. No matter what I did to try and convince myself otherwise, nothing worked. I fell for my protector and I was lucky enough to discover that she already loved me.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “I think <em>I</em> was the lucky one, Dani, and I think I still am. I never thought that you’d love me in this timeline or the next. I thought it was set in stone… I’m glad I was wrong.”</p><p>Dani smiles and presses a kiss to Grace’s hand. "Me, too."</p><p>The couple eventually makes it to the farmer’s market after packing away their groceries and walking a few blocks from their apartment to their destination. Because it’s a Sunday, the marketplace is rather crowded so Grace automatically latches onto Dani’s hand as to not lose her. It would be highly unlikely anyway since Dani always sticks by Grace and Grace can spot Dani from a mile away thanks to her HUD system in her eyes but nonetheless, the blonde likes to be close and make sure her girlfriend is safe.</p><p>“We need to get some moisturiser on these hands,” says Dani, rubbing her thumb along Grace’s dried and callused knuckles. “We can’t have them turn to leather. I’ll see if Mona has some tonics for your skin. She’s always got a little bit of everything.”</p><p>“You always take such good care of me.” Grace wraps an arm around Dani’s shoulder, their hands never unlocking.</p><p>“Someone has to.”</p><p>“True.” Grace pecks Dani’s head and stops walking once they reach Mona’s stall where she and Dani greet one another in Spanish and exchange quick chit-chat before Mona grabs the jars of sauces and spices for Dani.</p><p>“<em>Hola, Grace</em>!” Mona smiles and embraces the woman briefly as she did Dani.</p><p>“<em>Hola, Mona. Cómo estás?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Bueno gracias! ¿Donde has estado hoy?</em>”</p><p>“Ah… <em>La tienda de comestibles y... el farmacéutico…?</em>” Grace answers cautiously, looking at Dani for confirmation who beams at the blonde.</p><p>“<em>Bien hecho, mi amor!</em>”</p><p>“Yes, your Spanish is coming along nicely,” smiles Mona. “You’re teaching her well, Dani.”</p><p>“I know. She’s a quick learner.” Dani smiles proudly up at the blonde who blushes with a little embarrassment, never liking having too much attention on her. “Speaking of Grace, she has these on her hands,” Dani shows the woman. “Do you have anything for it?”</p><p>“Oh! These look nasty! I’m sure I have something. Just give me a minute…” Mona turns around and rummages through her concoctions and pulls out a jar of yellow paste. “Here, this should do the trick. Works on sores, ulcers, calluses, cuts, and infections. It’s a miracle. It’s also a great moisturiser.”</p><p>“Ah, excellent!” Dani smiles. “We need a good moisturiser for Grace’s hands. Being a mechanic is tough on her.” And an augment from the future but that’s their little secret.</p><p>“I understand. Apply this once in the morning and once at night. Give it about five to ten minutes to soak in and you should see a change within a week. Keep using it until the calluses are gone.”</p><p>“<em>Gracias, Mona</em>,” Grace thanks.</p><p>“<em>Eres bienvenido, Grace</em>. Enjoy the rest of your day!”</p><p>Dani and Grace farewell the woman and as promised, Dani takes Grace to the sweet/dessert/candy section of the market where Grace tries all of the samples and purchases a few bags of treats for the journey home.</p><p>“I swear you’re a child sometimes,” Dani laughs.</p><p>“Why?” Asks Grace who is eating an assortment of sour gummies, fudge cubes, chocolate drops, and homemade Turkish delight from a bag.</p><p>Dani just shakes her head with a laugh and links her arm with Grace’s, completely smitten with the handsome blonde.</p><p>“Oh! Hold on!” Grace quickly hands Dani her treat bag and diverts to a stall that sells flowers. The blonde picks a colourful bouquet and returns to Dani. “Here you go,” Grace exchanges the flowers for her bag. “Beautiful flowers for my beautiful woman.” Grace finishes with a peck on Dani’s cheek.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>,” Dani blushes with a grin. “Thank you,” she kisses Grace’s cheek. “They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I know you love flowers and how you always need to have a bunch on the kitchen table.”</p><p>Dani’s heart melts right then and there. It’s the little things that Grace knows about Dani that make the brunette fall more and more in love with her. Grace is so thoughtful, caring, and loving and Dani feels like the luckiest woman on earth to have someone like Grace. The brunette ends up snuggling into Grace’s side as they walk home and Grace is more than happy to coil her strong, protective arm around the shorter woman.</p><p>“Well, how about after dinner we can put that chocolate sauce to good use?” Dani suggests.</p><p>“Hell yeah! I love your chocolate puddings.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, baby…” Dani’s hand finds its way under Grace’s tank top where she draws small circles on her skin.</p><p>“Oh,” Grace swallows hard, her temperature rising and not just because of the hot day and her augments. “Y, y, yeah. I, I think we could try that out. Yeah, that sounds good,” she nods and Dani simply presses a kiss to her shoulder, loving how easy it is for her girlfriend to get flustered.</p><p>“Good,” Dani purrs. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>With that, Grace speeds up their walking pace to get back to their apartment so Dani can get an early start on dinner because now, Grace is in a VERY chocolatey mood and who can blame her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Young Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senior students Grace and Dani have been in a loving relationship for five years but what will happen when Dani wants to take things further?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finishing English class, Dani Ramos opens the door to her locker and puts her books away but is startled when a pair of hands jab her from behind, making her jump.</p><p>“Ah!” She squeaks.</p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p>“Grace!” Dani turns around and swats the blonde’s arm. “Don’t do that! You know I scare easily.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby. Here, let me make it up to you.” Grace gently presses Dani against her locker and plants her lips on hers.</p><p>Dani immediately forgets about Grace’s antics and melts into the kiss, reaching up and lacing her fingers through the blonde’s short, thick locks.</p><p>“Ugh, get a room,” Diego Ramos teases, nudging Dani away from his locker, forcing the teenagers to break their kiss.</p><p>“You’re just jealous that you don’t have a sexy blonde,” Dani smirks, grabbing a firm hold of Grace’s backside.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” Diego humours, exchanging his math books for his history ones. “That’s exactly it. Speaking of which, you ready for tonight’s match, Harper?”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the one where I’m going to whoop your ass again?”</p><p>“You always chose the best loadout and I swear you cheat.”</p><p>“I don’t need to cheat in COD, Diego. You just lack the skills.”</p><p>“Not this time. Tonight, your ass is mine.”</p><p>“You wish, nerd,” Grace raises a fist, making Diego flinch. “Ha! Two for flinching.” Grace punches his arm twice playfully.</p><p>“Dani, your girlfriend’s an asshole.”</p><p>“Now, now, Diego, don’t be jealous because she’s better at video games than you.”</p><p>“She is NOT better than me! She just doesn’t give me a chance.”</p><p>“There are no chances in war, Diego,” Grace smirks.</p><p>The boy shakes his head. “I stand corrected, Dani - your girlfriend’s an asshole.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be mean. Speaking of my girlfriend, I would like to have <em>some</em> time with her this weekend, Diego,” Dani shoots him a pointed look.</p><p>“Not until I make her my bitch in Modern Warfare.”</p><p>“I like to see you try,” Grace mocks.</p><p>“You will and you’ll be sorry.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes with a smile. She loves Grace and Diego to the moon and back and she knows they love each other as well. They’re basically brother and sister the way they carry on. Nine times out of ten, Diego steals Grace from Dani so they can play video games and muck around like they are little boys. Diego is pretty much the third wheel in their relationship. Neither Grace nor Dani mind but Diego respects the couple enough to give them their own space because Grace is DANI’S girlfriend despite the fact that Diego ends up spending more time with her whenever the blonde comes around to their place.</p><p>“What have you girls got now?” Diego asks.</p><p>“Science,” Dani answers.</p><p>“English,” says Grace. “You?”</p><p>“Math.”</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“I know. I better go though. Ms. Connor doesn’t like it when you’re late, even if it is just one minute…”</p><p>“Have fun with that. See you after school!” Grace calls out.</p><p>“Prepare for an ass-whooping!”</p><p>“You wish!”</p><p>“You two are such idiots,” Dani chuckles, retrieving her science books before shutting her locker door.</p><p>“You love us.”</p><p>“Only just.”</p><p>“Harsh, babe.” Grace takes Dani’s books and stacks them on top of hers and walks the brunette to her class, holding her hand the entire way.</p><p>The perks of having a tall girlfriend who is on the basketball team means she can carry your heavy books without hassle and still hold your hand as she escorts you to class like the gentlewoman she is.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll meet you at your place?” Grace checks, handing Dani her books once the girl reaches her classroom.</p><p>“Yes, you will. Have fun at basketball practice.”</p><p>“I always do.”</p><p>“And don’t let Jasmine hit on you.”</p><p>“She doesn’t hit on me.”</p><p>“Babe, she does. She’s a total slut.”</p><p>“Dani!” She admonishes.</p><p>“What? She is! Because she’s the beautiful head cheerleader who is bi, she thinks she can get anyone she wants.”</p><p>“Well, she’s not getting me because I’m taken.”</p><p>“Damn right you are…” Dani hooks her fingers in the belt loops of Grace’s jeans and yanks her forward, pressing their lips together, both girls going weak in the knees as they usually do when they kiss.</p><p>Five years of dating and they still have the energy radiating off of them like they’re kissing for the first time.</p><p>“All right,” Dani concludes, putting her hands on Grace’s chest. “I need to get to class.”</p><p>“I wasn’t done…” The blonde whines.</p><p>“I know and that’s the problem. We can kiss more tonight but for now, we need to get to class so we can finish and go home.”</p><p>Grace huffs. “Fine.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that.”</p><p>“It’s hard not to when you stop kissing me.”</p><p>Dani tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. <em>Why does Grace have to be so sweet?</em> She thinks.</p><p>“Go on. Get to class, Harper,” Dani orders softly.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Grace finishes with a salute then spins on her heel and leaves for her class with Dani’s eyes fixed on Grace’s cute butt in her faded black jeans.</p><p>“Easy, girl,” Dani whispers once she feels herself getting flushed. “You’ll get there in due time. You just need to be patient. The first time needs to be perfect…”</p><p>~</p><p>Knocking on the door of the Ramos apartment, Grace adjusts her gym bag strap on her shoulder and runs a hand through her damp hair. The blonde had a shower straight after basketball practice since she didn’t want to be all sweaty and smelly for her girlfriend.</p><p>“Puppy!” Dani beams, opening the door.</p><p>“Hey, baby.” Grace steps forward and kisses Dani’s lips tenderly.</p><p>“How was practice?” Dani leads Grace inside and to her room.</p><p>“Yeah, it was good. I almost twisted my ankle when I got tripped up but I managed to land properly.” Grace puts her gym bag and overnight bag on the floor before flopping onto Dani’s bed. “I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Aww, my poor baby…” Dani pouts and straddles the blonde’s lap, resting her hands on her strong hips.</p><p>“Where’s your dad and Diego?”</p><p>“They went out to get some things from the store.”</p><p>“Okay, cool. Thanks for having me over. I'm sorry that I couldn’t come sooner. After practice, I had a shower and grabbed a quick bite to eat.”</p><p>“That’s okay, baby. You’re here now.”</p><p>Grace’s heart skips a beat at the pet name and it does so again when Dani leans down and pecks her cheek and runs a hand through her golden locks.</p><p>“I love your hair,” says Dani.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. You’ve got beautiful hair. You've always had it. Are you using that hair treatment I gave you to make it softer and get rid of the split ends?”</p><p>“I have. Is it working? I can't tell.”</p><p>“Very much. Does it feel better to you?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Dani smiles at the blonde before kissing her again.</p><p>What’s meant to be a soft, innocent kiss turns into another and soon enough, Dani’s tongue is in the taller girl's mouth as she feeds her fingers through her hair and grinds her hips. Grace releases moan after moan into Dani’s mouth while her hands fall onto her hips then curve around to her backside that she hungrily squeezes. Dani squeaks with a grin, pressing her body further into Grace’s and Grace is more than happy to pull Dani in tighter.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace’s voice is thick and horse as Dani ravishes her neck. “You’re so beautiful…”</p><p>“Grace… I want you…”</p><p>“I want you, too, baby…”</p><p>“No…” Dani’s hand reaches between them and onto Grace’s pants where she pops open the button on her jeans. “I mean like <em>this</em>...”</p><p>Grace’s eyes shoot up to her girlfriend. “D, Dani… I… I thought we were gonna wait to do that?”</p><p>“I know but I don’t want to wait anymore. I want this with you, <em>mi amor</em>. We’ve been dating for years and I want this with you. Do you want this?”</p><p>Grace focuses on Dani’s desperate eyes and nods hastily. “Yes,” she swallows. “I’ve always wanted this with you, Dani, I just wanted to wait until you were ready.”</p><p>“Sweet puppy…” Dani’s lips meet Grace’s for a long, passionate, and loving kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>Grace smiles. “I love you, too. So much. Are you sure you’re ready?”</p><p>“Yes. I want my first time to be with you and my last.”</p><p>“Always such the romantic…”</p><p>“Always, puppy.” Dani tugs on Grace’s jeans once the zipper is undone.</p><p>Grace grabs the hem of Dani’s shirt and lifts it up and pulls it over her head, leaving Dani in a black bra that makes Grace’s mouth go dry. Sure, Grace has seen Dani in bikinis and her underwear multiple times but this time is different. This time, Grace gets to take the precious article of clothing <em>off</em>.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Dani…” Grace utters, her hands sliding up and down Dani’s sides, making the brunette blush.</p><p>“So are you, puppy.” Dani removes Grace’s shirt and has to swallow her drool because Grace’s rock-hard abs always have that effect on her.</p><p>Dani swoops her mouth on Grace’s as the two begin to kiss heavily and feel one another’s bodies. The tension between the couple has escalated over the past few months. Now both girls are in their final year of high school, the urge they have to sleep together has only grown and now, it’s time to relieve that tension.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace groans when Dani continuously grinds down on her. “Please…”</p><p>“Yes, baby…”</p><p>Grabbing Grace’s jeans, the brunette shuffles back on her legs begins to pull the material down.</p><p>“Dani, we’re home!” Diego calls out.</p><p>“Shit!” Dani jumps off of Grace and hurriedly grabs her shirt.</p><p>“Goddammit, Diego,” Grace hisses, slipping her shirt back on.</p><p>“Dani, are you here?” Diego pulls back the divider between his room and Dani’s and sees Dani fixing her hair and Grace doing up her pants. “Whoa…”</p><p>“It’s not like that,” Dani begins, noting Diego's stunned expression. “We didn’t do that. We were just making out.”</p><p>“With no clothes?”</p><p>“We were wearing clothes!”</p><p>“She’s telling the truth, Diego,” Grace interjects, running a hand through her hair. “I was only here for about ten minutes before you came home.”</p><p>“So if Papi and I were out longer, I would have walked in on quite the scene, huh?” He teases and Dani punches his arm. “Ow! Dani!”</p><p>“We didn’t do anything, Diego,” says Grace. “We just made out.”</p><p>“Okay, I believe you. But, Dani, you know how Papa feels about that.”</p><p>“I know. Please, don’t tell him. It took me ages to get him to allow Grace to sleep in my bed with me.”</p><p>“Relax, I won’t say anything to him. We both think Papa is old school anyway. I don’t care if you and Grace did it or not. Quite frankly, I’d be relieved.”</p><p>“Relieved?” Dani frowns.</p><p>“Yes. The tension between you two is so thick you could cut it with a knife. You can do what you want just make sure you’re safe and alone.”</p><p>Both Grace and Dani blush with embarrassment, neither of them wanting Diego to delve further into the intimate part of their relationship.</p><p>“Anyway, Papi is making burritos for dinner so don’t eat too much in the meantime. Get ready for tonight, Harper, because it will be on,” he concludes light-heartedly.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Grace forces an awkward smile.</p><p>Diego nods happily and leaves the room. The couple exchange relieved glances and Dani falls into Grace’s arms and sighs.</p><p>“Sorry, puppy.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For earlier. I should have waited.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly. You don’t need to apologise. I wanted it, too. It clearly wasn’t the right time and that’s okay. There’s no rush.”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>Grace pecks Dani’s head and rubs her shoulder. “Come on, let’s do a bit of study then have dinner before I kick Diego’s ass on the PlayStation.”</p><p>Dani laughs. “You two are such children.”</p><p>Grace smiles and replies, “you love us.”</p><p>~</p><p>After studying and having dinner with her family, Grace is currently seated on the couch with Diego trying not to completely lose his cool as Grace slaughters him on the console.</p><p>“Ah, dammit, Harper!” He snaps once he’s killed for the hundredth time tonight.</p><p>“Hey, don’t hate the player - hate the game.”</p><p>“It’s not the game! It’s you! How are you better than me at this? I’ve been playing these games all my life.”</p><p>“So have I but I’m clearly the better player,” she smirks, earring her a shove from the boy.</p><p>“You’re not being rough with my puppy are you, Diego?” Dani calls out from the kitchen whilst scooping ice cream into bowls for them all.</p><p>“Your puppy is cheating.”</p><p>“I’m not cheating, you’re just not as good as me. I have the same loadout as you, we’re in the same area, I’m not doing anything special - just playing the game.”</p><p>“You could just ask her to teach you, you know?” Dani suggests.</p><p>“She won’t give up her secret. I’ll find a way to beat her.”</p><p>“You’re such a child,” Dani walks over with the ice cream and hands them to her brother and girlfriend.</p><p>“She started it.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes and curls up to Grace on the couch with her ice cream. “Are you two done now? Can we watch our movie, please?”</p><p>“Good idea, Dani,” Grace says. “If we played any more, Diego would flip this coffee table.”</p><p>“Bite me, Harper. I’ll get you back.”</p><p>“That’s what you always say.”</p><p>“Ay, cut it out, you two,” Dani orders, switching stations on the TV so the movie can finally play.</p><p>“Sorry, baby,” Grace kisses Dani’s head.</p><p>“I swear I’m surrounded by children sometimes.”</p><p>Grace smirks. “He started it.”</p><p>Dani just rolls her eyes again with a smile and focuses on the movie whilst eating her ice cream.</p><p>~</p><p>Changing into loose boxer shorts and a tank top, Grace prepares for bed by brushing her teeth and putting Dani's treatment in her hair. After they finished their movie, Grace and Dani decided to call it a night after a long day whilst Diego decided to stay up a little longer practicing his game before he left for his best friend’s house, swearing to get Grace back next time but both girls knew he wouldn’t. Grace is a master gamer and she’s a quick learner when it comes to those things. Diego is gifted in that department, too but not as much as Grace but perhaps with some practice and patience, he must just get as good as Grace one day but not today.</p><p>“Puppy, the markets are open tomorrow. Do you still want to go?” Dani asks from the bed once Grace returns to her room.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Because it’s going to be another hot day and we both know your skin fries. If you wanted to have a day in I understand.”</p><p>“No, that’s fine, baby. I know how much you like the markets and you’ve waited for them to open for a while now so we can go. I’ll just wear sunscreen and a hat like I usually do. It’s no problem at all. I don’t mind what we do. As long as I’m with you, I’m a happy girl.”</p><p>“You’re so sweet. Come here,”</p><p>Grace smiles and slides in next to Dani who grabs her face and kisses her several times before they snuggle up together, their lips still sewn. Having Grace so close drives a hunger in Dani that she can’t control so she takes the plunge of grabbing Grace’s hand and sliding it up her shirt and onto her breast.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace pants.</p><p>“Shh…”</p><p>“D, Dani…”</p><p>“Shh, puppy…”</p><p>Grace’s eyes roll to the back of her head. Dani’s lips on her skin and her breast in her palm are almost too much for Grace to handle. She feels as if she’s going to explode right here and now. She wants Dani so badly it’s unreal but Grace, the gentlewoman that she is, miraculously manages to remove her hand and pull away.</p><p>“What?” Dani breathes. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Dani…” Grace takes a moment to draw precious air back into her lungs. “Your dad is home.”</p><p>“I know but it’s just us right here. I want you, <em>bebé</em>. Do you want me?”</p><p>“Of course I want you, Dani. I’ve wanted you for years but…”</p><p>“But what? It’s okay, puppy. We’re both of legal age, we’re both consenting, we love each other, it’s just us - it’s okay. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I… I just want it to be perfect, you know? I don’t want to do it and have it mess up everything we’ve made together. I don’t want it to ruin us.”</p><p>Dani feels her heart melting as if it's made of butter. Grace couldn’t get any cuter at this moment. Grace has always been so respectful and so patient and she has never ever forced Dani to do something she doesn’t want to do, especially when it comes to intimate things. Seeing Grace like this now makes Dani fall even more in love with her. She may still only be young but she knows what love is and she is one-hundred percent certain in her heart that she’s in it deep with Grace.</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>…” Dani runs a hand through Grace’s locks. “It won’t ruin us, okay? I want this with you. I want to take our relationship to the next level and if you’re not ready then that’s okay. We don’t have to do this. I’ll never pressure you. It’s just, Diego has left for Matt’s for the night and Papi is already sleeping from his day at work so it’s just us. The last thing I want to do is pressure you into this, too.”</p><p>“I know you never would. You don’t need to worry about that. I just want you to be okay that’s all. S… Se… Se…” Grace feels a lump in her throat as if there’s a barrier preventing her from voicing the word.</p><p>“Sex?” Dani bites back a giggle.</p><p>“Y, yeah…” Grace nods nervously. “That’s a big thing and it can make or break relationships, you know? I don’t want that for us.”</p><p>“My sweet puppy…” Dani pecks Grace’s nose. “I highly doubt that it will break us. So, what do you say?”</p><p>Dani’s beautiful, brown eyes glisten into Grace’s baby blues and the blonde feels she can’t love Dani any more than she already does but she has a feeling in her heart that thinks differently.</p><p>“I say Hell yeah, Daniella Ramos - the love of my life.”</p><p>Dani gets a wave of electricity throughout her body when Grace calls her that. Hearing the blonde speak her full name does all sorts of things to Dani and Grace knows it all too well.</p><p>“I love you, too, puppy. Now get on top of me.”</p><p>Feeling heat consume her body, Grace’s lips fall back onto Dani’s as she more than happily complies.</p><p>~</p><p>Happy is an understatement. Happy is merely the tip of the iceberg on how Grace and Dani feel right now. Nearly a week after making love for the first time and the girls are still on Cloud Nine. Strong, protective, yet tender cuddles were administered afterward as well as loving and reassuring kisses and whispers of love. Both girls feel more confident in everything they do and they feel so much stronger and closer as a couple. Both were nervous that night but what happened between them was a promise that they love each other forever and always. Yes, they still have their youth but again, they know in their hearts they are meant to be.</p><p>“What’s next?” Grace mumbles, looking at her class times whilst standing at her locker. “History. Okay, let’s do it!”</p><p>Grabbing her books out, Grace begins humming a tune but is interrupted when a pair of arms slip around her and a head presses between her shoulder blades, making the blonde smile immediately.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry but I have a girlfriend,” Grace teases.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? I bet she’s one lucky girl,” Dani humours.</p><p>“<em>I</em> am more like it. I’m so lucky to be with her and she just happens to be amazing in bed.”</p><p>Dani giggles and Grace turns around at the noise.</p><p>“Hey,” the blonde smiles upon meeting Dani’s beautiful, brown eyes.</p><p>“Hey.” Dani stands on her toes and reaches up to cup the base of Grace’s head so she can pull her down for a kiss, which Grace gladly accepts.</p><p>“Still feeling okay?” Grace checks, resting her arms around the brunette.</p><p>“Yes, <em>bebé</em>. Always. Are you?”</p><p>“Absolutely. We’re still on for our study session tonight?”</p><p>“Damn right we are.” Dani slides her hands up the bottom of Grace’s shirt and the touch sends shivers all through the blonde in the best possible way.</p><p>“Okay, well, I’ve got practice again after school so I’ll come up straight after.”</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>“Oh, no, Dani, you go home. I don’t want you waiting for me. I know basketball isn’t your thing.”</p><p>“It’s fine, puppy. I’ll go to the library and do some work then meet you after so we can go home together. Plus, I focus more when I’m here. I really don’t mind staying for an extra hour.”</p><p>“You really are amazing, you know that, right?”</p><p>“Thank you, <em>mi amor</em>…” Dani stands on her toes again to kiss Grace and the blonde presses Dani to her body before lifting her off her feet so they’re level.</p><p>“Class please, ladies,” Ms. Connor orders when she passes the couple.</p><p>Grace reluctantly puts Dani down, breaking their kiss. “See you after practice?”</p><p>“Yes, you will. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>With that, the two girls part as they prepare to finish the last few classes of the day, stealing a quick glance at one another as they depart.</p><p>~</p><p>Another good practice lesson is done and Grace has just hopped out of the shower and is now changing back into the clothes she wore today, eager to meet Dani. She hasn’t been away from her girlfriend for long but to Grace, it feels like she hasn’t seen her in days.</p><p>“Hey, nice shooting out there today, Harper,” Jasmine condones, approaching the blonde, still in her cheerleading outfit that reveals far too much in Grace’s opinion but she believes that to be the point. “You’re much more confident in the court this week. You’re getting out there and you’re taking what you want. I like that.”</p><p>The cheerleaders comprise of the popular girls in school and Jasmine, the leader of the group, is, of course, the leader of the cheerleading squad as well. She’s quite beautiful as well - long, blonde hair, bright-green eyes, pearly white smile, porcelain skin, and a slim yet athletic body, which is typical of a cheerleader. All of the boys in school drool over her and some of the girls, too, but not Grace and not Dani. Yes, she’s good looking but Grace and Dani only have eyes for each other and that’s all there is to it.</p><p>“Thanks, Jasmine,” Grace forces a quick smile before focusing on tying the laces on her boots in the empty locker room.</p><p>Not everyone stays behind to have a shower. They usually just go home in their gym clothes but Grace likes to be clean, especially for Dani so she always has a quick shower after practice, which means she has the locker room to herself but she doesn’t mind. She likes the privacy.</p><p>“Oh, Grace,” she giggles. “Call me Jazz, everyone does.”</p><p>“Ah, okay,” Grace accepts it but she won’t do it. She’s not friends with the girl and she doesn’t intend to be so she’d rather not abbreviate her name.</p><p>“So, what are you doing now?”</p><p>“I’m meeting Dani then we’re going back to her place to study.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jasmine’s face falls. “Dani…” She rolls her eyes at the name without Grace seeing. “You two are pretty close, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>“How long have you been dating for? A few months?”</p><p>“A few <em>years</em>,” Grace corrects, a little agitated.</p><p>“Oh, right, of course.”</p><p>Grace finishes tying her boots then puts her gym clothes back in her bag.</p><p>“Hey,” Jasmine stops her. “Do you think you could give me your advice on a dance routine I’ve been working on?”</p><p>“Ah... right now?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be quick, I promise," she smiles.</p><p>“Umm… Okay, just quickly though.” Grace just wants to go and meet Dani already but she doesn’t want to be rude to Jasmine.</p><p>“Awesome! I promise it won’t take long.” Jasmine takes out her phone and starts playing a song and proceeds to dance to it.</p><p>The girl moves her body in sync to the music expertly and Grace is impressed by how well she can move and how confident she is. A tiny bit of her fantasies about Dani dancing for her like this. Dani loves to dance and Grace could watch her for hours on end. Grace isn’t much of a dancer but she tries for Dani and only Dani.</p><p>“What do you think?” Jasmine asks once she’s done.</p><p>“I think that was very good,” she smiles. “You’re a good dancer.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she beams with a small blush.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Anyway,” Grace stands and grabs her bag. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>Tired of Grace’s obliviousness and with the knowledge that Grace will never make the first move, Jasmine takes it upon herself to do so. So, grabbing the taller blonde’s bag, Jasmine drops it on the floor and pushes her hands on Grace’s chest.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Shut up, Harper,” Jasmine pushes Grace back onto the bench and straddles her lap.</p><p>“Whoa, Jasmine! What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’ve tried and tried and tried to get your attention and you’re too fucking stubborn to realise it. It drives me crazy in the best and worst way but I’m not having it anymore, Harper, so shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>“No!” Grace pushes her back. “I have a girlfriend! Get off me!”</p><p>“For the last time, shut the fuck up, Harper, and KISS ME.”</p><p>“Jasmine, I-”</p><p>Grace is quickly silenced by Jasmine’s mouth on hers when the blonde grabs Grace’s denim jacket and yanks her forward. The kiss only lasts a second before Grace pushes on Jasmine’s shoulders, ultimately breaking their kiss. However, it wasn’t done soon enough.</p><p>“Grace?”</p><p>The blonde’s blood turns cold when she hears the soft voice of her girlfriend. Grace turns to the entrance of the locker room to see Dani looking at the pair as tears press against her eyes.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace pants.</p><p>“Grace…” A tear rolls down Dani’s cheek before she turns and runs away.</p><p>“Dani!” Grace calls and goes to run but remembers that Jasmine is still on top of her. “GET OFF ME!” Grace forcefully pushes her off, nearly knocking the girl on her ass but Grace doesn’t care.</p><p>She grabs her gym bag and races out of the locker room to find Dani already half-way down the street on her way home. The brunette is running whilst crying, wanting nothing more than to get home and get away from Grace but because of Grace’s athleticism and long legs, she catches up quickly.</p><p>“Dani, wait! Dani, stop!” Grace grabs Dani’s arm and spins her around but Dani snatches it away.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” She screams.</p><p>“Dani, baby, please. Please,” Grace begs, tears now running down her cheeks. “Dani, that wasn’t what it looked like. I didn’t do anything. I, I, swear, I-”</p><p>“You what? You didn’t intend for me to catch you making out with Jasmine?”</p><p>“What? N, no! I-” </p><p>“Is that why you wanted me to go home instead of wait around for you? You just wanted to get a quicky in with that slut before you came and saw me?”</p><p>Grace’s eyes bulge out of her head. “WHAT? NO! Dani, she kissed me! I swear on my life! She wanted me to watch a dance she had been working on and when she was done-”</p><p>“Wait, what? She wanted you to watch her dance? And you let her? Alone in the locker room?”</p><p>At this moment, the penny drops for Grace and she feels like a complete idiot. “Dani… I didn’t… I’m sorry, I… I didn’t think anything of it. I didn’t want to be rude.”</p><p>“No,” Dani mocks. “Of course you didn’t, which is why you let her kiss you.”</p><p>“Dani, no! Please, baby,”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Dani sobs, pushing Grace’s hands off her.</p><p>“Dani, please, I love you.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think you do.”</p><p>“I do,” Grace nods, her throat burning from holding back her own sobs. “I do. I love you so much. I can prove it to you, Dani.”</p><p>“You just broke our love, Grace. You smashed it into pieces.”</p><p>“N, no… No, Dani, I… I…” With her words catching in her throat, Grace drops to her knees and takes Dani’s hands. “I love you with all of my heart. I swear I would never do anything to hurt you. I never have and I never will.”</p><p>“Save it, Grace. I don’t want to hear it. You may have been able to have the best of both words but not anymore. Take my love and throw it in the bin but I’m not going to be used by you. Be with Jasmine if that’s where your heart belongs. I don’t care. You’ve broken my heart so I hope you’re proud of yourself.”</p><p>“Dani… Baby, please!”</p><p>“Don’t, Grace!” She snaps, snatching her hands away. “We’ve over.”</p><p>Grace feels her heart sink right into her stomach. “W, what?”</p><p>“We’re over. Done. Finished.”</p><p>“N, no…” She chokes. “No… Dani, please… D, don’t do that.” Grace’s face is now stained with tears but she doesn’t care. “Don’t do this.”</p><p>“I didn’t, Grace - you did. Goodbye.” Dani turns and begins to walk.</p><p>“D, Dani…” Grace stands and runs to her but Dani spins around first.</p><p>“DON’T follow me!”</p><p>Frozen, Grace watches Dani - her love, her life - walk away from her and all she can do is weep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Young Hearts (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks after Grace and Dani’s break up and neither of them are coping. How in the world are they going to fix such a mess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks. Two weeks have passed since Grace and Dani’s separation and it’s been hard on both parties. Dani feels that her heart has been smashed into a million pieces and she cried every night for the first week and sometimes, she still lets a few tears escape but forces herself to stay strong. She doesn’t believe that Grace deserves her tears. The blonde has tried to get in contact with Dani but the girl has blocked her number. She is just far too hurt to receive any form of correspondence from her ex. Dani shudders whenever she attaches the appellation to Grace. Never in her life did she think that Grace would be her ex but here she is - single for the first time in what feels like a lifetime.</p><p>Currently, Dani sits on her bed, trying to study but her mind drifts back to when she met Grace. English class was the first class Dani ever had with Grace when Dani moved to this school. She remembers the day she met Grace as if it were yesterday…</p><p>
  <em>Five years ago…</em>
</p><p>“Dammit, Diego,” Dani hisses as she tries to locate her classroom. “Why do I even listen to him? We just got here and he thinks he knows his way around already. Now I’m going to be late on my first day. Fantastic. These damn books…” Struggling to carry stacks of books on her arm, Dani reads her lesson planner again whilst trying to decipher the school map, making sure she’s got the right time and lesson but she seems to be in the completely wrong area.</p><p>“I swear I’m going to kill him… What way does this map even go? Oh!”</p><p>“Oh, shit!”</p><p>Stumbling back, Dani drops all of her books on the floor when she crashes into a fellow student.</p><p>“Oh, crap! I’m so sorry!" the girl speaks.</p><p>“That’s okay. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Dani looks up at the same time as the girl and meets a pair of bright-blue eyes with a mop of short, chopped blonde hair and so help her, Dani is taken aback immediately.</p><p>“H, here,” the girl says, holding out Dani’s books.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>The two girls continue to look into each other’s eyes and the blonde is absolutely gobsmacked. Never before in her life has she seen such a beautiful girl and suddenly, it’s as if she’s forgotten the entire English language.</p><p>“Ah, let me, ah, let me introduce myself,” the girl stands, promoting Dani to reciprocate and it’s only then she realises just how tall this girl is and Dani loves it. “I’m Grace. Grace Harper,” she wipes her sweaty palm on her jeans before extending to Dani.</p><p>The brunette smiles and shakes her warm hand. “I’m Daniella Ramos. Dani,” she giggles.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace echoes, a smile on her lips. “That’s… That’s a beautiful name.”</p><p>“So is Grace. It suits you.”</p><p>Grace blushes redder than a sunset when Dani says it. “T, t, th, thank you,” she clears her throat. “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“I do. It’s very nice.”</p><p>“Um, you’re the new girl, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me,” she titters. “The new girl who has no idea where she is going.”</p><p>“Yeah, this place can get quite confusing when you first get here. What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Ah…” Dani quickly checks her planner again because the handsome blonde has completely wiped her memory. “Room Fourteen.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s on the other side of the school.”</p><p>Dani tuts. “I knew it! <em>Maldita seas, Diego</em>…”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll take you.”</p><p>“Oh… Thank you, but won’t you be late for class?”</p><p><em>I’d be late to anything if that means that I’m with you</em>… Grace thinks.</p><p>“It’s okay - I can be late. My teacher likes me so I can get away with it plus, I’m helping a new student so I can’t get in trouble for that.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you, Grace.”</p><p>Butterflies flutter in the blonde’s stomach hearing her name roll off Dani’s tongue. “T, that, that’s okay. H, here,” Grace takes half of Dani’s books and puts them on top of her own. “You look like you’re ready to topple over.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” she giggles and Grace swears she can die at the noise it’s so cute. “You must be strong. Do you work out?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m trying out for the basketball team this year so I’m hitting the gym more often.”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t known you for long but I think it’s paying off.”</p><p>Another set of butterflies erupt within Grace. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>A small silence befalls the girls and both of them want to speak but what to say is an entirely different and rather difficult manner but thankfully, Grace eventually works up the courage to speak first.</p><p>“So, Dani, where did you move from?”</p><p>“Mexico City. My Papi got a new job here in Laredo.”</p><p>“Do you like it here in Texas?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s nice,” she nods. “I miss home a bit but it’s much nicer here.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>There is another silence but both girls’ nerves are too great to voice anything further. So, they just settle for the silence, enjoying one another’s company until Dani reaches her destination.</p><p>“Here we are,” Grace announces. “Room Fourteen.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grace. I really appreciate your help.”</p><p>“Yeah, no worries at all, Dani. If you need anything, like, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”</p><p>Dani can’t help but blush at the gesture. “Thank you, Grace. I’ll be sure to take you up on something.” Dani finishes with a wink and Grace is sure her knees are about to give out.</p><p>“Y, y, yeah… Good, great!” She stammers embarrassingly. “I, I’m, I’ll, I’ll, um, I’m stuff in… ah, that doesn’t make sense… I mean…” She takes a quick break to compose herself. “I’m around the place… school, I mean. I’m around school… obviously… ah…”</p><p>Dani bites down on her giggle because the blonde is too cute at this moment and as much as she loves to see her stutter with crimson cheeks, Dani gives the girl mercy.</p><p>“So, if I need you, you’re always around to ask?”</p><p>“Y, yea, yeah. Yeah, that’s what I mean, yeah," she nods.</p><p>“Yeah?” Dani titters.</p><p>“Yeah… Sorry,” Grace shakes her head frustratingly. “Yes. I’ll be around if you need me for anything. I’m more than happy to help you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Grace. I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome, Dani. It was good to meet you.”</p><p>“It was good to meet you, too.”</p><p>A goofy smile spreads across Grace’s face when Dani smiles at her and enters her classroom. Dani quickly explains to the teacher why she was late but the teacher tells her that it is understandable and not to fret. Dani takes a seat and opened her books, however, she can't take her mind off the handsome blonde. Dani thought the girl would fade from her mind but she never did. Dani ended up thinking about her all the time for days on end and when Dani realised that she shared English class with the girl, she had to control herself from looking at her all the time. However, her brother had other plans…</p><p>“Hey,” Diego whispers, nudging Dani.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That girl over there can’t stop looking at you.”</p><p>Dani immediately gets flustered and instinctively turns to where Grace is sitting and the blonde quickly snaps her gaze away once Dani meets it.</p><p>“You like her, don’t you?” The boy probes.</p><p>Dani bites her lip, trying to hide her smile but failing miserably.</p><p>“I knew it!”</p><p>“Diego!” She hisses, swatting his arm.</p><p>“You like her!”</p><p>“Okay, yes, I like her. She’s kind, sweet, helpful, and cute. Really cute.”</p><p>“Great! Now, when are you going to ask her out?”</p><p>“What?” She snorts in horror. “I can’t just “ask her out”. It’s not that simple.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I don’t even know if she swings that way and if she did, I don’t know if she likes me.”</p><p>“Dani, I’m pretty sure that girl will jump off a bridge if you told her to.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“I’m not! Just smile at her and see what she does.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes but humours her brother. She turns her eyes in Grace’s direction and waits for the girl to look at her, which doesn’t take long and when she does, Dani flashes her a cute smile and Grace looks like she’s about to pass out with her bright, red cheeks and agape mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, no interest in you at all,” he mocks. “Totally unaffected by you.”</p><p>Dani tuts. “Will you shut up?”</p><p>“Not until you ask her out.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes and continues focusing on the teacher but struggles since Grace keeps invading her mind and it doesn’t help that they catch each other staring. Dani eventually works up the courage to approach Grace for help getting to know her way around the school but Dani is a quick learner so it doesn’t take her long but she ends up pretending that she needs Grace’s help and in no time, the two become quite good friends. Grace walks Dani to class, holding her books if they are too heavy, sitting together during breaks, and eventually sitting next to each other in class and having fun. Within a month or so, the two girls are absolutely smitten with each other and that’s when Grace decides to take the plunge when the pair are walking home together from school. Diego has stayed behind for soccer practice so Grace has finally got the opportunity (and the courage) to ask Dani what she’s wanted to ask her ever since they met.</p><p>“So, ah, Dani, there’s, ah… there’s something I wanted to ask you…” The blonde begins, nervously scratching the back of her neck.</p><p>“Yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>“Um…” Grace tries to speak and silently scolds herself. She has practiced this in her head hundreds of times but being with Dani now, it’s like she’s forgotten every single word. “I, um… I wanted to know what you were doing this weekend.”</p><p>“Well, I have to study for a test next week but other than that, I’m just relaxing. I have to take Taco out for his walk. It’s been a while since I’ve taken him out and I know he’s dying to get around Laredo more.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, that’s, ah… good.”</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Harper, it’s now or never…</em>
</p><p>“Well, I… ah… I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course! I’d love to. What were you thinking? The cinema again?”</p><p>“Ah… N, no… Something a bit different…”</p><p>“Oh! That carnival that’s just opened up?”</p><p>“Um, y, yeah… We could go there but I was thinking of something a bit more… formal…”</p><p>“Oh… Okay. What do you mean?”</p><p>Grace takes a nervous breath. This is a LOT harder than she thought. “I, ah… I mean… We could go somewhere nice and have… dinner together… Like… friends but not like friends, if that makes sense? Um…” Grace rubs her neck again, wanting to punch herself for her lack of ingenuity and confidence.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani stops, looking up at the tall blonde.</p><p>“Y, yeah?” Grace has a hard time meeting her gaze.</p><p>“Are you asking me out on a date?”</p><p>Grace freezes. That’s EXACTLY what she’s doing but there’s no way she could have said that so boldly. “Y, yes…” Grace nods, her eyes hooded. “Yes, I am. I… I really like you, Dani. I’ve liked you from the moment we met and it’s taken me all this time to work up the guts to ask you… I… I understand if you’re not like that or just want to remain friends and if you do that’s fine. I’d rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you at all.”</p><p>Dani believes she could melt on the spot. Without a word, Dani steps on her toes, grabs the base of Grace’s head, and pulls her in for a searing kiss. Grace’s eyes nearly pop out of her skull but she closes them and sinks into the kiss, her hands instinctively holding onto Dani’s waist.</p><p>“I’d love to,” Dani whispers.</p><p>Grace’s mouth is far too dry to respond. The only thing she can make out is an undefinable noise but Dani accepts it.</p><p>“So, where are you taking me for dinner, Harper?” Dani prompts, continuing walking and it takes Grace a few moments to snap out of her gaze and follow the brunette.</p><p>“Ah… I, ah… Umm… Ah…” Grace has completely forgotten how to speak now. Words are a foreign concept that she doesn’t even want to try to understand.</p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” Dani gently bumps into Grace’s side, sending her a playful smile that Grace can only just reciprocate and when Dani laces her fingers with Grace’s, the blonde is positive that she is about to faint.</p><p><em>Present-day</em>...</p><p>Dani recalls their first date. She remembers how Grace was so nervous that she changed her outfit twelve times only to go back to wear what she first put on, how she spent hours at the florist picking out the correct flowers for Dani where she settled for a large bouquet of colourful flowers, how Grace took them to a beautiful restaurant where they were the youngest patrons by a good twenty years, how Grace bought Dani a silver charm bracelet and had her name engraved on a small silver disk, and how Grace took her for ice cream after and finished the night with a beautifully romantic kiss and embrace before dropping Dani back home.</p><p>Tears fall from Dani’s eyes as she thinks back to all of the sweet things Grace had done for her when they were dating. Every now and then, Grace would bring Dani her favourite flowers or bear a small gift. It wasn’t much but it meant the world to Dani and she cherished everything Grace gave her. Dani would return the gestures such as buying Grace a new video game or some basketball equipment or some of her favourite candy. Grace constantly told her that Dani didn’t have to but the brunette wanted to and it was little things like that which made their relationship stronger. Dani then remembers the first time they confessed their love for each other. It was their two-year anniversary and Grace had taken Dani to the beach for the weekend. They were sat on the sand watching the sunset where Grace brandished Dani a silver ring with Dani’s birthstone in the middle and told her that she loved her. Dani almost cried when she leaped onto the blonde and kissed her as if they’d never kiss again. Dani said that she loved Grace as soon as they met and Grace couldn’t have been happier. Oh, how Dani wishes she could go back to that sweet time...</p><p>“Dani? Dani!”</p><p>The girl snaps out of her introspection and looks up at her brother when he enters her room.</p><p>“Dinner is ready.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Dani, come on - you need to eat. Papa’s made your favourite.”</p><p>“Diego-”</p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer, sis. So, you can come willingly or I’ll drag your ass out of that bed that you spend WAY too much time in, by the way. So, what’s it going to be?” Diego stands in the doorway, crossing his arms with a pointed look on his face.</p><p>Dani sighs. She knows her brother isn’t playing around so she pulls the sheets off her and stands.</p><p>“Good choice.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes and follows the boy to the dinner table and sits with him and her father.</p><p>“How are you feeling today, chicken?” Her father asks.</p><p>“I’m okay, Papi,” she forces a smile, and both he and Diego exchange concerned looks, especially when she aimlessly pushes her favourite meal around with her fork.</p><p>“Dani, maybe you should talk to Grace,” he suggests.</p><p>“She broke my heart, Papi - I have nothing to say to her.”</p><p>“I know she did but Diego said that Grace didn’t kiss her.”</p><p>“What?” Dani looks at her brother. “You spoke to Grace?”</p><p>Diego sighs. “She asked me how you were and I said that you were upset.”</p><p>“Diego!”</p><p>“What? You are! She told me that Jasmine practically cornered her alone in the locker room and kissed her. Grace pushed her back and that’s when you walked in.”</p><p>“She still kissed her.”</p><p>“She didn’t, Dani, and you know that.”</p><p>Dani shakes her head and continues to push around her food.</p><p>“Chicken,” Dani looks at her father. “I think you need to talk to Grace. You clearly miss her a lot and you’ve changed and not in a good way. You’re not the Dani I know and love. Your brother and I are worried about you.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I’m fine,” she states stubbornly, finally eating a forkful of her vegetables.</p><p>Diego shakes his head with a sigh.</p><p>“Chicken, I know you still love her but you’re too hurt to speak to her and that’s okay. I would be very surprised if you didn’t feel that way but I still think talking with her soon would be good for both of you.”</p><p>“No, Papi. She doesn’t deserve a word from me.”</p><p>“But the thing is, is that she does, chicken. She didn’t kiss that girl like you think she did and I understand that you have your doubts but I know you and I know that YOU know that Grace would never intentionally hurt you, especially like that. Even <em>I</em> know Grace wouldn’t. She cares about you too much and more importantly, she LOVES you too much to do that.”</p><p>“I agree,” Diego nods. “Dani, Grace wouldn’t do anything to hurt you in any way. She’s like a sister to me and I know she would never want to hurt you. I believe her when she said that Jasmine forced herself on her and Papa’s right - you know that, too.”</p><p>Dani avoids looking at the men in fear of crying. She’s cried enough and she doesn’t want to shed another tear. She’s so tired and she just wants to move on already but she knows that it will take a while. She was with Grace for five years. She couldn’t imagine her life without the handsome blonde but now, she has to face that reality. It’s painful but it’s what needs to be done.</p><p>“Thanks for dinner, Papi. I’m going to eat in my room now.” Dani quickly takes her plate and scurries off to her bedroom and the two men look at each other defeatedly.</p><p>~</p><p>“Grace? Grace?”</p><p>“Huh?” Grace is knocked out of her thoughts when her mother calls her name at the other end of the dinner table.</p><p>“What’s this I hear about you dropping out of the basketball team?”</p><p>“What? How do you know about that?”</p><p>“Coach MacNamara rang me worried about you. She said that you’ve not been yourself and that you’ve lost all interest.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Grace shrugs, pushing around the rice on her plate. “I don’t want to do it anymore.”</p><p>“What?” She frowns. “But, Grace, you LOVE basketball! You’re their best player! Weren’t you in the run for being the new Captain?”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s okay. I don’t want it.”</p><p>Grace’s parents look at each other worriedly before looking back at Grace.</p><p>“Honey,” her father speaks. “Don’t let your breakup stop you from doing what you love.”</p><p>“It’s not, dad. I’ve just lost interest.”</p><p>That’s the biggest lie in existence. Of COURSE her breakup has stopped her from doing what she loves. Ever since Dani ended things with her, Grace hasn’t been herself. She has lost interest in everything and all she does is come home, study the best she can, and sleep, which is just uncomfortable, broken hours of unconsciousness throughout the night. She sees Dani around school from time to time but she’s pretty confident that Dani is avoiding her and it hurts Grace to her core. She’s spoken to Diego who, thankfully, believes her but she can’t get a word in with Dani. She’s tried to talk to her both in person and via text and phone calls but Dani just isn’t interested and Grace feels that she has lost Dani forever. The thought is painful beyond measure but that just might be the reality of the situation.</p><p>“I know you’re still upset about Dani and I know that you don’t want to play basketball anymore but I strongly recommend that you go back. It’ll help you a lot,” the man suggests.</p><p>“I appreciate it, dad, but I really don’t feel like going back. Even if I did, I wouldn’t be any good.”</p><p>Grace is too used to Dani watching her during practice and too used to Dani attending her games and cheering her on to return. Dani wasn't very interested in basketball but she was her biggest fan and she always made the blonde perform better. She remembers Dani waiting for her after a game - whether it being practice or an actual game - the brunette would always have a drink and some food ready for the girl. She always told Grace how proud she was of her and how amazing she was on the court, regardless if her team won or lost.</p><p>“Give yourself some credit, buddy - you’d surprise yourself.”</p><p>Grace forces a brief smile. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>That’s another lie and her parents know it, too but they don’t say anything. Grace is hurting so she needs to find her own way through this. Of course, her parents will help her along the way and try their best to get Grace back to how she was but for now, Grace needs to grieve no matter how painful that is.</p><p>~</p><p>Another week has begun and Dani is all too ready to go home. She saw Grace today during lunch today and they briefly locked eyes and that was enough to push Dani over the edge. She rushed to the bathrooms to have a quick cry before retreating to the library to study - a place where she knew she wouldn’t be bothered. Dani has no idea how long this awkwardness and pain will last but she knows that she has to stay strong and eventually, it’ll pass. It’s her final year of high school so it’s not like she has to go another five years being in the same place with Grace. However, it’s only half-way through the year so there is still some time between now and graduation so Dani just has to knuckle down and push through until then.</p><p>Eager to get home, Dani packs away her bag with everything she needs until she receives a text from Diego.</p><p><strong>Diego:</strong> Hey, sis, could you come here? I’m stuck on one of my math questions and I promised Mr. Tallis that I’d hand it up to him at the end of the day.</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes. Diego is the worst for doing this with his homework. Too many times has Diego made deals with his teachers to give him the end of the day to hand up his homework. It’s a terrible habit and it doesn’t look good on him at all but he doesn’t listen. However, Dani, being the good big sister that she is, replies to her brother.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> You’re an idiot. Where are you?</p><p><strong>Diego:</strong> I’m just opposite the western oval on those metal tables next to the basketball courts. Do you know the ones?</p><p>Yes, Dani knows the ones. She used to sit there all the time when she watched Grace practice.</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> Yes, I do. I’m on my way.</p><p>Flinging her bag over her shoulder, Dani exits the corridor and walks outside. She is going to give Diego a Mexican ass-whooping when she sees him. This is his final year of high school and he’s still pulling this shit. Dani is beyond annoyed but she doesn’t like the thought of her brother failing or getting bad grades. </p><p>The brunette turns the corner from around the building and sees Diego sitting at the small table however, he isn’t alone - he’s with Grace. Dani stops in her tracks when she sees the blonde and unfortunately, Grace spots her before Dani can leave undetected.</p><p>“Dani…” She breathes.</p><p>Diego spins around and sees his sister who is now glowering at him.</p><p>“Diego! <em>Usted gilipollas!</em>”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Diego rushes over to his sister before she runs away. “No, you’re staying right here and you two are talking.”</p><p>“I’m doing no such thing!” Dani protests, trying to fight her brother who is currently pulling her over to the table by her arm.</p><p>“Dani, please,” Grace begs, tears already in her tired eyes.</p><p>“No, you don’t deserve a word from me, Grace Harper!”</p><p>“Daniella Ramos, stop it!” Diego barks. “Sit your ass down! You too, Grace!”</p><p>Both girls sit, Dani with a pout on her face.</p><p>“I’m so sick of this shit between you two. Dani, you’re an absolute mess without Grace. Papa and I don’t know who you are anymore and we’re worried about you. Grace,” he turns to the blonde. “You’re miserable without Dani. You constantly ask me how she is and you constantly check-in to make sure she’s okay. Whether you want to admit it or not, you miss each other and you are NOT leaving here without talking and sorting this shit out because I’m over it. Dani, I know you hate me for doing this but you’ll thank me after. I know you don’t think it but this is important that you at least TALK. I don’t expect you to get back together right here and now and everything be roses. If you did, that would be great but you need to talk regardless.”</p><p>Dani angrily folds her arms over her chest and huffs.</p><p>“Don’t give me that attitude,” Diego orders. “Now, I’m going to leave you two to talk. Dani,”</p><p>The girl peers up at her brother, totally unimpressed.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you in the library. I wasn’t lying about my homework.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes and has the biggest desire to flip her brother off as he walks away but doesn’t.</p><p>The two girls sit in tense silence for what feels like hours but Grace eventually breaks it.</p><p>“Dani-”</p><p>“No, you don’t get to speak first. <em>I</em> get to speak first.”</p><p>Grace simply nods and swallows nervously. The girl has seen Dani angry before but nothing like this and it’s rather frightening and intimidating to the point where Grace feels like a little kid.</p><p>“Do you have ANY idea how much you hurt me, Grace? To walk in on you and Jasmine kissing after we slept together? Do you know how shitty and CHEAP that made me feel?”</p><p>Grace doesn’t believe that her heart can break any more than it already has but it does, well, what’s left of it at least.</p><p>“We did something incredibly special that night. I gave myself to you. I trusted you with everything I had and you just threw it away as if it were nothing and MEANT NOTHING. You hurt me, Grace. You made me feel like I was cheap and worthless. You broke my heart.”</p><p>Grace can’t hold back her tears anymore. She feels like such a failure and she truly hates herself.</p><p>“D, Dani…” She chokes. “I… I… I’m so sorry…” Her voice wobbles, close to completely breaking down. “I… I never meant to hurt you… I…” Grace clenches her jaw, fighting her sobs. “I didn’t kiss her… I promise you I didn’t… I… I love you…”</p><p>“No,” Dani shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. “You don’t.” It hurts to say but Dani pushes through.</p><p>“I do. I love you so much, Dani. You have to believe me when I say that I pushed Jasmine off me. I didn’t want it. I wanted to get dressed and meet you. I promise on my LIFE!”</p><p>Dani shakes her head again, her heart aching and she hates it. Even though she’s angry at Grace, she still hates seeing her cry and it always makes her cry in return.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace finally meets Dani’s gaze, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. “I love you… I love you so much… I know you’re angry at me and that’s okay but it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t kiss Jasmine. SHE kissed ME. I pushed her away as soon as it happened. I… I don’t know what else to say… I didn’t do anything with her and I never wanted anything to happen either. Looking back, I shouldn’t have agreed to let her show me her dance. I should have just left but I didn’t. I didn’t want to be rude so I let her but I know that was a big mistake.”</p><p>“Do you like her?” Dani probes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you like Jasmine? Do you find her attractive?”</p><p>Grace’s eyes widen in horror. “WHAT? No! Of course not! You’re the only girl I’m attracted to.”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked. I asked if you find her attractive.”</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head adamantly. “No, I don’t. I never have and never will. You’re the only girl I find attractive. Dani,” Grace extends her hand on the table but Dani dismisses it. “You have no idea how much our night together meant to me. I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I still can’t. You were so amazing and I can’t tell you how much I loved it. It was the best night of my life and I would never throw that away. It meant the UNIVERSE to me and I’ll cherish it forever. That night… We were one that night, Dani, and you know it. We’ve not been the same ever since and we’re still not. I still feel that special connection to you and I know you feel it, too.”</p><p>Dani hides her eyes from Grace, drawing every bit of strength she has not to crumble and that’s when Grace can’t take it anymore. She stands and sits next to Dani, taking her hand.</p><p>“Baby,” she utters. “Please… I love you so much… I’m so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you and I hate myself every day for hurting you.”</p><p>Dani feels like she’s suffocating. Grace is far too close to her. She was far too close just sitting across from her earlier but now, Dani feels as if she is asphyxiating. Grace’s touch isn’t helping her either. As much as she doesn’t want to admit it, Dani has longed for Grace’s touch. She feels so alien without it.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani’s voice wobbles.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Dani shakes her head, biting down hard on her lip to stop her tears from spilling over.</p><p>“Talk to me, baby,” Grace prompts kindly, gently rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand and that’s all Dani needs to fall apart. “Dani…” Grace doesn’t waste any time in cradling the brunette in her arms as she sobs hard into the blonde’s chest.</p><p>Grace hates the noise and the hate she harbours for herself grows but she focuses on giving Dani the comfort she needs, just grateful that Dani has let her walls down and is letting the taller girl comfort her.</p><p>“Oh, baby…” Grace kisses her head and holds her tightly. “I’m so sorry… So fucking sorry, baby…”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani whimpers.</p><p>“I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”</p><p>Dani wants to speak but she can’t. Her burning throat won’t let her. All she can do is cry and get out weeks of pent up stress, emotion, and heartbreak.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace sniffs, rubbing Dani’s back. “I never meant to hurt you… I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“I know you didn’t…” The girl finally speaks then pulls back, wiping her eyes. “I know you didn’t, puppy. I… I just thought that… that you didn’t want me any more after you slept with me… I thought you wanted to move onto someone better…”</p><p>What’s left of Grace’s heart crumbles, leaving an empty hole in her chest. “No, baby. NEVER. After I slept with you, I only wanted you MORE. I didn’t want anyone. I never did and I never will. I love YOU, Daniella Ramos. It’s always been you. There’s nobody on this earth that’s better than you because you’re the best human being to ever exist. You’re kind, caring, compassionate, generous, thoughtful, funny, and loving - just to name a few.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani sinks her head against Grace’s chest. “I’ve missed you so much…”</p><p>Grace breathes a relieved breath and pulls Dani into her and for the first time in weeks, Dani feels like she’s coming home.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, baby - you have no idea…”</p><p>Dani lets out a few more sobs and takes a few moments to rest before she leans back again to clean her face with Grace’s aid.</p><p>“You’re okay, baby,” Grace comforts, wiping away the brunette’s tears.</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Dani states.</p><p>“You are, baby. What can I do?”</p><p>Dani looks up into Grace’s encapsulating eyes and that’s her cue to grab the blonde’s face and draw her in for a searing kiss. Grace gasps in shock but quickly caves to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Dani’s torso. The kiss brings both girls home as their bodies, minds, and hearts reunite and the feeling is heavenly. Weeks of heartache dissipate and everything feels right with the world. So much is said in the kiss with no words spoken. Neither girl wants the kiss to end but they reluctantly break apart when they need to breathe.</p><p>“I can do that all day if you need me to,” Grace breathes.</p><p>Dani lets out a small giggle that is music to Grace’s ears. “I know you could, puppy.”</p><p>The pet name makes Grace weak. “Forgive me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods with a genuine smile. “Forgive me, too?”</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace tenderly tucks a strand of hair behind Dani’s ear. “There’s nothing to forgive.”</p><p>Dani feels her heart mend within seconds, causing her to kiss the blonde again but not this long or hard.</p><p>“I love you,” Dani whispers.</p><p>“I love you, too, Dani,” Grace smiles, trying not to cry again. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Dani runs a hand through Grace’s hair that she’s missed so much and pulls her into her embrace and Grace moves so she can comfortably rest her head on Dani’s shoulder so the brunette can rake her hand through it. Grace automatically closes her eyes as she relishes in the touch.</p><p>“Come home with me?” Grace offers.</p><p>“Of course, <em>bebé</em>.” Dani kisses her head. “I can’t imagine anything I’d want more.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>Grace remains in Dani’s hold for a few more moments until Dani extracts her hand and pushes Grace back gently.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go. I’ll need to go back to my place and pack some things.”</p><p>“Of course.” Grace places her hand on Dani’s cheek and places several chaste kisses on her lips. “I love you.”</p><p>Dani grins. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dani hushes. “It’s done. It’s over. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Grace nods submissively.</p><p>“Let’s go, puppy.” Dani stands, grabbing her bag and Grace follows suit. “Before we go, I need to check on Diego to make sure he’s not actually stuck with his homework.”</p><p>“You’re a good sister.”</p><p>“I try.”</p><p>“You are. You’re amazing.”</p><p>A smile curves Dani’s lips, promoting her to take Grace’s warm hand. The blonde laces their fingers together before raising them and dipping down to kiss them amorously, creating a bigger grin on Dani’s face. It’s been a tough few weeks but now, Dani knows that everything will be okay and that nothing will tear them apart ever again.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>Two weeks later…</em>
</p><p>“Yes! Go, puppy! Go!”</p><p>Grace deftly dodges her opponents and spins around to shoot and as always, she scores the winning goal for the game. The crowd gives Grace a standing ovation as the buzzer goes off, signalling the end of the game.</p><p>“YES!” Dani squeals, clapping her hands as she watches Grace get lifted up by her teammates, all of them ecstatic that they have won the game against their rival school who are more than a little bitter about the loss.</p><p>“Harper! Harper! Harper!” The team cheers and all Grace can do is laugh.</p><p>The team eventually puts the blonde down who begins to jog to the sideline.</p><p>“Harper! Where are you going? We’ve got to collect the trophy!” Her teammate says.</p><p>“I know, I’ve just got to get something really quick.”</p><p>“Okay, hurry!”</p><p>Grace nods and rushes over to Dani who throws herself at the blonde.</p><p>“Well done, baby!” Dani squeals.</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Dani leans back, grabs Grace’s face, and kisses her several times. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby.” Grace returns her lips on Dani’s before her teammates beckon her back.</p><p>“The team needs their Captain,” Dani states proudly. “Get your trophy, Harper. You earned it.”</p><p>“Thanks, baby.” Grace gives Dani a quick peck then leaves to receive her trophy. Dani cheers when Grace holds it up, making sure to take a bunch of photos and videos in the process.</p><p>The team celebrates for a good ten minutes before dispersing to their respective family, friends, and other loved ones. Grace has a few words with her coach who congratulates her and expresses how glad she is that Grace rejoined the team. Grace gives her thanks and gratitude before jogging back to Dani, picking her up, and twirling her around in her arms.</p><p>“So proud of you, puppy. SO proud…”</p><p>“I couldn’t have done it without you,” says Grace, stopping her movements and kissing the brunette but is interrupted when she receives a punch on her arm.</p><p>“Nice work, Harper!”</p><p>“Thanks, Diego,” she chuckles, putting Dani back on her feet but holds her hand.</p><p>“Are you still coming up tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, she is but I’M spending it with her, Diego,” Dani states.</p><p>“Just one game, Dani. I’ve been practising!”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable,” she chuckles, shaking her head.</p><p>“It’s okay, Dani,” Grace speaks. “It won’t take long to whoop his ass.”</p><p>“Hey, just because you won the game on the court doesn’t mean you’ll win the one on the battlefield. You’re getting a little big-headed.”</p><p>“And she has every right to be,” Dani says proudly, rubbing her hand along Grace’s arm.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that. Good game, Grace. Congrats.”</p><p>“Thanks, Diego. I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>Diego pats Grace’s arm and leaves.</p><p>“I’ve just got to get my things, have a quick shower, and I’ll be right out, okay?” Grace turns to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Sure, baby,” she smiles.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t be long.”</p><p>The couple exchange a quick kiss before Grace sets off for the locker room. She grabs her bag and puts it on the bench, about to take out her soap and shampoo out but is stopped when a familiar voice draws her attention.</p><p>“Good job out there, Harper,” Jasmine smiles. “You really rocked it. The coach really picked the right girl for Captain, didn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose so.”</p><p>“Off for a shower?”</p><p>Grace goes to put her towel over her shoulder but stops herself and pauses before packing away her things. “No, not this time.”</p><p>“Oh,” the look of defeat settles on Jasmine’s face.</p><p>Grace zips up her bag and flings it over her shoulder. “Bye, Jasmine.”</p><p>Before the girl can respond, Grace pushes past her and exits the locker room.</p><p>“Grace?” Dani frowns when she sees her girlfriend. “What are you doing? I thought you were going to have a shower?”</p><p>“Fuck the shower,” she states. “Let’s just go home.”</p><p>Dani smiles elatedly and interlocks her fingers with the blonde’s. “Good idea. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can give you your reward…” Dani traces the taller girl’s arm with her finger tips, sending shivers all through Grace’s body to the point where her knees begin to shake.</p><p>Grace has to swallow before responding. “Y, yeah… Th, th, that, that sounds good. Yeah,” she nods.</p><p>Dani giggles and presses a kiss to Grace’s shoulder, resting her head against it as they walk out of the courts contently hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Yes Or No?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A relaxing day of Grace and Dani shopping together and also a day where Grace gets more than she bargained for...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes or no?” Dani asks, holding up a blue shirt to the blonde.</p><p>“You look good in all colours, Dani,” Grace responds.</p><p>“What colour do you prefer?”</p><p>“Well, you know that blue is my favourite colour but you wear what you like.”</p><p>“Blue it is then!” Dani slips the red shirt back onto the hook and folds the blue one over her arm.</p><p>“Dani, you can get red if you like.”</p><p>“It’s fine, puppy. If you like blue then I’ll get blue.”</p><p>“But… why? Why get what I like?”</p><p>“Because that’s what couples like to do sometimes - they like to look nice for their other half and I want to look good for mine.” The brunette links her arm with Grace’s, sliding her hand along the augment’s forearm as she carries Dani’s shopping bags.</p><p>“You always look good for me, honey. You don’t even have to try. You looked beautiful in your Commander uniform covered in blood and dirt. You’ve always looked so beautiful.”</p><p>Dani feels like her heart could burst. If there’s one thing Dani knows about the super-soldier, is that she always tells the truth and can never lie to Dani no matter if she tried. Dani then stops in the middle of the store, stands on her toes, and pulls Grace down for a kiss.</p><p>“You’re too sweet, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>“I mean it, honey - you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I… I can’t tell you how much it killed me knowing you didn’t love me in the future… I did everything I could to get your attention and make you proud. I tried to stop myself but every time I saw you… I couldn’t help myself. I… I just wanted you to love me. You saved me when I was just a kid and I looked up to you and I fell in love with you as soon as I knew what love was.”</p><p>Dani can see the heartache in Grace’s eyes and it makes her chest tighten.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani takes the blonde’s hand. “I’m so sorry…”</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head, angry at herself. “I’m sorry, Dani. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want to make you feel bad. Shit, I’m sorry,” she snaps but Dani knows it’s not at her.</p><p>“You didn’t make me feel bad, puppy. I’m glad you told me because I know what NOT to do in the future. I’m sorry that future me was a bitch.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “You were never that. You were always fair and pragmatic. You were an amazing Commander and you were born to lead. The Resistance was your life and anything else wasn’t. You didn’t have time for friendships let alone romantic relationships. I’m pretty sure you always saw me as that little kid anyway.”</p><p>“Did you ever tell me how you felt?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t want to compromise the relationship we had. Someone once told future Dani they had feelings for her and her response was transferring them to another base as a way for them to not get distracted. I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to be away from you. I wanted to protect you. It hurt being so close to you without being close but I’d rather have that than not be with you at all.”</p><p>Dani cannot even begin to fathom how painful that must have been for Grace. Being in unrequited love would have hurt the blonde to her core but she didn’t let that stop her. Dani knows she wouldn’t have been able to be that strong. Grace is the strongest person she knows in many ways and she can’t believe that the warrior has sacrificed so much for her. The thought is overwhelming and Dani ends up wrapping her arms around the woman and holding her close.</p><p>“You’re amazing, Grace Harper. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me - I mean it.”</p><p>Grace looks down into Dani’s chocolate-brown eyes and melts into them.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” the blonde gently places her hands on Dani’s cheeks. “So help me you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Nothing in this world or the next compares to how beautiful you are. I’d do anything for you. Even in the future, I did everything for you. I adore you so much…”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani falls into Grace’s chest and the two embrace.</p><p>This is all Dani has ever wanted - someone to love her for her and treat her with respect and dignity. A lot of people have wanted Dani just for her body. She may be small but she has the body of Aphrodite herself. And this is all Grace has ever wanted, too - to love Dani and have Dani reciprocate those feelings. Nothing else matters.</p><p>“God… You two can’t even keep it together in public. Unbelievable.” A disapproving scoff breaks the pair apart and Dani's eyes light up at the short, silver-haired lady next to them.</p><p>“Sarah!” Dani races to the woman and tackles her in a hug. </p><p>“Hey, kid,” she titters, gently tapping her back before pushing her off.</p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p>“You know, doing my own thing with my connections and getting ready for the big J-Day. Out shopping I see?”</p><p>“Yes, Grace and I are having a fun day out.”</p><p>“Fun?” Sarah snorts. “I don’t think this packhorse even knows that word, Dani.”</p><p>“Just because we’re in public won’t stop me from kicking your ass,” Grace threatens.</p><p>“Ay, enough,” Dani warns softly. “We’re out having a nice day so don’t start.”</p><p>“Sorry, honey,” Grace speaks and Sarah laughs at her submissiveness.</p><p>“Anyway, I better get back to it. I was just picking up some camping supplies when I saw you two in here so I thought I’d stop and say hi.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Sarah. You need to come around more. It’s been too long,” Dani states.</p><p>“Not long enough…” Grace mutters, earning her a glower from her girlfriend, causing Grace to back off immediately.</p><p>“Well, have fun,” Sarah concludes. “I’ll be around soon within the next week or so. I have a few things I need to finish up then we’ll get started on training.”</p><p>A pang of jealously spirals within Grace who has been training Dani ever since she recovered from her wounds at the dam. Grace is teaching the brunette everything she knows so she doesn’t believe Sarah has much to teach her in regards to the future but it never hurts to let her try.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it!” Dani wraps her arms around the older woman. “Bye, Sarah. It was good to see you.”</p><p>Sarah smiles faintly. “You, too, kid.” Patting her back, Sarah breaks the hug and gives Grace a brief nod. “Bye, mule.”</p><p>“Bye, old-timer.”</p><p>Sarah breathes a laugh and leaves the store and when she’s gone, Dani turns to Grace and shakes her head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know what. Why do you have to be like that?” Dani pushes past her and resumes looking at clothes.</p><p>“It’s not just me, you know?”</p><p>“I know but you need to be the bigger person. Sarah is old and stuck in her ways. Rise above it.”</p><p>“In the future, you either bit back or you laid down and took it like a bitch. I never did the latter.”</p><p>“Well, this isn’t the future so you’re going to have to dismiss it instead. Don’t let her get to you. You’re not a soldier any more so there’s no need to be so tough all the time.”</p><p>“Sorry, honey. It’s just hard. I’m still waiting for Legion to send in a team to wipe this whole shopping complex out. It’s just in me to be like this.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be today, puppy,” Dani links her arm with Grace’s again. “Today, we’re just out having a nice time, looking at clothes, buying nice things, and enjoying spending time together as a normal couple.”</p><p>In the future, looks were the least of everyone’s concerns, especially clothes. Everyone looked the same and all they cared about was food, shelter, and fighting Legion. Nothing else was salient so going out shopping isn’t something Grace is familiar with but Dani is slowly teaching her the ways of this time and how to enjoy it while she can. Grace is always still alert and protective of Dani but she still enjoys herself. Grace doesn’t want for anything so she never buys anything but she doesn’t care about that. She simply enjoys being with Dani and enjoys sharing a nice day out with her. However, Dani is getting Grace to step out of her comfort zone and tries to get her to buy things of her interest but Grace isn’t about that life. Judgement Day will come eventually and Grace doesn’t believe buying something such as jewelry or expensive clothes is a smart idea. Such accessories are dangerous in the future. Many people have killed for things like that. Grace once saw someone get killed over a loaf of bread so having anything else of value would be detrimental.</p><p>“I’m sorry, honey, but I have no idea what normal is in this time.”</p><p>“I know you don’t but this is the only chance you can enjoy life again without worry. I know it’s hard but just try it. Buy things that you like and buy a box for them so you can keep them safe when Judgement Day comes. Just because the world is going to end, doesn’t mean that you can’t have nice things now. Give yourself the fun that was stolen from you when you were a kid. I know you will never get your childhood days back but you can still have your twenties and the fun associated with that.”</p><p>“But… I don’t know how to have fun, Dani. All I know is fighting, war, and taking orders.”</p><p>“Well, as your future Commander, I order you to have fun today.”</p><p>“I always have fun with you.”</p><p>Dani grins. “You know what I mean. Treat yourself to something nice. I’ll help pick out some nice clothes for you when we go on dates.”</p><p>Grace can never say no to Dani and besides, why not enjoy things while you still can?</p><p>Taking a breath, Grace nods. “Okay.”</p><p>“Excellent! Let’s go then, my cute puppy.”</p><p>Tugging Grace’s arm, Dani begins shopping for nice clothes for her girlfriend. Grace is pretty relaxed about the whole thing, not picky about what Dani gets her. She trusts Dani’s sense of fashion since Grace’s sense of fashion is stolen clothes from a man who helped her and a jacket Sarah had in her duffle bag. Grace is all about practicality but today, Dani is changing that mindset and is going to make her tall augment look amazing. What makes their shopping trip easier is that because of Sarah’s eccentric lifestyle, she has access to money in a lot of locations and, not surprisingly, she has a lot of money in Mexico that she doesn’t use so she has given a lot of it to Dani to help her get back on her feet after her father and brother died and also to enjoy it before Judgement Day hence the shopping trip today.</p><p>“Oh my God, Grace, you would look so good in these!” Dani grabs a pair of black loafers with a red rose embroidered on them. “I’ve got your outfit. Come with me!”</p><p>“Dani, don’t you think this is a bit much?” Grace asks, holding a bunch of clothes in her arms the best she can with bags hanging off them.</p><p>“You can never have enough style, <em>mi amor</em>. Trust me on that one. Now, try these on. You’re going to look amazing.”</p><p>“Um, okay…” Turning into the changing room, Grace begins to remove her clothes and put on the ones Dani has given her.</p><p>The whole thing seems utterly ridiculous to Grace but again, "no" isn’t something she can say to the brunette and she really could do with some new clothes. Dani has already bought Grace some basic clothes of jeans, shoes, t-shirts, sweatshirts, and so on to get her through everyday living but the woman now needs some classy clothes and Dani is more than excited to experiment in that area.</p><p>“How’s it going in there, puppy?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Yeah, almost done… I <em>think</em> I’m wearing this right…”</p><p>“Come out and let me see.”</p><p>“Okay… Just give me a second…”</p><p>Pulling back the curtain, Grace steps out of the room in a gray plaid suit jacket and fitted pants that stop off just above her ankles, a black button-up shirt buttoned all the way, and the loafers Dani handed her. The brunette’s mouth drops open at the sight and it takes everything in her not to pounce on Grace right then and there.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio, mi amor</em>…” Dani stands and approaches the augment, examining her from head to toe.</p><p>“Does it look okay? Have I got it on right? It feels really strange…”</p><p>“Baby, you look so fucking sexy… <em>Dios ayúdame</em>…” Dani places her hands on Grace’s arms and feels the material, making sure the jacket isn’t too tight but it all fits perfectly.</p><p>“So, it looks good?”</p><p>“It looks amazing, baby. You look even taller in those clothes.”</p><p>“Is that good?”</p><p>“Yes, very. I love your height.”</p><p>With a seductive smile, Dani reaches up to bring Grace down for a kiss, and the store clerk who was eyeing Dani off when she entered tears his eyes away, dejectedly tearing up his phone number on a card he was going to give her.</p><p>“I am DEFINITELY taking out for a night on the town tonight,” says Dani.</p><p>“Only if you dress up, too.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll wear that dress you like,” she winks and Grace swallows hard.</p><p>“S, s, sounds good,” Grace clears her throat. “It sounds good to me.”</p><p>Dani bites down on her giggle and pecks her cheek.</p><p>“Come on, puppy, we’ve still got more shopping to do. I want to get something else as well.”</p><p>Nodding, Grace changes back into her old clothes then follows Dani as they pay for Grace’s new outfit then head out of the store and into a new one, however, the new one is filled with nothing but bras and underwear and it takes Grace a few moments to find her voice.</p><p>“D, Dani, what… what is this place?”</p><p>“It’s a lingerie store. It’s where women go to get good quality bra’s and underwear.”</p><p>“And what are we doing here?”</p><p>“I need to get some new bras and I might get something a little special for us, too.”</p><p>“O, okay…”</p><p>As Grace looks around in bewilderment, Dani picks out the garments she needs as well as some tasteful lingerie. She grabs several sets of different colours with different patterns and styles that she likes and what Grace may like, too. Dani then walks into the change rooms whilst Grace sits in the waiting area and thankfully, they are the only people there.</p><p>“You still there, puppy?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, tell me what you think of this set.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Pulling back the curtain, Dani leans against the doorframe with her hair flowing over her right shoulder.</p><p>“Holy shit…” Grace mumbles, her mouth agape as she ogles the brunette in a red floral set.</p><p>“What do you think?” She asks in a low yet casual tone.</p><p>Grace can’t speak. She doesn’t even try until Dani is left waiting for a good while and Grace has to clear her throat to answer.</p><p>“Y, y, yeah… That, that, that… Umm…” Grace makes inaudible noises that Dani finds absolutely adorable.</p><p>“It’s okay, puppy. We can just go with a yes or a no. Yes?”</p><p>Grace nods her head vigorously.</p><p>“Good. I’ll be right back,” Dani sends Grace a wink, which almost incapacitates the blonde, then pulls back the curtain and changes into another set.</p><p>Dani shows off multiple sets, all of them leaving Grace feeling like she’s on the verge of a heart attack but it’s only the final set that completely destroys the soldier. Running her fingers through her hair, Dani makes sure she’s got the set on correctly before turning around and pulling the curtain.</p><p>“Oh, sweet God…” Grace practically whimpers when Dani brandishes a lacy navy blue bra set that accentuates all of her curves and crevices to perfection.</p><p>“Yes or no?” Dani asks.</p><p>Grace feels like she’s going to die. Dani is always beautiful in everything she wears but right now, Dani looks like a fucking goddess.</p><p>“Can we go home?” Grace asks.</p><p>“Home?” Dani frowns slightly.</p><p>“Yes. Right now?”</p><p>Dani’s confusion is quickly replaced with a smile, causing her to hum amusedly and saunter over to the augment where she takes her hands and pulls her to her feet.</p><p>“Come here, baby,” Dani spins around and takes the few small steps it requires to lead Grace back into the change room and that’s enough to make Grace almost forget how to walk since her eyes automatically fall onto Dani’s backside that looks INCREDIBLE in the thin, blue, lacy material. “Sit down, <em>bebé</em>.”</p><p>Grace obliges but not quick enough since Dani pushes on her shoulders, forcing the woman down, allowing Dani to straddle her lap. Grace lets out a low moan as electricity sparks inside her.</p><p>“Talk me through what’s happening, cutie. Why do you want to go home?” Dani gets comfortable as she begins threading her fingers through the taller woman’s hair.</p><p>Dani knows exactly what she’s doing but she loves seeing this side of Grace - vulnerable, speechless, and <em>excited</em>.</p><p>“I… Ah… I, umm…” Grace groans at herself, frustrated that she can’t get the words out. “You…” Grace slides her hands along Dani’s thighs. “I…”</p><p>“Are you a little excited, baby?”</p><p>Grace hoods her eyes and nods. “I’m… I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Sorry?” Dani snorts. “What are you sorry for?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t think that way about you. You deserve respect and care and here I am thinking about you like this. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Just when Dani thought Grace couldn’t get any sweeter. “My sweet puppy,” Dani places a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “You don’t need to be sorry about that at all!”</p><p>Grace's brows knit together. “I don’t?”</p><p>“No! It’s natural for you to feel that way. I’m glad you had that reaction because that’s what I was aiming for.”</p><p>“You… you were?”</p><p>“Absolutely. Baby, it’s good that you feel this way. It means that you love my body and that I can make you feel things and that’s what I want. I want to make you feel this way. I want you to feel good and I want you to want me.”</p><p>“I always want you, Dani. You’re the most gorgeous woman in the entire world and seeing you like this now…” Grace’s eyes fall over the woman’s body again. “I want you so fucking bad it’s close to torture.”</p><p>Dani bites her lip, loving how Grace is burning up underneath her and she knows it’s not her augments making her that way this time.</p><p>“I suppose cutting our shopping trip a little short won’t hurt…” Dani slides off Grace's lap then turns around. “Unclip me?”</p><p>Grace is mere seconds away from combusting but she just manages to reach forward and unclip the bra.</p><p>“Yes or no to this one?” Dani asks, already knowing the answer but instead of a verbal response, Grace grips Dani’s hips and pulls her backward onto her lap, making Dani let out a joyous squeak.</p><p>“I don’t want you to wear anything else but this. It’s this or nothing,” utters Grace seductively yet playfully into Dani’s ear and now, it’s Dani’s turn to feel like she’s going to combust.</p><p>“Yes, <em>mi amor</em>.” Dani turns her head, slipping her hand into Grace’s hair, and molds their mouths together briefly but passionately - SO passionately. "<em>Te quiero</em>,” she whispers ardently.</p><p>"<em>Yo también te quiero. Tanto.</em>”</p><p>Chills radiate throughout Dani’s spine. Hearing Grace speak in Dani’s native tongue is breathtaking and is the quickest way to get Dani riled up. Grace is a fast learner so picking up Spanish comes naturally to her. Grace learned a lot whilst in the future by listening to Dani and studying as much as she could in an effort to impress the brunette only to no avail. Well, to no avail in the way she hoped to impress her.</p><p>Dani finds the strength to move off Grace and quickly change back into her own underwear and clothes with Grace watching in admiration the entire time. When Dani is done, she buys the blue lacy set, takes Grace’s hand, and the couple waste no time in getting home and Grace believes today to be the best shopping trip ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani is six months pregnant with hers and Grace's baby but unfortunately, Dani's pregnancy has left her feeling a little self-conscious and it's up to Grace to make things right...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of being pregnant and Dani is exhausted. She hates how her body gets tired so easily but she needs to cut herself some slack because, as Grace said, “you’re growing a human being inside of you”. Dani just wishes the baby would come out already but she’s still got three months left but it feels like a lifetime away. Thankfully, Dani has an amazing wife who takes care of her and makes the journey of pregnancy bearable. Dani has no idea where she’d be without the handsome blonde.</p><p>After brushing her teeth, Dani carries herself to bed in her over-sized t-shirt, which she uses as a nightie and wears a lot around the house since it’s comfortable on her expanding figure and comfort is all Dani needs right now. The woman pulls back the sheets of her bed and slides in next to her wife, her body immediately sinking into the mattress and she could easily fall asleep within a matter of seconds.</p><p>“All good, honey?” Grace checks.</p><p>“All good. My feet are starting to hurt again.”</p><p>“I’ll give them a massage tomorrow.”</p><p>“It’s more my ankles. They’re just swelling and it’s so annoying. Why can’t I just grow a baby in me without having all of these other things that screw me around?”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “It’s just how pregnancy goes, honey, but don’t worry - only three more months to go then everything will start going back to normal. Well, with your body anyway.”</p><p>“I hope so…” Dani rolls onto her side and turns off the bedside light before snuggling down into her pillow.</p><p>The softness of the mattress and the warmth of the sheets is the perfect combination to pull Dani into the first stages of sleep however, her wife has other ideas. The blonde scoots in behind Dani and begins peppering her neck and shoulder with chaste kisses while her hand finds its way onto Dani’s leg that caresses her, going higher and higher. Grace presses her body into Dani’s so that the brunette’s backside is snug against her front. Meanwhile, her hand curves around Dani’s leg and begins tracing the inside of her thigh, ever so slowly hitching north.</p><p>“Not tonight, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani breaks.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“I’m tired, puppy.”</p><p>“But, Dani, we haven’t had sex in a good month now. I miss you.”</p><p>Grace’s soft tone weakens the woman but she doesn’t cave.</p><p>“Maybe another time, baby.”</p><p>Unfortunately, this excuse doesn’t work on Grace, causing her to sigh and turn her bedside light on.</p><p>“What’s doing on with you, Dani?” She probes, propping herself up on her elbow.</p><p>“What?” Dani frowns, rolling over to look at Grace. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve been turning me down for nearly two weeks now. Every time I try and do something with you, you push me away.”</p><p>“Grace, I just said I was tired and I am!” Dani explains, sitting up and resting against the headboard.</p><p>“Look, I have no doubt you are but I’ve heard it all too many times before - you’re tired, you’re not in the mood, you’re not feeling well, the baby is kicking too much - it grows old pretty quickly and it’s starting to not feel right. It feels like you’re pushing me away and using those reasons to justify it. You won’t let me do anything intimate with you. You don’t even change in front of me! You always hide your body from me and it kills me. We don’t even have baths or showers together anymore. We don’t have that special time together now and I want it back - it's important and you know it.”</p><p>Dani looks into Grace’s eyes and she can see the hurt in them and it breaks her heart. Dani was hoping that those reasons could save her but Grace is too smart and Dani knows it’s not fair on her, especially when Grace has done so much for her throughout her pregnancy. Plus, Grace is right - being intimate is extremely important and it's not just about sex but that's important, too, and again, Grace is right because Dani knows it.</p><p>“I’m sorry, puppy…” Dani sighs, shame washing over her. “You’re right - I <em>am</em> using those reasons but not all the time. Sometimes, I am too tired and I don’t feel great but not as often as I say.”</p><p>“Why, baby? Talk to me.”</p><p>Dani looks down at her fingers as she toys with them, not able to meet Grace’s gaze.</p><p>“It’s just… I’ve changed so much over this past month. I’ve grown heaps and my body is changing now more than ever. I feel so gross all the time. I feel ugly, I feet fat, I constantly have bad hair, my mood swings are all over the place, I’m starting to get acne, my feet hurt, my ankles swell, my boobs are HUGE and I’m pretty sure I began lactating the other day, my stomach is SO sensitive to everything I eat and if I eat the wrong thing then God help everyone, I get awful morning sickness, and to top it off, this baby is giving me so much gas I feel like I’m setting off an atomic bomb every time I take a step!”</p><p>With a wave of embarrassment crashing over her, Dani finally peers up to her wife who is simply smiling at her with an elongated gaze.</p><p>“I love you,” Grace utters.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you. You’re just so… honest and real. I adore you.”</p><p>“I don’t know why,” she mocks.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace moves closer to the woman. “I know your body is changing. I know things are happening to you that you don’t want. I know you get tired. I know you get sick. I know you don’t like all of these changes and I understand that you’d feel all of these things about yourself but, honey, you’re still so beautiful and amazing. You’re carrying our baby inside of you! I mean, that’s amazing! You’re an amazing woman and you always have been and always will be. I hate that you think so poorly of yourself.”</p><p>“I just don’t want to gross you out, <em>bebé</em>. I’m not the woman I was when you met me.”</p><p>“But you ARE, Dani. You’re still so beautiful and precious. I don’t care that your body is changing. You’re still my Dani and I still want you in every way. I’ve missed being intimate with you. I’ve missed us connecting like that. I want to take care of you and make you feel good and hold you in my arms while you fall asleep. I still love you and I still want to make love to you and you are NOT gross in any way. I promise.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani blinks back her tears as she places a hand on Grace’s cheek. “You’ve been so good to me. You give so much and yet you don’t want anything in return.”</p><p>“I want to make love to my wife. That’s what I want in return,” Grace gives a playful smile.</p><p>“Are you sure? I-”</p><p>“Dani,” Grace takes the older woman’s hand. “I’m always sure when it comes to you.”</p><p>A soft smile spreads across Dani’s lips, causing her to lean forward and kiss her wife. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>The couple kiss again, more heated this time, until Dani pulls back, much to Grace’s dismay but the brunette slides onto her back, inviting Grace over. The blonde smiles and quickly moves over her wife to resume kissing.</p><p>“Now, you’ve got to tell me if I’m hurting you or making you uncomfortable or anything like that, okay?” Grace requests.</p><p>“You never hurt me, puppy.”</p><p>“I know but you know I like to be cautious.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, <em>mi amor</em> - it’ll be perfect as usual.”</p><p>“You’re damn right.” Grace presses a firm kiss to her wife’s lips before dipping down to her neck. “Just relax, honey, and let me take care of you.”</p><p>Dani lets out a soft whimper as her fingers thread through Grace’s hair before she realises that both of them are wearing too many clothes.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani pleas, tugging on Grace’s shirt.</p><p>And that’s all Grace needs to get started. “Yes, baby.”</p><p>~</p><p>Laying on their backs panting with a thin layer of sweat on them, Grace and Dani stare up at the ceiling, completely and utterly verklempt but in the best possible way.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Dani breathes.</p><p>“I know…”</p><p>The couple turns their heads to lock eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s my pregnancy hormones but I think that was the best we’ve ever had.”</p><p>“It’s not your hormones, honey - that was amazing.”</p><p>Dani grins proudly as does Grace and the pair end up giggling. They have no idea why but they don’t care. Grace is just happy to see Dani laughing and smiling again.</p><p>“Turn over,” Grace prompts kindly and Dani obliges where she feels the strong blonde take her body into her arms. “Mm…” Grace hums, nuzzling Dani’s hair while her right-hand rests on top of her wife’s baby bump. “I can’t wait until our baby is born and I can put my arms around both of you while you sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t wait either, puppy. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>Dani twists her head to give Grace a final kiss for the night, feeling nothing but whole again while she falls asleep in her wife’s protective and loving embrace.</p><p>~</p><p>The following morning, Grace and Dani are both on Cloud Nine. So many kisses, cuddles, and whispers of love were exchanged as they woke and now, Dani is making Grace breakfast while the woman showers before starting the workday. Dani sings to herself while she cooks, unable to remember the last time she felt this elated. Grace made Dani feel so many things last night. She made Dani feel whole, loved, accepted, nurtured, and amazing. It was as if Grace took all of Dani’s insecurities away and destroyed them because right now, Dani feels <em>exceptional</em>.</p><p>“Mm, something smells good,” says Grace as she enters the kitchen in her work attire of faded black jeans, Timberland boots, and a blue button-up shirt.</p><p>“I made your favourite.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani, you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“After last night, I do. You need something to get your strength back.”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “Thank you, honey.” Grace steps in behind the brunette and places a tender kiss on her cheek before putting the coffee on.</p><p>“You kids home?” A loud voice sounds from the front door that opens and closes abruptly.</p><p>“I swear to God…” Grace grumbles. “I told you giving her a key was a bad idea.”</p><p>“Oh, stop. Sarah is family.”</p><p>Grace rolls her eyes as Sarah walks into the kitchen.</p><p>“That doesn’t smell half-bad. Whatcha making?” The older woman asks.</p><p>“Bacon and eggs with a side of waffles,” Dani explains.</p><p>“Ah, yes, for the super-soldier here. I forgot she eats like a bear.”</p><p>“I’ll eat you if you’re not careful,” Grace quips.</p><p>“Grace, <em>suficiente</em>. Sarah, sit down and I’ll make some extra for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, kid.”</p><p>“<em>Mi amor, hacer una taza extra</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Si</em>, honey.”</p><p>Sarah takes her seat at the table just as Dani finishes making breakfast and Grace finishes with the coffees.</p><p>“So, how’s the pregnancy treating you?” Sarah asks as they all eat together.</p><p>“It’s going well. Some days are harder than others but Grace looks after me so I manage,” Dani answers, sending Grace a quick wink.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember those days… How are you finding work?”</p><p>“Good. I miss my old job but Craig won’t let me come back to Arius Motors while I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“I won’t let you go back either,” adds Grace, her protectiveness never subsiding.</p><p>As soon as Dani’s belly began growing, her boss Craig insisted that Dani not work at the factory until she has her child. Dani was extremely reluctant but Grace agreed and proceeded to help Dani find another way to earn money whilst pregnant. Thankfully, Dani’s good friend Mona suggested that she worked at the farmer’s market selling homemade goods, which was always a hit in Mexico City.</p><p>“Well, it’s not all bad. You get to work with Mona and that’s a good wage.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true. I still miss Grace though. I miss working with my puppy.”</p><p>Grace grins the best she can with a mouthful of food, looking like a complete dork but a dork that Dani adores nonetheless.</p><p>“What about you?” Dani turns to Sarah. “What have you been up to these past few days?”</p><p>“Just my usual thing.”</p><p>“Any danger our way?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Nothing, soldier.”</p><p>“Good. What brings you here anyway?”</p><p>“I was just stopping by. I bought some new guns that I’m testing out this weekend at the range so I thought I’d see if you two wanted to come?”</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head. “I don’t want Dani near anything dangerous like that.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani stops her. “I’m fine. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean that I’m suddenly made of glass. You act like if someone even <em>breathes</em> in my direction I’ll break.”</p><p>“You might - you never know,” she teases.</p><p>“She’ll be fine, blondie. You know as well as I do that she needs to learn this stuff.”</p><p>Grace hates to admit when Sarah is right but she is. It’s crucial for Dani to learn how to shoot and defend herself.</p><p>“We’ll come,” Dani asserts. “You can show us your new toys.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The women finish the remainder of the breakfast just when it’s time for Grace to leave. While Sarah has another coffee, Dani begins cleaning the dishes as Grace steps in behind her, wrapping her long arms around the woman, whispering tender but also erotic things into Dani’s ear that make the brunette blush and giggle. Sarah rolls her eyes at their nauseating sweetness and decides she’s had enough when Dani lets out a squeak when Grace gently pinches her wife’s backside.</p><p>“Grace!” Dani giggles.</p><p>“Okay, wrap it up, kids,” Sarah demands.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Grace dismisses, focusing back on Dani. “I’ll see you when I get home.”</p><p>“You will.” Dani turns around and pulls Grace down for what’s meant to be a simple kiss but the blonde ends up pressing Dani against the counter, essentially making out with her like a teenager.</p><p>Dani’s smile escapes her as she drapes her arms around Grace’s neck, pulling her in further, allowing Grace to slip her tongue into the woman’s mouth.</p><p>“Hey, I’m still right here,” Sarah reminds them.</p><p>Dani giggles and breaks away, patting Grace’s chest. “Go on, puppy. Have a good day.”</p><p>“I will. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Grace gives Dani a final peck then looks at Sarah with a departing nod. “Connor.”</p><p>“Harper.”</p><p>Grace leaves the apartment, patting Taco on her way out.</p><p>“You two really need to get it together,” Sarah states.</p><p>“What? Why?” Dani laughs. “We’re still madly in love with each other.”</p><p>“Yes, but I know that look when I see it. Someone got laid last night.”</p><p>“Sarah!” Dani admonishes.</p><p>“What? Are you going to tell me that I’m wrong?”</p><p>Dani bites her lip, trying not to smile but failing miserably.</p><p>“Knew it.”</p><p>“Look, we haven’t been intimate in quite a while so last night really brought us closer together as a couple and it still feels good eight hours later.”</p><p>“Well, you look like you’re glowing so that’s kinda nice.”</p><p>“Aww! Sarah! That’s so sweet!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” she waves her hand. “Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>“You’re a softie deep down.”</p><p>Sarah chuckles. “Whatever. Now, are you ready for your combat lesson?”</p><p>“Always. Let me just get changed into my gym clothes then we’ll go.”</p><p>“Alright. When are you going to tell Grace about this, by the way?”</p><p>“Not until after the baby is born. I know we don’t have any secrets between us but we both know she’ll only worry if she knew and she’d probably have your head on a spike if she found out now.”</p><p>“I’d like to see her try.”</p><p>Combat training has been commonplace between Sarah and Dani for a few months now. Sarah usually comes by three times a week after Grace has left for work to avoid suspicion but Sarah was already in the area and she was craving Dani’s amazing cooking. Dani was going to tell Grace but as soon as Sarah mentioned the idea, it immediately put Grace on edge. The blonde didn’t like the concept of Dani doing anything too strenuous or dangerous whilst pregnant but Dani knew Sarah would take care of her and she has. She’ll tell Grace one day but not today.</p><p>“Our lunches are in the fridge, Sarah. You can put them in your car while I quickly change,” says Dani, leaving the kitchen to go into her bedroom.</p><p>Sarah nods and approaches the fridge. “You got it, Commander.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. True Love (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani continues training with Sarah but how will Grace react when she finds out that her wife has been going behind her back and what will Dani do to fix it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Quick ten, let’s go!” Sarah encourages and Dani, utterly exhausted, raises her fists and punches the pads on Sarah’s hands as fast as she can before their training session is finished.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>…” Dani puffs, removing her boxing gloves and wiping the sweat from her brow.</p><p>“You did well, kid,” Sarah hands the younger woman her drink. “You’re getting better each time.”</p><p>“Thanks. I think she likes it, too,” Dani soothes a hand over her baby bump.</p><p>“Have you picked a name yet?”</p><p>Dani shakes her head. “Not yet. There are still a lot of options we need to narrow down. I was thinking of naming her after Grace’s mom but she said that would be too painful for her. She then suggested my mother but I said the same thing so we’re back to square one.”</p><p>“You’ll figure something out. Just don’t put too much pressure on getting the perfect name or else you won’t get anywhere but don’t give the kid a ridiculous name either or something too hard.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “Do <em>you</em> want to pick the name?”</p><p>“Everything I pick Grace will hate, which isn’t really a bad thing.”</p><p>“I wish you two would just get along…”</p><p>“It’s a love/hate relationship.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes, collecting her things from the bench and walking out of the gym with Sarah. Sarah has a small place just outside of Mexico City. It’s one of her safe houses and she just happens to have a gym filled with equipment and is a great space for training.</p><p>“So, have you told Grace about our training regime yet?” Sarah probes.</p><p>“Not yet. I’m just waiting for the right time.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell her at all, you know? What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”</p><p>“I know but I can’t do that to Grace. I already feel bad enough for not telling her in the first place.”</p><p>“She was never going to allow it, which doesn’t make sense since it’s not her choice - it's yours. Your body, your rules.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree, but I’m carrying her baby so she has a say in that.”</p><p>“It's your baby, too.” Sarah opens her car, allowing Dani to put her bag in the back.</p><p>“What is it with you and Grace?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know what I mean. You don’t like anything she does. You two always clash. You do things just to annoy her. You always tease her. You’re hardly nice to her. What is it?”</p><p>“We’re just two different people. She’s very proud and authoritative. She likes order and rules. She’s still living in the future - HER future. It annoys me.”</p><p>“What <em>doesn’t</em> annoy you?”</p><p>“Lots of things.”</p><p>Both women hop in the car.</p><p>“Could you at least TRY to get along with her for my sake if nothing else? She’s done a lot of good things and all she wants is the best. Even though you two don’t get along, she still wouldn’t let anything happen to you and you know that.”</p><p>Sarah hates how right Dani is but she’ll never admit it. Grace may be a royal pain in her ass but she knows Grace would take care of her if the need ever arose.</p><p>“As I said,” Sarah starts the car. “It’s a love/hate relationship.”</p><p>Dani goes to open her mouth but she stops herself, knowing that trying to get through to the stubborn woman will only be a waste of time. Instead, Dani relaxes into the seat as the air conditioner assists the hot sweat from evaporating off her skin.</p><p>~</p><p>Getting home, the first thing Dani does is make herself something to eat. Training always leaves her hungry and now more than ever since she’s got a little human being growing inside of her whom of which sucks all of the nutrients for her body. Dani quickly whips up a tamal and devours it within five minutes before heading into her bedroom and stripping herself of her gym clothes - gym clothes that she has to get washed and dried before Grace comes home but there’s plenty of time for that. Grace won’t be home for another two hours and it’s quite warm outside so her clothes will dry in no time. For now, Dani strips down and tosses her clothes into her gym bag and takes a few moments to relish in the freedom of nudity - the human body's natural state - before hopping in the shower and she does this by flopping onto the bed and resting her eyes while the ceiling fan blows waves of air onto her hot body.</p><p>“Mm… Taco…” Dani groans, feeling her dog lick her arm that’s hanging off the side of the bed. “<em>Suficiente</em>…” She orders, swatting him away and ultimately, waking her from her slumber that she had no intention of having. “<em>Mierda</em>…” Dani rolls onto her back once she realises that she’s been asleep for an hour and a half.</p><p>Grace will be home soon but Dani still has enough time to wash her gym clothes but they probably won’t be dry enough in time when Grace gets back but that’s okay. Dani can hide them until tomorrow.</p><p>“Dani!” Grace’s voice echoes from the front door. “Dani, I’m home!”</p><p>Jolting upright, Dani hisses, “<em>Mierda</em>!”</p><p>“Dani?” Grace calls out again.</p><p>“Ah… Just in the bedroom, puppy!” Dani responds and fixes the wrinkly bed sheets before rushing into the ensuite.</p><p>“Dani?”</p><p>The brunette freezes once she hears her wife behind her. Dani pulls a quick pained face then turns around and smiles at her wife.</p><p>“Hey, puppy! What are you doing home so early?”</p><p>“Craig let me go home early. Why are you naked?”</p><p>“I was just about to have a shower. I got really sweaty today and the hot flushes I’ve been getting aren’t helping either so I need a shower to cool off.” It’s not a complete lie so Dani doesn’t feel completely awful.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Fair enough. As long as it wasn’t too bad.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no. Just a bit gross that’s all. After I have a shower, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Okay.” Grace gives a brief smile then removes her boots and goes to take them over to the shoe rack where she always puts them but that happens to be right where Dani has thrown her gym bag and dirty clothes.</p><p>“Grace!” Dani nearly shouts, startling the blonde, making her turn around.</p><p>“Yeah?” Grace frowns a little.</p><p>“Umm…” Dani is quick on her feet when she leans against the doorframe to the ensuite and sports a sexy pose. “Did you want to join me?”</p><p>Grace’s eyes widen a little further. “N, now?”</p><p>“Yeah, we could have some fun. I remember you saying how we haven’t had a shower together in a while so why not change that?”</p><p>With her temperature flaring, Grace swallows thickly as she ogles her wife’s stunning figure and coquettish grin.</p><p>“Y, y, yeah,” she nods. “I think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Then drop those boots right where you are and come here.” Dani’s voice is low and her gaze is dark and that’s all Grace needs.</p><p>The augment drops her boots at her feet like a tonne of bricks and nearly stumbles over to Dani who takes her hand and pulls her into the ensuite.</p><p>~</p><p>“Nice work, Ramos,” Sarah speaks, concluding another round of training.</p><p>“It’s Harper,” Dani reminds her kindly.</p><p>“Oh, right. I forgot you took her name. Did she suggest that or you?”</p><p>“Me. She didn’t care about names. I wanted to take hers. She’s done so much for me and she’s saved my life so many times, I wanted to take her name and honour it.”</p><p>“I suppose Harper isn’t such a bad name.” Sarah grabs her bag as does Dani before walking out to the car.</p><p>“Is that a compliment?” Dani teases.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky, kid.”</p><p>“You love her deep down.” Dani playfully bumps into Sarah.</p><p>“I don’t. Let’s get you home before your precious "puppy" catches us in the act.”</p><p>Dani giggles, hopping into the car. “Oh my God, I thought I was going to get caught the other day.”</p><p>“Why? You got home in time.” Sarah starts the car and drives off.</p><p>“I know but I fell asleep and Grace came home early. I didn’t put away my clothes let alone wash them so I managed to get her in the shower with me and then hide my things before she came back into the bedroom.”</p><p>“Wait,” Sarah laughs. “You seduced an augment just so you could hide your training gear?”</p><p>“It’s not funny!” Dani admonishes.</p><p>“It kind of is.”</p><p>“I just need to be more careful next time.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you hated having a shower with her,” Sarah gives Dani a pointed look, which makes the younger woman blush.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“I’m surprised that you didn’t break the news to her after. She would have been a lot mellower after that shower. Seems like an opportunity missed.”</p><p>“You are so perverted, Sarah Connor.”</p><p>“No, I’m just factual and I call things how they are. You’ve told me that Grace is her most sweetest after you rock her world so if you plan to ever tell her, that would be the best time.”</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>…” Dani palms her forehead and rubs it.</p><p>The rest of the trip is somewhat silent as the duo listens to the radio. Sometimes Dani will ask Sarah what her plans are for the weekend and what their training regimen is for next week and other idle bits of chit-chat that fill the half an hour it takes for Sarah to drive Dani back home.</p><p>“I need to use your bathroom, kid,” Sarah states, hopping out of the car.</p><p>“Of course. My home is yours, Sarah - you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I was just letting you know though so you don’t strip down to the nude and I catch you.”</p><p>“Oh my God,” Dani laughs. “Please don’t bring that up at my fiftieth.”</p><p>“I probably won’t even be alive then so you don’t have to worry.”</p><p>Dani tuts with a frown, slapping Sarah’s arm like a typical mother as they walk up the stairs and onto the landing to Dani’s apartment. </p><p>“You’re terrible.”</p><p>“Hey, you chose to have me stick around.”</p><p>“Like you were going anywhere anyway. Who else are you going to teach to hunt Terminators and kick ass?”</p><p>Sarah shrugs. “Yeah, that’s true.”</p><p>Dani laughs again, opening her apartment door and being greeted by Taco.</p><p>“<em>¡Ahí está mi hermoso niño!</em>” Dani reaches down and gives him a quick pat, then proceeds to walk further into the apartment but the woman is halted when she sees her wife standing in the living room with her phone in her hands.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace breathes relieved when she sees the brunette.</p><p>“Grace, what are you doing home? You don’t finish work for another hour yet.”</p><p>“Craig’s letting me go home early on Friday’s now. I was so worried about you! Where have you been?” Grace approaches her wife, putting her hands on her arms with a worried expression covering her face.</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>“Were you out with Sarah?” Grace says once she registers the older woman’s presence.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, we were just, umm… Wait, why were you worried about me?”</p><p>“I got home and you weren’t home. I thought you were still out with Mona so I tried calling you and you didn’t answer. I went down to the market to find you but you weren’t there. I tried calling you again and you didn’t answer so I started to panic. Why didn’t you answer my calls?”</p><p>“Oh… I…” Dani reaches into her bag, grabs her phone, and sees a bunch of missed calls and texts from Grace. “I turned it on silent. I’m sorry, puppy. I wasn’t expecting you to call me during the day.”</p><p>“Where have you been?” Grace asks, looking at Dani’s attire. “You look like you’ve been working out or something.”</p><p>“Umm…” Dani bites her lip, looking away from the blonde as does Sarah and the women look like a pair of told off children, and, unfortunately for them, it doesn’t take Grace long to put the pieces together.</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head. “No, Dani.”</p><p>“No, what?”</p><p>“No, you haven’t been training with Sarah. You haven’t been doing that behind my back. No.”</p><p>“Grace,”</p><p>“Is that why she comes up a lot?”</p><p>“Grace, please, I can explain.”</p><p>“Oh my God! Dani! Are you serious? You’ve been training with Sarah after we agreed that you wouldn’t?”</p><p>“Calm down there metal-woman. Dani can do what she wants, okay?” Sarah interjects.</p><p>“Oh, no. You don’t get to have a say in this, Connor. I know you don’t like me but you could have at LEAST had the decency and respect NOT to go behind my back and train my PREGNANT wife without my knowledge!”</p><p>“She’s not fucking made of glass, Harper!” Sarah snaps. “When I was pregnant with John, I did twice as much as she is! Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you’re bound to do sweet fuck all!”</p><p>“Well, she’s not you and I’m really fucking glad she’s not!”</p><p>“Grace, calm down!” Dani speaks, putting her hands on Grace’s chest but the woman steps back from her touch.</p><p>“How could you do that to me, Dani? We both agreed that you wouldn’t train with Sarah while you were pregnant and yet, you go behind my back and do it! How long have you been training with her for?”</p><p>Dani hoods her eyes, totally ashamed. “About four months now.”</p><p>“Four… Four months?” Grace echoes, astounded. “Four months? Are you serious? Dani!”</p><p>“Grace, Sarah is right - I’m not made of glass. I can do things and I need to learn how to take care of myself. Sarah is a good teacher and she knows I’m pregnant so she doesn’t make me do things that will potentially hurt the baby. I TRUST Sarah and you need to as well. You act like she’ll push me so hard she’ll hurt me and the baby!”</p><p>“Dani, this is your first time carrying a baby and I don’t want anything going wrong. Everyone wants the best for you even our boss Craig who didn’t want you working at the factory because he wanted to keep you safe!”</p><p>“That’s just work, Grace - this is different.”</p><p>“You need to ease up, blondie,” Sarah adds.</p><p>“Don’t tell me to ease up, Sarah,” Grace glowers at the woman. “You have no fucking right and you have no fucking right taking my wife under your wing while she’s pregnant.”</p><p>“Actually, I do. Dani needs to learn how to defend herself and the people she loves. Stop spitting out excuses for her. If you had your way, you wouldn’t let her do anything and she’d be just as good as dead when Judgement Day comes, and then you’ll blame yourself. You’re not her mother so stop acting like it!”</p><p>“You’re not either!”</p><p>“At least I care enough about her to make sure she knows how to look after herself and not feel so hopeless like she did when her brother and father died.”</p><p>Clenching her jaw, Grace feels her blood boil as she is mere seconds away from ripping Sarah’s throat out. Sarah can feel the hate oozing out of Grace and getting projected right onto her but she doesn’t care. Sarah will take Grace on any day and she doesn’t care if Grace is an augment. Sarah has been face-to-face with Terminators many times before so Grace isn’t anything special.</p><p>“Sarah, you better go,” Dani prompts.</p><p>“I still need to use the bathroom.”</p><p>Dani sighs. “Yes, fine, okay. Use it then go, please. Thank you for today.”</p><p>“Sure. Any time.” Pushing past Grace, Sarah walks to the bathroom, leaving the couple in unnerving silence.</p><p>“Grace,”</p><p>“Don’t, Dani. Just don’t.” Grace leaves the room and shuts herself in the bedroom and now, Dani wishes more than anything that she should have told Grace after their tryst in the shower but now, it’s too late.</p><p>~</p><p>It’s extremely rare for Grace to get angry at Dani. Dani can count on her fingers the number of times Grace has been angry or upset with her. The first time was way back when Grace was protecting her from the Rev-9 and Dani jumped out of the helicopter in anger to shoot at it where she was reprimanded by Grace afterward. The next time was when the couple was out shopping and Dani wasn’t looking where she was going and nearly got hit by a car. Those reactions from Grace came out of worry and fear and Dani knows that Grace not wanting her to train with Sarah was a method of protecting her whilst pregnant but Dani knows it’s deeper than that now. Dani knows she has screwed up and it’s up to her to make it right.</p><p>The night has been extremely awkward, to say the least. The couple barely spoke to each other and Grace was so distant and Dani felt a hole in her heart. The sadness in Grace’s eyes was all too great and the way the blonde avoided her wife, it struck Dani hard and she still feels awful. Grace never looks like that and Dani hates herself for being the reason behind Grace’s sadness. Right now, Dani believes herself to be the worst wife in existence. Grace is so perfect and yet, Dani went behind her back. Grace deserves better than that and that’s when Dani realises that she can’t let this go on any longer. She hates spending her evenings without her handsome augment.</p><p>After cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and turning off the lights in the living room, Dani makes her way to the bedroom, anxious to face Grace but she knows the blonde isn’t angry with her - she is upset and for some reason, that is a lot worse for Dani. The brunette opens the door to see Grace already in bed, snuggled into her pillow with the sheets drawn over her but Dani knows she isn’t asleep. Dani knows Grace well enough to know that it takes the warrior a long time to fall asleep without being in her arms and vice versa. Further reasons to support Dani is that Grace’s breathing isn’t slow enough, her body is tense, her mouth isn’t slightly open as it usually is when she’s asleep, the sheets look hardly ruffled, and most importantly, Dani just <em>knows</em>.</p><p>Dani has a quick shower then changes into her oversized t-shirt and climbs into bed. Grace doesn’t move an inch and Dani feels awful. Pulling the sheets over her body, Dani scooches over to Grace and attempts to cuddle her but remembers she has a large baby bump in her way so she settles for sliding her hands up the base of her wife’s shirt, causing Grace to tense and her breath to catch in her throat. Dani continues gliding her hands along Grace’s skin, venturing further and further until they are resting on her shoulder blades, allowing Dani to place a tender kiss in the middle of Grace’s back.</p><p>“I’m sorry, puppy,” she begins sweetly, the tips of her fingers now skimming along the augment’s skin and it is one of Grace’s weaknesses right alongside head scratches. “I didn’t want to go behind your back but I knew there was no way you were going to let me train with Sarah. I know you only have your best interest at heart but I’m a grown woman and I don’t want to be mollycoddled and even more so knowing that Judgement Day will come.”</p><p>There’s a pensive silence in what feels like hours until Grace rolls over and meets Dani’s soft gaze.</p><p>“You hurt me, Dani,” she speaks soberly. “You went behind my back for FOUR MONTHS to train with Sarah of all people. I know she has skills but still… I want you to come to me for that sort of stuff. I was in the future Resistance where we actually fought against Rev’s and knew how to fight Legion - Sarah doesn’t and it hurt that you chose her over me.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, puppy.”</p><p>“I know it’s not but it’s what it feels like and it hurts.”</p><p>Dani hoods her eyes momentarily. She <em>does</em> know. She knows that Grace is a very proud person and that she takes great pride in her military expertise and loves training her. Dani knows Grace was a high-ranking soldier in the future Resistance so learning combat skills from Sarah would have been a right punch in the gut AND heart.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry for mollycoddling you but it’s just who I am to protect you from everything. It’s all I know. It’s just… engrained in me. Ever since you saved me from those attackers, I wanted to repay you by saving you and as soon as I was old enough and mature enough to understand what love was, I wanted to protect you from everything. I hated whenever you went out on a mission. I would lose sleep and focus worrying about you. I made a promise to myself that as soon as I was of age, I would join the army and protect you and I did. Even though I’m not in that time anymore or living that life, I still want to protect you because now, you’re vulnerable and naïve but not in a bad way. I just want to keep you safe and now that you’re pregnant…” Grace places her hand on Dani’s belly. “I just worry so much…”</p><p>Dani rests her hand atop of Grace’s, holding it there for a few seconds.</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>bebé</em>,” Dani folds her hand with the blonde’s and raises it to kiss. “I never should have gone behind your back. I should have come to you and we should have talked it out. Every day I felt guilty but I was learning so much and I really enjoyed it. I felt like I was growing as a person and growing into that person you tell me I was in the future. I won’t be able to become the Commander of the Human Resistance if I don’t even know how to throw a punch properly.”</p><p>A tiny laugh escapes Grace as she watches Dani’s small fingers toy with her long, slender ones.</p><p>“The future isn’t nice, Dani,” Grace states. “It’s awful and I want to keep you from that. I want you to enjoy this time while you have it but also, I want to teach you how to fight… It’s quite contradictory really.”</p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” Dani rakes a hand through Grace’s locks. “You don’t need to explain it to me - I get it. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I feel awful.”</p><p>“Hey,” Grace rubs Dani’s belly. “It’s okay - I understand. I’ll try not to be so overprotective. I’ll do my best to loosen the reins a little. You can still train with Sarah but I would like to be there every now and then to make sure everything is okay and that she’s teaching you correctly.”</p><p>“Alright,” Dani giggles. “Only on the agreeance that you don’t fret too much and that you two don’t argue. I like my training sessions and I don’t want them to be ruined by your bickering.”</p><p>“Mm… I’m not promising anything on that one but I’ll try.”</p><p>“You’re such a dork.”</p><p>“<em>Your</em> dork.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. Now, come here and kiss me so we can make up. I hate fighting.”</p><p>“I hate fighting, too.” Grace leans over and kisses her wife, gently wrapping her arms around her the best she can.</p><p>“On a side note,” Dani adds. “There’s nobody else I prefer to train me than you. You’re my favourite.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh, trying to hide her blush but fails.</p><p>“I love you, puppy.”</p><p>Grace peers up at her wife adoringly. “I love you, too.” Slipping an arm around Dani’s waist, Grace pulls the brunette back onto her lips where a very passionate round of make-up sex ensues.</p><p>~</p><p>“Come on, Dani, take me down!” Sarah encourages. “Focus on your footing, read my body, don’t make hasty decisions…”</p><p>Dani watches Sarah carefully as they circle one another on the mat.</p><p>“Remember your breathing, honey,” Grace adds from the sidelines.</p><p>“Listen to your machine, kid.”</p><p>“She’s a HUMAN, Sarah,” Dani corrects rather angrily.</p><p>“And what are you going to do about it? You’re fucking a woman who is part machine - a machine that killed your father and brother without a flying fuck.”</p><p>That’s all Dani needs to push her over the edge. The woman lunges at Sarah, grabbing her angrily but Sarah smacks Dani’s hands off her and trips her up on her feet, sending the brunette flat onto her ass.</p><p>“Dani!” Grace springs to her feet and rushes over to her wife. “Dani, are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she grumbles, taking Grace’s hand to guide her upright.</p><p>“You didn’t have to provoke her like that,” Grace admonishes.</p><p>“She needs to learn how to control her anger," Sarah states. "You saw her when she jumped out of that helicopter to shoot the Rev-9. She was angry and she could have gotten herself killed because of it. She needs to get her emotions under control or else she’ll be in trouble before she knows it.”</p><p>Grace sighs then nods. “She’s right, honey,” Grace rubs her wife’s back. “You can’t let your anger grab a hold of you like that.”</p><p>“I know,” Dani huffs then puts her weight on Grace who helps the woman to her feet.</p><p>“Try again.” Grace pecks Dani’s head. “You can do it.”</p><p>Dani nods and thanks Grace quietly before the blonde returns to her seat.</p><p>“Ready, kid?” Sarah checks.</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s do this.”</p><p>The pair take several steps back from each other this time, Dani being more observant about her footing, breathing, and most importantly, her anger. Sarah starts up again, provoking Dani, digging deeper and deeper into her anger by bringing up Terminators and how her family died and she did nothing to help them. Everything Sarah says sparks a fire in Dani that she can’t put out and part of her wants to rip out Sarah’s throat and crush her head with her foot but this time, Dani lets it wash over her but not entirely. She takes her anger, hate, animosity, and vengeance and turns it into strength and pragmatism. Dani dodges Sarah’s attacks when she surges forward, then grabs Sarah’s wrist and yanks it outward, allowing Dani to swivel behind the woman and knee her in her lower back. Sarah cries out in the pain but Dani doesn’t stop. Sarah tumbles and attempts to break free of Dani’s grasp and Dani lets her go forcefully, causing Sarah to stumble once more, and as soon as the older woman is unstable on her feet, Dani tackles her to the ground.</p><p>“Yeah!” Grace leaps up and applauds with a massive grin. “That’s my girl!”</p><p>“How was that?” Dani checks, looking down at Sarah who is now underneath her.</p><p>“Good job, kid. We’ll make a Commander out of you yet,” she puffs.</p><p>Smiling proudly, Dani removes herself from Sarah’s lap and helps her to her feet.</p><p>“I knew you could do it,” Grace appears beside her wife, handing her a drink of water and a towel.</p><p>“Thanks, puppy.” Dani stands on her toes to kiss the blonde’s cheek, making the woman blush.</p><p>“Alright, lovebirds - let’s go. I’m dying for Dani’s homemade tamal.” Sarah walks over to the bench and grabs her things, rubbing her lower back where Dani kneed her.</p><p>“She took you down and now she has to make you tamal?” Grace snorts, packing away Dani’s things and carrying her bag for her.</p><p>“You’re damn right.”</p><p>Grace rolls her eyes and escorts her wife out to the car, opening the door for her, and shutting it once she’s inside.</p><p>“Just imagine the kind of fighter our little bubba is going to be once she grows up,” Dani says, turning to Grace once she sits in the back.</p><p>“I can’t wait.” Grace leans over the seat to plant a kiss on Dani’s baby bump then one on Dani’s lips.</p><p>“Ugh… Kids these days…” Sarah grumbles, turning on the ignition and commencing driving.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that,” Dani teases. “We all know that you can’t wait to be an <em>Abuela</em>.”</p><p>As much as Sarah wants to deny it, she really can’t wait until Dani and Grace’s baby is born. She may be tough but Sarah has a soft spot for kids and she knows she will be an absolute sucker for the Harper’s child who she will spoil rotten and teach her everything she knows just like she is doing now with Dani - the daughter she never had.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Sarah clears her throat. “I might come around and see her and look after her for you when you need me to. No promises though.”</p><p>Dani bites her lip and gently nudges Sarah. “Yes, <em>Abuela</em>.”</p><p>Sarah shakes her head at Dani’s giggles and lets the tiniest of smiles escape her lips because, in reality, Sarah cannot wait to be the Abuela of the baby Harper and everyone knows it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani takes Grace to the carnival where they have the time of their lives but it gets flipped upside down when Grace stumbles upon something she never thought possible...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace has never been to a carnival before. Well, that’s not true. She has been a few times when she was a child but she can barely remember the memory. All she can recall is how much fun she had with her family. As sweet as the memory was, Grace tried to block it out since it was too painful. Living in a world full of war, sadness, and death was all too much and focusing on happier times in the past - times she would never get back - did not help her. Grace was a soldier and she had to be tactical and keep her mind clear at all times. It was all about discipline and that’s how people survived. Grace counted herself as lucky to be granted that gift. Some call it mercy, come call it a curse but that doesn’t matter because now, Grace feels as if she has gotten a second chance. Going back in time was a one-way ticket and more so, a one-way ticket to death but Grace didn’t mind. She did all that she could and it was the final act of loyalty to her Commander whom of which she admired and respected so dearly. Little did the blonde know was that she was going to survive her mission to save her younger Commander who now just happens to be her girlfriend and a girlfriend who is exposing Grace to a variety of different things and one of them happens to be the carnival.</p><p>“It’s really crowded here, Dani,” says Grace, making sure to hold the petite brunette close. “I can’t say I’m fond of it.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace,” Dani rolls her eyes. “We’re going to be fine. This isn’t the future anymore so you can relax. Lighten up and have fun! This is what this place is all about!”</p><p>Grace is still learning the ways of this time and learning to see her Commander in a new light - young, happy, innocent, and carefree. It’s a sight Grace never thought she’d see but a beautiful one regardless.</p><p>“Okay, so… what do we do here?”</p><p>“Has the future totally washed out your ability to have fun?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” she titters. “The fun I had in the future was completely different from the fun you have now. Comparing the two, I don’t think you would call mine fun at all.”</p><p>“Well, I’m going to change that. Today, we are going to have fun so let’s go!” Taking the augment’s hand, Dani pulls Grace along to the food stalls where she forces the blonde to try an assortment of different things.</p><p>Grace enjoys them all, noting how flavoursome they are and expressing she hasn’t had anything like this.</p><p>“I told you the food would be good!” Dani smiles.</p><p>“Can you make this?” Grace asks, holding up her elote.</p><p>“I can make anything, puppy.”</p><p>“Mm, I like these… and that other thing.”</p><p>“The tamal?”</p><p>“Yes. That was delicious.”</p><p>“Just wait until you get to the sweets. You haven’t tried anything like what they have here. The main reason I love coming here is because of the food.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. My augments can eat everything this place has to offer.”</p><p>“Good, because you’re trying one of everything, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not going to complain about that.”</p><p>Dani giggles and rests against Grace while they eat and Grace puts a protective but also loving arm around the woman. Grace has never had a girlfriend before so this is new to her. Dani is teaching her the ways of relationships but thankfully, a lot of it just comes naturally to the blonde. Grace had never felt anything like this before. Yes, she felt strong admiration and respect for her Commander but not like this. Seeing Dani this way has made Grace fall in love with the brunette. Such innocence and kindness were seldom in the future. It was cold, hard, and rough. That’s all Grace knew but it’s different now. Grace finds herself softening every waking moment she’s with Dani and she is indebted to her for that.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Dani,” Grace utters into the woman’s hair.</p><p>Dani blushes hard, snuggling into Grace further. “Aww, puppy…”</p><p>“I mean it. You are. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”</p><p>“I wasn’t in the future?”</p><p>“You look a lot different in the future. Your hair is cut short like mine, your face is hard, and you’re always pragmatic and orderly. I didn’t think of you in the way I think of you now. I never paid attention to anybody’s appearance. The only thing I cared about was the Resistance and fighting for a better future as did a lot of people. I suppose… in a way… we were quite cold and calculated like the machines only we had a different purpose - a BETTER purpose.”</p><p>Dani feels a tugging on her heart. Hearing of the future sounds so depressing and frightening so she doesn’t like to think about it or discuss it too much and that is not going to change today.</p><p>“But seeing you like this… I’ve never met anyone like you before, Dani. You now and you in the future, you are two completely different people and I’m so glad I was sent back here to protect you.”</p><p>Dani lifts her head from Grace’s shoulder and smiles at her. “Me, too, puppy.” Dani leans up and presses a chaste kiss to Grace’s lips, causing a goofy grin to spread across the soldier’s face.</p><p>Grace will never get over just how good kisses are. They never fail to make her smile.</p><p>“Come on,” Dani nudges her. “There’s still so much more so see and do.”</p><p>“Okay,” Grace finishes her corn and puts the stick in the bin before Dani clasps her hand and pulls her along.</p><p>Indulging in exotic food and drink is now Grace’s favourite pastime and she is quite content to just sit and eat everything but Dani has now (only just) moved Grace onto the gaming part of the carnival.</p><p>“Now, this is where the <em>real</em> fun is,” Dani states.</p><p>Grace examines the area, seeing people play games of all kinds but one that grabs her attention the most is the duck hunting game.</p><p>“Those rifles are useless,” Grace says, pointing to the air rifles at a stall. “They are what we give children to use for practice before they become of age and even then, it’s the last resort.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani giggles. “They’re used for shooting metal ducks. They’re not meant to be for war.”</p><p>“Metal ducks?” Grace frowns. “You have metal ducks in this time? You shouldn’t be using air rifles for metal ducks. Plasma rifles are the best way to eliminate such complex devices.”</p><p>“No, Grace!” Dani laughs and yanks the blonde over to the stall. “Metal duck plates! They’re targets!”</p><p>Grace watches teenagers shoot the plates down as best they can and collect their prize afterward. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,”</p><p>“You are too precious,” Dani pecks Grace’s denim-clad arm.</p><p>“So… What’s the objective here?”</p><p>“It’s a game, <em>mi amor</em>. You shoot as many ducks down as you can within the time limit and you win a prize. The more ducks you shoot down, the better the prize is.”</p><p>“So... target practice but with a reward at the end.”</p><p>Dani breathes a laugh and shakes her head gently. “This is going to be a lot of work…” she utters.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir,” Grace approaches the man. “I would like to win a prize for my girlfriend here. What do I need to do?”</p><p>“Aww, how nice of you!” He beams. “It’s pretty simple, miss - shoot the targets here and win a prize! The targets move so you need to make sure your aim is right if you want to win the Level Ten prizes!”</p><p>“My aim is very precise, sir - I guarantee you that.”</p><p>“Confidence! I like it!”</p><p>Grace hands the man some pesos, allowing Grace to pick up the weightless rifle and aim it at the targets.</p><p>“Okay… Ready, get set, go!” The man presses the button to erect the ducks, some moving faster than others but they are no match for Grace.</p><p>The augment quickly locks onto the targets, shooting down all of the ducks within ten seconds.</p><p>“<em>Mierda</em>…” The man utters, completely bedazzled, his eyes wide and mouth agape.</p><p>“A ten-year-old could do this,” Grace tells Dani and even Dani is shocked.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>! That was amazing, lady!” A young boy - no older than ten - says, a wide grin on his face. “Do it again!”</p><p>The boy’s mother admonishes him but he doesn’t care. Amused by the boy’s amazement, Grace pays the man for a second round where Grace knocks all the targets down once more, causing the boy to cheer loudly.</p><p>“That was so cool!” He beams. “I’ve tried this game so many times to get the big wolf but I can only shoot down five ducks.”</p><p>“Only five?” Grace repeats astounded.</p><p>In the future, boys his age know how to shoot automatic rifles with precision let alone an air gun.</p><p>“Yeah, it sucks,” he pouts. “I wish I was as good as you.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Spinning on her heel, Grace turns to the man. “I’ll take the big wolf for my prize, please,”</p><p>“Ah… S, sure. Sure, miss. Of course. Here you go.” The man is quick to grab the wolf and hand it over to the blonde, noting to never get on the wrong side of her.</p><p>“Oh, cool! You chose the wolf, too!” The boy says.</p><p>“I did,” Grace nods. “It’s for you.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widen as Grace brandishes the large stuffed animal to him.</p><p>The mother gasps then gently swats her son’s arm. “<em>Raul, modales</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Gracias</em>, lady! <em>Gracias</em>!” He takes the wolf and cuddles it lovingly.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Enjoy it,” Grace sports a brief smile.</p><p>“<em>Gracias</em>, miss,” the mother shakes Grace’s hand respectively. “<em>Muchas gracias</em>. He hasn’t stopped talking about the wolf all day.”</p><p>“That’s okay. He’s a kid and he should have nice things.”</p><p>The mother looks at Grace sweetly. “<em>Gracias</em>. For your kindness,” the woman holds out some money but Grace shakes her head.</p><p>“Oh, no. No, no,” she folds the woman’s hand and pushes it back. “It was a gift. No trouble at all.”</p><p>“They don’t make them like you anymore. <em>Gracias</em>.”</p><p>Grace smiles. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>The woman nods at Grace and turns to her son who proceeds to talk about how amazing Grace was and how happy he is now that he got his wolf. Grace breathes a laugh as she watches them walk off then turns to Dani who practically leaps onto Grace to kiss her.</p><p>“Whoa,” Grace chuckles. “What was that for?”</p><p>“That was so sweet, <em>mi amor</em> - SO sweet. I think I just fell in love with you a little bit more.”</p><p>Grace’s heart pumps faster at the words as the heat in her cheeks rise.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to do that more often then. Does anyone else want me to win them a prize?” Grace turns and asks the passing crowd.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani giggles.</p><p>“What? I’ll do it, Dani. By the end of the night, you’ll love me more than you love rumchata cupcakes.”</p><p>Dani giggles again and snuggles into Grace’s side. “I already love you more than all the rumchata cupcakes in the world, puppy.”</p><p>Smiling like a total dork, Grace puts her arm around the brunette, pecking her head lovingly.</p><p>“You still have another prize to pick, miss,” the man prompts.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Grace looks at the prizes. “What can I have?”</p><p>“Anything you want. You’re the first person in all my life who I have seen shoot down all of the ducks within point five of a second.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that fast but I’m flattered.” Grace turns to Dani. “What would you like, honey?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Dani gently fiddles with Grace’s fingers as she ponders the prizes.</p><p>The woman is tempted to get the massive bear in the corner that probably weighs one-hundred and thirty pounds that Grace would effortlessly fling over her shoulder and carry around because she would do that for Dani but she won’t do that to the blonde. Plus, her apartment isn’t big enough to house it comfortably and Taco would claim it as his own anyway so Dani settles for a small pug plush toy.</p><p>“I’ll take the pug, please,” Dani points.</p><p>“Coming right up!” The man grabs the toy off the rack and hands it to Dani.</p><p>“<em>Gracias</em>,” she smiles.</p><p>“Thank you,” Grace adds.</p><p>“No problem. Have a nice day!”</p><p>Dani snuggles into Grace’s side again as they walk and Grace stops at every stall where she wins Dani a cute prize and soon, they have to get a bag to carry everything, which Grace carries, of course.</p><p>“Oh, let’s go in here, puppy!” Dani tugs Grace along to a haunted house, which Grace is extremely suspicious of.</p><p>“I don’t like this place, Dani. It doesn’t look safe.”</p><p>“It’s perfectly safe, <em>mi amor</em>. It’s just a haunted house filled with jump scares that’s all. There is nothing dangerous about it.”</p><p>Grace purses her lips as they wait in line to enter and when it’s their turn, Dani holds onto Grace straight away and screams when the first jump scare happens, causing Grace to shield Dani with her body.</p><p>“I’m okay, puppy, I’m okay,” Dani giggles, feeling her heart race.</p><p>“I’ll protect you, Dani.” Clasping Dani’s hand, Grace leads the brunette through the house and when the first person jumps out at them with a knife, Grace grabs their wrist, twists it, and elbows them in the noise.</p><p>“Ah! Fuck!”</p><p>“Grace!” Dani gasps and immediately falls to the ground to help the young man.</p><p>“I think you broke my nose!”</p><p>“Here, let me see,” Grace drops down and examines his nose. “Okay, take a deep breath and I’ll fix it, okay?”</p><p>“Wait, what? No, I-”</p><p>“One, two, three!” Grace snaps the nose back into place, causing the man to fall onto his back and wail.</p><p>“Grace!” Dani admonishes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on in here?” A loud voice in the distance echoes.</p><p>“Shit! Quickly!” Dani hastily takes Grace’s hand and rushes to the nearest exit to avoid the manager. “Grace, you can’t do that.”</p><p>“He jumped out at us with a knife, Dani. I wasn’t going to take my chances.”</p><p>“He wasn’t going to hurt us! He was just there to scare us and you broke his nose!”</p><p>“He’ll be fine. He just needs to put ice on it now that I put it back into place.”</p><p>“Okay, note to self - never take your augmented girlfriend from the future to a haunted house unless you want to get thrown out of the carnival entirely.”</p><p>“It was dark in there and nobody will recognise us out here so don’t worry.”</p><p>“Totally not the point.”</p><p>“Well, what’s done is done.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes, leading Grace further into the carnival. As the hours go on, it’s soon time for dinner where Dani tells Grace to prepare for fireworks. Dani gives the blonde a head’s up that they sound like explosions and are going to be bright so Grace doesn't make a scene by throwing Dani under the table and shielding her with her body as she usually does. The couple collect their dinner consisting of chicken enchiladas and for dessert, they get rumchata cupcakes and churros.</p><p>As the pair eat, they enjoy some of the local bands and shows, all of which Grace finds entertaining. None of this was available in the future so the blonde is having the best time. Being here with Dani makes Grace feel like a kid again. She feels so elated she could cry but focuses on having a fun time and enjoying Dani’s company and most of all, being <em>normal</em>.</p><p>“Are you getting cold?” Grace asks once she sees Dani rub her arms.</p><p>“A little but I’ll be okay once we get moving again.</p><p>“Here,” Grace slips off her jacket and puts it on her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close for extra warmth.</p><p>The jacket is far too big for Dani but it’s warm and it smells of Grace. Simply having the jacket on feels like Grace is wrapped around her just like she does when they’re in bed. It’s safe and it’s home.</p><p>“Thank you, puppy.” Dani kisses Grace’s cheek and settles into her side, making Grace’s heart flutter.</p><p>When Grace and Dani finish their food, they decide to just sit for a little while longer, relishing in each other’s embrace until the host of the show announces that the dance floor is now open to all patrons, causing Dani’s eyes to light up.</p><p>“Grace, we have to dance!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Come on!” Dani stands and pulls Grace along onto the dance floor.</p><p>“Dani, I have no idea how to dance,” Grace admits nervously.</p><p>“That’s okay. I’ll teach you. Here,” Dani takes Grace’s hand and puts it on her back whilst she cups the other one with her own. “Come closer.”</p><p>Grace steps forward so she and Dani are pretty much touching.</p><p>“Now, just follow my lead.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Step back, to the side, and forward, and to the side, and back again. There we go!”</p><p>“And this is dancing?”</p><p>“It’s one form of dancing, yes. This is a simple slow dance. Just relax and move to the music. It’s okay - I promise.”</p><p>Grace nods and watches her feet, careful not to step on Dani’s tiny, fragile ones.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani draws Grace’s attention back to her. “Just relax, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>Grace melts into Dani’s chocolate-brown eyes and nods in compliance. The blonde focuses on Dani and the music and begins to relax when Dani rests her head against Grace’s strong chest, able to hear her heartbeat and feel it gently beat against her ear. Grace rests her head on top of Dani’s and closes her eyes as they sway to the music.</p><p>“Thank you, Grace,” Dani utters.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For saving me. I never did thank you for everything that you did for me. Thank you.”</p><p>“I was just doing my mission, honey.”</p><p>“Yes, but you and I both know that it was more than a mission, too. Well, it turned into one at the end.”</p><p>Grace nods softly. “Yes, it did.”</p><p>The augment remembers the exact time she fell for Dani. It was on the train that was carrying them to the border where Dani’s uncle lived. Grace was telling Dani about the future and how her parents died and Dani then touched Grace’s leg with a sympathetic look. That sparked something inside of Grace that she didn’t understand. The simple contact of her hand on the exposed skin of her knee was enough to shift Grace’s entire world. Grace eventually understood the feelings when Dani fell asleep on Grace’s lap, gently hugging her leg as she rested in the back of a pick-up truck. Grace was never the same after that and neither was Dani. Dani fell much sooner; she fell in love with Grace at the motel. As soon as the blonde woke up from her crash and was relieved to see Dani again, Dani was smitten. Her whole world was turned upside down but her heart found its other half. Dani knew she was being ridiculous but when those feelings continued to develop, she knew it was real.</p><p>The song ends and the couple simply stand in the middle of the dance floor holding each other tenderly.</p><p>“Do you want something to drink before the fireworks start?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Yes, do you?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m dying for a milkshake.”</p><p>“Okay,” Grace breaks their embrace. “I’ll go and get one for you. You save our seats.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Dani squeezes Grace’s hand before they part.</p><p>The blonde walks over to one of the drink stalls and orders a chocolate milkshake for Dani and a vanilla one for herself. She also buys Dani a packet of gummy bears to nibble on as well. Grace knows Dani well enough to know that the brunette likes something sweet to eat whilst watching something.</p><p>“Grace? Grace?”</p><p>“Yes?” Grace spins around and meets the gaze of an older woman, probably in her late thirties, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” the woman chuckles. “I meant my daughter,”</p><p>“I’m here, mom!” A little girl with matching hair and eyes to that of her mother springs in front of the woman, holding up her ice cream.</p><p>“That… that’s okay…” Grace utters.</p><p>The woman smiles again at Grace before looking down at her daughter and ushering her along so they don’t miss the fireworks. Grace, however, doesn’t move. She is frozen on the spot and the man at the drink stall has to nearly shout at the woman to get her attention.</p><p>“Sorry,” Grace grabs the drinks and returns to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Gummy bears, too? Oh, Grace, you really are the best girlfriend in existence.” Dani presses a loving kiss to Grace’s cheek.</p><p>Grace doesn’t respond. She doesn’t even move. She just stares ahead.</p><p>“Puppy?” Dani puts her hand on the blonde’s back. “<em>Mi amor</em>? Grace,” she shakes her.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah?” Grace looks at the brunette.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know…”</p><p>“What’s happened? Are you crashing?” She frets.</p><p>“No, no,” she shakes her head.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I think… I think I just saw my mom…”</p><p>There’s a silence and Dani simply looks at her girlfriend, completely a loss for words.</p><p>“She… she was calling for me… younger me… But I thought she was calling <em>me</em> so I turned around and there she was. I almost forgot what she looks like but seeing her again… that was her…” Tears press against Grace’s eyes. “That was my mom. The last time I saw her, she was being murdered by Revs as she distracted them long enough for me to escape… She died saving me…” The tears escape. “Seeing her alive and well… and seeing <em>me</em> so happy and innocent… I…” Grace gets a lump in her throat but swallows it and it’s painful. “I feel so homesick… I miss her. I miss my mom.”</p><p>Dani fails to stop her own tears from trickling down her cheeks but that doesn’t stop her from giving Grace the support she needs.</p><p>“Oh, puppy. Come here,” Dani draws Grace into her where the blonde collapses her head onto Dani’s shoulder and sobs softly and it breaks Dani’s heart. “Shh…” Dani threads her hand through Grace’s hair while the other one rubs her back. “It’s okay, <em>mi amor</em>. It’s okay.”</p><p>“I miss her, Dani…”</p><p>“I know you do, baby. I miss mine, too.”</p><p>Grace latches onto the brunette as she cries for the first time in years. Grace has bottled up her emotions for so long she thought it was impossible for her to be normal again but here she is, pouring out every suppressed emotion onto Dani’s shoulder.</p><p>“Would you like to find her again? You don’t have to talk to her if you don’t want to. You can just watch her from afar.”</p><p>“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”</p><p>“If you can’t do it, baby, then we can leave. I just thought it might be good for you to see your mom again happy and THAT can be your final memory of her. You can get a second chance but if you don’t want that, then that’s totally okay. I understand.”</p><p>Dani is right. The last memory Grace has of her mother is a horrid one and it’s one the blonde often got nightmares from when she was a child and even sometimes now. Grace has another chance and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t take it.</p><p>“Okay,” she nods, slowly sitting upright, her eyes red and puffy. “That sounds like a good idea.”</p><p>“It’ll be good for you, baby. Come on.” Grabbing their beverages and snacks, the couple seeks out Grace’s mother, and thanks to her HUD system, Grace is able to locate her mother sitting at a table with her younger self.</p><p>“There,” Grace stops Dani. “There she is.”</p><p>Dani looks in the direction Grace points and sees her mother with the same coloured hair and eyes as her girlfriend.</p><p>“You look like her,” Dani smiles.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Is that you next to her?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “That’s me. I always loved ice cream. She would always get me some whenever we went to the carnival. Vanilla was my favourite.”</p><p>Grace looks at her younger self wistfully but her breath catches in her throat when she sees her father and younger brother sit with them.</p><p>“Is that your dad and brother?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Y, yes… Dad and Jack… Little Jackie…” Grace mumbles, tears filling her eyes again at the sight of the brown-haired boy who sits on Grace’s lap and ogles her ice cream. “He always loved what I got and I had to share it with him. He... he looks like my dad.”</p><p>Dani focuses on the father who has brown hair and brown eyes and yes, the boy does look like his father.</p><p>“He’s gorgeous, Grace. They all are, especially you.” Dani toys with Grace’s fingers, lifting their intertwined hands up to kiss them.</p><p>Grace watches the family, laughing, smiling, eating, drinking, and talking with one another without a care in the world. Grace is now able to recall her own memories of being at the carnival and it makes her grin contently.</p><p>“Thank you, Dani,” says the soldier. “I… I think I needed this.”</p><p>The couple lock eyes and Dani can see Grace’s contempt, which melts her heart.</p><p>“You’re most welcome, puppy.”</p><p>Grace turns her body to face Dani’s and the brunette can read the augment like a book as she stands on her toes to kiss the woman with Grace bending down and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and the moment couldn’t be better timed as the fireworks go off around them but they don’t break their kiss to watch. The crowd cheers at the colours in the sky and little Grace applauds with her brother still on her lap. She kisses his cheek then spots a pretty Latina that she saw earlier kissing a tall blonde. The sight makes her smile and she holds out hope that perhaps she can have love like that one day, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. My Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace survives the dam and gets sent back home to the future where she and her Dani have a heart to heart about the past and the future...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace honestly didn’t think she would survive at the dam but she did. The most amazing aspect of the matter is that Sarah of all people helped Grace with her wounds. The recovery took almost two weeks but Grace is now back to normal. In that time, she and Dani had developed a bond - a strong bond of romance and adoration - which is why Dani is so heartbroken and is in near tears as she watches the blonde examine the open area of the Chihuahuan Desert because now is the time for Grace to go home - to her own time. Grace tried not to get too close to Dani but their attraction is inevitable, regardless of what time they are in. They never properly established any romantic relationship but it was there. When Grace was healing, Dani would give the blonde soft kisses in her sleep and when she was awake, kisses on her cheek and forehead. Only a few were on the lips and Grace welcomed them but not too much. She realised that Dani was still processing everything that had happened to her and was most likely still emotional so she allowed Dani to feel some kind of love and affection before she departed. She knew she shouldn’t have but again, their attraction is inevitable.</p><p>“Yes,” Grace nods. “This will do.” She turns to Dani and Sarah.</p><p>“So, what now?” Sarah asks as Grace approaches them.</p><p>“Well, I activate my device and hopefully, the tech team will be able to locate this dimensional plane, lock onto my signal, and transport me back to twenty-forty-two.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound complicated at all,” Sarah mocks but Grace just rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Do… do you really have to go back?” Dani asks sheepishly.</p><p>“Yes,” Grace nods. “My Commander needs me. My army needs me.”</p><p>“But… you saved me. Shouldn’t you stay just in case another Rev comes back?”</p><p>Sarah looks at Dani briefly. She knows the young woman is pulling every card she can to get Grace to stay. She knows there are feelings there and a part of Sarah feels for her. She knows what it feels like to love someone only to have them get ripped away.</p><p>“Legion can’t send another Rev back. Not yet anyway. They were only able to have one shot at it and they had to get it right, hence sending back a Rev-9. In my time, they’re only just starting to be manufactured by Legion. The one that was sent here was the best one they had made yet and they have made a lot of failures.”</p><p>“AI makes failures?” Dani frowns.</p><p>“Of course. Everyone and everything fails at some point. It’s the only way to succeed. But you don’t need to worry about another Rev coming back. There’s a lot more to it than what I just explained but all you need to do is trust me. The Resistance has destroyed Legion’s time travel mechanism so they won’t be able to do it again.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Sarah probes.</p><p>“My team and I were infiltrating a Legion base when we stumbled across the time travel machine. Unfortunately, they had already sent a Rev back just as we found it. My team was able to take blueprints of the device and copy it so they could re-create one of their own to send me to this time. I volunteered to go back and save Dani and when I did, they destroyed the Legion’s time machine so they couldn’t do send more. Again, there’s a lot more to it and it’s far more complex but I wouldn’t lie about something like that and I DEFINITELY wouldn’t leave if I had a single doubt in my mind another Rev would show up.”</p><p>Dani doesn’t think her heart can sink any further. She didn’t really believe Grace at first when she said that she was going back to her time but now that Grace is here, holding the special time device in her hand, it’s all too real and all Dani wants is to stop it and have Grace here with her forever.</p><p>“Okay, well… I better give them my signal.” Grace steps out a bit further and hovers her finger over the button.</p><p>“Grace! Wait!”</p><p>Grace stops and turns around where Dani rushes over to the blonde, leaps up, and pulls Grace in for a searing kiss. The act takes the augment by surprise but she coils her arms around the shorter woman and pulls her in close, kissing her back with just as much fervour.</p><p>“Don’t go,” Dani begs. “Stay here with me.”</p><p>Dani’s eyes fill with tears and it tugs on Grace’s heart.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace tucks the brown strands behind Dani’s ears. “You have no idea how much I’d love to stay here with you and be with you in this time. But I have my own Dani to return to who is missing me and I can’t leave her alone. The time that I’ve been gone would have killed her and now that I can go home to her… I have to.”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani falls into the blonde’s chest and sobs.</p><p>“Dani…” Grace holds the woman tightly. “You’ll see me again. You have my word.”</p><p>“How? You’re leaving me.”</p><p>“I am, yes, but the me from this time is still here.”</p><p>Dani leans back and wipes her eyes, looking up at Grace.</p><p>“Find her, look after her, and guide her just like you did when you found me in the ruins after Judgement Day. Be true to yourself and be true to her and she’ll love you just as much as I love you now and you in the future.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to go…” Dani holds Grace’s hands, feeling their roughness yet gentleness.</p><p>“I know.” Grace cups Dani’s face and gives her another kiss and Dani sinks into it, almost melting in Grace’s embrace.</p><p>“Please, Grace,” Dani begs, her big, brown eyes glistening into the augment's.</p><p>“I can’t, honey,” Grace kisses the brunette’s hands. “You WILL see me again. Find me and I’ll love you. I promise. We’re meant to be, Dani. You’ll have me one day and you’ll be happy.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani sniffs and Grace gives her another hug, biting her lip to stop her tears.</p><p>Grace may be one of the toughest soldiers in the Resistance but seeing Dani Ramos cry is something that can make her crumble within seconds.</p><p>“I love you, Grace…” Dani utters and Grace can feel her heart skip a beat.</p><p>“I love you, too, Dani.”</p><p>Dani pulls away again, cleaning up her face with Grace’s aid.</p><p>“You better be right about yourself in this time,” Dani grumbles. “Because if you’re not what you say you are I swear to God I’ll make my own time machine, jump into the future, and kick your ass.”</p><p>Grace can’t help her laugh. “I would never lie to you, Dani. I fell in love with you as soon as I knew what love was. I was always a big feeler as a kid and I never really grew out of it. When you find me, take me in, look after me, and when I’m old enough, I’m all yours.”</p><p>Dani peers up into Grace’s bright, blue eyes, making sure to get a good look at them before she goes. Never in her life has Dani seen such a beautiful colour blue but it won’t ever be forgotten.</p><p>“Future me is one lucky bitch,” says Dani.</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “Younger me is going to be one lucky bitch, too.”</p><p>The statement makes Dani smile. Grace rubs her hand along Dani’s arm and draws her in for another hug before she presses the button and when she does it, the realisation that Grace will leave finally sinks in, and this time, Dani is comfortable with it and accepts it. She knows that Grace will never lie to her and she won’t stop looking for Grace when the time comes.</p><p>“You’ve got this, Dani,” Grace tells her. “Believe in yourself, stay strong, and you’ll become the woman I’ve fallen for.”</p><p>Dani nods, a tear rolling down her cheek but unfortunately, the couple’s time is broken when Grace’s device begins to flash and beep rapidly.</p><p>“That’s me,” Grace pulls back from Dani and gazes at her. “Goodbye, Dani.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Grace.” Swallowing a sob, Dani stands on her toes and yanks Grace down for another ardent kiss.</p><p>Grace kisses her back with all her might then steps back, quickly removing her clothes and handing them to Dani. Dani admires Grace’s figure while Sarah is quick to look away.</p><p>“Later, Connor!” Grace calls out.</p><p>“Later, kid. Keep the future safe, okay?”</p><p>“I will.” Grace locks onto Dani’s gaze for the last time. “Bye, Dani,” she smiles.</p><p>“Bye, Grace. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Stepping out into the open space, Grace holds her device to her chest and presses the button again.</p><p>Sharp, loud noises begin to surface as a flash of what appears to be lightning strikes Grace and within a split second, the blonde is gone. Dani is quick to flinch but approaches the space where Grace once was and checks to see if anything was left behind but there is nothing. Grace is gone.</p><p>“Well, kid, looks like it’s just us now,” voices Sarah, nonchalant as ever.</p><p>“For now,” Dani nods then turns to the woman. “Come on. Let’s go.” Dani walks to their Jeep.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Dani hops in the driver’s side, turns on the engine, and answers, “To find Grace.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Commander! Commander!”</p><p>Dani is pulled out of her paperwork when one of the members of the tech team barges into the woman’s office.</p><p>“Commander Ramos!” He puffs, looking like he’s about to fall over.</p><p>“Yes, Doctor Kidman, what is it?”</p><p>“Commander,” he swallows. “Our time portal is active. We’ve acquired a signal from twenty-twenty. We think it’s Captain Harper.”</p><p>Dani drops her pen as her face falls blank. “Captain Harper? She’s alive? She’s coming home?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. We’re locking onto her signal now. She’ll be here soon. You must hurry!”</p><p>Like a bat out of Hell, Dani flies out of her office and follows Kidman into the lab, which is filled with the Resistance’s most trusted scientists, technicians, and doctors, all of whom assisted in the assembly of the time portal.</p><p>“Where is she?” Dani stands over Kidman who takes up his post at one of the terminals.</p><p>“We’ve found her, ma’am. She appears to be in America. Texas, I believe. Possibly in the southern region of the Chihuahuan Desert.”</p><p>“She made it…” Dani utters. “She made it to the T-800. She did it… Oh, Grace…” Dani bites her lip to prevent her tears.</p><p>Not once has Dani cried in front of her fellow Resistance members. Not even when Grace departed. Dani managed to hold it in before ultimately breaking down in her quarters later that evening. That was the hardest day of Dani’s life and today is the most remarkable day of her life. Grace is coming back to her - something that was said to be close to impossible. Grace’s survival had extremely low percentages so having her <em>return</em>… it’s completely out of this world. Too many sleepless nights has Dani had. Too many tears. Too many depressing episodes. Being without Grace has been Hell on earth but now, that's all about to change and not a moment too soon because playing the role of the Commander was quickly becoming too burdensome without her girlfriend by her side. The Resistance was lost in what to do but now, they needn't fret.</p><p>“Doctor Kidman, she’s ready to be transported,” one scientist announces.</p><p>“Excellent. Power up the grid and the platform. She’s going to be sucked back into this plane so get ready for a shockwave - a big one. Commander, I suggest you take cover or wait outside while we do this.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Dani nearly spits. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be here when she gets here and I swear to God I’ll demote you if you suggest that again.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he nods.</p><p>“Grid is secure, Doctor!”</p><p>“Platform is operational and stable! Ready to receive the cargo!” Team members call out.</p><p>“Excellent. Okay, team, preparing the extraction. Countdown in three… two… one… Now!” Kidman hits the red button on his console, causing a massive shockwave to ripple through the Resistance base.</p><p>The ground rumbles as an electric blue field summons on the platform and quickly explodes, temporarily stunning everyone in the room. Smoke fills the air and once the team regains their senses, they turn on the industrial fans, clearing the air and that’s when they see the blonde augment on her knees, naked, pale, scarred, and covered in sweat.</p><p>“GRACE!” Dani practically screams when she sees her girlfriend. “MY GRACE!” Dani races over to the platform and catches the warrior before she collapses. “Grace!” Dani cups the blonde’s cheeks and examines her carefully.</p><p>Grace's eyes are shut and her mouth hangs open just a little as if she’s dosed up on morphine but she’s alive and more importantly, she’s BACK.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani swoops down and kisses Grace multiple times. “Oh, my Grace… My precious Grace… Oh, baby…” Dani peppers the woman’s face with kisses.</p><p>“Excuse me, Commander,” Kidman interjects, throwing a blanket over Grace. “We need to run some tests on her to make sure she’s okay. Surviving time travel once is one thing, surviving it twice is a whole new level.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Dani nods, her fingers subconsciously running through Grace’s hair. “I’m coming with her.”</p><p>“Mm… Dani…” Grace mumbles, her voice barely audible.</p><p>“Yes, I’m here, baby. I’m here.” Dani drops to her knees and cradles the blonde’s face, watching Grace slowly come-to.</p><p>“Dani…” A tiny smile creeps on Grace’s lips, her eyes droopy. “<em>My</em> Dani…”</p><p>“Yes, baby. <em>Your</em> Dani. I’m here.”</p><p>Dani is so overwhelmed she begins to cry but she doesn’t care. She has her love back and that’s all that matters to her.</p><p>“I missed you,” says Grace.</p><p>“I missed you, too, baby - so fucking much.” Dani gives Grace a hard kiss then helps her to stand. “Come on, baby. We’ve got to get you looked over.”</p><p>Grace nods wearily and leans on Dani and a doctor for support as they guide her to the medical bay, which, thankfully, isn’t too far from the teleportation unit. Dani helps Grace onto the bed and holds her hand the entire time, never letting go and stealing a few kisses when she can because she is honestly so happy that her Grace is back and she knows one thing is for sure - she will never let Grace go again.</p><p>~</p><p>“Dani,” Grace chuckles as Dani holds onto Grace, putting the augment’s arm around her neck. “I can walk fine. I’m still a little sore but overall I’m fine.”</p><p>“Grace, you just survived two time jumps, I’m not letting you go until the doctor gives you <em>full</em> clearance.”</p><p>“I have clearance to leave the hospital so I’m fine. I’ll be back training tomorrow.”</p><p>“No, you won’t!” Her tone is authoritative but laced with deep care and love. “You’re on strict rest of the remainder of the week, Captain Harper, and I’m not hearing another word about it.”</p><p>Grace knows better than to argue with Dani, especially when it comes to her health. </p><p>“Yes, Commander.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Dani leads Grace into their shared quarters and immediately puts Grace to bed. After two days of being in and out of consciousness at the hospital, Grace is more than happy to be back in her room with Dani and finally get some proper alone time with her. It’s the first time they’ve been truly alone since Grace got back from her mission.</p><p>“Are you joining me?” Grace flirts once she slips into bed.</p><p>“Yes, I just need to have a shower then I’ll come to bed.”</p><p>“I can have one with you.”</p><p>“No, no. You need to rest. I won’t be long.”</p><p>“Dani, I’ve been resting for two days. You know I hate just sitting.”</p><p>“Those were the doctor’s orders for the rest of the week and even if they weren’t, they are the Commander’s orders and I know you would never go against those.”</p><p>Grace purses her lips and remains silent. Sometimes it’s really annoying how well Dani knows her girlfriend - Grace can’t get away with anything that way.</p><p>“Yes, Commander.”</p><p>“Good.” Dani pulls the sheets over Grace’s body and kisses her head. “It’s so good to have you back, puppy.”</p><p>“It’s good to be back, honey. I missed you so much.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani weaves her hand into the blonde’s hair and rests their heads together. “You have no idea how lonely I was without you.”</p><p>Grace’s heart cracks a little, causing her to reach up and kiss her girlfriend tenderly.</p><p>“Hurry up and have that shower, Commander. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh, my sweet Grace…” Dani scratches her girlfriend’s hair as the warrior rests her head on Dani’s chest with her arm flung over her abdomen. “I’m so glad you’re back.”</p><p>“Me, too, Dani.” Grace pecks Dani’s chest.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were coming back to me.”</p><p>“I’ll always come back for you, Dani. I’ll do anything to protect you and look after you.”</p><p>“I know you would. I think you have proven that one-thousand times over.”</p><p>Grace smiles.</p><p>“You’re not doing that again,” Dani's voice is stern.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts, Grace. That was the hardest decision of my life and I still can’t believe I let you go but in saying that, you weren’t going to let anyone else go.”</p><p>“I don’t trust anyone else to protect you as I do. I was going back one way or another… Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“A little. You left me alone in this world. After a few days, I thought I lost you. I thought you died and I was going to have to live alone forever. I hated myself so much for that.”</p><p>“Don’t, honey. Sending me back was the right thing to do. I saved you just like you saved me and now, humanity is safe. The time portal is destroyed and Legion’s best Rev-9 is gone. We’re in front again.”</p><p>“We are now that our best soldier is back,” Dani pecks the blonde’s head.</p><p>“I never thought I’d see you so happy to see me.”</p><p>“I was over the moon. I never thought I’d see you again. I thought I had lost you forever.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace pulls Dani in a little tighter. “I was always going to try and find a way back.”</p><p>“That’s the thing though, Grace, the chances of you coming back at all were almost impossible.”</p><p>“Well, they also said that I wouldn’t survive the augmentation surgery but I did so impossible really doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.”</p><p>Dani can’t help her smile. In the midst of all this war, Grace is still optimistic and still manages to put a smile on the Commander’s face.</p><p>“When you’re feeling better, we’ll make love until we can’t anymore.”</p><p>Grace pries her eyes open and props herself up on her elbow to face Dani.</p><p>“I’m actually feeling a lot better. That special augment medicine has kicked in so I’m ready to go.” Grace shrugs casually.</p><p>Dani giggles and pecks Grace’s nose. “Nice try, puppy. You still need to rest and as much as I want to ravish you, I want you one-hundred percent better before we get into that.”</p><p>“I’m honestly okay, Dani.”</p><p>“Grace, you survived two time jumps. That’s never been done before. I just got you back and I’m not taking my chances.”</p><p>Grace purses her lips and sighs. “Fine.” She rolls onto her back but Dani simply giggles at her and snuggles into her side.</p><p>“So, how did you like being in the past?”</p><p>“It was… odd.”</p><p>“Odd?”</p><p>“Yes. I was out in the open and I didn’t have to worry about getting my head blown off by a bunch of Rev’s, I didn’t have to constantly worry that every step I took was a trap, and more importantly, everyone around me was relaxed. They were all out living their lives and enjoying it. They were so oblivious to the fact that the end of the world was upon them sooner than they thought.”</p><p>“That’s what obliviousness does, puppy,” Dani chuckles.</p><p>“Yes, but it was so odd to see. But the thing that was most peculiar was you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes. Seeing you so young and so innocent… I almost didn’t recognise you. You looked so different. I was you but it also wasn’t…”</p><p>“War changed me. I was never the same person after my father and brother died and when I became the Commander, I just hardened myself to a lot of things. I got tough and before I knew it, I forgot who I was before. I left her behind because there was no way that Dani would be able to survive in this time. She would fall apart.”</p><p>“There were many times where I <em>did</em> think she was going to fall apart. She was heartbroken when her brother and father died but she pushed through. I don’t think she really had a choice. We were constantly on the run and looking over our shoulders so I didn’t think she had time to ponder about them, which was good. I needed her focused.”</p><p>“What did you tell her? About her future?”</p><p>“I told her about the future we live in now and who she is destined to become. She had a hard time believing it at first but she understood in the end and I could see that fire in her eyes the night we were going to kill the Rev-9. It was <em>you</em> and I knew because of that, we wouldn’t fail. You were tough. You wanted to stand and fight just like you do now. I think that was her first step in becoming the Commander.”</p><p>Dani smiles, taking a moment to think of her younger self who is no doubt going to look for Grace and watch over her. It was pure luck that Dani found Grace in the ruins after Judgement Day but now, the Dani in the past has a head start. She can find Grace and keep tabs on her because Grace will prove to be the most invaluable asset to the Resistance and the best thing to ever happen to Dani Ramos.</p><p>“I’m glad she was strong for you, Grace. I’m glad you accomplished your mission. But above all, I’m just so glad you’re home.”</p><p>“Me, too. You… Dani… from the past… she was so vulnerable. Was that really you once? Were you like that before Judgement Day?”</p><p>“Yes,” she chuckles. “I was very naïve back then but in my defense, I didn’t think the world was going to end, which would force me to be the Commander of the Human Resistance. My life was simple and I was happy. I lost my mother when I was just a girl but I still had my father and brother. I worked at a car factory, studied, and looked after my father who had a heart condition and helped my brother through his schooling, too. I was pretty much the mother to both of them.”</p><p>“They were super lucky guys then.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that. I couldn’t save them when Judgement Day hit. My father’s heart got the better of him and Diego sacrificed himself to save me. Once they left, I was on my own but I knew I couldn’t just feel sorry for myself and wither away. I had to take a stand and eventually, I did and I got more people on my side, we rose up, and well, you know the rest.”</p><p>“I do and I’ll never get tired of hearing that story.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without my puppy though.” Dani kisses Grace’s head and gently drags her fingertips along the augment’s arm.</p><p>“I have a question.”</p><p>“Go for it.”</p><p>“How did you know where to send me to get help? How did you get the coordinates?”</p><p>“It’s… complicated but to put it simply, Doctor Kidman was able to locate another Terminator during that time. He was able to access all of its data to discover that it was an older model who had been living as a human with a family of its own. He once helped a woman called Sarah Connor - the one you met - but killed her son when he was just a boy.”</p><p>“Yes, she spoke about that. I actually felt a little sorry for the old bat.”</p><p>Dani laughs. “Yeah, well, the Terminator known as Carl turned to a normal life and was actually helping the local community. I knew he would help you. I knew he would understand and if he didn’t, I knew you were able to take him down if things went badly, which, thankfully, they didn’t.”</p><p>“Without him, I wouldn’t have been able to destroy the Rev. He sacrificed himself for us. I was on my deathbed when he saved us. I thought I was going to die but Sarah patched me up and Dani looked after me.”</p><p>“So she looked after you for those two weeks?”</p><p>“Yes. There was no way I would be able to come home in the state I was in. As much as I wanted to come home, I knew I needed to rest and Dani did, too, but she didn’t know that I was going to go home once I got better. She looked so distraught when I told her.”</p><p>“Did you two get close?”</p><p>“We did form a sort of friendship I suppose but nearing the end, it was more to it. She wanted me to stay and we felt things for each other.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dani. Part of me thought that I wasn’t going to make it and she was still you just younger and I really missed you. I couldn’t help but fall for you again.”</p><p>“No, puppy, it’s fine.” Dani lifts her head to look at the blonde who has got worry all over her face. “It’s okay. I don’t want you to feel guilty.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No, baby,” Dani drags a hand through Grace’s hair. “Times were tough and if that was me going back to save you, I would have done the same thing.”</p><p>Relief washes over Grace’s face. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“We, um… we did kiss though. We kissed a few times and before I left, Dani kissed me again and begged me to stay. She… she said that she loved me.”</p><p>“Oh… You… you kissed?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Grace chuckles slightly. “It was really sweet actually. She kissed me as if her life depended on it. She was so cute and the look in her eyes when I told her that I loved her, too… That gave her hope, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“Oh…” </p><p>For some bizarre reason, Dani feels a strong pang of jealousy in her chest. The question as to why, she doesn’t exactly know. The thought of Grace kissing someone else and confessing her love makes Dani’s stomach churn but it shouldn’t. It was <em>her</em> that Grace was kissing and expressing her love for. Just a younger version but in saying that, it wasn’t <em>this</em> Dani.</p><p>“Did you sleep together?” The question escapes Dani's mouth before she can stop it.</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head and Dani feels a little better about the situation. “We just kissed.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad she was a good kisser,” Dani pouts, sinking back into Grace’s side and this isn’t overlooked by the blonde.</p><p>“Dani?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you jealous of you?”</p><p>“No,” she scoffs and she makes the mistake of looking at Grace who gives her a pointed look. “Okay, fine,” she huffs. “Maybe I am a little but can you blame me? I thought you weren’t coming back and hearing about how much you loved me back then, I’m surprised you just didn’t stay.”</p><p>“Wha… what? Dani, are you serious? Do you honestly think I could leave you alone in this time?”</p><p>“Why would you want to come back here, Grace? Back then, everything was normal. Life was good. You had the opportunity to live normally and happily with a younger and more innocent me - one who wasn’t tainted by war. You could have had that life but you chose to come back here to this mess and I don’t understand why.” Dani sits up and rests against the headboard.</p><p>“Because of YOU, Dani. You’re MY Dani - not her. She has her own Grace and you have yours.” Grace sits up a little and looks at her still pouting girlfriend. “I’ll love every Dani Ramos I come across because she’s you but YOU, Dani, are MINE. This is the Dani I want to come home to - THIS Dani that I built a life with and the one who I helped build the Resistance with. I didn’t have any of that with her back in twenty-twenty. Yes, I loved her because she was you but <em>you</em> are the only Dani for me.”</p><p>Grace reaches out and takes Dani’s hand, raising it and giving it a tender kiss.</p><p>“Please don’t be jealous of you, Dani. All we did was kiss and it was because she needed comfort and I missed you so much.”</p><p>Dani meets Grace’s baby blues that are gazing at her like a puppy who has just been told off. Dani is hopeless to resist.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby,” Dani sighs, rubbing her face. “That was really stupid of me. I feel so embarrassed. I was just so worried about you and I missed you so much it nearly killed me. We’ve been through so much together and the thought of you being taken away from me in any way scares me more than anything in this world and the next.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani,” Grace sits up properly and cups her girlfriend’s face. “That’s never going to happen, okay? I love you.”</p><p>“I know. I love you, too and it wasn’t the fact that I was jealous of myself. I mean, I was a little but it was more the fact that you could have stayed with her and be happy in that time. You being happy without me…” Dani shakes her head. “That really hits me to the core.”</p><p>“I could never be happy without you, honey. If you didn’t save me all those years ago, I’d be dead either by Legion’s hand or my own. I devoted everything to you that day. I gave you my word that I would protect you. Once I was old enough, I devoted my heart to you and gave you my word that I would always love you and that’s never changed and never will change.”</p><p>Grace’s soft eyes melt Dani’s heart and she leans forward to kiss the soldier but ends up kissing her several times with her hand finding its way into her short locks while Grace’s arms curl around the older woman, pressing their bodies together.</p><p>“I really AM feeling better, Dani,” says Grace, a little breathless from the kiss.</p><p>Dani laughs. “I know you are, which is why I’m wondering why your shirt is still on.”</p><p>With superhuman speed, Grace leans back, strips off her t-shirt, pushes Dani onto her back, and moves on top of her, kissing her lips, cheeks, neck, and chest.</p><p>“You never waste any time do you, Harper?”</p><p>“I know how to take orders, Commander, and I know you don’t like to be kept waiting.”</p><p>“No, I don’t, so hurry your sexy ass up, soldier,” Dani teases with an authoritative tone.</p><p>“God, I love it when you boss me around like that…” Grace practically rips Dani’s clothes off and the remainder of her own before recapturing the brunette’s lips and feeling her body.</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani nearly whimpers. “Never leave me again.”</p><p>“Never, honey. Never again. You have my word.”</p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AH! AH! AH!”</p><p>“<em>Meirda</em>!” Dani jolts awake as she turns to a screaming Grace who is covered in sweat with her eyes wide and full of fear. “Grace! Grace, Grace, Grace,” Dani carefully puts her arms around the blonde and pulls her into her chest. “Shh, baby. Shh, shh, shh…”</p><p>Grace’s breathing is laboured as her whole body trembles in Dani’s arms. This isn’t the first time this has happened to the augment and it doesn’t get any easier and it breaks Dani’s heart. All she can do is soothe the woman and lull her back into reality and calm her.</p><p>“Shh, puppy. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Dani’s soft voice is soothing to Grace’s ears.</p><p>“D, D, Dani…” Grace’s voice wobbles.</p><p>“I’m here, baby. You’re okay. I promise. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Dani gently rakes her hands through Grace’s damp locks as the sweat from her glands glues their bodies together.</p><p>“Oh, Dani… I… I…” Grace tries to find the words but ends up stammering into a babbling mess.</p><p>“Puppy…” Dani holds Grace tighter as she sobs into her chest. “It’s okay, puppy. You’re here with me. We’re in our apartment. We’re safe. We’re home. We’re okay. YOU’RE okay. I promise, my sweet puppy. Shh…”</p><p>Grace’s body continues to tremble as sweat covers her body from head to toe. Her breathing is rigid, her heart feels like it’s going to fly out of her chest, her muscles ache, her head kills, and she feels completely frozen, helpless, and defenseless. To Grace, this is unacceptable but there’s nothing she can do about it when it happens. Grace closes her eyes but gets instant flashbacks of war. She hears the screams of her fellow soldiers being mercilessly murdered by Legion, civilians crying after they have lost everything, fires forever burning, scorched earth, and so much death and decay - not just of Legion, but of other humans. Not every human in the future was good and that’s what bothered Grace the most during that time - killing her own kind. It broke her heart. She was a strong believer in every human banding together to defeat Legion but some people had their own ideas and ideologies and their own immoral grasp of self-taught sophistry. Some people used the apocalypse to let out their inner demons, which turned the world into an even greater Hell. The future was grim and horrid and now, despite Grace traveling back through time into a safer place, the memories of her world still haunt her and the burden also falls onto Dani who cares for the blonde in her episodes of PTSD.</p><p>“That’s my girl,” Dani coos, kissing Grace’s head when she begins to settle. “That’s it. Deep breaths. That’s my puppy. In and slowly out. That’s it. In and out…”</p><p>Grace focuses on Dani’s instructions as she controls her breathing, feeling her hammering heart slow into a more suitable and calming pace.</p><p>“My sweet puppy…” Dani’s kisses on Grace’s head are heaven, causing the blonde to melt into Dani’s touch.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace whimpers helplessly.</p><p>“You’re okay, baby. I’ve got you. You’re all right.”</p><p>“I am now…”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>Grace lifts her head from Dani’s chest and looks at the woman with tired, drained eyes and it tugs on Dani’s heart. She hates seeing Grace like this.</p><p>“Did you want to talk about it?” Dani offers sweetly but Grace shakes her head. “That’s okay.” Dani kisses her lips and strokes her cheek with a comforting smile. “I won’t make you.”</p><p>“I know you won’t.” Grace leans up for another kiss before Dani lies them back down with Grace moving her body so it’s resting on top of Dani’s.</p><p>“I’ve got you, puppy.” Dani begins tracing her fingertips across Grace’s back, causing the blonde’s eyes to fall heavy and ultimately shut.</p><p>“You’re amazing, Daniella Ramos. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“Likewise, puppy. You’ve saved me.”</p><p>“You saved me first.”</p><p>Dani chuckles and pecks her girlfriend’s head. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Dani - I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you so much, too.” Dani presses another kiss to the woman’s head. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ve got you.”</p><p>Grace nuzzles Dani’s neck, giving it a soft peck and closing her eyes, relishing in the feel of Dani’s arms around her and as soon as Dani begins feeding her fingers through Grace’s hair, the blonde is out like a light.</p><p>~</p><p>Dani wakes with limbs encircling her and it immediately puts a smile on her face. Waking up with her girlfriend wrapped around her makes Dani’s heart swell. Grace is such an affectionate person and isn’t afraid to show it. She’s the toughest person Dani has ever known but also the softest and Dani feels privileged and honoured that she is the only person Grace will be a complete softie for. Hence her pet name, “puppy”, which she essentially is - she loves cuddles, loves attention, loves head scratches, loves sleeping on the bed, outstandingly loyal, majorly protective, super cute, so loving and affectionate, gives sad eyes when she thinks she’s in trouble, so sooky when she doesn’t get what she wants, overheats easily, eats everything, gets sad when Dani is away, and most of all, she just wants to be loved and cared for. She’s Dani’s puppy and that’s the beginning and end of everything.</p><p>The brunette takes a few moments to wake before she stretches out and, as usual, Grace pulls the woman in tighter, not ready to let her go yet. If Grace had her own way, she wouldn’t let Dani go ever and Dani knows it.</p><p>“My puppy…” Dani reaches behind her and scratches Grace’s head, causing the blonde to push her head further into Dani’s hand.</p><p>“Mm…” She hums contently.</p><p>Dani giggles. She loves mornings like this - ones where she and Grace just take a few moments to wake up together. It’s so peaceful, quiet, and soothing.</p><p>“No…” Grace moans when Dani removes her hand.</p><p>“I’m just rolling over, hold on,” Dani laughs and turns around so she is facing her girlfriend. “You’re such a sooky puppy, you know that?” Dani weaves her fingers back into Grace’s hair.</p><p>“Mm-hm.” Grace nuzzles in Dani’s chest, pulling her arms around her girlfriend tighter. “Thank you for last night, honey. I really appreciated it and needed it.”</p><p>“That’s okay, puppy. It must be awful when you go through that but I’m more than happy to help you through it.”</p><p>“I know you are.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that you can always talk to me about it and I’ll do what I can to help you.”</p><p>“I know you will, baby. I just don’t want to fill your head with what goes on in mine. I won’t do that to you.”</p><p>“<em>Mi amor</em>,” Dani tuts. “It’s not about that. You need to talk - it’s important. You can’t do this on your own and I don’t want you keeping things to yourself for the sake of me. It’s not right.”</p><p>Grace sighs. “I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“I am right, Grace Harper.”</p><p>The blonde laughs softly. “I just keep dreaming about my soldiers dying all the time. They keep getting slaughtered by Legion and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. It just happens over and over again. If it’s not them dying then it’s me. My chest gets heavy and I can’t breathe as if I’m actually getting impaled. The next minute, I’m on the ground dying then I’m in the medical ward undergoing augment surgery without any anesthetic. It’s my own personal Hell. The blood, the screams, the crying… it’s all too much sometimes.”</p><p>Dani has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. Grace has gone through so much. Dani can’t even fathom how Grace holds it together as well as she does.</p><p>“But being here with you…” Grace continues. “It makes all of that go away. Waking up with you in my arms, I feel invincible and I know that there is no one on this earth that I’d rather be with than you.”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani coos, kissing the woman’s head.</p><p>“I mean it, Dani - you’re my world. Being with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You always look after me so well and I have no idea what I did to deserve you.”</p><p>“You saved me, baby. You’ve saved my life time and time again and I can never repay you for that.”</p><p>“You already have, Dani - you saved me when I was just a kid. Saving you is the least I can do.”</p><p>“Well… if you really wanted to repay me there is something more you could do…” Dani’s hands slide down to Grace’s backside that she greedily squeezes.</p><p>“Mm, I’m more than happy to do that if that’s what it takes to repay you…” Grace gently pushes Dani properly onto her back and begins kissing her.</p><p>Their lovemaking is fast yet passionate and both women are panting when they’re done; completely satiated and content.</p><p>“Oh, Dani… I love you…”</p><p>“I love you, too, puppy…” Dani soothes one hand through Grace’s hair while the other gently caresses her back.</p><p>“Marry me…” Grace breathes and Dani freezes.</p><p>“W, what?”</p><p>“Marry me,” the blonde raises her head to look at the brunette.</p><p>“Marry you?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Like… actually get married?”</p><p>“What other marriage is there?”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Of course I am. I love you, Dani, and I want to marry you. There isn’t marriage in the future but now that I have the ability to get married, I want to do it and I want to marry you. I love you.”</p><p>Grace’s bright blue eyes glisten into Dani’s, so full of hope and love it almost makes Dani want to cry but she bites her tongue to stop herself.</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani leans in and kisses the woman. “My sweet, caring, loyal, protective, hard-working puppy.”</p><p>“My beautiful, loving, smart, compassionate, strong-willed woman," she purrs, pecking Dani's nose.</p><p>“I love you so much, Grace. I owe you so much and yet, you remain with me, doing everything with me, and making sure you give me the world every day.”</p><p>“It’s my job, honey, and I’m happy to do it.”</p><p>“I know you are. But… baby… we’ve only been dating for a year.”</p><p>Grace is perplexed. “And?”</p><p>“And… well, that’s not very long - not very long at all.”</p><p>“How long do you need to be together to get married then?”</p><p>“Well, a good couple of years. There’s a bunch of things to take into consideration when you want to marry someone. It’s not only the time that you’ve been together but it’s what you do in that time. You need to go over a bunch of hurdles and come out stronger on the other side. You need to see the best and worst of that person and still love then and want to be with them. You need to experience new things together and do life together and do so many things - big and little. It’s all important.”</p><p>“But… we’ve been through lots of things together and I still want to be with you and we’re still happily together now.”</p><p>“Yes, we are but there are still a lot of things that we need to go through before we even think of marriage, puppy. I... I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Wait… so… you’re… you’re saying… no?” Grace’s voice is so low and her eyes look heartbroken it crushes Dani to her core.</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>mi amor</em>… I love you and I adore you so much. You have no idea how much I adore you, baby, but now isn’t the time for us to get married.”</p><p>“Oh…” Grace tears her eyes away from Dani’s and moves off her.</p><p>“Grace, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine.”</p><p>“It's not - you’re upset. Puppy,” Dani reaches out for the blonde when she slides out of bed. “Please, come back.”</p><p>“I need to have a shower.”</p><p>“Grace,”</p><p>The blonde ignores her girlfriend as she walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and the sound of the lock clicking into place crushes Dani’s heart. Grace never shuts the door let alone locks it. She always leaves it open for Dani just in case the brunette needs to use the bathroom or wants to join her in the shower. Now, Grace has shut her out in more ways than one and Dani feels horrible.</p><p>Deciding to give the soldier her space, Dani dresses in her underwear and one of Grace’s t-shirts in the hope to coax the woman into a better mood once she exits the shower. Grace always loves it when Dani wears her clothes so hopefully, it will help the situation. Dani decides to get a start on breakfast, opting for Grace’s favourite of waffles, fruit, with a dollop of vanilla ice cream. Dani is about half-way through her cooking when Grace emerges from the shower in her usual attire of jeans, boots, and a tank top.</p><p>“I’m just making your favourite, puppy,” says Dani.</p><p>“That’s okay, Dani. I’m going out to get some things for the Jeep.”</p><p>Grace’s tone is still low and she can’t even look at her girlfriend.</p><p>“Okay, let me come with you and we can get something to eat while we’re out.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Grace slips on her denim jacket and grabs her keys. “I’ll be back soon. You can have my breakfast.”</p><p>“Puppy,”</p><p>“I won’t be long.” Grace steps over and kisses Dani’s cheek. “Love you. See you soon.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>Dani watches Grace leave the house, not even bothering to pay Taco on her way out. The blonde leaves and Dani knows she has messed up big time. She’s essentially broken Grace’s heart and Dani hates herself for it. Grace still doesn’t understand the ways of this time and she doesn’t understand how relationships work properly. Of course, Dani doesn’t hold a grudge or anything like that against the woman but that doesn’t mean she is going to marry her after only one year of dating. Dani loves Grace with all of her heart and she would do anything for her but she’s not ready to get married yet and she has no idea how she is going to get Grace to comprehend that.</p><p>Dani hates how upset Grace is. Dani has never seen Grace so distraught and it breaks her heart to see her that way. Everything Grace did this morning was completely out of character from shutting the bathroom door to declining her favourite breakfast. Dani knows she has to make this right. She knows space is important to the blonde so she'll give that to her. Grace is going to work on their car today so that will help her unwind and get her mind off things. Dani will run some errands and might just pay Sarah a visit. The old woman may be hard and tough but she does give good advice and when it comes to Grace, Sarah really is the only person Dani has to turn to. There is no way in the world anyone would understand their situation other than Sarah.</p><p>The brunette continues to make breakfast for her girlfriend and puts it on the kitchen table for her along with a note.</p><p>
  <em>Try and eat your breakfast before you do anything, baby. I don’t want you to overwork yourself. I’m just popping out to run a few errands. I shouldn’t be overly long. Text me if you need anything. I hope we can talk when I get back. I love you. xxx</em>
</p><p>Dani places the note next to Grace’s breakfast and gets dressed in jeans, Converse, and a t-shirt, putting her hair up in a ponytail. She says goodbye to Taco then leaves the apartment.</p><p>~</p><p>“I don’t know what to do, Sarah,” Dani sighs defeatedly, staring into her mug of coffee.</p><p>“Well, kid, you crushed her in a way I never could,” Sarah puts her feet up on the table, dipping her hand into a bag of potato chips.</p><p>“It’s not a competition, Sarah, and I’m not proud of it. I hate myself for what happened.”</p><p>“Look, Grace doesn’t know the ways of this time so you can’t hate yourself for that.”</p><p>“I hate myself for hurting her so deeply.”</p><p>“It’s the same thing. Grace took it to heart and she probably feels like you don’t love her as much as she loves you and that would be hurting her a lot.”</p><p>“I know. That’s exactly how she feels. I feel horrible. She just feels so deeply and strongly…”</p><p>“Towards you she does. Anyone else she doesn’t give a shit, especially me.”</p><p>“That’s because you two argue when you come within a two-mile radius of each other.”</p><p>Sarah chuckles. “That’s true.”</p><p>“I still don’t know what to do, Sarah. I love Grace more than anything. I adore her so much and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for her.”</p><p>“Just talk to Grace, Dani. Be open about what happened and tell her how you feel, why you said no, and explain everything to her. Make sure that you tell her how much you love her and all that crap and I’m sure you’ll be friends again.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s the only thing I can do. I just hate that I’ve hurt her so much.”</p><p>“Grace can never be mad at you, kid, and even in the rare chance that she is, it doesn’t last long. You’re her weakness.”</p><p>Dani nods. She knows what Sarah is saying is true. Grace can never stay mad at her but she isn’t mad - she’s hurt and that’s worse in Dani’s mind. Grace is the most selfless person the brunette has ever known and she loves her so much. All Dani can do is explain the ways of this time to Grace and hope the woman understands…</p><p>~</p><p>Getting home in the afternoon, Dani is glad to see that the breakfast she made is gone and the dishes are done but she cannot see Grace anywhere.</p><p>“Puppy, I’m back!” Dani calls out but there is no answer. “Must be in the garage.”</p><p>After putting the groceries away, Dani grabs a soda and heads outside and around the back to the small garage where Grace is still working on the Jeep. It’s rather warm in the metal confinement. The blonde has removed her denim jacket as a thin layer of sweat now coats her sun-kissed skin. Dani subconsciously runs her tongue over her bottom lip as Grace wipes her brow, looking like a dirty, rough mechanic with grease-covered hands and an oil-stained tank top but she is an incredibly hot and sexy mechanic nonetheless.</p><p>“I brought you a cold drink, baby.” Dani makes her presence known and Grace only just acknowledges it.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>She doesn’t even look at the brunette and that stings and even more so when Grace doesn’t approach her and give her the usual greeting of a kiss and a cuddle. Dani simply places the drink on the workbench and sits on a nearby stool.</p><p>“How’s it going?” She asks.</p><p>“Good.” Grace wipes her hands as best she can with a rag before taking the beverage and nearly drinking half of it in the first mouthful.</p><p>“Does the air conditioning work properly yet?”</p><p>“It’s getting there.”</p><p>Grace’s curt answers hit Dani hard each time and Dani knows there is no way she is going to get to Grace like this. She has to use a different approach - one that always gets Grace to drop her guard. So, the brunette stands and walks over to her girlfriend who now has her back fully turned to her and when Dani gets close enough, she slides her hands up Grace’s shoulders, feeling her hot skin burn onto her palms before standing on her toes to kiss the back of her neck. The contact makes Grace freeze but she doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“I’m sorry for hurting you, puppy,” Dani begins. “I know you're hurting deeply and you have no idea how much I hate myself for it. It’s important that you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me.”</p><p>Grace still doesn’t say anything. She just fiddles with the can in her hands and the silence is unbearable for the shorter woman.</p><p>“Talk to me, baby,” Dani kisses the woman between her shoulder blades, right on one of the augmentation dots implanted on her skin.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say, Dani,” Grace speaks softly. “Hearing you say no hurt me more than anything. I would rather take on another Rev-9 than hear you say no.”</p><p>Dani has to fight her tears. She’s really done it this time.</p><p>“I may not know the ways of this time but I DO know how I feel and I love you so much, Dani. I’d do anything for you. Nothing is too much.”</p><p>Dani knows. She knows all too well, which is why this is so hard. Grace has given everything Dani wants and needs and she continues to give her more and more and yet, Dani couldn’t give Grace what she wanted.</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani wraps her arms around the blonde, hugging her from behind. “I love you so much - I need you to know that and just because I said no to marrying you doesn’t mean I love you any less. I know that’s how you’re feeling right now but you need to know that’s not true. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, puppy.”</p><p>“You won’t marry me.”</p><p>Dani sighs. “No. But the reason I said no was because we haven’t been dating long and in this time, marriage is a big commitment and it really means something between two people. We’re still learning so much about each other and we’re still in the infatuation stage, which can last for a while. Yes, we’ve been through a lot over the past year but we still have so much more to go. I can’t stress how important it is for you to know that I love you more than anything and just because I said no doesn’t mean I love you any less. Now just isn’t the right time to get married.”</p><p>Dani finishes and Grace is silent again. Dani isn’t sure how long Grace is silent for but it feels like a lifetime until she speaks.</p><p>“I’m not angry with you, Dani. I’m just upset.”</p><p>“I know, puppy, and I’m so sorry for hurting you.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault… I… I shouldn’t have asked… It’s just… I love you so much and you make me feel things that I’ve never felt before. There’s nothing in this world and in the next that I wouldn’t do for you and I just wanted to make it official. I… I guess I wanted to get married while I still could. Nobody ever got the chance in the future and now, I feel like I have that chance and I don’t want to waste it.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani kisses the woman’s back again. “You won’t waste it. I know you may feel like you might but you won’t. We still have time, according to your date when Judgement Day will come anyway. We still have a good few years yet so let’s make the most of it. A lot can happen in a few years and I honestly can’t imagine myself without you in it.”</p><p>For the first time this afternoon, Grace turns around to meet Dani’s gaze and she looks rather hopeful and optimistic.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, baby.” Dani slides her hands under Grace’s tank top, tracing her hot skin. “Really.”</p><p>A goofy grin escapes Grace and Dani falls in love with her just that little bit more. Grace is honestly the cutest being Dani has ever met.</p><p>“Forgive me?” Dani begs.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace gently tucks a strand of hair behind Dani’s ear. “There’s nothing to forgive. I understand why you said no. As much as I wish we could get married now, I respect your decision and I don’t think you love me any less by saying no.”</p><p>“I don’t. It’s <em>because</em> I love you that I’m saying no. I don’t want to make that commitment just in case. I don’t think anything will happen anyway but… it’s about being sensible and mature. There’s a lot to it.”</p><p>“I know,” Grace nods, gazing down into Dani’s chocolate brown eyes that she adores so much. “I WILL marry you one day, Daniella Ramos - I promise you that.”</p><p>Dani smiles. “I know you will, Grace Harper. I have no doubt in my mind.”</p><p>“Good.” Coiling her arms around her girlfriend, Grace presses Dani’s body to hers, allowing her to pick Dani up and press a passionate kiss to her mouth.</p><p>Dani giggles and folds her arms around Grace’s neck, raising her hands to feed into her damp hair.</p><p>“I ate the breakfast you made me,” Grace confesses.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Perfect as always - just as the woman who made it.”</p><p>Dani can’t control her blush as she kisses Grace softly. “I bought more of those spices you like. I thought we could make lime chicken tonight for dinner.”</p><p>“Oh, yum,” Grace licks her lips.</p><p>“Then I thought we could make cinnamon trifles for dessert.”</p><p>“You honestly are the best woman in the world, Daniella Ramos.”</p><p>“Says <em>you</em>,” Dani pecks her nose. “I’ve brought home fresh chicken tortillas from Mona for lunch. I know they’re your favourite.”</p><p>“Is there anything you <em>can’t</em> do?”</p><p>“Take on a Rev-9.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Grace winks, making Dani giggle.</p><p>“Come on, you,” Dani pecks Grace’s lips then gets put down on her feet. “Let’s have some lunch then I can help you with the car.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>Grace finishes the rest of her drink then is led out of the garage when Dani takes her hand to pull her along, eager to get started on that well-deserved lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Bully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace Harper is the school bully who picks on Dani Ramos every day without consequence but what will Grace do when Dani puts her foot down and how will Dani react when she finds out the truth behind Grace's cruel nature?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani Ramos both loves and hates school. She loves it for many reasons such as she gets to learn new things, improve her academic ability, spend time with her friends, and just have a good time where she can. Dani isn’t exactly a nerd but she is highly intelligent and always gets good grades on her work. The only thing Dani hates about school is Grace Harper who is also known as the school bully who happens to pick on Dani the most out of everyone. Every time Dani passes Grace, she is sure the blonde will pick on her in one form or another, which she does. Examples include, name-calling, book tossing, feet tripping, throwing something at her, and so on.</p><p>There honesty isn’t a day that goes by where Grace doesn’t pick on Dani. At first, Dani kept telling the teachers about what Grace did to her, resulting in Grace getting detentions but that only made Dani’s bullying worse and now, Dani just tolerates it. She knows Grace like the back of her hand to the point where she’s just gotten used to the blonde’s antics. It’s not right by any means but Dani just wants to get by and she knows that Grace isn’t going anywhere so she may as well just avoid the girl where she can and do her best to push through another year of high school.</p><p>However, today is one of the days where Dani has had enough of Grace's torment but now, Dani is regretting telling Grace to shove a coin up her ass because the brunette is currently getting the insides of her locker thrown out into the hallway by Grace and her best friend Megan while the other two goons, Matt and Eric hold Dani back.</p><p>“You’re an asshole, Grace Harper!” Dani barks.</p><p>“Do you want me to tear up your precious homework, too?” Grace threatens, earning some laughs from her crew.</p><p>“Hey! Leave my sister alone!” Diego Ramos pushes Grace away from the locker, making the blonde stumble back several steps.</p><p>“Did you just fucking touch me, baby Ramos?” Grace growls, her eyes wide with fury.</p><p>“You bet your ass I did, Harper! Don’t touch my sister!”</p><p>“You’re asking for it, Ramos!” Matt states. "I'd back off if I were you!"</p><p>“Get your hands off her!” Diego rips both Matt and Eric’s hands away from Dani, freeing his sister.</p><p>“You’ve asked for it now!” Matt swings at Diego but the boy ducks and punches Matt in the stomach.</p><p>“Fucking Ramos!” Eric steps forward but Diego sticks out his foot, tripping the boy over, sending him face-first onto the floor.</p><p>“You idiots!” Grace snaps at them. “Way to look like a fucking joke! Get your asses up!” Grace yanks them to their feet.</p><p>“Hey! What’s going on here?” Ms. Sarah Connor bellows from down the hall.</p><p>“Fuck, Old Crone Connor,” Grace groans. </p><p>“Harper! Get to class! Now!”</p><p>“Shit, come on, let’s go!” Grace orders before the silver-haired woman reaches her.</p><p>“This isn’t over, Ramos!” Eric states, pressing his hand against his bleeding split lip.</p><p>“Bring it, dickhead!”</p><p>“Diego,” Dani puts a hand on her brother’s back, settling him.</p><p>“They have no right to treat you like that, Dani. What happened?” Diego begins helping Dani clean up the mess.</p><p>“Grace wanted me to give her my lunch money so I threw a coin at her and told her to shove it up her ass instead.”</p><p>Diego laughs. “Nice one, sis. She deserved it.”</p><p>“Yes, but I seem to be the one to pay for it every time. No pun intended."</p><p>“She’s an asshole. I really don’t understand why you just let her do that shit.”</p><p>“You know that I’ve tried to stand up to her before but it only makes it worse for me and besides, she’s double my size so there’s no way I could take her.”</p><p>“That little shit…” Sarah huffs, looking down at the Ramos’s. “What happened this time?”</p><p>“Grace wanted Dani’s lunch money so Dani threw a coin at her and told her where she could shove it,” Diego answers.</p><p>Sarah chuckles. “That’s a pretty good one. If I wasn’t a teacher, I’d say the same thing.”</p><p>“You pretty much <em>do</em> say the same thing, Sarah,” Dani titters.</p><p>Sarah shrugs. “True. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dani puts her things back into her locker. “Thanks, Diego. I’ll see you at lunch.”</p><p>“Okay, sis.” Diego pats Dani’s shoulder and walks down the hall whilst Dani quickly rearranges her locker.</p><p>“I’ll talk to her, kid. She won’t get away with this,” Sarah states.</p><p>“Oh, don’t bother. Grace will only make me pay for it later. It seems that no matter what happens, I cop it - Grace is having a bad day, my locker gets scribbled on. Grace gets a bad grade, my homework is torn up. Grace has a shit lunch, she steals mine or throws hers at me before taking mine. I stand up to Grace, she makes my life Hell. I tell on Grace and get her in trouble, I’m tortured - it’s really no use. She isn’t going to change.”</p><p>Sarah looks at the girl and huffs. Dani is a good kid and she has always had a good relationship with her. Sarah has always been close to the Ramos family. She was the one who recommended that their father send his kids to the school they are in now for better education and Sarah has been keeping a watchful eye over them since but sometimes she doesn’t feel like she’s doing a good job; what just happened being a prime example.</p><p>“Dani, I know you just want to get through another year but Grace will continue to pick on you unless you do something about it.”</p><p>“Detentions only piss her off and I may as well sign a death warrant when that happens.”</p><p>“But if you keep reporting her behaviour to us, something more serious can be done about it and if worse comes to worst, she’ll be expelled.”</p><p>“No,” Dani shakes her head. “No, she doesn’t deserve to be expelled. She’s had it rough already, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“No, buts. We’ll find another way but she doesn’t need to get expelled.”</p><p>“You’re a better person than I am, kid, I promise you that.”</p><p>Dani chuckles. “Some people just need a second chance.”</p><p>“This is more like Grace’s thousandth…”</p><p>Dani shrugs. “True. Anyway, thanks for intervening. I better get to class now.”</p><p>“No worries, kid. Any more trouble with Grace, you just let me know, okay?”</p><p>Dani smiles at the older woman. Sarah is like a mother to Dani and after her mother died a few years ago, Dani needs someone like Sarah in her life to fill those shoes. They have a good relationship to the point where Dani is on a first-name basis with Sarah. Sarah has always had a soft spot for Dani so taking the girl under her wing was rather an honor for the older woman who unfortunately lost her son when he was only young. Dani is the daughter Sarah never had but needed nonetheless.</p><p>“Thank you, Sarah. I won’t.”</p><p>Closing her locker, Dani flashes Sarah a kind grin and makes her way to class.</p><p>~</p><p>“Fucking, Diego Ramos…” Eric mumbles, feeling the cut on his lip that has now formed into a scab. “We have to get that fucker back, Grace.”</p><p>“Yeah, he left a fucking bruise on my gut…” Matt whines.</p><p>“Would you two shut up?” Grace spits. “He won’t get away with that and neither will Dani.”</p><p>“I can’t believe she told you to shove it,” says Megan.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we don’t need to bring that back up again. The fucking cheek of that girl…” Grace’s blood boils at the memory.</p><p>“What are we going to do next, Grace?” Matt probes. “We can’t let them think that was okay.”</p><p>“I know we can’t, you idiot,” Grace snaps. “Just shut up and let me think for a bit, okay? Here,” Grace reaches into her pocket and pulls out some money. “Go and get some chocolate bars for us.”</p><p>"Oh, sweet!"</p><p>Matt and Eric take the money and go. Matt and Eric are simpletons in Grace’s eyes. They act tough but they’re just really stupid and insecure boys who Grace sees through like glass. So does Megan whom of which was Grace’s very first friend once she started high school. She didn’t know anybody but she met Megan who was like her in a lot of ways - they both lost their dads when they were young, they were both only children, and they both felt like they were dealt with a bad set of cards as soon as they were born. They’ve been friends for years and about a year or so after, Matt and Eric tagged along, both lost, troubled, boys who just wanted to fit in and that’s when Grace decided to make their own little band of misfits who don’t take any guff from anyone. Grace was tired of being the scrawny, little, lost girl so having Matt and Eric - two strong, tough, loyal boys were exactly what Grace needed to start up her badass persona. It wasn’t long until Grace was known as the school badass and it’s been like that ever since.</p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours there, Harps?” Megan queries.</p><p>“Fucking Dani Ramos…” Grace hisses, twirling her butterfly knife - something she does when she’s stressed or agitated. “Who the fuck does she think she is? Seriously.”</p><p>“I don’t know but that brother of hers is feisty. Perhaps it’s time that we back off from the Ramos kids for a bit.”</p><p>“What?” Grace frowns. “Are you crazy?”</p><p>“You saw what he did to Matt and Eric! And we both know those two are just here to look tough and scary. They can’t fight for shit. They’re really just kids whose eyes light up every time you mention food or video games. They’ll come back with those chocolate bars like two little boys.”</p><p>Annoyed, Grace sighs and runs a hand through her hair.</p><p>“I know you’re pissed but Diego is VERY protective over his big sister. He won’t stop standing up for her.”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Grace hisses. “Fucking Ramos’s…”</p><p>“Just think about it, Harps. Diego won’t stop as long as we don’t and it’s not going to end unless we leave school and I’m not willing to have a massive fight to the death just for pride.”</p><p>“Check it out!” Matt returns to the table. “Snickers were on sale! Two for one!” He distributes them to the girls.</p><p>“And Mars Bars!” Eric adds, ecstatic.</p><p>A tiny laugh escapes Grace as she looks at Megan who gives her a look that speaks, “I told you so!” Grace bites back her laugh as she takes her Snickers bar and bites into it, thinking of how to get back at the Ramos’s.</p><p>~</p><p>“Diego!” Dani snaps, smacking her bother’s arm. “Why did you tell him?”</p><p>“Because he has to know, Dani! This isn’t fair!”</p><p>“He’s right, Dani,” the girl’s father speaks. “This has gone on long enough. I’m putting in a formal complaint to that school. The bullying is horrendous!”</p><p>“Papi, there’s no need for that. Diego has probably made it sound worse than it was.”</p><p>“I wasn’t! Why do you keep sticking up for that bitch?”</p><p>“Language, Diego,” the man orders.</p><p>“Diego, every time Grace gets in trouble, she lashes out at me even more and makes my life a living Hell. It may be all well and good for you to stand up for me, tell the teachers, and so on, but I always get the aftermath of it all. It’s just easier to take Grace as she comes and keep the peace.”</p><p>“Oh, so her emptying your locker from top to bottom in the middle of class changeover is keeping the peace?”</p><p>“No, but-”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dani, but I’m not buying that excuse anymore. I know you’re sick of Grace’s crap hence why you told her to shove it today. If you wanted to keep the peace, you would have just given her your lunch money but you didn’t. You stood up to her.”</p><p>“And see what mess I got myself into after? I SHOULD have given her my lunch money and kept my mouth shut.”</p><p>“No, Dani! You did the right thing by standing up to her! It’s not your fault that she’s an asshole!”</p><p>“Diego!” His father admonishes.</p><p>“It’s true, Papa! Dani hasn’t done anything to that girl and yet, she picks on Dani as if she’s the worst person to ever walk the earth!”</p><p>“I told you that I’m going to put in a formal complaint about her, okay? I’ve had enough of this bullying. Dani,” he looks at his daughter. “As much as I admire you for wanting to be the bigger person and keep the peace, Diego is right - it’s not your fault she is the way that she is and you don’t deserve any of this backlash she is giving you. I’ve had enough. I’ll call Ms. Connor and sort this mess out. This has gone on long enough.”</p><p>“Thank you, Papa!”</p><p>“My life will be Hell if you do that,” Dani reminds him.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that Grace won’t go near you so she doesn’t get a chance to make your life Hell.”</p><p>Dani sighs as she watches her father grab his phone and put it to his ear.</p><p>“Ms. Connor, Vincente Ramos here, how are you?” The man walks into the kitchen, away from his kids.</p><p>“What?” Diego probes when he catches Dani’s death glare.</p><p>“You know what.” Dani spins around and walks into her bedroom.</p><p>“Dani, you heard, Papa - he won’t let Grace go near you so you don’t have to worry!”</p><p>“Yeah, and do you really think Grace will obey those rules just like the no-bullying rule?”</p><p>Diego looks a little defeated at his sister. “I know you’re scared, sis, but just trust Papa and Ms. Connor. This has to stop one way or another.”</p><p>“Yeah, with my head down the toilet only then will it stop…”</p><p>Dani closes the divider that separates her room from Diego’s then falls onto her bed, grabs her textbooks from her bag, and gets started on her homework.</p><p>~</p><p>Grace doesn’t like getting home late but working the night-fill at her local grocery store is mandatory. The blonde locks the door behind her and walks into her apartment and creeps down the hall as best she can but only to no avail.</p><p>“Grace, is that you?” A woman’s voice calls out.</p><p>“Yeah, mom.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare think you can go to bed without giving me a kiss. Get in here.”</p><p>Grace chuckles and walks into her mother’s bedroom where her mother is lying in bed, holding out her arms.</p><p>“Come here, my beautiful girl.”</p><p>Grace walks over to the bed, kicks off her boots, and lies on the bed, rolling into the woman’s arms.</p><p>“How as work?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“What about school? I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble today.”</p><p>Grace shakes her head as the memories the days earlier escapades flood her mind. “No. It was fine."</p><p>“You sound tired.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You don’t have to keep working there, honey. Focus on your studies.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.”</p><p>“Grace, you work five days a week, sometimes weekends and you don’t get home until late. It’s starting to catch up with you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to quit.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that you have to quit since having a job is good but at least cut back on your shifts so you can still enjoy being a kid. Go and hang out with your friends and enjoy your teenage years while you still can.”</p><p>Grace shakes her head. “I don’t like hanging out with friends outside of school. I’m happy to keep working for us.”</p><p>“Grace, honey,” the blonde-haired woman pulls Grace back so she can look into her blue eyes that match her own. “You’re exhausted. I don’t like you coming home so late and getting up early the next morning to go to school.”</p><p>“I have to help with the bills, mom. I don’t like it when we’re behind. I don’t like it when you stress.”</p><p>“My sweet Grace…” The woman coos. “I love you so much and I’m so proud that you’re my daughter but you don’t need to work as much as you do. I got a promotion today so you don’t need to work anymore to help with the rent. You didn’t have to in the first place.”</p><p>“We were only just scraping by before I got my job, mom. I hated living with the bare minimum and I hated seeing you stressed. I wanted to help and I still want to help. I want us to get ahead for once instead of always lagging behind.”</p><p>Grace’s mother smiles at her adoringly. “What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet, caring daughter like you?”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “I wouldn’t go <em>that</em> far…”</p><p>“I would. You’re the best daughter a mother could ask for.” The woman gently strokes her thumb across Grace’s cheek and over the scar on her left jaw that creeps onto her cheek.</p><p>Grace closes her eyes, clenching her jaw at the feeling until she gets a tightening in her chest, causing her to reach up and clasp her mother’s hand, halting her movements and pulling her hand away. The act makes the woman’s heart crack in half.</p><p>“I’ve got to go to bed now,” utters Grace.</p><p>“Okay, sweetie.” The blonde kisses her daughter’s head. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, mom. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“You will, darling.”</p><p>Grace kisses her mother’s cheek then slides off the bed, collects her boots, and walks into her bedroom where she flops onto her bed and falls asleep a few minutes after due to her exhaustion.</p><p>~</p><p>The following day isn’t how Grace imagined it would be. Getting called into the principal’s office first thing sent chills down her spine. She promised her mother that she would be good but being good is extremely hard when being bad is such an easier way to deal with her inner turmoil.</p><p>“Ms. Connor is going to keep a close eye on you, Miss Harper,” Principal Carl Hammond speaks, his voice monotone and eyes hard. “If you do anything to Dani or Diego Ramos, you’ll be suspended and if you keep it up, you’ll be expelled.”</p><p>“This is bullshit!” Grace snaps.</p><p>“Watch it, kid,” Sarah warns.</p><p>“It is!”</p><p>“Just be lucky that we haven’t gotten your mother involved!” She snaps. “It would break her heart if she found out this was happening and you know it, too, which makes this even worse. You know she wants to you behave yourself but yet you go and act like a brat!”</p><p>Grace clenches her jaw as she stares down at her nails that she picks at angrily.</p><p>“Do you understand what we’ve just discussed, Miss Harper?” Carl checks.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Grace mumbles.</p><p>“Speak up, kid, and show some respect by at least looking at him,” Sarah orders.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Her voice is louder as she gives him eye contact.</p><p>“Good. Now, get back to class.”</p><p>“Yes, and tell your little gang to behave themselves, too,” Sarah stands with Grace, escorting her out of the office. “Or else there will be trouble for all of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Grace corrects.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Now, get to class. I’m sick of your shit.” </p><p>Grace picks up her bag and makes her way down the hall and to her locker where she angrily puts her books away.</p><p>“Grace! There you are!” Megan jogs over to her. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Principal’s office.”</p><p>“Oh, shit. What for?”</p><p>“Well, Dani’s daddy spoke to the principal about us, more so, me, so now, if we do anything to them, we’re all fucked.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean fucked?”</p><p>“I mean that I’ll get suspended and if it happens too many times, I’ll get expelled. I don’t know what’ll happen for you and the boys. You’ll probably get detention or some shit. I’m the one that causes the most trouble so I get it worse.”</p><p>“Shit… The Ramos kids aren’t fucking around anymore… I think we pushed them too far.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s done now so we have to leave them alone.”</p><p>“I know you’re annoyed but I think this is for the best. I told you yesterday that we should think about cutting back on attacking them.”</p><p>“I guess. Just make sure dip-stick and dumb-dumb get it through their heads that they can’t pick on them anymore. They fuck up once and it’s MY head on a plate. I’m not getting suspended or expelled for their fuck up. They’re both too trigger happy when it comes to the Ramos’s.”</p><p>“Agreed. I’ll tell them in class. See you in English?”</p><p>“Yeah, see you then.”</p><p>Megan leaves and Grace grabs her books for her next class still angry and annoyed beyond measure and all she can muster without breaking out into an episode of curses is, “Fucking Dani Ramos…”</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey, Dani, did you want to come up to my place tonight to study for our test? I could really use a study buddy,” Clara, one of Dani’s good friends asks.</p><p>“Yeah, sure! I’d be happy to help you out. I need a study buddy, too. I’ve been slacking off a bit recently.”</p><p>“Oh, please, you only need to be taught things once and you get it like that,” she snaps her fingers, making Dani laugh. “Text me what you want for dinner.”</p><p>“Pizza?”</p><p>“Good choice. See you tonight!”</p><p>“Yes, see you then!” Dani smiles and opens her locker, putting her chemistry books away and exchanging them for her history ones.</p><p>She closes the door only to jump when Grace appears behind it, leaning against the neighbouring locker with her arms folded across her chest accompanied by a malevolent look in her eyes.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>!" Dani puts her hand on her chest, feeling her heart thump. "What are you doing just standing there like that?”</p><p>“Decided to run to daddy, huh?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Ramos. Old Crone Connor pulled me into Principal Hammond’s office this morning and told me that you told your dad that you’re sick of me.”</p><p>“That was actually Diego’s doing not mine,” she states matter-of-factly.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit whose doing it was! Do you know how much shit I’m in now?”</p><p>“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you pushed me over the edge. It was going to happen sooner or later, Harper. You were just too arrogant to accept that.”</p><p>Anger burns within the blonde and she has the biggest desire to throw Dani’s books across the hall but she doesn’t get the chance when her name is called out.</p><p>“Harper!” Sarah shouts. “Get away from her!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything!” Grace holds her hands up in defense. “I was just talking to her! Can I not talk to her either now?”</p><p>“Don’t be a smug, little shit,” Sarah approaches the pair. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing! I’m telling the truth, goddammit!”</p><p>“Don’t you swear at me! Dani,” Sarah focuses on the girl.</p><p>“She’s telling the truth,” Dani nods. “She was just talking to me.”</p><p>Sarah presses her lips into a thin line, her eyes staring Grace down dubiously. “Fine, but I’m watching you, Harper, and your little "crew". Get out of here.”</p><p>Grace rolls her eyes and leaves, clenching her jaw and fists the entire time.</p><p>“You’re not lying for her again, are you?” Sarah checks.</p><p>“No,” Dani chuckles. “She was just talking to me this time. Promise.”</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>“Nothing, she was just pissed that you took her into the principal’s office this morning. I think she gets the message now.”</p><p>“I sure hope so…” Sarah looks past Dani and sees Grace walk outside before looking back at the brunette who looks rather despondent. “You sure you’re okay, kid?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Dani sighs. “She’s such an asshole… I honestly don’t know why she has to be that way.”</p><p>"Eh," Sarah shrugs. “She only picks on you because she likes you.”</p><p>The news makes Dani choke on her own saliva. “W, what?”</p><p>“I didn't want to say anything but I think it's time you know - she likes you, kid.”</p><p>“Bullcrap! If she likes me, then why does she bully me more than anyone else in the school?”</p><p>“That’s just what some bullies do. It doesn’t make it right by any means but Grace is a broken child and she doesn’t know how to express herself properly. She hurts others because she’s hurt herself and because she likes you, that scares her and when she’s scared she tries to deal with the problem as much as she can to make it go away. So, in your case, she picks on you in the hope to push you away and make herself feel better because if she makes you dislike her before you have a chance to reject her, that takes the pain away.”</p><p>“Holy shit…”</p><p>“Yep. Remember Pablo?”</p><p>“The math boy? Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Remember when he asked you out then the next day he got a wedgie and thrown into a pond outside the mall?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“That was Grace.”</p><p>“I figured,” she shrugs.</p><p>“Yes, but she did it because she was jealous not because she didn’t like him.”</p><p>“J… jealous? Grace? Grace Harper?”</p><p>“Yes. If she can’t have you then nobody else can. She tries to push away her feelings but it’s not working for her. She still likes you, which is why she keeps picking on you."</p><p>“Grace… likes me… Grace Harper likes me…”</p><p>It takes Dani a few moments to process the information and she breaks out into an uncontrollable smile.</p><p>“It’s not that funny, kid.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dani snaps out of her grin. “No… I… umm…” Dani suddenly blushes furiously.</p><p>“Oh my God…” Sarah groans painfully. “You like her back, don’t you?”</p><p>“What?” Dani scoffs. “No, I do not!”</p><p>“Then why are you blushing?”</p><p>“I’m not!” Dani subtly feels her cheeks only to find them burning.</p><p>“God… This is one disaster after another…” Sarah rubs her eyes with a sigh. “Look, if you like her and want to have something with her, it’s not going to be as hard as you think. You have the upper hand here.”</p><p>“<em>Me</em>?” Dani echoes in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah, YOU. You just need to know how to work Grace. Pull the right strings and she’ll raze the entire school to the ground if you asked her to.”</p><p>“And how would I do that? Y, y, you know, if I… supposedly, maybe… liked her a little?”</p><p>Sarah breathes a laugh, shaking her head. “Like who you want, kid, just remember that Grace Harper will be extremely standoffish at first but once you get under that shield of armor she encases herself with on a daily basis, she’s all yours.”</p><p>Dani gets shivers at the statement, loving the sound of Grace being hers. Dani has always had a crush on Grace but was too scared to do anything about it. The blonde is just so cute, handsome, and sexy in one. She hates herself for having such feelings for a bully but she can’t help it.</p><p>“Just pull her up on her shit but find a way to entice her to let her know that you like her. It’ll be scary and, Hell, she may laugh in your face and make fun of you ’til the sun goes down but she’ll think about it and once it settles in her head, she won’t stop thinking about it and then, you’ll see a change. I personally think you’re far too good for her but if you like her then you do… Perhaps if something DOES happen between you two, you can teach her not to be such a little shit. Maybe then all of us teachers can relax as well as the students.”</p><p>“I… I… I don’t know if I can do that, Sarah… I feel like Grace hates me.”</p><p>“That’s just her insecurity but she doesn’t hate you. If anything, she’s smitten with you.”</p><p>“Smitten?”</p><p>“Yes. Too many times have I caught her looking at you when you didn’t know. In the cafeteria, she just sits there and watches you - GAZES at you - and she can’t help herself.”</p><p>Dani gets butterflies in her stomach. This is all surreal for the brunette but she’s loving every minute of it.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ve got yard duty now. Have a good lunch and stay clear of Grace. She’ll be pissed off now more than ever so today isn't a good day to pursue her. Give her a few days to cool off then try it out.”</p><p>“O, okay… Thanks, Sarah.” Dani shows a brief smile as Sarah leaves and Dani is now left feeling giddy with crimson cheeks and a grin that she cannot suppress no matter how hard she tries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Bully (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani finally decides to stand up to Grace once and for all but what will the blonde do when she is put back in her place by her crush?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grace Harper has a crush on me…” Dani repeats the words as she lies on her bed, looking at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Dani is both astounded yet horrified. Why in the world would Grace Harper have a crush on her of all people? Her best friend Megan is quite attractive but yet, Grace likes HER? Looking back to what Sarah said, her actions make sense since some people don’t know how to cope with their feelings so the best tactic is to push them and that person away but in Dani’s mind, it’s not right. If Grace likes her, she should have said something. Grace has done the opposite of what she should have done and now, Dani fears that it will be too late to change anything. Their dynamic isn’t the best and why would Dani want to be with someone who picks on her all of the time? Dani had a crush on Grace as soon as she met her but unfortunately, Grace started to pick on her a few weeks after. So does that mean that Grace has had a crush on her for years and that’s why she still picks on her? Or has Grace gotten over her feelings and picking on her is just a habit? Dani has no clue.</p>
<p>“Dani,” Diego pops his head into his sister’s room. “Dinner is ready.”</p>
<p>“Coming.”</p>
<p>Dani moves off her bed and into the dining area where she sits with her father and Diego as they eat but Dani has trouble eating, which is a first. She always loves her father’s homemade tamal but not this time.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Dani?” The man checks.</p>
<p>“Huh?" Dani snaps out of her introspection. "Yeah, why?”</p>
<p>“You’re not eating much. Don’t tell me that Grace girl has been picking on you again.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no,” Dani shakes her head. “She’s been fine, Papi. I’m just thinking about school stuff that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but you let me know if she’s bothering you again.”</p>
<p>“I will, Papi - don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Vincente finishes his dinner and takes his plate to the sink and exits the kitchen, leaving Dani and Diego alone.</p>
<p>“Alright, cut the crap,” Diego orders. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“What?” Dani frowns. “Nothing’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Dani, come on. I know you and I know when something is up. You obviously don’t want to tell Papa about it so tell me.”</p>
<p>Diego’s gaze is fixed and Dani knows there is no escaping it.</p>
<p>“Sarah said something to me today, which really got me…”</p>
<p>“What did she say?”</p>
<p>“She said that Grace only bullies me because…”</p>
<p>“Because why?”</p>
<p>Dani is hesitant to answer but there’s no going back now. “Because she supposedly has a crush on me.”</p>
<p>Diego chokes on his food. “WHAT?”</p>
<p>“Diego!” Dani hisses. “Shh!”</p>
<p>“No way,” he shakes his head. “No way. That can’t be true. If she liked you, then why would she pick on you like that?”</p>
<p>“I asked Sarah the same thing and she said that Grace doesn’t know how to work with her emotions so she pushes people away before they can hurt her… It’s complicated but that’s what she said.”</p>
<p>“So what does she expect you to do about it? Like her back or whatever to get her to stop picking on you?”</p>
<p>“No, she doesn’t want that. I couldn’t force myself to do that.”</p>
<p>“Good or else I’d kick your ass.”</p>
<p>“Then you’re going to hate what I’m going to say next…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Dani breathes. “I like Grace, too.”</p>
<p>“WHAT? DANIELLA RAMOS!”</p>
<p>“Diego!” Dani punches his arm. “Shut up or else Papi will come back!”</p>
<p>“How in the world can you like that girl? After everything she’s done?”</p>
<p>“I know but it’s important that you know that I liked her BEFORE she was an asshole to me.”</p>
<p>“Why? Grace Harper is bad business, Dani. Everyone knows to stay clear of her.”</p>
<p>“I just think she’s really cute and I have seen her good side. It’s rare but it’s still there.”</p>
<p>“So, you like her and you dismiss her poor behaviour based on her looks? That’s not good, Dani.”</p>
<p>“Will you just shut up? It’s not just her looks, okay? She lost her dad when she was only young and I felt sorry for her. I know what it’s like to lose a parent so perhaps that’s why she bullies.”</p>
<p>“Possibly but that doesn’t make it right. It’s nobody’s fault that her dad died and she has a choice to move on or walk around with it like a ball and chain. You can’t keep dismissing her shit because you like her. I know that’s what you’re doing. It’s all too clear now. You don’t want her to get expelled because you like her. She should have been expelled ages ago!”</p>
<p>“Diego, you don’t understand-”</p>
<p>“No, I DO understand, Dani, which is why I’m saying that you STILL having a crush on her isn’t right.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s not right, Diego, which is why I’m telling you!” She snaps. “I don’t know what to do! I’ve liked Grace and I’ve tried and tried not to BECAUSE of the way she treats me but I can’t stop how I feel for some stupid reason! I know this sounds crazy but every time Grace bullies me, I can see past it and I can see that she’s just insecure and hurt and I feel sorry for her. I hate myself for letting her walk all over me but now that I know she likes me… I have no clue what to do about it.”</p>
<p>Dani puts her face in her hands, hiding her watery eyes. Diego looks at his sister sympathetically, her heartache humbling and calming him.</p>
<p>“I personally wouldn’t give her the time of day but I’m not you,” the boy begins. “You’ve cried and gotten angry so many times because of her and each time I wanted to teach her a lesson… I know this isn’t what you want to hear but you’re too good for her, sis. She doesn’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>Dani sniffs and wipes her eyes, looking at her brother. “I know… But I still like her. I can see the good in her. She’s not all bad - I’ve seen her take care of her friends. Megan forgot her lunch one day and Grace gave her food to her instead. Matt’s basketball got a tear in it and the next day, Grace gave him hers to keep. Eric failed a math test and Grace told him that it was okay and she taught him algebra so he could pass his next one… She cares but she just doesn’t show it.”</p>
<p>“How do you know all that?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ve watched her and I’ve looked out for the good in her and even though you’ll disagree, her good outweighs her bad a hundred to one. She has a heart, Diego, but I just think she’s too scared to use it properly.”</p>
<p>Dani’s words are soulful, passionate, and heartfelt. Diego knows when his sister is speaking from the heart and right now is one of those moments.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” The boy asks politely.</p>
<p>“I want to help her…”</p>
<p>“Do you want to be with her?”</p>
<p>Dani nods, ashamed. “I wish I didn’t want that… I really do…”</p>
<p>“You can’t control how you feel, Dani. If you’ve felt this way towards her for so long after everything she’s done then I don’t think there’s anything that will stop you. I’m not saying that to be a jerk, I’m just stating the facts.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know… What do I do, Diego?”</p>
<p>Diego rubs his eyes and takes a few moments to think.</p>
<p>“Well, if she likes you and you like her then I think something needs to be done about it. You need to let her know that you like her.”</p>
<p>“How in the world am I going to do that? Every time we get within ten feet of each other, trouble starts.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s bound to happen but it’s what you do with that trouble that will make the difference. Just drop a hint that you like her or something. Be confident but not too pushy… I don’t know… I’ve never done this before so I’m not sure what tactic you should use but if what you do works, you MUST tell her that what she did was wrong and call her out on everything. Be really tough on her. Show no mercy. Question her about what she did and if she’s sincere, she’ll tell you, and if not, then you have to say goodbye.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Dani nods adamantly. “I’m not going to let her treat me badly again. Once I’ve got her, I’ll force her to answer all of my questions and really get to the bottom of it. Part of me believes she doesn’t deserve me either but…” Dani stops, biting her lip.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>, Diego, I want her so badly! I want her strong arms wrapped around me when I’m frightened. I want her to give me her jacket when I’m cold. I want her to protect me from everyone and everything. I want her to pick me up so she can kiss me with everything she's got. I want it all.”</p>
<p>Diego’s smile surfaces. “You’re such an incurable romantic, Dani Ramos. I personally couldn’t see Grace doing any of that but she’d be a total idiot not to do that with you. All I ask is that you’re safe and that you don’t let her walk all over you after this - relationship or not - she has no right to treat you like dirt any longer. If she does, I’ll make sure her ass gets expelled.”</p>
<p>Dani smiles softly, placing her hand atop her brother’s. “I know you will, little brother. I know you will.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Another day and Dani is filing through her locker, placing her math books on top of her science ones then grabs her history textbooks and writing books. Dani likes history but she doesn’t feel like she’ll be able to pay attention today just like the previous lessons she’s had. She can’t stop thinking about her conversation with Diego last night. They had a long talk and Dani is going to try and drop her hint to Grace today if she can get the blonde alone. She’s got it all worked out but actually executing it is another thing entirely. Dani is usually a confident person and she has no trouble standing up to Grace when she has to but getting her romantic feelings involved? Dani would rather curl up under a rock and live there forever. <em>Perhaps talking to Grace can wait another day?</em> She thinks.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Dani doesn’t get much of a chance to change her mind on the matter when the tall blonde approaches her, her smug face all too apparent and Dani knows she is loaded with insults before they have to get to their next class.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, nerd?” Grace’s voice ripples from behind Dani but the girl simply rolls her eyes and ignores her. “Reading from your math textbook just for fun?”</p>
<p>“Clever, did you come up with that by yourself?” Dani mocks.</p>
<p>“Are you being a smart-ass, girl?”</p>
<p>“At least I know how to talk to a girl,” she quips, looking Grace in her bright blue eyes that make Dani weak.</p>
<p>Grace frowns. “What the fuck’s that supposed to mean, Ramos?”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, Grace, if you weren’t such an asshole, you might have a shot with a girl.”</p>
<p>The statement catches Grace off guard to the point where she doesn’t have a response.</p>
<p>“But, I’m sure you don’t really care about that, especially with me of all people,” Dani shrugs nonchalantly, grabbing the remainder of her books and shutting her locker. “Anyway, I need to get to class. See you around, Harper.” Dani doesn’t know where she gets the confidence from but she shoots the blonde a wink before turning on her heel and walking to her class.</p>
<p>Grace is left absolutely dumbfounded as her brain tries to process everything Dani just said and more so, that wink. What the fuck was that wink about?!</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tossing and turning in bed, Grace can’t get Dani Ramos out of her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you weren’t such an asshole, you might have a shot with a girl…”</em>
</p>
<p>What did Dani mean by that? And what was that wink about? Did Dani know Grace liked her? If so, how is that possible? Grace has no idea what she’s going to do about Dani. That was so unusual for the brunette to say that to Grace, especially with such confidence. Grace has to get to the bottom of this one way or another…</p>
<p>Dani on the other hand is quite proud of herself for what she said but she is partly worried that there will be repercussions tomorrow. Dani has learned the hard way too many times and this won’t be any different. She stood up to Grace and disarmed her and that never goes down well. Despite Dani being proud, she just hopes that Sarah is right and Grace will think about what she said or else there will be Hell to pay for the rest of the week…</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Hey, Ramos!” Grace calls out once she sees the brunette at her locker, peeved beyond words.</p>
<p>Dani curses under her breath before turning around and putting on a brave face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Be strong, Dani… Be strong…</em>
</p>
<p>“What is it now, Harper?” She sighs.</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that attitude, girl. I have a bone to pick with you.” Grace slams her hand on Dani’s locker, preventing her from opening it.</p>
<p>“Oh? What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Yesterday you said that I might have a shot with a girl.”</p>
<p>“IF you stopped being such an asshole. If you’re going to quote what I said, at least get it right.”</p>
<p>Grace clenches her jaw angrily, feeling herself burning inside. Dani’s attitude both pisses her off and arouses her - it’s infuriating.</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever. What did you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean what do I mean? It’s pretty self-explanatory - if you stopped picking on people and were actually NICE for once, you might have a chance to be with someone.”</p>
<p>“A girl.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever,” she taunts.</p>
<p>“That’s what you said - you said a girl. If you’re going to quote what you said, at least get it right.”</p>
<p>Grace’s smirk is too smug and cocky for Dani’s liking and she just wants to slap it off or kiss it off. Either option is fine.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter who it is, Grace, my statement still stands.”</p>
<p>Dani pushes Grace’s hand off her locker, allowing her to grab the books she needs.</p>
<p>“You said you,”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You said that I wouldn’t care about girls, especially you of all people. What did you mean by that?”</p>
<p>Grace’s eyes aren’t so intense and hostile anymore. They look calmer and rather… soft and curious like a child. It makes Dani relax a little.</p>
<p>“What do you think I meant?” Dani speaks and Grace doesn’t have an answer because the truth is, she’s scared to answer. What if she gets it wrong? She can’t risk that. She can’t let her guard down so easily.</p>
<p>“What would you have me do then?” Grace asks.</p>
<p>Dani bites down on her smile, hiding it from Grace. Sarah was right - she thought about it and now, the change is happening. Outstanding.</p>
<p>“Stop being an asshole. Maybe try to woo a girl instead of picking on her.” Dani shrugs. “It’s pretty simple really but as I said yesterday, I’m sure you don’t really care about that.”</p>
<p>Grace feels like she’s going to expire. There is nothing more Grace would want to do right now than to pin Dani to her locker and shut her up with a bruising kiss and it wouldn’t be the first time Grace has thought about doing that.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I’ve got to get to class. Bye, Harper.” Dani closes her locker and walks off, making sure to strut just a little but for Grace who has to bite her lip to stifle a groan because Dani Ramos is seriously the cutest, sexiest, hottest, and most beautiful girl Grace has ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <strong>How To Woo A Girl.</strong>
</p>
<p>Grace feels like a complete idiot for typing the words into the search bar but she honestly has no clue how to approach a girl normally. Grace sighs and hits enter, seeing hundreds of options load before her. Grace isn’t picky so she clicks on the first one that has a little blurb before a list of options.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wooing a girl that you like can be extremely intimidating and unnerving but have no fear - it can be done! All it takes is some confidence and encouragement and I’m here to tell you that you can do it! First of all, you need to be nice to your crush. Don’t do the typical douchebag thing and bully the girl. That does the opposite of what you want and it sends the girl and, girls in general, the wrong message. It lets them know that it’s okay for someone to treat them like crap because it means they like them. That’s not true. It means they’re a disrespectful asshole who needs to get in touch with their feelings. But let’s get back to what you’re here for - how to woo a girl. There are a number of things you can try to woo your crush. It helps if you know a bit about her such as her likes, interests, hobbies, favourite music, books she likes to read, if she likes dogs or cats, etc. If you don’t have a clue about what she likes, that’s okay, too! Here is a list of ideas that can put you on the right path to wooing your crush:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Talk to her and get to know her. Girls love it when you show interest in them and pay attention to the little things - it’s the little things that mean the world!<br/>- Try sitting next to her in class/meetings/or whatever environment you’re in. Make the effort and she’ll notice.<br/>- Buy her lunch/coffee/or the like. While this may be a small gesture, it’s a very kind one that will show your crush that you’re interested and are willing to treat her to things.<br/>- Flowers. They’re a classic sign of love, affection, and romance but they speak volumes. If you don’t know her favourite flower that’s okay - roses are always good or something colourful will work, too.<br/>- If you’re really bold, just ask her if she’s single and if she’s interested in a relationship. Once you know, you can go from there. If she’s single, befriend her first and get to know each other that way then ask her out when you’re ready. Patience is the key!</em>
</p>
<p>Grace sighs defeatedly. She has already fucked up so much with Dani. She’s been a bully to her and Grace wants to kick her own ass for it because now the implication is clear - Dani Ramos likes her. She has to or else why would she have said those things today? After all this time, Grace’s crush likes her back and the blonde has no clue what to do about it, hence the Internet search. Grace re-reads the list and picks one she thinks will be the easiest for her without making her look like a total idiot.</p>
<p>“Flowers…” Grace mumbles. “Okay, that shouldn’t be too hard… Florists near me…” She types in the search bar and picks a nearby florist.</p>
<p>She opens their webpage and searches through the different types of flowers.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, how many flowers are there?” Grace looks through them, having absolutely no clue what ones to get to the point where she spends a good hour researching flowers, seeing what ones are the most popular, what kind to get, and what’s the best way to give them to a crush.</p>
<p>“Fuck’s sake!” Grace snaps, dragging her hands through her hair frustratedly. “Why is this so hard? They’re just flowers!” Grace rubs her face then returns to the florist page. “Okay, roses. Just get some red roses. I’m sure she’ll like those.” Grace adds a bouquet of red roses to her basket. “Ninety dollars!” She chokes. “Why are they so expensive? Are they made out of virgin’s blood?”</p>
<p>Grace is close to throwing her laptop against the wall and forgetting this whole thing. She feels ridiculous just looking at flowers let alone buying them. Say she did buy Dani some flowers, what if she didn’t accept them? What if she was just teasing Grace to get her back for all the years of torment she put her through? What if Dani wasn’t interested in her at all? So many thoughts run through Grace’s mind but something inside her tells her to try again. So, taking a breath, Grace scrolls through the list of flowers and decides on a bouquet of colourful flowers that are only sixty dollars. They are still expensive but they look nice and it’s better than nothing.</p>
<p>Adding the flowers to her cart, Grace purchases the colourful bouquet and has the option of getting the flowers delivered with a message. Grace takes the offer, loving how this month's special has complimentary delivery. She clicks on the card types in a message to be put on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>To Dani,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this what you mean?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grace.</em>
</p>
<p>The blonde adds her phone number as well and sends the order off before she can change her mind. Now, she plays the waiting game - the worst game in existence.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>For the life of her, Dani can’t get Grace out of her mind. She’s tried distracting herself with her homework, which usually works but not this time. She can’t stop thinking about what she said to Grace. The blonde was clearly affected by what Dani said and the knowledge of that makes Dani tingle. Is Grace thinking about being with someone? Dani? The brunette hopes so. The thought of Grace being with anyone else makes a knot tighten in her stomach. Grace may be an asshole but this might be the thing that changes her. Dani doesn’t want to give her hopes up and believe that she has that much power over Grace but Sarah’s words have never left her and they are only reinforced when Dani’s father comes into the brunette’s room.</p>
<p>“Dani, something arrived for you.”</p>
<p>“<em>Dios Mio!</em>” Dani gasps when her father brandishes a bouquet of fluorescent flowers.</p>
<p>“You don’t have an admirer I don’t know about, do you?”</p>
<p>Dani tuts. “No, Papi.” Dani takes the flowers and reads the card and she feels like she’s just lost her stomach. “Grace…”</p>
<p>“Who is Grace?”</p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p>“Is that the girl who picks on you all the time?”</p>
<p>“Umm… Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Why is she sending you flowers?” The man raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms.</p>
<p>“I told her if she wanted to make things right, she needs to start showing it and, well… I think this is what she’s trying to do.”</p>
<p>Dani’s father purses his lips with a dubious gaze. “Alright, but if this is a trick, I’m paying her a visit myself.”</p>
<p>“And I’ll let you this time.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>With that, the man leaves, allowing Dani to re-read the note and notice Grace’s phone number beneath the writing.</p>
<p>“She left her number?” Dani whispers. “Sarah, you must be a mind reader…”</p>
<p>Grabbing her phone, Dani adds Grace’s number to her contacts and begins typing out a message.</p>
<p>Dani: Is this your way of apologising to me? - Dani</p>
<p>Grace nearly falls off her bed when she receives the message. She has been waiting all day to get a text from Dani. She hated herself for waiting by her phone just like a dog waits at a door for their owner but she couldn’t help it. Grace has never done anything like this before and for once, things are going to plan. Running a nervous hand through her hair, the blonde’s hands shake as she holds her phone up to read the text. She swallows hard and replies.</p>
<p>Grace: I guess so.</p>
<p>Dani rolls her eyes at the message. She really doesn’t have time for Grace’s games. If Grace is going to play hard to get, Dani isn’t interested. Grace needs to get over herself and Dani is more than willing to remind her of that.</p>
<p>Dani: Stubbornness will only get you so far but whatever, thanks for the flowers I guess.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Grace hisses. “Fuck’s sake, Harper, you idiot! It’s now or never!”</p>
<p>Grace: Okay!</p>
<p>Grace: I’m sorry.</p>
<p>Grace: I’m sorry for being an asshole. Please accept the flowers.</p>
<p>Dani lets out a small giggle. She knew that would work.</p>
<p>Dani: Okay. That’s a start. Thank you.</p>
<p>Grace sighs with relief.</p>
<p>Grace: You’re welcome. So…</p>
<p>Dani: So what?</p>
<p>Grace: I haven’t done anything like this before.</p>
<p>Dani: I figured.</p>
<p>Grace: I do have a question though.</p>
<p>Dani: What?</p>
<p>Grace: How did you know I liked you?</p>
<p>Dani: Ms. Connor told me.</p>
<p>Grace: Ms. Connor? That bitter old bat? SHE told you? How would she know?</p>
<p>Dani: Be nice! Yes, she told me. She’s not as bad as you think, you know.</p>
<p>Grace: She is. She has it out for me.</p>
<p>Dani: That’s because you’re a troublemaker who she constantly has to deal with.</p>
<p>Grace: How did she know though?</p>
<p>Dani: She’s not as dumb and oblivious as you might think. She told me that you look at me all the time and you only pick on me because you like me and you don’t know how else to show it. It was a lot to take in but it made sense and she’s obviously right since you just bought me flowers, gave me your number, and confessed that you like me. But listen, Grace, I don’t want to do this with you now. I appreciate the flowers but I have no idea if you’re genuine or just pulling my leg. If you really want something with me, we’re not doing it over text.</p>
<p>Grace is completely taken aback by Dani’s forwardness and for the first time, Grace doesn’t blame her.</p>
<p>Grace: Okay. What do we do then?</p>
<p>Dani: Meet me after school tomorrow next to the tennis courts. We’ll talk then. I have to do my homework now so I’ll talk to you tomorrow.</p>
<p>Dani concludes the texting and turns off her phone to stop herself from texting Grace again. Dropping her phone on her bed, Dani rubs her face and takes several steady breaths to calm her heart.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I just did that…” She utters. “Holy shit, Ramos… You better know what you’re doing…”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Grace has never been so nervous before in her entire life. Waiting for Dani Ramos - her CRUSH - is the absolute worst. Grace can’t ever remember a time she was this nervous about meeting someone. Grace has never had feelings for anyone like Dani and based on Dani’s text last night, Grace believes she’s going to get grilled on both sides but what else does she expect after what she's done? The blonde sits at a nearby table and takes out her butterfly knife that she begins toying with, flicking it back and forth, locking into place each time.</p>
<p>“Dani,” Grace breathes, springing to her feet when she sees the brunette approach her.</p>
<p>“Do you always carry that around?” She points to the knife.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Grace looks at it nervously before slipping it away into her jacket pocket. “Yeah. I do.”</p>
<p>“For some reason, that doesn’t surprise me.” Dani’s tone is unimpressed as she puts her bag on the bench and sits across from Grace. “I’m going to be real with you here, Grace.”</p>
<p>“O, okay.” Grace swallows anxiously.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that you sent me flowers and were honest with me but why should I give you the time of day after everything you've done to me? I only found out that you liked me because Sarah told me and I think that’s pretty low. You could have just told me yourself. I wouldn’t have hurt you like you think I would have.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that though. I don’t know what other people will do. They’re unpredictable.”</p>
<p>“That’s true but part of me hopes you know that I’m not like that.”</p>
<p>Grace nods solemnly.</p>
<p>“What you’ve done to me over the years has been really bad, Grace. I did nothing to you and I still don’t yet you pick on me like we’re in some teenage high school film! Why do you pick on me?”</p>
<p>Grace shakes her head defeatedly, unable to look at the gorgeous pair of brown eyes staring at her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know anymore. I… I’m not good with my feelings. I never have been so when I started to like you… I didn’t want to and so it was easier to push you away and try and make myself not like you to stop my feelings but it didn’t work… nothing worked.”</p>
<p>“So now it’s just a habit?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… I suppose…”</p>
<p>“You have to talk to me, Grace. How are we ever going to sort this out if you don’t tell me how you feel? How am I supposed to trust you? How am I supposed to know that you’re going to treat me right? How do you expect me to give you my heart when you’ve treated me like dirt since we met? You've hurt me so much over the years, Grace Harper. You've made me feel so bad about myself and the amount of times you've made me cry and depressed is immeasurable. It's going to take a lot more than flowers to make up for it.”</p>
<p>Grace feels like a child getting told off. It’s embarrassing but Dani makes good points. All of them are valid and fair. Grace can’t dispute any of them.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dani,” she begins. “I shouldn’t have treated you like dirt. I had no right and I understand that you don’t trust me and I understand your doubts. I would, too if I were you but… the truth is that I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I know I’m not good enough for you but I can’t help how I feel. I’m sorry for picking on you and I’m sorry for being a dickhead. You didn’t deserve any of that and I have no idea how I’m going to make it up to you but just name it and I’ll do it. I… I’m so sorry, Dani…”</p>
<p>Dani swears she can hear a tiny crack in Grace’s voice and it tugs on her heartstrings but the brunette forces herself to remain strong.</p>
<p>“What do you plan to do to make this right?” Dani questions.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know. I won’t pick on you anymore. I won’t do it ever again or let my friends do it.”</p>
<p>“Or to Diego. Or anyone else for that matter. Nobody deserves to be bullied.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” Grace nods empathetically.</p>
<p>“And you need to apologise to him, too. You AND your friends.”</p>
<p>“Okay. That’s fair. So… do you, umm… ah… do you…”</p>
<p>“Do I what?”</p>
<p>“Do you like me, too?” Grace is sheepish and Dani finds it a little adorable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps it’s time to cut her some slack...</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dani nods.</p>
<p>Grace lifts her head and the look in her eyes is to die for - so hopeful and happy that she might cry. Grace doesn’t believe she’s smiled so much in her life. Dani Ramos really DOES has a crush on her!</p>
<p>“You… You, you, you do?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dani titters. “I think you’re cute. I’ve always thought you were very cute and handsome.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m cute?”</p>
<p>"Yes. Your smile is really cute. You look like a bit of a dork but I like that.”</p>
<p>Grace is so happy right now tears press against her eyes. Dani Ramos thinks she’s cute! If anyone called Grace a dork she would shove them in a locker but with Dani, it’s the best compliment she’s ever received.</p>
<p>“A dork, huh?” Grace checks.</p>
<p>“Yes, but a cute dork.” Dani flashes Grace a quick wink and Grace feels like she’s about to faint.</p>
<p><em>This can’t be happening…</em> She thinks.</p>
<p>“This is where you compliment me now,” Dani prompts.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, of course,” Grace’s laugh is soft yet awkward. “Sorry, I’m not good at this.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think you’re really pretty and really smoking hot without sounding like a typical guy. But you’re also beautiful. Like, REALLY beautiful. I can’t stop looking at you. I try not to but it’s hard. I really like your smile and your laugh - it makes me smile and laugh.”</p>
<p>Dani feels like her heart could burst. That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her and what makes it even more amazing is that Grace Harper of all people has said it to her.</p>
<p>"That’s really sweet, Grace. Thank you.” Dani tries to hide her blush and thankfully, Grace doesn't seem to notice since she's still shy of looking at Dani properly.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. I hope this can make up for me being an asshole to you.”</p>
<p>“Well, as I said before, it’s a start.”</p>
<p>“What do I have to do to make it better? Properly?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, Ramos, time to bring your A-game here…</em>
</p>
<p>“Take me on a date and we’ll go from there.”</p>
<p>Grace’s heart skips a beat. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape. She is so shocked she almost forgets to respond.</p>
<p>“A… A date? Like an actual date?” Grace confirms.</p>
<p>“Yes, dummy. That’s what a date is. Do I honestly have to spell everything out for you?”</p>
<p>"Yes, you do. I haven’t done this before, remember?”</p>
<p>"Fair point. Yes, I mean an actual date.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Umm… “ Grace rubs her sweaty palms over her jean-clad legs. “Where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>Dani stifles a laugh. Grace really has no clue but that’s okay. Dani is willing to help her.</p>
<p>"I don’t like anything fancy. I like the ocean. I don't go to it as much as I'd like.”</p>
<p>“So… a beach date then?”</p>
<p>Dani giggles softly. Grace is so oblivious but it’s so cute.</p>
<p>"Yes, that sounds nice.”</p>
<p>Grace nods. “Okay, beach date then. How’s tomorrow sound?”</p>
<p>“That sounds great. Pick me up at four. We can have dinner on the beach and watch the sunset.”</p>
<p>“O, okay,” Grace’s dorky grin is back and it warms Dani’s heart. “I have a date… That’s so cool. Umm… What do I wear?”</p>
<p>“Wear whatever you like. It’s just a casual date. No need to worry about how you look too much.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Grace nods, taking it all in. “I’ll try and look nice.”</p>
<p>“Good. Don't screw this up, Grace - you only get one shot at this to make it right.”</p>
<p>"I, I know," she nods. "I'll try my best. I promise."</p>
<p>"Good." Dani stands, flinging her bag over her shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Harper.”</p>
<p>Turning on her heel, Dani walks off and Grace is in such a state of shock that she forgets to respond. All she can muster is a few mumbled words that sound like baby babble. Once Dani is out of sight, Grace slumps back in her seat and exhales heavily.</p>
<p>“Get a grip, Harper, seriously,” she rakes a hand through her locks. “A date with Dani Ramos…” A beaming grin surfaces as she pumps the air with her fist. “FUCK YEAH!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Bully (Part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace and Dani finally go on their date where Dani learns the horrid truth of Grace's past...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace hates how much she’s gone back and forth through her clothes for tonight. It’s just a casual date on the beach. Dani said to dress in whatever she likes but it’s not that simple for the blonde. She has to make things right between them and she has to show that she cares and is putting in an effort. After a good hour, Grace settles for jeans, boots, a tank-top, and her signature denim jacket. It’s casual and comfortable. Surely Dani will be okay with that. Of course, Grace showers beforehand and makes sure to smell nice for her crush. As Dani said, Grace only has one shot at this so she better go all in. Grace wishes that she wasn’t so nervous but who can blame her? After everything that has happened between her and Dani, it’s only natural for the girl to be unnerved. She’s amazed that Dani has even given her this chance. Grace can’t afford to screw this up. Dani is the only girl Grace has eyes for and she needs to make things right if she wants more with her. The date hasn’t even started yet and already Grace is willing to give Dani everything she has and more.</p><p>Dani is a little nervous, too, but still eager. She steps into a nice pair of white shorts that rest at her mid-thigh followed by a loose black long-sleeve top and a pair of black flip flops. Dani decides to leave her hair down but slips a hair tie around her wrist just in case the ocean breeze gets a bit too blowy. Dani has told Diego about her date with Grace but not her father; he just thinks she’s going out with a friend. She wants to see how things go with her first before she breaks the news to him. He was already skeptical about the flowers Grace sent her so taking the brunette out on a date would give him a heart attack. Dani hasn’t been on a date before so this should be interesting and even more so that Grace Harper is taking her. Dani just hopes that Grace is genuine. She agreed to go on a date, which is a start but what happens on the date will be something else entirely. Dani saw how scared and vulnerable Grace was yesterday when she confronted her so hopefully, Grace will let her guard down tonight and let Dani in to see the real Grace Harper.</p><p>“Okay, Harper, it’s showtime.” Grace pulls out her phone and texts Dani to let her know she’s outside.</p><p>Dani gave the girl strict instructions not to knock on the door unless she wanted Hell to fall upon her by her father. Grace was more than happy to agree to wait outside. Dani tells Grace she will be down in a minute and Grace begins to pace slightly, grabbing out her butterfly knife and toying with it.</p><p>“Grace!” Dani hisses, jolting the blonde. “Don’t swing that around!”</p><p>“Shit, sorry,” Grace puts it in her pocket then gets a proper look at Dani who looks amazing. “You, you… you look beautiful,” she swallows nervously. “You look beautiful, Dani. These are for you.” Grace hands the girl a small bunch of daisies. “You can mix them in with the other bunch I gave you. The florist said it would be okay.”</p><p>“You went to the florist again?” Dani blushes, smelling the flowers.</p><p>“Y, yeah,” Grace chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck. “I did.”</p><p>“They’re beautiful. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. So, umm… I was thinking that maybe we could, like, I don’t know, have dinner on the beach or something? We could order what we want and eat it on the shore if that’s what you’d like? Or we could just eat somewhere and then sit on the beach? It’s up to you. I, I haven’t done this before so I don’t know how it goes.”</p><p>Dani giggles quietly. Grace is too cute. Dani has never seen her disarmed and vulnerable before.</p><p>“Well, it’s just a casual date so why don’t we get some pizza or something like that and eat it on the beach? I brought a blanket for us to sit on.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Good idea. I totally didn’t think of a blanket but then again, I’m not a beach person.”</p><p>“Well, you will be tonight. Let’s go, Harper.” Dani links her arm with Grace’s and walks with her.</p><p>Grace has to focus on taking one step at a time since being so close to Dani and having Dani touching her makes her knees shake. Thankfully, Grace makes it to the pizza store without falling face-first into the pavement. The girls order what they want and Grace carries the food and drinks as they exit.</p><p>“I can carry something if you like,” Dani offers.</p><p>“No, that’s fine. You’ve got your bag and your blanket. I’ve got this.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dani slips her arm back in with Grace’s as the two of them venture the short trip down to the beach.</p><p>Dani has always loved how she’s lived close to the beach. She loves the beach and everything about it. It’s coming into summertime now so she’ll be able to work more on her tan and be able to swim more, too.</p><p>“Where would you like to sit?” Grace asks.</p><p>“Here is fine,” Dani picks a random spot on the beach, unfolding the blanket on a smoother patch of sand and spreading it out evenly. “Perfect. Here,” Dani reaches up and takes the pizza box, allowing Grace to sit down and unscrew the cap on Dani’s drink before attending to her own.</p><p>Things are a little awkward to start with since Grace has no clue what to say but Dani doesn’t push her. She just takes the time to enjoy the afternoon, watching the tide come in slowly but surely, feeling the ocean breeze in her hair, and smelling the salt off the water. It’s Dani’s own personal haven.</p><p>“So, umm… I, ah… I just wanted to say thanks…” Grace beings. “For, ah, going out with me and giving me a chance. I know I’ve been an asshole but I really do want to make things right between us. I don’t know how I’m going to do it but I’ll try. I’ll try for you.”</p><p>Dani sports a gentle grin. “Thank you, Grace. I know you’re nervous - I am, too - but you don’t need to be. Just be honest with me - that’s all I want. No lies, no secrets, no tricks, nothing. I don’t have time for games. I want it all or nothing at all. It’s as simple as that.”</p><p>Dani’s tone is soft but firm and Grace knows she isn’t mucking around.</p><p>“I get it,” Grace nods. “I’ll do my best. I’m not used to opening up and stuff so you’ll have to be patient with me but I'll try.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask. Now, let’s eat. I’ve been thinking about this pizza all day.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>Grace and Dani delve into their pizza, the first few minutes silent since they relish in their food but enjoy the ocean in the meantime. When they move onto their second slice, the talking begins.</p><p>“So, help me understand why you picked on me for so long.”</p><p>Grace was hoping Dani wouldn’t ask that but she has every right to.</p><p>“Well, as Ms. Connor told you, I liked you. I really have no clue how to deal with my emotions so the simple way is to just not deal with them at all. I push people away all the time... It’s something I’ve always done... I’ve never really looked into why. To be honest, I’ve never really cared to either. It’s always just been easier for me that way. So, when I started getting a crush on you, I had no clue what to do. It freaked me out so I did what I knew best and that was to push you away but I went to the extreme and started picking on you.”</p><p>“Ms. Connor said that you did that because it was easier to reject me first before I had a chance to reject and hurt you first. Do you think that’s why?”</p><p>Grace thinks for a moment. “Possibly. Again, I’ve never looked into it but what you said to me the other day about having a shot with you… that really turned my world upside down.  I know it sounds stupid but I honestly thought you hated me, which was why I was so surprised that you gave me a chance. I know that was my plan - for you to hate me - so I really was surprised when you told me to woo you instead of being an asshole.”</p><p>“I don’t think your plan was to get me to hate you, Grace,”</p><p>The blonde looks at Dani curiously.</p><p>“I think you were just scared and wanted to push me away but deep down, you wanted me to like you and you thought that I wouldn’t and that thought alone was too painful to bear so you went hardcore and bullied me blind.”</p><p>Grace closes her eyes momentarily, completely ashamed of herself. “I’m sorry, Dani. You didn’t deserve any of that. Looking back on my actions these past few days… I really was an asshole and I’m so sorry about that. It wasn’t right and I don’t want you to think I’m justifying it at all because I’m not. I was an asshole and that’s all there is to it.”</p><p>“Yes, you were an asshole,” Dani nods. “You were an immature girl who didn’t know how to communicate her feelings properly and decided to pick on someone without even trying to get to know them or anything. It was a shit move, Grace, and you really should be ashamed.”</p><p>The words strike Grace like a knife but she takes it. It’s the least she deserves.</p><p>“I’m not saying that to hurt you, I’m saying it to help you see it for what it really is and help you understand,” Dani continues. “You hurt me a lot with what you did, Grace. You have no idea how many times I came home crying or went into the bathrooms at school, locking myself in a toilet stall and balling my eyes out before putting on a brave face and carrying on with the day. I felt so awful about myself and doubted myself so many times. I know you think I’m a nerd and that’s fine if you do but I really do enjoy school. I love learning and seeing my friends five days a week. You made me get to the point where I didn’t want to go in anymore. I would rather stay home and miss out than face your bullying.”</p><p>“Shit…” Grace bites back her tears. “I’m so sorry, Dani… Fuck, I was an asshole… I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that…”</p><p>Reaching out, Grace takes Dani’s hand and kisses it, sending electricity all through the brunette’s body.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you that way and I can’t tell you how shit I feel… You’re far too good for me, Dani, and if you want out then you can. I won’t hold it against you. You deserve so much more than me and nobody has the right to treat you the way I did.”</p><p>Dani can hear Grace’s voice wobble with each word as hot tears glimmer in her eyes. The empath that she is, Dani pulls Grace’s hand to her mouth to kiss it.</p><p>“I don’t want out, Grace,” she states, blinking back her tears. “I just want you to talk to me so we can work this out. I do like you, Grace, and I can see the good in you, which is why I’m giving you a shot now. You just need to promise me that you’ll change your ways and treat me right if we decide to go through with this.”</p><p>Grace nods. “Absolutely, Dani. I’ll try my hardest for you. If you decide that you want to be with me, I’ll lay my world at your feet. I’ll give you everything. I promise.”</p><p>“Good.” Dani rubs Grace’s hand. “Let’s eat a bit more, okay? We don’t want this pizza getting cold.”</p><p>Grace agrees. “Good idea.”</p><p>After another stream of apologies, Grace and Dani begin to relax as they start getting to know each other a bit more. Dani loves reading and watching/analysing movies and Grace likes to fix and build things. Turns out, she’s quite the handywoman and quite funny, too. The pair exchange quite a few laughs between them, making them fall even harder for each other. Before they know it, hours fly by and Grace quickly pops into a nearby ice cream shop for them both so they can eat their sweets whilst watching the sunset.</p><p>“Isn’t that beautiful?” Dani says, admiring the pink and purple in the sky.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not bad.” Dani giggles at her. “What?”</p><p>“You could <em>try</em> and be a little more romantic, Grace.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but pink and purple aren’t my preferred colours,” she titters. “But I suppose it’s a nice change from the standard orange.”</p><p>The two finish their ice creams just as the sun goes completely down and unfortunately, the heat flees with it and Dani is silently cursing herself for not bringing a jacket.</p><p>“Are you cold?” Grace asks, noticing Dani shiver.</p><p>“A little. I didn’t think it would get this cold tonight.”</p><p>“Come here,” Grace takes Dani’s hand and pulls the girl onto her lap, wrapping her up in her arms. “Do you want my jacket?”</p><p>Dani’s heart melts on the spot. This is EXACTLY what she wanted Grace to do. She knew the girl could be soft. <em>Take that, Diego.</em></p><p>“No, that’s okay. I'll do this instead,” Dani weaves her arms underneath Grace’s jacket and hugs her, the warmth of her body taking away the chill.</p><p>Grace puts a protective arm around Dani while the other pulls up the edge of the blanket, covering her feet.</p><p>“Thank you for the date, Grace,” says Dani. “This has been really nice.”</p><p>“Y, yeah?” Grace smiles.</p><p>“Yeah.” Dani lifts her head from Grace’s chest to look at her. “It’s been perfect.”</p><p>Grace grins like a complete dork and that’s when Dani can’t take it any longer. Leaning in, Dani captures Grace’s lips with her own, causing fireworks to go off inside both girls. The kiss is unlike anything either of them have experienced before. It’s thrilling, breathtaking, exciting, and passionate. It’s the best feeling both of them have ever had.</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace breathes, gazing into Dani’s beautiful brown eyes that melt her heart. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”</p><p>Dani blushes hard. “Aww… Grace…”</p><p>“You are, Dani. I was such an asshole to you and I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Grace. That’s over now. I know you won’t pick on me again.”</p><p>“I won’t. Ever.” Grace takes Dani’s hands and kisses them. “I’ll fuck up anyone who hurts you.”</p><p>“Grace,”</p><p>“I will. If anyone hurts you in ANY way, you tell me and I’ll sort them out.” Grace’s protectiveness bubbles over but she doesn’t care and neither does Dani who finds it extremely hot and attractive.</p><p>“As much as I love the thought of you being protective over me, we want to try and <em>decrease</em> the amount of aggression in you.”</p><p>“When it comes to you, everything is thrown out the window. I’ll do anything for you, Dani. Just name it and I will.”</p><p>Dani bites her lip as tears press against her eyes. She had no idea that Grace Harper would be so caring and sweet. She may be tough on the outside but on the inside, she’s so soft - softer than Dani even.</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Overwhelmed with emotion, Dani draws Grace into another searing kiss, causing Grace to pull her arms around the girl just that little bit tighter.</p><p>Dani gives Grace everything she’s got before pulling away and looking at the relaxed, disheveled grin on the blonde’s lips. Dani giggles and pecks the girl a few more times then allows her to rest her head against her shoulder. Dani cradles the blonde then runs her hands through her chopped locks.</p><p>“Mm…” A content hum leaves Grace’s mouth as she snuggles further into Dani, loving the feel of her hands in her hair.</p><p>“So… You’re a bit of a sooky puppy, are you?” Dani teases.</p><p>“It seems like it.”</p><p>“My soft puppy… Cute.”</p><p>“Is that my nickname?”</p><p>“It might be.”</p><p>“Puppy…” Grace tests it. “That’s totally going to destroy my badass ego.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” Dani scoffs. “As soon as we walk into school holding hands, that ego is going out the window.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.”</p><p>Dani giggles, placing a tender kiss on Grace’s head. Never in her life did Dani Ramos think she would be the girlfriend of Grace Harper. Today has been hands down the best day of her life and Grace’s, too.</p><p>“So, when’s our next date?” Grace asks.</p><p>“Someone’s eager,” Dani giggles.</p><p>“Ever since I met you I’ve wanted to go out on a date with you. I’m not wasting any more time.”</p><p>Dani can feel her heart grow an extra size.</p><p>“Well, there’s a movie that I want to go and see. So maybe we could go next weekend? Papi won’t let me go out late on a school night.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what movie it is.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. As long as I get to be with you, I’m happy.”</p><p>“Aww, Grace…” Dani kisses her head again. “Who knew you could be so sweet?”</p><p>“It’s a shock to me, too, Dani. I have no idea what you’ve done to me but I’m not the same Grace Harper I was a few days ago.”</p><p>“Thank God.”</p><p>“I… I  really am sorry, Dani. I shouldn’t have been such a jerk but I didn’t know what else to do. As much as I hate to admit it, Ms. Connor was right but I promise to make it up to you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do that, Grace. I don’t want you to feel obliged to make it up to me.”</p><p>“I spent years bullying you and it wasn’t right. I’ll make it up to you - not because I feel obliged to but because I WANT to. I’ll wait on hand and foot for you, Dani.”</p><p>Dani breathes a gentle, overwhelmed laugh.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“I know you will, puppy. I just never thought you’d ever say that to me.”</p><p>The pet name makes Grace’s heart swell as if it’s coming alive for the first time.</p><p>“I was an idiot for not doing something about my feelings for you sooner. Instead, I took the dickhead route and treating you the opposite of how you were meant to be treated. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ve fixed it now.”</p><p>Grace sighs contently, still loving the feel of Dani’s hands in her hair.</p><p>“So, how did badass Grace Harper get this?” Dani runs her fingers over the scar on Grace’s cheek.</p><p>Grace chuckles, promptly pushing Dani’s hand away gently.</p><p>“I fu- messed up with my butterfly knife once. Copped myself right on the cheek. Don’t really mind though - it makes me look badass.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “I suppose it does.”</p><p>Grace smiles, enjoying the sounds of waves softly crashing onto the shore. This has been the most fun Grace has never had in her life not to mention relaxing.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani speaks.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Forgive me for asking but… I heard that you lost your father when you were just a kid.”</p><p>“Yes.” Grace’s tone is bland.</p><p>“Can… can I ask what happened?”</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head adamantly. “I don’t like to talk about it.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani places her hand on the girl’s right cheek, stroking it softly. “I know you had a rough start in life. I know you lost your dad when you were younger but you can talk to me about it. I know what it’s like to lose a parent.”</p><p>“Not like mine you don’t… Dani… my… my dad was an asshole.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean…” Grace sighs. “I mean that he used to beat me and my mom until we were black and blue or until he passed out from all of his heavy drinking.” Grace feels her chest tighten when she speaks. “I… I had a baby brother once, too, but he… he didn’t make it.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani’s voice wobbles. “I’m so sorry. What was wrong with him?”</p><p>“Nothing. It… it was my dad.”</p><p>Just like that, Dani’s heart falls into her stomach.</p><p>“He got so angry one night… I can’t remember exactly why he got so angry but he was furious… I had never seen such anger in a man’s eyes before. He yelled the whole house down and he… he… came into my room where I was looking after my brother… I had just dressed him after his bath and he came in yelling. I stood in front of my brother to protect him but he smacked me over the head then kicked my brother so hard he hit the wall. I swear to God I heard bones crack and break. His cries were so high-pitched I thought my eardrum was going to burst… Everything was a haze after that since I got a concussion but my brother’s lung collapsed a few days later and he died. My father managed to get away with it though. He lied his way through it and my mother was so scared of him she just went with it. I had never seen her so scared in my life. She told me to be quiet and not say anything and I did… I hate myself every day for that…” Grace’s voice cracks.</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani puts her hand on the blonde’s cheek, touching her scar, which makes Grace flinch and push her away and that’s when the penny drops for the shorter girl. “Grace…” Dani’s voice is soft. “How did you <em>really</em> get that scar?”</p><p>Grace closes her eyes, almost painfully, and Dani is worried that she has gone too far but she doesn’t say anything - she just waits for Grace.</p><p>“A few years later… after my brother died… my dad he… he was drunk one night… really drunk and he… he was going to hit my mom and I jumped in front of her to stop him. He stopped and just stared at me. I tried so hard to be tough. I wanted to stand up to him after what he did to my brother. I thought that he would stop once he saw me protect my mom but instead, he grabbed his empty bottle and smacked it across my face, splitting it open.”</p><p>The lump in Dani’s throat is huge but she just manages to swallow her sobs.</p><p>“I used to hate the scar but I grew it like it.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it was a reminder of the night that changed me. That night, the police were called and my dad was taken away. He got sentenced to prison, found guilty of domestic violence, and murdering my baby brother. My mom and I never saw him again after that. Years later, my mom got a phone call telling her that he died of liver disease. Since then, I promised myself that I would always protect my mom from any danger, which is why I always carry my butterfly knife with me. I won’t let anyone hurt me or my mom again. I… I work almost every night to support my mom so that we don’t struggle. I… I just want to make things right and I want to be good but… it’s so hard… I’m just… I’m so broken…” Grace’s voice cracks at the end and it pulls on every heartstring Dani has.</p><p>“Oh… Grace… I’m so sorry…” Dani sobs, tears falling. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Grace shakes her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. “Shit happens.”</p><p>“Just because it happens doesn’t mean that it makes it right and that we have to accept it.”</p><p>Grace peers up at Dani and forces a quick smile, gently rubbing her hand with her own.</p><p>“You know…” Grace sniffs. “Even though he was an asshole… It was always hard without my dad. When he died, I was really sad but after a while, I got really angry and I’ve been angry ever since. I know he wasn’t a good dad but… in a way… I felt like he abandoned me and my mom. It’s just been so hard…”</p><p>“Of course it would have been hard, puppy. Despite everything he did, he was still your dad and you only get one and I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you. I haven’t been in your shoes but I DO know death and pain. I was so lost when my mom died. I was so angry but I still had my father and brother and we all looked after each other and funnily enough, my mom’s death brought us closer together as a family - closer than we ever thought. When that happened, I chose to look at my mom’s death in a different light and cherish what I have and not take it for granted.”</p><p>“That’s really big of you, Dani. I wish I was that optimistic.”</p><p>“You still can be, Grace.”</p><p>“No…” Grace shakes her head. “Life has been hard for me, Dani - really hard.”</p><p>“Then let me help you,” Dani is practically begging now. “Let me in and let me help you. I know it’s going to be hard and uncomfortable and perhaps painful but I’ll get you through it. I will.”</p><p>Grace looks into Dani’s eyes and she believes every word she says. There’s something about Dani that screams trust and safety and Grace is so desperate for such things and is more than willing to take it.</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>“You will?”</p><p>“Yes,” Grace nods. “I’ll try for you, Dani. I will.”</p><p>On the verge of becoming a babbling mess, Dani draws Grace in for a hard kiss that Grace eagerly accepts.</p><p>“You’re the most amazing person I have ever met, Grace Harper,” Dani sniffs and Grace lifts her hand to wipe away the brunette’s tears.</p><p>“Dani…”</p><p>“You are. You’re so strong and it’s understandable why you lash out all the time at school. I'm not justifying it but I understand it better now. You put so much effort into protecting and supporting your mom and yet, you don’t have time to take care of yourself and deal with everything that’s happened to you. I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>“I just do it,” Grace shrugs. “I’ve always just done things to get through another day but sometimes, it's not always good."</p><p>“That's okay. We can change that." Dani kisses Grace again and nestles into her chest.</p><p>Grace protectively curls her arms around the brunette, pecking her head lightly and holding her close.</p><p>“I promise to look after you and protect you, Dani. I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“I know you won’t, Grace. I trust you.”</p><p>Those three words are so powerful they hit Grace like a truck. She closes her eyes, fighting her tears and swallowing hard, her throat heating up and constricting. Grace swears she has never felt so many emotions in her life. It’s both painful and freeing.</p><p>Once her tears subside, Grace looks out onto the ocean and smiles, feeling content for the first time in her life and it’s all thanks to Dani.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fluffy one-shot of Dani giving her puppy a haircut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in an embrace of arms and limbs is exactly how Dani loves to start the day. There is something so satisfying and comforting about waking up in Grace’s arms tightly coiled around her abdomen while one leg slips in between Dani’s. It’s nine times out of ten how they wake up in the morning. On the rare occasion, Dani will wake up with Grace in her arms or be curled into Grace’s side when the blonde has shifted onto her back in the middle of the night. The couple always manages to find a way to hold the other in one form or another. Even in their sleep, they’re attracted to each other.</p><p>Blinking her eyes open, Dani rubs a gentle hand along Grace’s arm and proceeds to stretch out only to receive a grumble from behind her.</p><p>“Oh, don’t start,” she toys.</p><p>“I’m not starting,” Grace mumbles. “You are.”</p><p>“Me? How?”</p><p>“You moved.”</p><p>“You’re such a puppy…” Dani reaches behind her and scratches Grace’s head.</p><p>Grace hums elatedly, gently pushing her head further into Dani’s hand until the woman stops and stretches out again, properly this time, which is accompanied by a yawn. The blonde does the same then props up on her elbow and looks down at Dani with a relaxed, dorky grin and bed hair all over the place.</p><p>“Give me a kiss,”</p><p>“No,” Dani teases, loving the sight of her adorably disheveled girlfriend. “You have bad morning breath.”</p><p>Grace picks up on this immediately and raises her eyebrow. “Well, excuse me, Miss Minty Fresh! I still want my morning kiss!”</p><p>“No!” She giggles.</p><p>“Yes! Give it to me!” Grace begins to tickle the brunette, sending a ripple of giggles throughout the bedroom.</p><p>“Grace! Grace, stop!” Dani twists and turns, trying to escape Grace but it’s no use.</p><p>Grace is all arms and legs and Dani buries her face in her pillow to hide but Grace manages to tickle Dani’s weak spot, which is under her arms, causing her to jolt and finally, allowing Grace to steal a kiss.</p><p>“Got it! I got it! Yes! I win.” Grace pulls Dani back into her arms, snuggling into her hair that she kisses.</p><p>“You’re such a child,” Dani titters.</p><p>“You love me.”</p><p>“Yes, I do. My life would be nothing without you in it.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you, baby.” Grace pecks her shoulder. “I feel the same way.”</p><p>A content smile surfaces and Dani replies, “I know you do.”</p><p>Grace leans over and presses a kiss to Dani’s cheek before resting her own on top of it. Smiling, Dani reaches up and cradles Grace’s face, the tips of her fingers tracing her chiseled jaw that travels up to her ear and into her hair.</p><p>“You need a haircut, puppy.”</p><p>“Mm, I was thinking so, too. It’s been a while since I’ve had my hair cut. I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t bothered. It’s beginning to get in my eyes. I constantly have to push it back or to the side at work. It’s getting annoying.”</p><p>“I bet. I can cut it for you.”</p><p>“You can?”</p><p>“Of course. I used to cut Papi and Diego’s hair all the time.”</p><p>“Okay. I trust you.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll make us breakfast then I’ll cut your hair.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>The couple exchange a quick peck before they slide out of bed. Dani heads into the kitchen and makes a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs while Grace manages the toast and orange juice since that’s the range of her cooking skills. She’s getting better but she prefers Dani to make the meals since they’re more delicious and safer to eat. Grace once tried to surprise Dani with dinner one night but when Dani cut into the chicken, it was still pink. The offer was heartfelt but they both decided to order out instead.</p><p>“Puppy, can you flip the eggs for me, please?”</p><p>“Uh… Okay.” Grace puts her butter knife down and stands next to her girlfriend.</p><p>“Remember, slip it under and quickly flip it or else it’ll go everywhere.” Dani hands her the spatula. “Show those eggs whose the boss, baby.”</p><p>“Okay,” Grace nods. “I’ve got this.”</p><p>“You’ve got this.”</p><p>Gripping the handle of the frypan, Grace slides the metal spatula underneath one of the eggs, raises it, and quickly flips it back onto the pan. It’s not perfect but it’s better than her first attempt where the egg went everywhere in the pan. It was a mess, to say the least, but as usual, Dani managed to fix it so it was edible.</p><p>“Yes! I did it!” Grace beams. “Did you see that, Dani? Did you see me do that?”</p><p>“Yes, baby, I did.” Dani steps on her toes to kiss the blonde’s cheek. “Well done.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know what I’m doing.” Grace slides the spatula under another egg and flips it successfully then proceeds to do the same with the others. “Oh, yeah! Chef Harper in the house!”</p><p>Dani giggles at her girlfriend, loving how adorable and innocent she is at this moment. Grace always gets so proud of her little achievements and it’s so cute. Dani honestly doesn’t think she can fall in love with this woman anymore.</p><p>“Okay, the eggs are done,” Grace’s statement is proud. “What’s next? Filet mignon?”</p><p>Dani giggles. “Easy there, stud. We’ll get to the steak soon enough. Let’s have our breakfast first.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Grace quickly lays the table and sits across from her girlfriend as they eat and, as usual, Dani’s cooking is divine.</p><p>“Mm… Never fails to hit the spot,” Grace sits back and puts her hands on her stomach.</p><p>“Full?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good, because you ate half a pig and a bunch of baby chicks there.”</p><p>“It’s my augments, babe.”</p><p>“I know and it’s okay,” Dani stands and kisses Grace’s head. “I love feeding you.”</p><p>“And I love being fed by you. I’ll eat anything you make me.”</p><p>“I know you will. There’s nothing of mine you haven’t eaten yet.”</p><p>“And there never will be either.”</p><p>Dani takes their plates to the sink, quickly washing them and leaving them on the rack to dry.</p><p>“All right, Miss Super-soldier,” Dani pulls a chair out and carries it under her arm. “Into the bathroom, we go.”</p><p>Grace follows the brunette into the bathroom where she sits on the chair that is right up against the sink.</p><p>“Okay, head back. I’m going to give your hair a quick wash.”</p><p>Grace obliges and closes her eyes when the warm water hits her head and when Dani begins to run her shampoo-coated fingers through it.</p><p>“Mm… I think you should wash my hair like this every day. It’s very relaxing.”</p><p>Dani titters. “I bet it is.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Dani rinses Grace’s hair from the suds and towel dries the mop of blonde. Once Grace’s hair is damp but not dripping, Dani puts the towel over Grace's shoulders and grabs the scissors.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Grace grumbles.</p><p>“Because I have to cut your hair now.”</p><p>“But I liked that bit…”</p><p>“I know you did but your hair needs a cut. Just sit back and try not to move.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Dani combs Grace’s messy hair into submission and begins to snip away, making sure her hair doesn’t cover her eyes any longer whilst also ensuring her messy, rugged look is still maintained.</p><p>“When did you learn to cut hair?” Grace asks.</p><p>“When I was a teenager. My friend’s mother was a hairdresser and she taught me how to cut hair amongst other things. She was kind of like a mother figure to me when I lost my own. It didn’t take long to learn the basics. I was able to cut Papi and Diego’s hair just as good as their barber but I always went to her for a hair cut. She knew how I liked my hair and she always made it complimentary, too.”</p><p>“That was nice of her.”</p><p>“She still does it. I haven’t been to her in a while but I’m probably in need of a cut.”</p><p>“You’re not cutting it short are you?” There’s a lace of panic in Grace’s tone that makes Dani giggle.</p><p>“No, puppy. I just need a little trim to remove the dead ends and unhealthy parts. It’s what makes hair healthy.”</p><p>“Phew, you scared me there for a second.”</p><p>“Do you like my hair long?”</p><p>“I love it long. You have beautiful hair, Dani. You’ve always had beautiful hair, even in the future. I love it when you wear it down.”</p><p>“I’m guessing I wore it up all the time in the future?”</p><p>“You used to wear it in tight braids for a while until you got it cut short like mine is now. Most soldiers got their hair cut short. Lice and nits were quite common and long hair only got in the way so it was just practical for everyone to have short hair. Most men preferred to get a buzzcut or go bald. Some women did, too, but I just kept mine short. It was never a problem for me.”</p><p>“Well, you look extremely sexy with short hair.”</p><p>“You haven’t seen me with any other type,” she titters.</p><p>“I don’t have to. This look suits you better than any other look.” Dani finishes chopping the front and moves to the sides, cutting away the strands covering her ears and keeping it even on both sides.</p><p>Once that’s done, Dani tides it up a bit then grabs the clippers from under the sink and turns them on.</p><p>“Just getting rid of the longer part back here, puppy.”</p><p>“Do what you gotta, honey.”</p><p>Dani applies pressure to Grace’s neck as she removes the longer bits of hair at the base of her skull, revealing the dark blonde, nearly brown, part of her hair.</p><p>“Okay, all done!” Dani puts the clippers down then steps in front of the woman, carefully assessing her hair, messing it up a little to make sure things look right. “Now just a bit of product for the ends and roots…” </p><p>Dani leans forward to grab the bottle of product and Grace puts her hands on the woman’s hips, burying her face in the space between her breasts and nuzzling.</p><p>“Grace!” Dani scowls playfully, slapping her hands away and stepping back.</p><p>“What?” Grace’s tone is innocent and playful.</p><p>“Don’t you start that with me. I’m trying to do your hair and you’re here motorboating me.”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“Nuzzling my boobs.”</p><p>“Hey, now that wasn’t my fault. You leaned over and practically put them in my face. What else was I supposed to do with the little perfections?”</p><p>Dani laughs and blushes at Grace’s comment, leaning down and kissing her head. “You’re such a dork.”</p><p>“You know I can’t help myself when you’re wearing your bed tee,” Grace fiddles with the hem of Dani’s oversized t-shirt that she wears to bed. “It also doesn’t help when that’s <em>all</em> you wear to bed…”</p><p>“I wear shorts, thank you very much.”</p><p>“Shorts that may as well be underwear. You know what you do to me.”</p><p>“Did you want me to wear a sack then?”</p><p>“You’d still look beautiful so there really wouldn’t be any point.”</p><p>Another hard blush surfaces on Dani’s cheeks. “You need to get a handle on your libido, Grace Harper.”</p><p>“Possibly but I’m not going to try any time soon.” Grace’s hands find the back of Dani’s smooth thighs that she caresses and slides upwards but Dani swats her hands away.</p><p>“Grace!” Dani giggles. “Stop it!”</p><p>“I wasn’t doing anything…”</p><p>“You are so cheeky!”</p><p>“And what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>It’s a dare. Dani knows it is but she doesn’t take the bait as sorely as the temptation is.</p><p>“Don’t even start that with me, Grace Harper. Now, be good while I put this in your hair.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>Dani squirts some product onto her hands, rubs them together, and begins feeding them through Grace’s freshly cut hair.</p><p>“Mm…” Grace hums, chills radiating down her spine when Dani goes down the back of her head, gently grazing her skin on her neck that used to be covered by hair.</p><p>Once Dani is done, she continues to push her fingers through Grace’s hair, loving how the blonde looks like she’s sleeping in the chair. Dani takes a step closer, allowing Grace’s head to fall forward and rest on Dani’s chest.</p><p>“I’d like a haircut every week please,” Grace mumbles.</p><p>Dani giggles. “If I do that you’d have no hair left by the end of the month.”</p><p>“Just a trim then or some more of this stuff in my hair.”</p><p>“You’re so cute.” Dani kisses Grace’s freshly-cut hair that smells delicious thanks to the product then washes her hands of the oily substance, causing Grace to whine in protest. “Oh, cut it out and get dressed. We’ve got errands to run today.”</p><p>“Fine,” Grace huffs and stands, taking the chair with her, quickly looking in the mirror. “Thank you for my haircut, baby. It’s perfect.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” The couple exchange a quick kiss before Grace leaves to get ready and Dani cleans up the bathroom but the temptation from earlier rears its head and this time, Dani relents. “Grace!” She calls out.</p><p>“Yeah?” Grace pokes her head through the bathroom door.</p><p>Dani turns around with a coquettish smirk and says, “get back in bed first.”</p><p>Like the drop of a hat, Grace’s face falls as the apartment suddenly feels too hot and stuffy.</p><p>“O, o, okay.”</p><p>Nearly knocking her head against the doorframe, Grace spins around and rushes back into the bedroom, and Dani giggles as she follows suit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani misses her dog Taco so Grace concocts a plan to cheer up her girlfriend in the sweetest way imaginable...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you okay, baby?” Grace checks as she picks up on Dani’s silence as they cuddle together on the couch watching a movie.</p><p>“Yeah,” she sighs. “I just miss Taco. He was a good dog. He was so loving and affectionate. I miss cuddling up with him and playing with him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dani.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. He was sick and his arthritis was hurting him badly. Putting him down was the right thing to do no matter how hard it was.”</p><p>Grace rubs her arm that’s around Dani, landing a kiss on her head. “If I could bring him back for you, I would. That was a tough day.”</p><p>“It was but it had to be done. At least he’s in a better place now.”</p><p>Grace remembers the day she and Dani had to take Taco to the vet. Taco was old and as Dani said, his arthritis was hurting him and his health was deteriorating fast. Dani knew what she had to do but that didn’t make it any less painful. Dani sobbed the entire time with Grace holding onto her protectively, trying not to cry herself since Dani’s tears always made her crumble. Dani was blue for a good week and she would have been in that state longer if it hadn’t been for Grace who took care of her. That was a good few months ago but every now and then Dani thinks about her old companion and misses him dearly, which is more than understandable. When Dani’s mother died, her father brought Taco home as a form of a grief therapy dog and it worked wonderfully. Dani fell in love with Taco and was responsible for looking after him, training him, and loving him, all of which Dani executed efficiently. </p><p>Taco was always there for Dani when she needed him. He was a good shoulder to cry on, a good laugh, and a bundle of pure love and joy. Taco was more than a dog to Dani. He was her friend. He was her son. Dani loved him with all of her being and Taco loved her all the same. Taco could read Dani’s body language better than anyone ever could. He was able to tell whether the woman needed a cuddle, kisses, or just some company. He could tell when Dani had either a good or bad day at work and treat her accordingly. He always got so excited about her return and would shower her with affection once she walked through the door. Dani was Taco’s everything and vice versa. Taco was one of the best things Dani ever had in her life and everyone knew. Taco was Dani’s boy and there was no separating them.</p><p>Now, years down the track, that loving companion is gone and after everything Dani has been through with losing the rest of her family, she feels so empty. If it wasn’t for Grace, Dani would be a complete mess right now. Grace is the only good thing that has come out of her world being flipped upside down.</p><p>“He was a good dog,” says Grace. “There weren’t any animals in the future and if they were, they were killed off by either Legion or starving humans, which is why the world was still so shit after Legion took over - all living things must die, they believed - but nonetheless, Taco was a good boy and he made me wish I had a dog in the future and if I did, I’d want it to be him. I know I’m no Taco but I can give you kisses and cuddles whenever you need them.”</p><p>Dani’s heart melts at the sentiment, making her curl into the blonde and peck her cheek. “That’s sweet of you, puppy. Thank you.”</p><p>“Anything for you, baby.”</p><p>Kissing Dani’s head again, Grace focuses back on the TV but can’t shake the little niggling feeling she has. Dani misses Taco greatly and Grace knows how much Dani loves dogs. As much as she wants to, Grace knows she can’t bring Taco back but that doesn’t mean Grace can’t try something else to put a smile on Dani’s face…</p><p>~</p><p>It was another long day at work but Dani is glad to come home. All she wants to do is to take a nice, hot bath, order Chinese, and cuddle up with her girlfriend on the couch as they watch a movie and eat. Dani has been thinking about it all day and she is minutes away from home. Dani thinks she’ll have an early night tonight. Even though it’s Friday and she and Grace usually stay up later together either watching something, playing games, talking, cooking, or something else, Dani thinks an early night will be good for her and she knows Grace will understand and most likely join her. The blonde loves her sleep.</p><p>Walking up the steps to the landing that resides her apartment, Dani lets out a long yawn, reaching into her pocket to grab her keys only to discover the door is unlocked. Grace must be home.</p><p>“Grace? Puppy, I’m home!” Dani announces.</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Dani hears some ruffling noises before the blonde appears at the end of the hall. “Hey, baby!”</p><p>“Hey… What are you doing home early? You’re usually not home for another fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“I got let off early today. How was work?”</p><p>“Tiring.” Dani stands on her toes to kiss her girlfriend. “How was it for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, not too bad.”</p><p>“Good.” Dani walks into her bedroom and sits on the bed to remove her shoes where she sighs contently of the freeing of her feet.</p><p>“So, umm, I was thinking about what you said the other night about Taco and how you miss him so much,” Grace begins.</p><p>“Oh? Why?”</p><p>“Well, I hate it when you’re upset and I know how much Taco meant to you and I remember how devastated you were when he passed so I thought I’d get you something to make you feel a little better.”</p><p>“Aww, Grace, you didn’t have to.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay - I wanted to. As I said, I hate seeing you upset and you deserve everything and anything you heart desires. So, just wait here for a minute and I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dani giggles and removes her socks that she promptly tosses into the wash basket across the other side of the room.</p><p>“Okay,” Grace peeks her head from around the corner. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she chuckles.</p><p>“All right…” Grace steps into the bedroom and in her hands wriggles a fluffy Australian Shepard puppy.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio!</em> Grace!” Dani gasps into her hands.</p><p>“I got you another dog!”</p><p>“I can see that! <em>Meirda!</em>”</p><p>Grace smiles and laughs at Dani’s reaction, stepping over to her girlfriend and handing her the little ball of fluff whose tail wags ecstatically and who is dying to kill Dani with kisses.</p><p>“Oh, hello! Hello!” Dani lowers her head and the endless puppy kisses ensue. “Oh, hello! Hello, gorgeous! Oh, yes, hello!” Dani puts on a cute voice, one Grace believes she will speak to Buddy in from now on just like she does with every cute animal she comes across.</p><p>Grace doesn’t think her heart can get any fuller at this moment. Seeing Dani so elated makes Grace think she’s actually done something right for the first time in her life as if this was her sole purpose - to make Dani Ramos happy.</p><p>“Is it a girl or a boy?” Dani asks.</p><p>“A boy. I figured you’d want another boy after Taco.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace, he’s perfect! Hello, beautiful boy! Hello! Oh, you are so cute! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!” Dani peppers the puppy’s face with kisses when she’s not getting attacked with licks. “His eyes are so gorgeous, Grace! They look just like yours!”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “I thought you’d say that.”</p><p>“My puppy got me a puppy who has the same eyes as her! So cute!”</p><p>“Do you like him?”</p><p>“Oh, Grace, I LOVE him! He’s perfect!”</p><p>“That’s good.” Grace sits down next to Dani where the puppy lunges to Grace, giving her kisses but Grace gently pushes him back to Dani who he continues to kiss. “What are you going to call him? Please don’t say Grace Junior.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “The idea is tempting but for this little cutie… Buddy. I like Buddy.”</p><p>“Buddy…” Grace tests it then nods. “I like it. It wouldn’t matter if I didn’t anyway, he’s your dog.”</p><p>“Of course it would have, puppy. You got him so you get a say in his name, too. Where did you get him?”</p><p>“I was looking for dogs online when I found someone who was selling some puppies. They looked cute enough so I went to have a look and picked out this little guy. I was lucky to get him since these kinds of dogs go fast, especially for farmers but I managed to get him before anyone else could.”</p><p>“He’s perfect, Grace. He’s so cute.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like him. I thought he’d help you with the loss of your brother and father just as Taco helped you with the loss of your mother. I know it’s not quite the same but I know how much you love animals and-” Grace’s rhetoric is cut off by Dani’s mouth on hers.</p><p>“He’s perfect, Grace,” Dani smiles. “He’s exactly what I need right now. Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p>A soft smile falls on Grace’s lips. “Anything for you, Dani.”</p><p>“With you and Buddy, I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”</p><p>“All I want is for you to be happy, Dani. The breeder said that he’ll be a good companion and is very smart so he’ll be easy to train.”</p><p>“You make me happy every day, <em>mi amor</em>. I love you.”</p><p>Grace’s heart flutters. “I love you, too.”</p><p>Dani grabs the back of Grace’s neck and draws her in for a loving kiss before Buddy decides to join in and lick their joined lips.</p><p>“Oh!” They pull away and wipe their mouths.</p><p>“Buddy!” Dani admonishes with a giggle.</p><p>“Seriously, dude…” Grace frowns. “If you’re going to be living here you can’t be doing that.”</p><p>“Oh, he just wants the love, Grace. Don’t you, beautiful boy?” Dani hugs the puppy whose tail is still wagging like crazy.</p><p>“I got him a few toys and some food that the breeder gave me. I don’t know if he needs anything else. I’ve never had a dog before.”</p><p>“That’s okay, we’ll go out and get him stuff tomorrow. I'll get you a cute, little puppy bed, some treats to train you with, some rubber toys for your teething, and some more puppy food. Yeah? Do you like the sound of that? Oh, yes, I think you do.”</p><p>Grace smiles at her girlfriend’s interaction with her new puppy; so sweet and pure.</p><p>“I think he wants to cuddle with you, puppy.” Dani releases Buddy who leaps onto Grace.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” she chuckles. “Hey, little man. Hello,” Grace is a little awkward with the dog but she still pats him and accepts his kisses that litter her neck and hands. “Now, you have a very important job to do, mister,” Grace lifts up the dog so he’s looking at her. “You have to look after your new mommy, okay? She needs lots of love and attention just like you so you make sure you give it to her when she needs it and be a good boy in the process, understand?”</p><p>Buddy simply wags his tail as he tries to lick Grace’s nose.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Grace gives him a soft cuddle before handing him back to Dani.</p><p>“You are just so cute! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Oh, you like your kisses, don’t you? Come on, let me show you around your new home!” Dani puts the dog on the ground and walks out of the bedroom, beckoning him to follow. “Come on, Buddy! Come on! Good boy!”</p><p>Grace watches the brunette leave the bedroom and can hear her give the puppy a walkthrough guide of the apartment. It’s ridiculous really since the creature can’t understand anything but it’s still adorable. Grace is well aware that her girlfriend’s attention will be devoted to Buddy for quite some time but that’s okay with her. She’s just happy that Dani is happy and has able to take her mind away from everything horrid that has happened almost a year ago now and Buddy is the perfect ailment to Dani’s sorrow.</p><p>~</p><p>“Holy shit…” Grace pants as she lays on her back, her body covered by a thin layer of sweat as she draws precious air back into her lungs. “God, Dani… That was amazing.”</p><p>Dani giggles and rolls over, propping herself on her elbow, causing her wavy hair to fall over her naked shoulders. “I had to thank my puppy for my puppy somehow,” her voice is low and sultry.</p><p>“That was incredible… What dog do you want me to get you next?”</p><p>Dani giggles again, leaning down to peck Grace’s shoulder. “You’re too cute.”</p><p>“Have you ever had sex with you before? It’s pretty fucking amazing. I think I need my meds after that…”</p><p>Dani tuts and swats Grace’s arm. “Don’t say that, Grace. You know I don’t like it when you talk like that.”</p><p>“I know you don’t like me talking about me crashing but I was only making a statement of how good that was. It was only a joke.”</p><p>“Joke or not, I still don’t like that talk. You know your crashes frighten me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, honey. Let me make it up to you,” Grace rolls onto her side and slides her hand along Dani’s waist, curving over onto her backside.</p><p>“You are insatiable, Grace Harper.”</p><p>“I could make love to you all day, Dani, and I’d still want more.”</p><p>Dani blushes furiously. “Well, when you put it like that…” Dani slides on top of Grace to which the blonde welcomes willingly, her hands fully slipping onto Dani’s backside that she lovingly caresses. “I suppose we could go again…”</p><p>“Mm…” Grace closes her eyes when her girlfriend gives her several sensual kisses. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”</p><p>“Yes, puppy. Many times.”</p><p>“Good. Just making sure.”</p><p>Dani smiles into their kiss and just as things start to heat up again, little whines from the bathroom echo throughout the apartment. The couple ignores them in the hope the animal will be quiet but it only gets louder.</p><p>“I have to get him out, babe,” Dani shifts off the blonde.</p><p>“No!” Grace whines. “Just leave him, Dani. He can’t roam around while he’s not toilet trained.”</p><p>“I know and if we had a house of our own I would but since we have neighbours all around us in this apartment block, we can’t let him whine like that. I’ll set up a little pen for him.”</p><p>Dani sports one of Grace’s shirts as she lets Buddy out of the bathroom who is relieved to be out of the cold, dark confines.</p><p>“Here, baby boy - cuddle with mama.” Dani puts Buddy on the bed and he sprints over to Grace, leaping onto her for kisses and cuddles.</p><p>“This is the second time you’ve interrupted me and mommy. First when we were kissing and now. You’re pushing your luck, pal.”</p><p>Buddy doesn’t even care as he rolls into Grace, licking under her chin.</p><p>“Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you can get away with it. Although… that’s what I say to Dani but it never works.”</p><p>“Okay, all done! Come here, you!” Dani collects Buddy from Grace and puts him in the corner that is sectioned off by some boards that Dani erected.</p><p>The puppy does several circles on some old blankets and plonks down in the middle, curled up into a little fluff ball.</p><p>“Aww, he’s so cute! Goodnight, my precious boy. I love you.” Dani grabs her phone and takes several pictures, adding to the already large collection of pictures she has of Buddy from this afternoon.</p><p>“Happy?” Grace checks as Dani removes her shirt and returns to bed.</p><p>“Yes, very. Are you?” Dani repositions herself on Grace’s body.</p><p>“I am now.”</p><p>“Good, now, <em>hazme el amor, bebé</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>~</p><p>Grace doesn’t believe she’s ever seen Dani so happy and so in her element. The brunette has already bought a small harness for Buddy who is being a little champ on as Dani is already taking him for a walk. Dani has also purchased a comfy dog bed, a bunch of new toys, puppy food, treats, a collar, and a name tag with both women’s phone numbers on it. Grace looks like a packhorse when Dani is satisfied with everything she has for Buddy.</p><p>“Well, well, well, look who it is!”</p><p>“Sarah!” Dani’s eyes light up at the sight of the woman who she quickly hugs.</p><p>“And who have we got here?”</p><p>“This is Buddy. Grace got him for me.” Dani picks him up and shows him off.</p><p>“That was kind of her to get an animal that looks like her - bright eyes and scruffy.”</p><p>“I know, isn’t he cute?” Dani kisses him, the remark going straight over her head.</p><p>If Grace’s hands weren’t full, she’d flip Sarah the bird but instead, she just glares at her, much to Sarah’s amusement.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Just picking up some things before I head out again.”</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“A state over but I’ll probably be a few weeks. Got some business to take care of.”</p><p>“I don’t like it when you go away for so long. Please be safe.”</p><p>“I’m always safe.”</p><p>Dani, the certified mom friend cocks her eyebrow with a dubious look.</p><p>“Well, some of the time anyway,” she corrects.</p><p>“Whatever you do, don’t bring your shit back here,” Grace warns.</p><p>“Oh, I would never bring anything back to you and your kid. So, has he taken your surname or Dani’s? He looks more like you, Grace, so Buddy Harper would be more fitting.”</p><p>“Bite me, Connor.”</p><p>“Down, girl.”</p><p>“Hey!” Dani interjects. “Enough, you two! I swear it’s like dealing with children! When are you going to put your differences aside and just get along?”</p><p>“She started it,” they say in unison but Dani rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Anyway, I gotta go. Time’s ticking,” Sarah gives Dani a faint hug and Grace a nod. “I’ll see you kids later. Be good.”</p><p>“Always.” Dani smiles at the woman and watches her leave through the crowd. “All right, my two cute puppies, we’ve gotten everything we need so it’s time to head back for your nap! Come on, Buddy!”</p><p>Dani puts Buddy down and tugs on his leash, prompting him to walk, frequently getting distracted by everything in his path and getting stopped to be pet by people. In about half an hour, the couple return home and Grace is elated to drop the bags and kick off her boots. She rests on the couch, her long legs dangling off the edge but she doesn’t care. It has been another hot day in Mexico City and Grace doesn’t do well in the heat since it drains her and her augments certainly don’t help either. The colder the better for Grace. The blonde props a pillow behind her head and closes her eyes, happy to be in the coolness of hers and Dani’s apartment.</p><p>“Okay, so I’ll put the puppy food in here…” Dani puts the bag of food under the kitchen sink. “And I’ll cut the treats up so Buddy doesn’t choke and put them in a special treat container for him. I think I’ll put his bed in the living room but to begin with, he can stay in our room until he gets used to the place. I don’t want him crying down the entire block because he wants to be with us…” Dani continues talking to herself, muttering plans, and sorting out where Buddy’s new things are going to go.</p><p>“All right, I think that’s everything. Puppy, what did you want for dinner? I was thinking of getting something from Mona. What do you think? Grace?”</p><p>Dani walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where her heart turns into a puddle of goo when she’s met with the sight of Buddy cuddled into Grace with his head turned under her chin, lying on his back with his pink belly stretched out beneath him. Grace holds a loose arm around him as their breaths harmonise in their slumber. In true Dani fashion, she takes out her phone and snaps about a dozen photos of the pair, making sure to get them clear and focused. Once she’s happy, Dani replaces the wallpaper of her and Grace on her phone to Grace and Buddy. Slipping her phone into her pocket, Dani places the gentlest of kisses on Grace’s and Buddy’s heads then leaves the living room quietly so the puppies can have their afternoon nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cute, puppy Grace takes care of her girlfriend when she comes down with a horrendous cold...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grumbling at her alarm, Grace rolls over and turns off the horrid noise that she has grown to hate every weekday morning. Getting out of bed is always so hard for the blonde. Her bed is so comfy and having a small, petite, beautiful woman to share it with makes it much harder. Grace lies on her back and stretches out, taking a few moments to become orientated and adjust to waking up from a peaceful slumber. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and puts her weight on her elbow as she runs her hand along Dani’s arm, kissing her shoulder.</p><p>“Good morning, honey.”</p><p>Oddly, Dani doesn’t respond. Dani is usually the first one to wake when the alarm goes off and she more often than not has to wake Grace but not this time.</p><p>“Dani. Dani?” Grace gently shakes the woman.</p><p>“Mm…” Dani mumbles with a slight frown.</p><p>“Come on, honey. We’ve got to get up for work.”</p><p>Dani slowly shifts, stretching out her arms only to retract them and wince. “Ow…”</p><p>“Are you sore?”</p><p>“Yes… I… I…” Dani pauses then breaks out into a sneezing fit, taking Grace by surprise. “I think I’m sick…” Dani’s voice is low and weary and it's not because she has just woken. “I told you I wasn’t feeling well yesterday… Looks like it’s hit me hard today…” Dani groans and rubs her runny, itchy nose.</p><p>Grace leans over and places her hand on Dani’s head to feel her temperature and she’s burning up.</p><p>“I think I’ve got a cold,” Dani utters.</p><p>“I think you do, too. Hang on, I’ll get you something.” Slipping out of bed, Grace goes into the kitchen and grabs some tablets to soothe Dani’s symptoms along with a glass of water. “Here, honey, take these.”</p><p>“Oh… Thank you, puppy.”</p><p>Grace helps her girlfriend sit up, holding out her hand with the tablets on them. Dani takes them and lies back down.</p><p>“Can you tell Craig I won’t be in for the rest of the week when you see him?” Dani says.</p><p>“I’ll call him up and tell him neither of us will be. I’m not leaving you alone while you’re sick.”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s okay, <em>mi amor</em>. I’ll be fine. You can go.”</p><p>“I know I can go but I don’t want to. You need someone to look after you while you rest.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you, puppy. You really don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, it’s my job.” Grace pecks Dani’s shoulder. “I’ll ring Craig later. You go back to sleep, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you, puppy.” Dani reaches behind her to grab Grace’s hand and squeeze it weakly.</p><p>“Anything for you, Dani.” Grace tucks Dani’s hair behind her ear so she can kiss her cheek.</p><p>Dani hums contently as she closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep within minutes.</p><p>~</p><p>While Dani sleeps, Grace cleans up the house and does some repairs that she’s been behind on. She frequently checks in with Dani who is still sleeping like a baby. Grace is thankful that she and Dani have a very understanding boss. As soon as Grace told Craig that Dani was sick, he said that she must stay home until she’s better. A lot of people at Arius Motors have become extremely protective over Dani. The woman has always treated her co-workers with care and respect. She never forgets a birthday to which she bakes a cake or something else special for the person. She was the one who made a birthday chart for people who could still feel special when they were working on their birthday. Everyone fell in love with Dani and treated her as if she were family. She was special to everyone at the factory and still is. So, when Grace came into the picture and was discovered to be Dani’s girlfriend, everyone sized the woman up and some even gave her warnings, telling her to be careful and to treat Dani right or else. Grace had no intention of hurting Dani in any way and treating her like nothing but a Queen but she made sure to take note of the woman’s co-workers, not to get on the wrong side of them.</p><p>Dani wakes at about noon to find more tablets and a fresh glass of water on the bedside table with a note from Grace.</p><p>
  <em>Take these when you wake up, baby. They’ll make you feel better. :)</em>
</p><p>Dani smiles at the care and takes the tablets. After, she rolls onto her back, hating how her eyes are watering, her nose is itchy, and how sore her body is.</p><p>“Grace?” Dani chokes out weakly. “Grace?” She calls louder.</p><p>“Coming!” Grace rushes into the bedroom. “Hey, honey,” Grace sits next to the woman and feels her forehead. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Sick,” she sniffs, grabbing a tissue to blow her nose. “I hate being sick.”</p><p>“I know.” Grace kisses her head. “Would you like me to run you a bath? That’ll help with your soreness.”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“One hot bath coming right up!”</p><p>Grace pecks Dani’s cheek and heads into the bathroom where she runs a hot bath for her girlfriend, putting in some sweet-smelling bubbles that Dani loves.</p><p>“Okay, let’s get you undressed first,” Grace says once she returns to Dani.</p><p>The brunette sits up, allowing Grace to remove her shirt and shorts then pick her up bridal style and carry her down the hall to the bathroom.</p><p>“What have you been doing?” Dani asks, nuzzling Grace’s chest.</p><p>“Just some things around the apartment. I fixed the sink and the AC.”</p><p>“Oh, good. That AC was driving me crazy.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>Grace kneels down and puts Dani in the bath so delicately as if she's made of glass.</p><p>“How’s that? Is the water okay?” The blonde checks.</p><p>“It’s perfect, puppy. Thank you.” Dani quickly tosses her hair up into a bun.</p><p>“You’re welcome. You just sit and relax. I’ll get you another drink. Do you want anything to eat?”</p><p>“No thank you, baby.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You haven’t eaten all day.”</p><p>“I don’t get very hungry when I’m sick. I can’t taste anything anyway with my nose blocked.”</p><p>“I’ll have to go down to the pharmacy and get you some things. I’ll be back in a minute.” Grace darts out of the bathroom and quickly returns with a tall glass of water. “Here, drink up, honey. Water will help.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani takes several mouthfuls then hands the glass to the blonde.</p><p>“Do you need anything else?” Grace sits on the edge of the bath.</p><p>“No,” Dani shakes her head. “I’ll just sit in here for a while.”</p><p>“Well, call me if you need me, okay?”</p><p>“I will. Thank you, puppy.”</p><p>“Anything for you, baby.” Grace kisses the top of Dani’s head and gently pulls it into her chest so she can softly scratch Dani’s head for a few moments and Dani loves every second.</p><p>“Can we cuddle up on the couch later and watch a movie?” The brunette requests.</p><p>“Of course. What do you want to watch?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to look.”</p><p>“Done.” Grace plants another kiss on Dani’s head and stands. “Call out if you need me.”</p><p>“I will. Thank you.”</p><p>Blessing Dani with her dorky grin, Grace departs and Dani slides down into the water, covering her entire body up to the base of her neck. She feels the warm water ease her aching muscles and take away her fever. The fragrance the bubbles emit is very faint to Dani but she can appreciate them with the little scent she has. Grace really is the best girlfriend ever. She’s always taken care of Dani so well and Dani knows she’ll get better a lot quicker now that Grace is looking after her. Dani just hopes that Grace won’t catch her cold. Grace has a pretty resilient immune system but she has been in contact with Dani, they work in the same place, and they pretty much do everything together so wherever Dani caught it, Grace was probably with her, but they’ll just have to wait and see and if she does, Dani will be more than happy to take care of her.</p><p>~</p><p>Dani loves cuddling Grace. She loves feeling her big, strong, protective arms around her. She lives for it. They make her feel so safe and secure. Dani feels so blessed to have such a handsome, cute, loving, and caring woman in her life to shower with love and affection. The couple is currently on the couch watching a movie of Dani’s choice with the brunette tucked away into Grace’s side with her arm coiled around her.</p><p>“How are you feeling, baby?” Grace checks-in.</p><p>“Still sick but better now that you’re with me like this.” Dani gently rubs her hand along the blonde's abdomen, feeling her unyielding abs underneath her tank top.</p><p>Grace smiles tenderly. “Anything you need, honey.”</p><p>“I know, which is why you’re the best girlfriend ever. It really is no wonder Maria has a crush on you.”</p><p>“W, what?” Grace chokes.</p><p>“Maria at the station next to me has a crush on you.”</p><p>“H… how do you know that?” Grace goes red with embarrassment.</p><p>“I overheard her talking about it last week.”</p><p>“Did you say anything to her?”</p><p>“There was no need. Once she saw me, she shut up and never spoke of it again. I just gave her a little look, which said everything I needed it to.”</p><p>“You’re not worried about her hitting on me?”</p><p>“No. She knows we’re together and after her knowing I heard her, she wouldn’t dare to. She hasn’t spoken to me since.”</p><p>“Why in the world would she have a crush on me?” Grace frowns.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet puppy…” Dani kisses her jaw. “Because you’re perfect.”</p><p>“There’s no such thing other than you.”</p><p>“You ARE, puppy. You’re very cute, handsome, kind, smart, and gentle. You’re different from everyone else and people are drawn to that like me. I just happened to be the lucky one who got you before anyone else did.”</p><p>“Nobody would have gotten me anyway, honey. I only had my eyes set on you. As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to have you.”</p><p>“Aww, Grace…” Dani snuggles further into the blonde’s side.</p><p>“I mean it, Dani. So help me I felt time stop when I saw you.”</p><p>“You’re going to make my heart burst in a minute.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh and kisses Dani’s head. “I love you and I don’t want you to worry about Maria. I don’t find her attractive and I’m sure her little crush will go once someone else comes along.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not worried. She’d be a complete idiot if she tries anything with you.”</p><p>“Same goes for Anton…”</p><p>“Oh, don't worry about him. He knows I’m with you, puppy. We kiss each other in front of him before we split to work at our stations.”</p><p>“I know. I <em>do</em> love seeing him green-eyed when we do it.”</p><p>“Good. He knows he can’t have me then.”</p><p>“And Maria can’t have me either.”</p><p>“Damn right she can’t.”</p><p>Dani places another light kiss on Grace’s jaw only to turn away and sneeze several times and groan.</p><p>“Ugh… I hate this…” Dani grabs a tissue and wipes her nose. “Am I still beautiful?” She jests, looking up at Grace with messy hair, bags under her eyes, a red nose, and a pale, depleted, drooping face.</p><p>“Always, baby.” Grace tucks Dani’s hair behind her ear. “You could look like a walking corpse and I’d still find you beautiful.”</p><p>“I <em>feel</em> like a walking corpse right now…” Dani sniffs and rests against the blonde.</p><p>“Well, I can assure you that you are not. You’re my beautiful woman who I love and adore no matter what.”</p><p>“Aww, puppy… What did I ever do to deserve you?”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “I don’t know but… but…”</p><p>Frowning, Dani sits back only to find her girlfriend with screwed up eyes and her lips parted.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Grace begins to breathe hastily until she turns her head and sneezes into her arm, then utters, “shit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dani has the biggest crush on the new security guard Grace and decides to do something about it but it doesn't go exactly as planned...<br/>Set a few years before the previous one-shot, "Sick Day".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working at a car factory isn’t how Dani saw her future but it's a good job that she enjoys. The work is consistent, she gets along well with her co-workers, the pay is good, and right now, the new security guard is what has brightened up Dani’s day and the other days of this passing week. Dani has learned that the woman’s name is Grace and has moved here from Laredo Texas. Dani doesn’t know much else but what she <em>does</em> know is that Grace is extremely cute. She’s tall with short, chopped, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, which look even brighter thanks to her baby blue work shirt, and a cute, dorky smile. To put it simply, Dani has it bad - really bad. It’s gotten to the point where Dani makes sure her hair is looking nice before she ties it up to work and she even puts on a little bit of makeup to accentuate her features and she thinks it’s working since she has caught Grace looking at her as soon as she enters the doors before she walks through the turnstile. Dani doesn’t want to be presumptuous but it feels like Grace is already looking out for her before she gets through the doors.</p><p>It’s another morning and Dani walks into Arius Motors and as usual, she spots Grace checking that everyone has their access cards as they enter, greeting them with a brief nod and tight smile. Dani’s heart skips a beat at the sight of the woman, already feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.</p><p>"<em>Buenos días</em>, Grace,” Dani’s tone is warm.</p><p>"<em>Buenos días</em>, Dani,” Grace’s smile is wider and more welcoming towards Dani.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>“I’m well, thank you. And you?”</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>“That’s good. Have a good day.”</p><p>“<em>Gracias</em>. You, too.”</p><p>That’s about all of the correspondence the pair can manage with waves of people entering the building. The two of them exchange smiles and Grace takes a moment to appreciate just how well Dani’s backside sits in her navy blue cargo pants. Grace quickly scolds herself for looking at the woman in such a wanton way as she forces herself to focus on her job.</p><p>~</p><p>Dani enjoys having her lunch break for the obvious reason such as that she can eat a homemade meal and rest but having a lunch break has an entirely new meaning now. Now, Dani can watch Grace have her lunch, too, with some of the other security guards. They both sit at opposite ends of the room both of them too scared to approach the other but that doesn’t mean they don’t sneak glances.</p><p>“You know, she’s not a mind-reader and she sure as Hell isn’t going to do what you want unless you instigate it first,” Diego’s words pull Dani out of her trance. “Just go and talk to her. I’m sure she doesn’t bite.”</p><p>“It’s not that simple, Diego.”</p><p>“Oh, please,” the man rolls his eyes. “You two have been giving each other heart eyes ever since she began working here the other week. I’ve seen her check you out a few times, too.”</p><p>“What?” Dani echoes with a higher-pitched voice, clearly a sign of disbelief. “She has not!”</p><p>“She has, too! I saw her this morning! She checked you out when you walked off.”</p><p>“No, she didn’t,” Dani blushes hard, looking down at her food.</p><p>“Live in denial if you like but I know what I saw. She likes you.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think she does. She’s just being nice.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t you talk to her and find out? She’s coming over now.”</p><p>“What?” Dani snaps her head up to see Grace walking towards them. “<em>Meirda!</em>”</p><p>Diego laughs into his sandwich as he watches his sister awkwardly look everywhere but at Grace.</p><p>“Hey, Dani,” Grace greets, walking past her to the vending machine against the wall.</p><p>“H, hey,” Dani clears her throat. “Hey.”</p><p>The blonde pulls out a bill and feeds it into the machine, getting a soda but when she does, the machine pushes through two cans. Grace takes them both then looks at Dani to see she has no drink in front of her.</p><p>“Umm…” Grace steps next to the woman. “The machine spat out another drink… Did you want it?” Grace shows it to the brunette.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Grace, but you can have it. You paid for it.”</p><p>“Well, technically I only paid for one. Here,” Grace puts the can in front of the woman.</p><p>“Oh… Thank you, Grace. That’s really sweet of you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Grace sports that cute grin Dani loves.</p><p>Dani expects Grace to leave but instead, she just stands there and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Umm… You, ah… you look really nice today.”</p><p>Dani feels her heart turn to butter. “Oh, Grace, thank you. That’s so kind.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Your hair looks really nice.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you. I put some new product in it this morning to help with the frizz.”</p><p>“It looks good. It looks like hair out of a shampoo commercial - really pretty.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you.”</p><p>“I’m gonna head back to work,” Diego speaks, packing away his empty Tupperware container and uttering, "<em>Hablar con ella.</em>”</p><p>Dani hisses at him quietly but he just smirks and walks off, leaving the pair alone.</p><p>“Umm, did you want to bring your lunch over here? I hate eating alone.”</p><p>“Oh… Okay. Yeah. Sure.” Grace spins on her heel and grabs her lunch.</p><p>“You can do this, Dani… You can do this…” Dani gives herself a little pep talk before Grace returns, sitting where Diego did, which is far too close for Dani.</p><p>Having Grace in such close proximity is almost asphyxiating.</p><p>“So, how are you liking it here so far?” Dani asks. </p><p>“I like it well enough. The people are good and the work is relatively easy.”</p><p>“What made you come down to Mexico City?”</p><p>“I don’t really know… I guess I just wanted a change in culture and try something new. I’ve always been interested in Mexican culture and history. I’d like to travel the world so I thought this would be a good place to start.”</p><p>“Mexico is so rich with history and culture. Have you gone on any of the tours they have around here?”</p><p>“No, not yet. I’ve been meaning to get around to it but I haven’t had the time. I’ve only been here for about a month so I’ve just been focused on getting a steady workload and getting to know my way around the place and most of all, learning the language. Thankfully, most of the people here know English and are quite happy to speak it to me but some don’t… I think some of them don’t like Americans at all,” she ends with a sardonic chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately, some people are a bit bitter towards Americans but others are fine. You’ll see the good and bad of people here like you do anywhere you go but if you stick to the right places, you’ll see more good than bad.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word on that one.” Grace flashes a charming smile and Dani’s breath hitches.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Ramos, time to up your game here…</em>
</p><p>“I could show you around the city if you like? I could help you find your way around, tell you what good places are to shop, where to find good food, what places to avoid, and all of that stuff?”</p><p>Grace looks at the woman whose beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes go straight to her heart. Grace swears she hasn’t seen such a beautiful pair of orbs in her entire life.</p><p>“You’d do that?”</p><p>“Of course! I’d be more than happy, too! We could go out to lunch on the weekend and I can show you around then.”</p><p><em>Holy shit. Is that a date?</em> Grace has to manually tell her brain to swallow before she chokes on her food.</p><p>“Yeah, I’d, I’d love that,” Grace nods. “I, I really would. That’s really nice of you, Dani. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Grace…?”</p><p>“Oh, Harper. Grace Harper.”</p><p>Dani smiles and extends her hand. “Daniella Ramos. Dani.”</p><p>“Daniella…” Grace whispers, shaking the warm hand. “I understand that abbreviations are much easier for people but I honestly believe that Daniella is too beautiful a name to cut short. A name such as Daniella needs to be spoken and heard right down to the very last letter.”</p><p>Dani swears she can jump on Grace right then and there. The urge is strong and Grace’s lips look too good to be left un-kissed but they are at work with people around them so leaping onto the blonde and sucking the air out of her lungs would be inappropriate… but that’s not to say Dani can’t do it on the weekend…</p><p>“Oh…” Dani’s voice is nothing but a breathless whisper.</p><p>She has no idea what to say right now. That was the sweetest thing she has ever heard and she just KNOWS she has to do something about her feelings for Grace. It’s only a matter of time before someone snatches Grace right out from under her and she can’t let that happen. She WON’T let that happen.</p><p>“What day would you like to go to lunch?” Grace prompts and Dani mentally thanks her for breaking the pensive silence.</p><p>“Umm… How about Saturday? At eleven? I can meet you at the farmer’s market and we can go from there. Do you know where that is?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. I can do that.”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>Once again, Dani and Grace smile at each other, getting lost in the other’s looks until the timer on Dani’s phone goes off.</p><p>“Oh, that’s me. Lunch break is over.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah… I think mine will be too in a minute. I’ll walk you back to your station. Y, you know… to make sure you get there safely and all. I AM a security guard.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome.”</p><p>The pair clean up quickly then leave the break room where Grace escorts Dani back to her station safely.</p><p>“Thank you, Grace,” Dani concludes. “I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely,” she nods. “I’ll see you at the end of the day when you all clock off.”</p><p>“Sounds good. Bye, Grace.”</p><p>“Bye, Dani.”</p><p>With that, Dani walks over to her station, Grace quickly checking her out before returning to her post.</p><p>~</p><p>The day is done and Dani is eager to get home and put her feet up. There were a few malfunctions today so that meant Dani and her team had to do a lot of repairs, which was rather draining but they got it done.</p><p>“Hey, Dani,” Anton Brevic approaches the brunette.</p><p>“Hey, Anton.”</p><p>“Good work with those repairs today. It seemed like a lot of hard work.”</p><p>“Thank you. It <em>was</em> a lot of hard work but you can’t expect to work in a factory where everything is perfect all the time. Things are bound to go wrong every now and then.”</p><p>“That’s true,” he chuckles, running a hand through his short, brown locks. “Hey, um, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend? There’s a new restaurant opening up and-”</p><p>“Anton,” Dani stops him kindly. “I’m sorry but I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Dani. Please?” He begs.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t change how I feel.”</p><p>“But why? Can’t you give me another chance?”</p><p>“Anton,” Dani turns to him. “We tried and it didn’t work out. I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way about you as you do me.”</p><p>“What did I do wrong? I tried to do everything you liked, I made sure you had everything you needed, I took care of you... What was it?”</p><p>“Anton,” Dani places a gentle hand on his arm. “You were great and I was so lucky to have you.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“But…” <em>I’m gay</em>. “I just didn’t did see myself with you. It wasn’t meant to be.”</p><p>“Just give me another chance, Dani,” Anton steps forward, pulling the woman into him, and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Dani’s ear. “Let’s just try again one more time. We can get it right. We can.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t,” she shakes her head.</p><p>The man closes his eyes painfully and Dani feels awful but as she said, she can’t change how she feels.</p><p>“You’ll find someone better. I know you will.”</p><p>“I only want you,” his voice is a soft whisper as he leans in.</p><p>“Anton-”</p><p>Dani is silenced by a kiss, which Dani is rather repulsed by. Dani used to date Anton about a year ago but that only lasted a few months. Dani was always unsure about her sexuality and decided to give men a try only to discover that it was women she was truly attracted to. Anton did right by Dani but he didn't make her happy and Dani wasn't going to be with someone who didn't make her truly happy.</p><p>“No,” Dani pushes on the man’s chest and steps out of his hold. “Stop.”</p><p>“Shit… I’m sorry, Dani. I just miss you.”</p><p>“Don’t ever kiss a woman when she didn’t ask for it. You had no right,” she snaps.</p><p>“Dani, I’m sorry-”</p><p>“Goodbye, Anton. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Grabbing her backpack, Dani pushes past the man and heads to the exit, eager to see Grace but this time, Grace isn’t there. </p><p>Dani can’t see her anywhere. Grace is always there to see Dani off. Where has she gone? Dani quickly looks around to try and find the handsome blonde but she is nowhere to be found and Dani has no choice but to leave and hope to see Grace the following morning.</p><p>~</p><p>Dani exits the bus with her brother, quickly tying up her hair before she enters the building.</p><p>“Trying to impress your girlfriend again?” Diego teases.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” she admonishes. “She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Yet. You’re going on a date with her on Saturday.”</p><p>“It’s not a date. I’m just showing her around the city and helping her to get her bearings a bit better. It’s a simple act of kindness.”</p><p>“Ah-huh. A simple act of kindness that’ll lead to a nice romantic dinner and some…” Diego wriggles his eyebrows and Dani punches his arm. “Ow!”</p><p>Dani smirks and walks through the big, glass doors or Arius Motors and the butterflies in her stomach erupt when she sees Grace standing at her post, checking everyone’s cards and greeting them.</p><p>"<em>Buenos días</em>, Grace,” Dani grins.</p><p>"<em>Buenos días</em>,” Grace responds in the same tone as she does with everyone else.</p><p>“Having a good morning so far?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Dani frowns at Grace’s abruptness but she walks past her, noting how the blonde isn’t even looking at her.</p><p>“See you at lunch?” The brunette tries.</p><p>“Maybe. Keep it moving, people!”</p><p>Dani turns to Diego who sports a confused look like his sister as they walk off.</p><p>“What was that about?” Diego asks.</p><p>“I have no idea… Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“I'd ask her.”</p><p>“Maybe she’s having a rough morning. She seemed tense. Perhaps she’ll lighten up at lunchtime.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe. Let’s hope so.”</p><p>Dani heads to her station and begins working. She often watches out for Grace who doesn’t walk by her station at all, which Dani finds odd since she does at least a few times during the morning. Dani thinks she will see the woman at lunch but Grace isn’t in the break room. By the end of the day, Dani hasn’t seen the blonde at all not until she walks to the exit where Grace sees everyone off.</p><p>“Hey,” Dani speaks.</p><p>“Hey.” Grace forces a smile but it’s curt.</p><p>“I just wanted to check that we’re still on for Saturday?”</p><p>“Oh, no, sorry. Something’s come up. I won’t be able to go.”</p><p>Dani tries to hide the disappointment on her face but it doesn’t work very well. “Oh… Okay, sure. No problem. Maybe next time then?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. We’ll see. Have a good night.”</p><p>The dismissal hurts and Dani is quick to leave and scurry onto the bus. <em>Perhaps she had a bad day?</em> Dani thinks. But if she did, why would she blow me off like that? A million things race through Dani’s mind and she decides to give Grace the benefit of the doubt. Dani has no idea what goes on in Grace’s life so something might have happened that has got her tense. Dani isn’t sure but she respects the blonde and hopes that tomorrow will be different or maybe, <em>hopefully</em>, better. Unfortunately, it’s the exact same. Grace greets Dani the same as everyone, she hardly sees her around the factory, she doesn’t show up to the break room, and she dismisses Dani at the end of the day. It hurts like Hell and by the time Friday rolls around, Dani can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Hey, Grace,” Dani approaches the blonde at the end of the day.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Can I talk to you for a minute, please?”</p><p>“Umm… Right now?”</p><p>“Yes. Right now.”</p><p>“Ah… Okay. Are you okay here for a minute, Ron?” Grace checks and the man across from her nods.</p><p>Dani leads Grace to the side and behind some crates, giving them some privacy.</p><p>“What’s going on with you?” Dani jumps straight to it.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t play games with me, Harper,” she spits, her eyes hardened as she crosses her arms over her chest. “You’ve been acting cold and distant all week and you’ve canceled on me for no reason at all and, no, I don’t but that, “something’s come up” crap. What’s happening? Did I do something to you?”</p><p>Grace hangs her head, avoiding Dani’s gaze. “I’m sorry, Dani… I… I know I’ve been acting differently and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to just be sorry, Grace, I need you to explain why. What did I do?”</p><p>Grace sighs. “Dani… I… I…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I… I like you, Dani… I think you’re extremely beautiful and sweet and I can’t stop thinking about you. Seeing you makes my day, even if it’s just for a few seconds at a time, I love it. But… the other day… I saw you kissing Anton. Someone told me he was your ex so I figured that was you getting back together with him. As… as much as it hurts to say it, if you want to be with him then… that’s okay. I’ll try my best to put it behind me and still be civil towards you but I don’t think we could be friends outside of work. That would be too painful for me and I-”</p><p>Dani almost leaps up off her feet to grab the back of the blonde’s neck where she pulls her down for a searing kiss. Grace’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head but she accepts the kiss, wrapping her arms around the woman and pressing their bodies together, allowing Grace to stand upright and lift Dani off the ground, suspending her in the air. Grace then closes her eyes and kisses the woman back with fervor and need.</p><p>“I wasn’t getting back together with him,” Dani says, looking into Grace’s baby blue’s. “<em>He</em> kissed <em>me</em>. He was trying to get back with me but I turned him down. When he kissed me I pushed him off and reprimanded him. He had no right to do that. He apologised to me the next day but has been avoiding me ever since. I can take him avoiding me, Grace, but not you. I like you, too, and I really want to get to know you more. Part of the reason I offered to show you around on Saturday was to find out more of who you are and hopefully, take things further.”</p><p>“R, really?” Grace is so overwhelmed she looks like she could cry.</p><p>“Really. I think you’re so cute and handsome and kind. If you’ll have me, I’d love to go out on a date with you.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani,” Grace rests her forehead against the brunette’s. “I’ll have you a million times over. You’re so beautiful on the inside and out… Going on a date with you will make me so happy…”</p><p>“Kiss me then.”</p><p>Grace leans back to look at the woman before gazing down at her perky, red lips and seizing them with an ardent kiss. Dani raises her legs to try and wrap them around Grace’s waist and thankfully, Grace gets the memo and helps the woman by pressing her against some crates and lifting her legs up. Dani giggles into their kiss then folds her arms around Grace’s neck before sliding her hands into her short locks, knocking the security cap off her head.</p><p>“Goddammit, Dani,” Grace pants, resting her head against the shorter woman’s again.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s not the hat… Do you have any idea what you do to me?”</p><p>“Oh,” Dani blushes furiously.</p><p>“Are we still up for tomorrow? I’d love nothing more to spend the day with you.”</p><p>“Of course,” she smiles. “Nothing would make me happier.”</p><p>“Good.” Grace presses her lips to Dani’s again.</p><p>Dani returns the kiss, loving the way Grace’s hair feels between her fingers just as much as Grace loves the feel of Dani’s fingers in her hair. They kiss for a little longer until they remember they’re still at work and don’t want to be caught. Grace gently eases Dani back onto her feet. Dani picks up Grace’s cap and hands it to her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Grace brushes it off then puts it back on. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes, you will. But before I go,” Dani reaches into her pocket, extracting her phone. “I think we need to exchange numbers.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Good idea.” Grace grabs her phone and the pair exchange numbers.</p><p>“Good. See you tomorrow, Grace Harper.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Daniella Ramos.”</p><p>Dani beams at Grace speaking her full name, causing her to step on her toes to peck the blonde one last time. Dani parts with a wink, making sure to strut just a little bit and the blonde is left in a complete trance, wishing tomorrow would hurry up and come already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. House Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fiancée's Grace and Dani go house hunting before they get married and finally find their perfect home...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For CharlieForTheWeb</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What about this one, baby?” Grace calls out from the couch.</p><p>Dani quickly finishes stirring dinner then wipes her hands and walks over to the blonde, resting against the couch, looking over her shoulder at the listing on Grace’s laptop screen.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nice but look at the area. It’s decrepit. Plus, the house looks like it needs some work.”</p><p>“I think all houses are going to need a little work, honey.”</p><p>“Yes, but not like that one. If we’re buying our own home that we plan to live in forever, it needs to be perfect and we need to be happy with it one-hundred percent.”</p><p>“Fair enough, future Mrs. Harper. Only the best for you.”</p><p>Dani smiles contently, leaning down to kiss her fiancée’s cheek before retreating back to the kitchen to finish dinner while Grace continues to look through houses. The blonde didn’t think that finding the right house would be so difficult but it is. Grace isn’t particularly fussed on what kind of house they get. All she really cares about is that they have a dedicated room or space for Grace’s home gym. Dani is a bit pickier. She wants a big back yard or maybe even some land. She also wants a pool and a nice view. Grace is more than happy to give Dani what she wants but it’s proving quite troublesome.</p><p>“Here, puppy,” Dani hands Grace her dinner.</p><p>“Thank you, honey.” Grace takes the bowl and rests it on her stomach as she continues looking through houses.</p><p>Dani sits next to her and watches the screen. “Oh! I like that one!”</p><p>“This one?” Grace points to a white two-story house with a dark grey roof, a small garden out the front, and a large driveway on a small patch of land overlooking the hills.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s look at it.”</p><p>“Sure.” Grace clicks on the link and scrolls through the photos and Dani falls in love with it.</p><p>“Oh, Grace, it’s beautiful! Can we go and look at it? Please?”</p><p>“You know I can’t say no to you, Dani. If this is the house you want, then we’ll go and have a look.”</p><p>“Thank you, puppy.” Dani kisses Grace’s cheek, leaving a bit of sauce on her skin. “Oh,” Dani giggles and wipes it off.</p><p>“Are you using me as a plate?” Grace jokes.</p><p>“I might be. You’re very yummy.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh then puts her arm around her fiancée. “You are insatiable, Daniella Ramos.”</p><p>“It’ll be Daniella Harper soon.”</p><p>Grace always gets butteries in her stomach when she hears the name. She feels so honoured that Dani wants to take her surname. Grace was more than willing to take Dani’s but Dani liked Grace’s name and wanted to share it. Grace turns to the woman and presses a kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I can’t wait to have a family with you…” Grace utters, getting lost in Dani’s eyes where she sees her entire future.</p><p>“Easy there, stud,” she giggles. “Let’s see about this house first before we start having kids.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good. Now, eat your dinner before it gets cold. We can come back to the houses after.”</p><p>Grace closes her laptop and rests her feet on the coffee table as she watches the TV and eats her dinner with Dani.</p><p>~</p><p>“So, that’s the entire house. Do you have any further questions for me?” The realtor asks, smiling warmly at Grace and Dani.</p><p>“I don’t have any,” says Grace. “Do you, honey?”</p><p>“No, I think she answered them all. Is it all right if we have a wonder of our own?”</p><p>“Absolutely! I need to finish writing up something anyway in the dining room. Take your time and feel free to ask me any other questions you might have.”</p><p>“We will. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” The realtor finishes with a kind smile before retreating into the dining area.</p><p>“I love it, Grace,” Dani says, squeezing the blonde’s hand as they walk around the house again. “It’s got everything we want and with the two spare rooms, they’ll fit our future kids and if that’s not enough and we want to have more, she said we can build onto the house or even go up another floor if we really want. What do you think?”</p><p>“Whatever you want, Dani, I’m happy with.”</p><p>“I know but what do <em>you</em> think?”</p><p>“I love it, too. It’s open, spacious, there’s a good distance between us and our neighbours, we have a bit of land where we can have a few animals and where the kids can play, we have a pool for us, and a space for my gym. It’s perfect and it doesn’t look like it needs too much work at all and with the little that it <em>does</em> need, I can fix without much trouble.”</p><p>“You really love it?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Yes, honey. It’s perfect for us.” Grace gives Dani a reassuring smile as she lifts the woman’s hand to her lips and kisses her engagement ring. “Are you sure this is the place you want to spend the rest of our lives?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods eagerly. “Yes, I do. I want us to start a family here and grow old together here.”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do.”</p><p>Dani squeals with excitement, jumping up to kiss the blonde, and Grace coils her arms around the woman and picks her up so they’re level. Dani folds her arms around Grace’s neck, smiling into the kiss and hugging her afterward. Grace puts Dani down then walks with her outside where they overlook their backyard and admire their view. Dani leans against the railing with Grace standing behind her, slipping her arms around the brunette protectively.</p><p>“I see a lot of things happening at this house,” Grace states.</p><p>“Oh? Like what?”</p><p>“Well, I see our kids running around in the yard playing with our dog or dogs. I see us all swimming together on a hot summer day. I see us having friends and family over for special events where you decorate the yard from head to toe to make the experience amazing. I see you walking around barefoot and pregnant, saying how your back hurts then getting me to rub it as well as your feet. I see us having fun weekend mornings where we make pancakes and dance to music, maybe even having a little food fight. I see us having lazy Sundays where we spend the first half of the day in bed sleeping, cuddling, making love, and talking then curl up on the couch and watch movies for the rest of the day. I see us getting woken up at the crack of dawn by our kids on Christmas morning, screaming at us to get up because Santa has come. I see our entire lives here and it’s perfect.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani turns with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Dani… I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>“Shh, <em>mi amor</em>,” Dani rubs her hands along Grace’s arms. “That was beautiful and that’s exactly what I see, too. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Dani falls into Grace’s embrace, taking great comfort in her warmth and scent. She blinks back her tears before pulling away but Grace makes sure she’s okay prior to returning inside. Grace takes Dani’s hand, kissing her ring again then leads her into the dining room.</p><p>“We’ll take it,” announces Grace.</p><p>“You will?” The realtor’s eyes are wide.</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods. “We love it and it’s exactly what we’re looking for and it’ll be perfect for our future kids.”</p><p>“That’s fantastic! Oh, I’m so glad you like it! Come, come - sit and I’ll draw up the paperwork for you.”</p><p>Grace pulls out a chair for Dani and pushes it in once she sits then takes a spot next to her.</p><p>“Now, what names would you like on the contract? It’s recommended that if you take your partner’s name, you use your maiden name just in case.”</p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary,” Dani answers. “We’ll have Grace and Daniella Harper.”</p><p>“Wonderful! No troubles at all.”</p><p>Dani reaches under the table and takes Grace’s hand, giving it a loving squeeze. Grace just looks at Dani adoringly as the woman talks details with the realtor and it finally sinks in for the blonde that this is one of the many steps of the next chapter of her life - a chapter that she plans to live out with Dani and one day, their children.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll just need you to sign here and here then we can get finalising!”</p><p>Dani takes the pen and signs her name in the spots required then palms it off to Grace who does the same thing.</p><p>“Congratulations, future Harper’s! You have just bought your very first house!”</p><p>“Thank you, very much!” Dani shakes the woman’s hand as does Grace.</p><p>“You’re most welcome! I’m thrilled that you love the place. It honestly is a beautiful property and it will be perfect for your future family. Congratulations once again.”</p><p>“Thank you. Can we have another look around?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Of course! This is your new home!"</p><p>Grace stands with her fiancée, taking her hand and walking with her to the second floor and into their new bedroom and onto the balcony.</p><p>“I love it, Grace,” says Dani, leaning back into the blonde’s embrace. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Dani. This is our future now.”</p><p>“I know,” she grins contently. “I can’t wait to start it.” Dani pulls Grace’s hands on top of her stomach and holds them there.</p><p>Grace’s heart grows an extra size and plants a gentle kiss on top of Dani’s head and whispers, “me, too, baby. Me, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Through The Looking Lens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Model Daniella Ramos and her photographer Grace Harper are completely smitten with each other but what will Dani do when Grace keeps failing to accept her advances?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Natalia Reyes' recent photoshoot by Revista de Milenio.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani Ramos is the most beautiful woman Grace Harper has ever seen in her entire life and it’s been an absolute privilege to be her photographer but also torture. Taking photos of many kinds - beautiful, abstract, dirty, clean, wet, sandy, and sometimes even lewd - is an experience in itself. Summer photoshoots are Grace’s most loved and hated photoshoots. Dani stepping into bikinis and swimsuits of all kinds drives the blonde crazy and even more so when Dani drenches herself in seawater or pool water, walking towards her like a goddess with her delicious, smooth caramel skin glistening in the sunlight as the droplets of water roll off it like water off a duck's back. It’s so encapsulating, natural, and spectacular. Grace often has to swallow the drool in her mouth upon the sight of the woman. The way Dani looks at the camera is like she is looking directly into Grace’s soul. The tall, blonde photographer has on more than one occasion forgotten to take photos as she is too busy just admiring the beautiful, gorgeous, STUNNING woman at the receiving end of her lens.</p><p>“Grace, I like this shirt over the pink one. I think the neutral colour will bring out the water and sand a lot better. What do you think?”</p><p>Dani stands in front of Grace in white bikini bottoms as she sports a white linen shirt - a shirt that will get wet and will be see-through. Grace hates herself for looking at the faint outline of her breasts underneath the pale fabric that looks so good against Dani’s skin.</p><p>“Ah, y, yeah. Yeah,” Grace nods, tearing her eyes away from the woman’s chest, hoping Dani didn’t notice. “I was going to suggest a neutral colour. Looks like you’re getting the hang of the colour palette,” she chuckles.</p><p>“I’ve been doing this with you for two years now, Grace,” Dani giggles. “I think I’ve gotten the hang of lots of things.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah… of course.”</p><p>Dani giggles again, turning Grace to goo. Dani struts off to the mirror to look herself over before the makeup crew takes over. Grace takes a steadying breath, admonishing herself silently. She knows she should really get herself under control but it’s so hard with Dani. The woman is just so beautiful and Grace wants her more than anything in the world but the problem is for someone as shy as Grace, is that she has no idea how to approach such a strong, independent, determined, confident, and drop-dead gorgeous woman such as Daniella Ramos - Mexico’s most popular and most influential model. Grace feels quite a fool for falling for Dani. Pretty much everyone in Mexico has fallen for the woman. There have been many suitors in Dani’s modeling career and some Dani have even accepted. She’s been out on many dates but as far as relationships go, they don’t reach that level. Dani has a few dates and calls it and Grace has been thankful every time.</p><p>“Grace, are you ready?” One of the makeup artists calls out.</p><p>“Yep! Just bring her by the shore and we’ll get started.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Grace grabs her camera, making sure she’s got the right lens on and steps out into the open sun that she can feel sizzling her milky-white skin. Thank God for sunscreen…</p><p>“All right! Where do you want me?” Dani asks, suddenly appearing next to Grace.</p><p>“Okay, we need to get you wet so just walk into the ocean and get your clothes wet and dampen your hair but be careful of your makeup. Once that’s done, lie down in the shallows with your feet facing the ocean with your head resting on your hands that you’ll put behind your head.”</p><p>“You got it!” Dani walks into the ocean and takes a quick dip, running her hands through her wet hair and walking back to the blonde where she lies down and poses.</p><p><em>Sweet God</em>… Grace internally groans. Dani may as well be topless right now. That shirt is soaking wet and completely see-through and the only thing stopping Grace from capturing her breasts fully are the creases in the fabric and her wet hair covering them. There are some shots that Grace takes that don’t leave much to the imagination and she doesn’t like the thought of anyone else looking at these photos but Dani is comfortable posing like this and exposing her body so there’s not much Grace can do about it. It’s not like she’s her girlfriend or anything where she can tell Dani that these photos going public makes her a bit uncomfortable. Grace is simply her photographer and this is her job - to take photos of the most gorgeous woman on the planet and accept that people will gawk at her.</p><p>“Okay, are you ready?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods.</p><p>“Good. Now, close your eyes and face your head to the right. Just relax.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Grace puts her feet either side of Dani, leaning over as she holds her camera up and zooming in. Grace focuses the lens and takes several pictures of the woman getting a few different angles and making sure the lighting is right and her shadow isn’t in the way. Once happy with those photos, Grace directs Dani to change positions, taking new photos of her in the water, all of which turn out amazing.</p><p>“Okay, I think that’ll do it for the water part of the shoot,” Grace concludes.</p><p>“Do you want me to get changed?” Dani asks, stepping out of the water.</p><p>“No, just say like that for now. We’ll get you sitting under some trees next.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dani runs her hands through her hair and quickly unties her shirt, revealing the outline of her breasts to the blonde whose heart leaps into her throat upon the sight but Grace forces herself to look away because a soaking wet Dani Ramos in a shirt that is completely see-through is her weakness.</p><p>“All right. I’ll just change my lens and meet you over by those palm trees over there.”</p><p>“Sure.” Dani flashes a quick smile and walks over to the trees while Grace changes her lens and takes a swig of her water.</p><p>This heat and Dani are NOT a good cocktail for the blonde. She’s amazed she’s still standing. Grace takes it up a notch and pours some water into her hands then runs it through her hair, pushing it back and the coolness of the liquid is refreshing on her scalp.</p><p>“You can do this, Harper…” Grace utters and proceeds to approach Dani. “All right, Ms. Ramos, let’s get you in position.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Harper.”</p><p>Dani follows Grace’s instructions carefully, posing exactly how the blonde tells her and looking fabulous in the process. After a few pictures, Dani changes out of her wet attire and into a full-body swimsuit. The outfit is much more tolerable for Grace’s libido that makes her feel like her skin is on fire. Of course, Dani still looks amazingly sexy but this swimsuit isn’t as revealing but it <em>does</em> show off her taut legs and curvy figure that Grace adores. Again, Dani poses how Grace wants and changes into different swimwear as required and by the end of the shoot, everyone is tired and ready to finish for the day. The heat really drains people.</p><p>“Nice work today, Dani,” says Grace as she packs away her things.</p><p>“Thanks, Grace. I can’t wait to see how the photos turn out.”</p><p>“Me, too. I think they’ll turn out well.”</p><p>“They always do. You’re very talented hence why you’re my photographer,” she winks with a playful smile.</p><p>Grace chuckles. “Thanks.”</p><p>“I mean it, Grace. You’re amazing at what you do. I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you had talent.”</p><p>“Well… thank you, Dani. That really means a lot to me. I’m glad that you’re still happy with my work.”</p><p>“Always, Grace. You’re the best photographer I know.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Dani smiles and throws her bag over her shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Grace nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay. Have a good night.”</p><p>“You, too.”</p><p>With that, Dani leaves and Grace feels like she can breathe again. Being around Dani can be so stressful but not in a bad way. Grace just gets so nervous around her she doesn’t know what to do. She wishes she could stop being such a coward and just ask the woman out but Grace has no idea if Dani feels that way in regards to women. Grace has been attracted to women all her life but Dani? She’s not sure. Dani has never expressed her sexuality to the world and she shouldn’t have to but for Grace, it would be darn helpful if she did so she knew! Dani has dated men before but again, they haven’t actually been relationships just a few dates. Dani did say once that she agrees with free love and wouldn’t be afraid of it if it fell upon her but that’s about as much information Grace has on the subject. However, the blonde chooses not to focus on that too much. She has a job to do and right now, she needs to go home, have a cool shower, and hop into bed and prepare for another day tomorrow with the beautiful Daniella Ramos.</p><p>~</p><p>Another day is done and Dani couldn’t be more frustrated. Many, MANY times had she tried to flirt with her handsome, cute, and beautiful photographer Grace Harper but nothing happened. It’s as if the blonde is completely clueless. Yes, Grace is shy and a little awkward but that’s what Dani finds endearing about her. Grace is also very sweet, kind, generous, patient, and caring. She’s beautiful on the inside and out and Dani wants nothing more than to be with the woman. There have been too many failed dates and suitors for the model and for a while, Dani wondered why she never felt a connection with any of them and she soon realised that she was head over heels for Grace and still is. She kept comparing them to the woman and obviously, none of them held a candle so Dani had to call the quits. She hasn’t been on a date in months but she’s just fine with that. She wants Grace and she’s not going to change her mind.</p><p>Grace is honest and she treats Dani right. She doesn’t look at Dani like she’s a piece of meat. She looks at her with respect and treats her as such. Grace is a true gentlewoman and Dani loves that about her. She wants someone who will treat her with respect and dignity. She wants to feel like a proper woman who has morals and can be strong and independent and she believes that Grace can give that to her and more. Dani feels extremely lucky to have Grace as her photographer and such a loyal and honest one as well. Dani couldn’t imagine having anyone better by her side than Grace Harper. However, Dani is getting a little annoyed at the blonde for not accepting her advances. What more does a woman need to do to get the woman she likes to give her the attention she wants?</p><p>“You are going to love me, Daniella Ramos!” Hayley - Dani’s best friend - enters her living room with carrier bags. “I got your favourite with a side of dumplings!”</p><p>“Thanks, Hays,” Dani's tone is glum.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” The woman sits next to the model, unpacking the food. “Bad day at the shoot?”</p><p>“No, it was a great day. The weather was beautiful, the water was magical, the crew was great…”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Dani sighs. “But Grace is just so oblivious. I flirted with her again today but I got nothing.”</p><p>“Did you undo your shirt in front of her as I said?”</p><p>“Yep, and nothing. I caught her looking away but she didn’t say anything. She looked embarrassed if nothing else.”</p><p>“We both know that she’s shy though."</p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”</p><p>“I know but perhaps you’re going to have to take the lead on this one. I don’t think she would even know how to make the first move and even if she did, she’s too much of a gentlewoman and she respects you too much to do that anyway."</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true I guess.”</p><p>“I think you’re going to have to make the first move, baby girl. Be bold and just go for it.”</p><p>“Just ask her out?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?”</p><p>“What if she says no? How will I ever face her again?”</p><p>“Then she says no and you get another photographer.”</p><p>“I can’t do that to Grace. It’s not fair. It’s basically an ultimatum and I won’t do that to her or anyone.”</p><p>“Well, how are you going to go being around her all the time?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Let’s hope that you don’t have to. You just have to bite the bullet and ask her out or really seduce her. You said that she gets rather shy and you’ve caught her looking at you. I’ve seen it, too and I think you’ll find she has the same feelings for you as you do for her but is too shy to do anything about it. I know it’s scary and intimidating but if you want that woman, you’re going to have to get her because I can assure you that Grace Harper won’t take the plunge, especially after all the hints you’ve dropped over the past two years.”</p><p>Dani nods. “You’re right. What makes me think that Grace will catch on after all this time? I’m going to have to just do it myself. I’m scared as Hell but I can’t do this any longer. I want Grace so badly and it’s torture waiting around for her.”</p><p>“Then go get her, baby girl. I have complete faith in you. She’d be an absolute fool to pass you up and if she does, then it’s her loss and she obviously isn’t the right one for you but let’s not be so pessimistic and believe that you’re going to get your woman tomorrow and in the meantime, we’re going to put our feet up, eat our dinner, and watch our stories.”</p><p>“God, I love you.”</p><p>Hayley giggles. “I love you, too, babe.”</p><p>~</p><p>It’s another hot day in Mexico City but it’s the final day of Dani’s summer photoshoot. Grace has put the woman in an array of colourful bikinis today and is hurrying to get the final few shots of Dani and the beautiful purple/orange sunset in the backdrop. Grace really couldn’t have picked a better evening for the final photos. Dani looks so good with the vibrant background and Grace can’t wait to see how well the photos turn out.</p><p>“All right, people! That’s it!” Grace concludes. “Another photoshoot done! Thank you!”</p><p>The crew has a small cheer as they begin packing away their equipment, grateful that the day has ended, and that they can go home and enjoy the weekend. Dani looks at Grace under the tent and watches her disassemble her camera, cleaning each piece precisely before housing them in their appropriate slots in its special bag. Dani has always admired how well Grace treats her equipment. It really is no wonder why she always gets the best photos and gets good sales from them.</p><p>Running a hand through her damp hair, Dani looks down at her floral bikini and pulls the material down a fraction, giving her breasts more volume. She quickly reaches behind her and unties the strings only to re-do them tighter so her breasts sit higher on her chest, pushing them together much to Dani’s satisfaction. The brunette reaches into the ocean and collects some seawater and flicks it onto her chest, allowing the water droplets to roll naturally down her chest and into her cleavage. Satisfied, Dani strides over to the tent and over to the photographer whose arm muscles and veins are so defined in this heat. Dani has a hard time focusing but she always does when Grace wears tank tops. <em>Those arms…</em></p><p>“Grace Harper,” Dani prompts.</p><p>“Dani Ramos.”</p><p>“When are you going to take me out for dinner?”</p><p>Grace looks up from her camera and to the model where she notices that Dani’s bikini looks somewhat tighter and she has water droplets running down her skin.</p><p>“D, dinner?”</p><p>“Yes. We have known each other for two years now and you are yet to take me out to dinner. I think that’s an issue, don’t you?”</p><p>“Ah… umm… I, ah… W, what?”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani grabs the blonde’s camera and puts it down gently. “I hate this between us. This tension. I feel there is something real here and I want to explore it. I’ve been waiting for you to make a move and ask me out or take me for a drink or something like that but you haven’t. Correct me if I’m wrong and I really hope to God that I’m not but I see the way you look at me and how you treat me and it’s different from how you look at and treat everyone else. I feel that we have a connection but we haven’t done anything about it. I… I really like you, Grace, and I want to have dinner with you and see where it takes us.”</p><p>Grace can’t believe what she’s hearing. Daniella Ramos - the most successful and most beautiful woman in, not just Mexico City, but the entire WORLD is asking Grace Harper out on a date. What on God’s green earth did Grace do for this to happen?</p><p>“D, Dani… I… I had no idea you felt that way about me.”</p><p>“I do. I’ve felt this way for a long time and I can’t cope with it anymore. Do you feel something, too?”</p><p>Grace’s eyes stare vulnerably into Dani’s and she can’t lie or keep it from the woman any further.</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “I… I’m crazy about you, Dani… I just never thought that you would think of me in that way since you’re a model and you have had so many people come in and out of your life…”</p><p>“I have but none of them are like you, Grace. You’re one in a million and I only have eyes for you. I’m sorry to dump this all on you but as I said - I can’t cope with it anymore.”</p><p>“Me either.”</p><p>Dani’s heart skips a beat. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Dani, and I’ve dreamt about taking you out on a date so many times… I’ve never done anything like this before so I’m sorry if I’m not any good at it and I’m sorry that I kept you waiting for so long.”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Dani reaches forward to take the taller woman’s hands. “Don’t be sorry, Grace. These things are tricky and nobody has the right to say that you’re bad at this because nobody is perfect at them. It’s scary, intimidating, and unnerving. There’s nothing to be sorry for and I’m so glad that you feel the same way.”</p><p>“I do…” Grace reaches out and places her hand on Dani’s cheek, which ignites a spark in both women - a spark they have never felt before but want so much more of. “I adore you so much, Dani… God, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and it kills me being on the other end of the lens taking photos of you and not being able to touch you, hold you, kiss you, and just shower you with the affection and attention you need. I have no idea how you’ve been single for so long. You’re so fucking beautiful… Seeing you makes my day and when you smile at me… I can feel my heart melt away. I honestly can’t get enough of you and working with you has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Taking you out on a date will be such an honour and a privilege and I promise to make it special and memorable.”</p><p>Dani doesn’t think her heart is intact anymore. Grace’s words have just penetrated her to her very soul and the way her bright blue eyes glisten into hers with such adoration and kindness… Dani is at a loss and she has no idea how to deal with it.</p><p>~</p><p>“Fuck,” Grace hisses under her breath when she bumps into her door, nearly knocking the keys out of her hand.</p><p>“You okay?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Never better.” Grace opens the door and carries Dani inside, their lips locking strongly as Grace kicks the door shut behind them and pins the model to the nearest wall to kiss her harder.</p><p>After what Grace said, Dani had trouble processing everything until her mind and body united and the model decided that she couldn’t even wait until their first date to take things further. Grace had never said yes faster before in her life when Dani asked the blonde to take her back to her place, which leads to now - Grace sucking the air out of Dani’s lungs as they make out heavily like a couple of teenagers.</p><p>“Your apartment is really nice,” says Dani, taking a moment to admire the industrial apartment while Grace kisses her neck hungrily. “This is nicer than a lot of houses I’ve seen.”</p><p>“I’ve never been a house person. I’ve always preferred apartments.”</p><p>“That’s fair enough. Houses aren’t for everybody.”</p><p>“No.” Grace lifts her head to meet Dani’s lips then takes the woman off the wall and carries her into the bedroom.</p><p>Grace walks over to the bed and falls onto the mattress with Dani landing on her back with an elated squeak. Grace reluctantly pulls her lips away and removes her shirt, leaving Dani breathless at the sight of the toned abs. Dani begins fiddling with the buttons on her linen shirt but Grace grabs the material and rips it open, scattering buttons over the floorboards and it turns Dani on like crazy.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Dani,” Grace attacks the brunette’s neck as she undresses her. “I’m going to treat you like a Queen tonight.”</p><p>“Grace,” Dani practically whimpers. “Please,” she claws at her jeans, hating how they’re still on.</p><p>“Yes, baby.” Grace quickly pops open the button and undoes the fly, allowing Dani to yank them down...</p><p>~</p><p>Dani is the first to wake up out of her and Grace. It takes her a few moments to register where she is and who she’s with but looking down at the strong arm resting across her abdomen makes her smile like a child. The brunette rolls over and sees the handsome photographer sleeping peacefully.</p><p>
  <em>God, she’s so cute…</em>
</p><p>Driven by desire, Dani leans in and places a tender kiss on Grace’s lips, careful not to wake her. Dani leans back and continues to watch Grace sleep then carefully weaves her fingers through her hair, feeling its softness and thickness. Dani loves Grace’s hair. She’s wanted to run her fingers through it for so long. Not many people can pull off such an androgynous look but Grace rocks it. She is so handsome, beautiful, and cute all in one. Dani has never really had a type but she sure does now.</p><p>Suddenly, Dani is ripped out of her moment when her phone rings.</p><p>“Shit!” Dani hisses quietly and gets out of bed, rummaging through her clothes to find her phone that she promptly turns on mute, and thankfully, it doesn’t wake Grace.</p><p>Dani sighs with relief and slips on her shirt from last night and tip-toes out of the bedroom to answer her phone.</p><p>“Hi, Hays.”</p><p>“Don’t you “hi” me, woman! Why didn’t you call me yesterday to tell me how things went with Grace?”</p><p>“Oh, right, umm… well…” Dani bites her lip and takes a few steps away from the bedroom. “We slept together last night.”</p><p>“YOU FUCKING WHAT?”</p><p>“Ow! Hays! Way to burst my eardrum!”</p><p>“Daniella Ramos! You slept with your sexy-ass photographer last night?” The excitement in her voice is all too apparent and it makes Dani smile.</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“How the fuck did that happen? Explain everything to me right this second!”</p><p>“Well, I pretty much told her how I felt about her and how I wanted us to go on a date. Grace said she felt the same way and she was really sweet and kind. I don’t know exactly how it happened but we were heading back to her place, talking along the way, holding hands, and we stopped for ice cream then somehow, one thing led to another and once we reached her place, things just escalated and we stumbled into her apartment kissing like in a Hollywood romance movie.”</p><p>“Oh my God, that’s so cute! How was it though?”</p><p>“How was what?”</p><p>“The sex, Dani! The sex! Come on!” </p><p>“Oh, Hays, it was amazing,” Dani has to try and not squeal. “She just…” Dani sighs contently, not even knowing where to begin. “She was incredible. She was so strong yet so soft. She ripped my shirt open. I literally mean ripped it open. The buttons flew and everything.”</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>“And she picked me up so effortlessly. I felt like I was as light as a feather. Her kisses were fucking fire and her body…” Dani groans softly. “It was the best I’ve ever had. She just took what she wanted and I loved it. She was an animal but a very caring and gentle one, too. I’ve never had sex like it. I was so tired at the end I couldn’t even speak properly. My body was trembling and now this morning, my legs are sore and my core aches. It was hands down the best night of my life. I never knew Grace could be so good in bed.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Dani! How are you even alive?”</p><p>Dani giggles. “I have no idea. She took control but was so gentle and communicative with me. The things she did… I honestly can’t explain it. She rocked my world and I never wanted it to end. She’s by far the best lover I have ever had.”</p><p>“I am so happy for you, baby girl! After two, long years, you finally got your girl! Is she going to take you out on a date?”</p><p>“I think so. I’m going to make us breakfast so we can talk about it over that. We both need to get our strength back after last night. My legs are going to be sore for a good day or so because of her.”</p><p>“That’s so hot, Dani. I must say, I’m a bit jealous that you’ve found someone that good in the sack.”</p><p>Dani giggles. “It’s not just about sex no matter how mind-blowing it was. I really like her and I want to give us a shot.”</p><p>“Well, after last night, I think Grace more than likely feels the same way. She’s a nice woman and I see how she looks at you and she’s smitten. She just needed that little push to get her going. We both know she’s shy.”</p><p>“Last night she wasn’t, goddamn!”</p><p>She laughs. “I really am happy for you, Dani. You deserve her and I think you two will be really cute together.”</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, go and make your girlfriend some breakfast. If you want her to rock your world again, she needs to be fed!”</p><p>Dani giggles proudly. “I will. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too.”</p><p>Dani hangs up then trots into the kitchen and begins pulling out what she needs to make pancakes. Grace keeps things very organised and Dani appreciates it. She has to make sure to put everything back where she found it and HOW she found it but right now, all Dani can focus on is how amazing her night was and she hopes that Grace feels the same way. </p><p>It doesn’t take Dani long to whip up some pancakes and present them wonderfully on a plate. Now, time to get Grace. The brunette wanders back into the blonde’s room where the woman is still sleeping comfortably. Dani smiles adoring, slipping back into bed and scooting close to the photographer.</p><p>“Grace…” Dani gently strokes the woman’s hair. “Grace baby… Wake up… Wake up, baby…”</p><p>Grace eventually stirs and it’s so cute and even more so when her bright blue eyes appear and as soon as they find Dani, she smiles.</p><p>“Dani…” Her voice is low but her smile is so pure. “You’re still here.”</p><p>Overwhelmed, Dani cups Grace’s face and kisses her. “Of course I’m still here.”</p><p>Grace’s smile broadens as she drapes an arm over Dani’s waist, pulling her closer.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Dani asks.</p><p>“Good. Really good. What about you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m great. More than great actually. I’m perfect.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Grace kisses the model's lips. ”Last night was the best night of my life.”</p><p>“Grace…” Dani coos.</p><p>“It was, Dani. I loved every moment of it. I know it may seem like we jumped the gun but I didn’t regret it and I still want to take you out on a date.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani slips her hand into the woman’s hair, pushing it back. “You’re so sweet. I knew falling for you was a good move even though it was kind of out of my control.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “Likewise.”</p><p>The pair kiss again and take a few moments just to look and smile at each other, both admiring the other's overwhelming beauty.</p><p>“I made pancakes for breakfast.”</p><p>“You did?” Grace’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Yes. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>“Dani, you can do whatever you want. I’m just happy that you’re still with me.”</p><p>“What, did you think I was going to just creep out in the early hours of the morning?” She titters softly.</p><p>“Umm… Kinda… It’s, ah… happened to me before, so…”</p><p>“Oh…” Dani’s heart breaks. “Oh, Grace that’s horrible. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s okay. You weren’t to know.”</p><p>“Well, I’d never do that to you. I never intended last night to turn out the way it did but I’m glad it did. I loved it and I really want to do it again but I think we need to go on a few dates first.”</p><p>“Yes,” Grace nods. “I think that would be a good start.”</p><p>Dani grins happily, leaning in to kiss the blonde and embracing her and that’s when Grace notices Dani’s shirt.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the blonde fiddles with the loose fabric that once secured the buttons. “I’ll buy you a new one.”</p><p>“That’s okay. It was really hot. I’d let you do it again.”</p><p>Grace gets a rush of excitement and that’s when she realises that she needs to get out of this bed before she loses total control.</p><p>“Let’s get to those pancakes, huh?” Grace rubs Dani’s side.</p><p>“Okay."</p><p>Stepping out of bed, Dani slips on her underwear from last night and ties a knot at the bottom of her shirt, closing it but exposing the outline of her breasts and the valley between them. Grace goes to her drawers and sports a t-shirt and sweatpants before turning around and seeing Dani’s attire.</p><p>“Goddammit, Dani,” Grace breathes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“After last night, you’re going to walk around looking like that?”</p><p>Dani giggles and bites her lip then steps over to take Grace’s hand. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, baby. Come on.”</p><p>Grace silently groans at the pet name as Dani leads her into the kitchen where they have breakfast together at the counter. They talk about random things but mostly get to know each other a bit more on a personal level. It’s nothing they would talk about with anyone else but they feel comfortable talking with each other and getting that little bit closer not just as friends or lovers but as a <em>couple</em>.</p><p>“Thank you for breakfast, Dani - it was amazing.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome. You need to get your strength back after last night.” Dani presses a kiss to Grace’s cheek then gathers their dishes and begins stacking them in the dishwasher, making sure to bend right over for the blonde.</p><p>Grace bites back a groan as she watches the scene unfold before her. Dani looks so sexy and the way she can bend like that… Grace needs an ice-cold shower to settle down. The model seems to be stacking the dishwasher for hours before she turns back to Grace and sits on her lap.</p><p>“So, Grace Harper, what’s on the agenda for today?”</p><p>“Well, I was going to edit those pictures we took and get them ready for next week but that can wait.” Grace coils her arms around the smaller woman, loving how warm, soft, and smooth her skin is against hers.</p><p>“Yes, it can.” Hungry, Dani crashes her lips against Grace’s, kissing her with fervor and need.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace pulls away and swallows thickly.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“We… we probably shouldn’t get so heated so quickly.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I’ll have to have you again like I did last night and I really want to take things a bit slower so we can establish our relationship and get to know each other better. I don’t want to ruin it with constant sex. The last thing I want is to have a relationship that is based on sex.”</p><p>Adrenaline rushes through Dani once Grace says the words. Having her again like she did the night before… God, Dani wanted last night to go on forever and the thought of Grace doing it again… having that within reach is so tempting but Dani respects Grace too much and cares about their relationship too much to spoil it, no matter how amazing the sex was.</p><p>“Okay,” Dani nods. “That’s a good idea. We’ve got a good thing going and unfortunately, too much sex can ruin that.” Dani places a tender kiss to the blonde’s lips. “It’s okay. We’ll take it slow. I’m more than happy to do that.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yes. If it means I get to be with you then so be it. I’ve waited too long to be with you, Grace Harper, and I’ll be damned if I screw that up with my libido.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Grace kisses Dani and embraces her warmly and it feels like she’s coming home. “Now,” Grace leans back and gazes at the beautiful model. “I’d like to take you to lunch and then to dinner and then the same thing again tomorrow. How does that sound?”</p><p>Dani’s heart skips a beat. “I think that sounds amazing.” She smiles happily. “Before we go out, can we go to my place so I can shower quickly and get changed?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course. As much as I love this look on you,” Grace drags her eyes lazily over Dani’s exposed body. “I won’t be entirely comfortable letting other people gawk at you. They do that enough as it is.”</p><p>“Is Grace Harper getting a bit protective over me already?” Dani teases, folding her arms around the photographer's neck.</p><p>“I’ve always been protective over you, Dani. I hate it every time someone looks at you a certain way or makes a remark about you. It’s hard taking pictures of you when you dress in certain things, knowing the world will see it but I’ve always respected what you wanted.”</p><p>“Will that change now that we’re dating?”</p><p>“You can still wear what you are comfortable in but… now that we’re together… I don’t really like the thought of you showing the world things that are for my eyes only. But in saying that, it <em>is</em> your body.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani rests her head against the taller woman's. “That’s so sweet. If it makes you uncomfortable, then we can change how I dress. I really don’t mind. I understand how that it would make you uncomfortable.</p><p>“Thank you, Dani. That really means a lot to me.”</p><p>“Anything for you, baby.”</p><p>Smiling, Grace kisses the woman then taps her leg. “Okay, let me have a shower and get dressed then we can go.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll finish cleaning up in here then get dressed, too.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” </p><p>Sharing another quick kiss, Dani moves off the blonde’s lap and begins cleaning up the kitchen. Grace walks into her ensuite and turns on the shower, making sure it’s cooler than usual and when she steps inside, the heat from her body diminishes but the fire inside her is still burning bright and she hopes that it will never extinguish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. I Love Mondays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Falling head over heels for her Spanish tutor Dani, Grace has to find a way to express her feelings before it's too late...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To begin with, Grace Harper didn’t want a tutor. She thought she was stupid for needing one but as soon as Grace saw the petite Latina with long, brown, wavy hair, and chocolate-brown eyes, Grace was so grateful that her mother hired a personal tutor. Twelfth grade Spanish isn’t the easiest to learn but now, Grace is really getting the hang of it. Wanting to impress her gorgeous tutor is something Grace lives for but she tries not to impress her too much or else she won’t be able to see her again and Grace never wants to stop seeing Daniella “Dani” Ramos. There is nothing about this woman Grace doesn’t like. She’s so beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful, smart, and funny. She always looks good and smells good. Grace loves sitting next to Dani and smelling her scent. Grace can’t get enough of it. She more often than not thinks about curling up behind the woman in bed and burying her face in her hair as they fall asleep cuddling. That’d be a dream come true for the blonde.</p><p>“Your Spanish is coming along wonderfully, Grace!” Dani says as she marks a test Grace just did.</p><p>“Yeah?” She smiles goofily.</p><p>“Oh, yeah! Before you know it, you won’t need me anymore you’ll be that good!”</p><p>The thought of not being around Dani anymore makes Grace shiver. She can’t stop seeing this woman. Dani is the most beautiful, kind, thoughtful, and humble soul Grace has ever met. Seeing the woman twice a week isn’t enough for Grace. She wants to see Dani every day. She wants to be around her all the time. Screw it, Grace wants Dani to be her girlfriend so badly. Dani has been tutoring for a few years now, picking up the odd job here and there to get extra cash while she figures out her career. Grace’s mother just happened to find her in the local paper and Grace is so happy she did. This is Grace’s final year of high school and soon, she’ll graduate and move onto college just like Dani. Dani isn’t that much older than Grace - four years to be exact but that’s just fine with Grace. Age doesn’t bother her. The only thing that bothers her is not being able to see Dani again. She can’t let that happen.</p><p>“I think it’ll be a while before I can go solo,” says Grace.</p><p>“I don’t know, Grace… You certainly are a lot better at Spanish than you were when you first saw me. Have a little bit more faith in yourself. You’re smarter than you think.”</p><p>“Well, I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>“<em>Gracias</em>.” Dani smiles and Grace feels like she could melt.</p><p>God help her, Dani is so beautiful and all Grace wants to do is wrap the brunette up in her arms and pull her in for a searing kiss. Just thinking about kissing Dani’s lush, plump, perky red lips does all kinds of things to the blonde, things she has to get under control in the presence of others, especially Dani.</p><p>“Eighteen out of twenty! Well done!” Dani hands Grace back her test and the blonde grins proudly.</p><p>“Wow… I never thought I’d score so high on a Spanish test…”</p><p>“I told you that you’re smarter than you think. You just have to believe in yourself!”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh. “I suppose so…” <em>Or I just need you to teach me forever…</em></p><p>“Anyway, that’s our hour up. Well done, Grace. I’ll see you on Thursday.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dani. Yes, you will.” Grace slips her test into her Spanish folder that she puts into her bag.</p><p>She then grabs the jacket hanging over the back of her chair because every time Grace is in close proximity to Dani, her body catches on fire despite it being the middle of winter.</p><p>“Thanks again, Dani. You’re a good teacher.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Grace. You’re a good student.”</p><p>Grace gives the woman a polite smile then slings her bag over her shoulder and leaves Dani’s apartment. Once the door shuts, Dani sighs and slumps in her chair, raking a hand through her hair and finishing off the rest of her water in her water bottle.</p><p>“Get a grip, Ramos…” Dani scolds quietly. “You shouldn’t be checking her out like that… no matter how hot and sexy her arms are…”</p><p>Having a crush on her student isn’t the smartest thing Dani has ever done but it was out of her control. As soon as Dani saw the chopped, blonde hair, the bright blue puppy eyes, and the muscular arms, Dani was lost. Every Monday and Thursday afternoon is when Dani tutors Grace and Dani honestly can’t wait for those days. Grace is so polite and such a gentle giant. The girl is extremely tall and if Dani didn’t know any better, she’d say the blonde will reach six feet by the time she stops growing. Dani loves her height. She can just imagine having to stand on her tip-toes to reach Grace’s lips for a kiss. The thought sends electricity all through her body. Dani on the other hand is quite short. At the ripe age of twenty-two, she is a whopping five feet two. She wishes she were taller but being short has its perks just as being tall does.</p><p>Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Dani packs away her books and gets started on her dinner. Dani knows she shouldn’t have such feelings towards the blonde. She’s eighteen but she’s still in high school and that just feels wrong to Dani. Grace is progressing well with her Spanish so Dani believes it won’t be long until Grace doesn’t need her anymore. As hard as it is to accept, Dani thinks it will be for the best. She can’t be thinking about Grace like that and the chances of Grace feeling the same way is unlikely. Dani just needs to focus on her own college work before she graduates and moves onto engineering. It’s a lot of work but it’ll help distract Dani from the handsome blonde.</p><p>~</p><p>"<em>¿Te... gustaría... tener una... cita conmigo?</em> Is that right?” Grace re-reads her Spanish textbook and dictionary as she strings together the words. “I think that’s right…” Grace jots down a few words and reads them aloud. "<em>Realmente... me gustas, Dani... y me… gustaría... llevarte... a una cita…</em>” Grace sighs and rubs her face. “Why am I doing this? I’ll probably just fuck it up no matter what language I use. I can barely talk to her properly in English so why would I want to attempt to ask her out in Spanish? Idiot, Harper…”</p><p>Unable to control her feelings for Dani any further, Grace has decided that she wants to ask Dani out on a date. It’s a long-shot but Grace can’t live like this any longer. She can’t wait around wondering if Dani likes her or is interested in anything. Grace would rather know now and have her heart crushed rather than not know at all and always be left wondering. Grace has to do this. If Dani doesn’t like her in that way, then that’s fine. Grace can accept that and know that she tried but if Dani DOES like her in that way, then Grace’s dreams have come true. Either way, Grace will get an answer.</p><p>“Grace honey, dinner is ready!” Grace’s mother calls out.</p><p>“Coming!” Grace closes her writing book and heads downstairs for dinner.</p><p>“Miss Ramos said that you're exceeding well with your Spanish,” Grace’s mother speaks.</p><p>“She’s a good teacher. I might get her something to thank her.”</p><p>“That’s sweet. Perhaps you might not need to see her so much.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Your grades have improved and Miss Ramos says that you’re understanding the subject a lot better.”</p><p>“When did you speak to her?”</p><p>“Tonight. I called up and asked how you were going. She said the test you did today was exceptional and she’s extremely pleased with how far you’ve come. I think we can cut your lessons down to once a week.”</p><p>“What? No,” Grace nearly chokes on her food. “No, I don’t want to do that.”</p><p>“Why not? You’re doing really well.”</p><p>“Because I… I’m not… confident. I’m not that confident yet. I just want a few extra lessons with her. I don’t want to cut them shorter then go back to the way I was - not when I’m doing so well.”</p><p>“Oh… Okay. Fair enough.”</p><p>Grace can breathe a little easier. She can’t cut down to once a week. She needs to see Dani more but she’s not sure how much longer she’s going to be able to pull excuses. The only thing Grace can think of is purposefully failing to keep seeing Dani but that will be a waste of her mother’s money and Dani’s time and more importantly, Grace’s grades. She has to hurry up and tell Dani how she feels. Their time is getting shorter and Grace has to do something about it.</p><p>~</p><p>The sugared blossom candle Dani got yesterday creates a very welcoming ambiance in her apartment. It totally isn’t to impress anyone or anything. Dani needed to get a new candle anyway. She doesn’t like her apartment smelling like cooking and laundry all the time so getting a candle fixes that issue. Monday’s and Thursday’s are when Dani gives her apartment a top to bottom clean. Dani usually keeps a clean place but on those days, she wants to make sure that everything is in order and looking good. It’s unlike Dani since she doesn’t really care if there are a few dishes on the drying rack or some clothes hanging over chairs but on these two days, she does. She even makes her bed properly. Dani usually just pulls the sheets up and throws her pillows at the head of the bed but on Mondays and Thursdays, Dani makes it properly, looking like a professional job. It’s so stupid because nobody goes into Dani’s bedroom but every now and then, Dani wishes that would change. She wishes that she could throw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl onto it and make the sheets messier than ever but Dani fears that dream will never become a reality.</p><p>The clock strikes four in the afternoon and Grace is still yet to knock on Dani’s door, which is odd since Grace gets here about five minutes prior or on the dot at four. Dani waits a few more minutes but Grace still isn’t here. Dani begins pacing, making sure her apartment is clean and by the time the clock reads a quarter past four, the brunette begins to grow concerned. Is Grace not coming tonight? Dani doesn’t have the girl’s phone number so it’s not like she can text her. Perhaps she should call her mother and find out? Grace has never missed a tutoring lesson before so this is very odd for her not to show. Just as Dani grabs her phone, her doorbell rings.</p><p>With her heart leaping into her throat, Dani races to the door, quickly checking her hair in the mirror in the hallway. She opens the door to find a drenched Grace Harper standing before her.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>, Grace!” Dani gasps. “What happened?”</p><p>“My umbrella broke just when the rain started to get heavy…”</p><p>“You’re shivering! Get in here!” Dani hastily pulls Grace inside and leads her into the living room where they study. “You need to get out of your wet clothes. You’ll catch a chill if you don’t. Here, take off your jacket,” Dani propels into full mom mode as she orders Grace around.</p><p>The blonde is in no state to argue as she removes her jacket, shoes, and socks.</p><p>“Wait here a second,” Dani rushes into her bedroom and pulls out a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants that she stole from her brother Diego and a fresh towel from her laundry cupboard.</p><p>The clothes are way too big for Dani but she likes to wear them during winter or to bed since they’re super comfortable but this time, they’re for Grace. They’re the only clothes Dani has that will fit the taller girl. When Dani returns to the living room, Grace looks as white as a ghost with blue lips.</p><p>“<em>Dios Mio</em>, Grace, you look like a walking freezer! Come here!” Dani leads Grace into her bathroom, which is attached to her bedroom. “I want you to have a hot shower then go into my room to get dressed. I’ve laid out some fresh, dry, warm clothes for you. Hand me your wet clothes then hop in the shower. I’ll make you a hot chocolate as well. We need to get you warm again.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Dani.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, <em>chica</em>. Hand me your clothes so I can dry them. I’ll just be on the other side of the door.”</p><p>“O, okay.”</p><p>Dani leaves and waits outside the door for a few moments.</p><p>“H, here, Dani,” Grace holds her clothes through the gap in the door.</p><p>“Thank you.” Dani takes the clothes and hangs them on her clothing rack, putting them in front of the heater then proceeds to make the girl a mug of hot chocolate.</p><p>Cold and naked, Grace turns on the shower and steps inside and she is so cold that as soon as her skin touches the hot water, it hurts. Grace hisses, turning the heat down a little until her body adjusts to it then turns it up, feeling the blood circulation properly return to her fingers and toes. Grace looks around the shower and sees several bottles resting on the built-in shelf adjacent to her. She picks one up and smells it and it’s Dani. It’s her shampoo. Grace smells it and squirts some onto her hand and begins rubbing it into her hair. The smell of Dani radiates through the bathroom and Grace relishes in it. She quickly rinses her hair and applies conditioner. While that sets, Grace washes from head to toe, her body now thick with Dani’s scent and Grace wishes she could have every shower at Dani’s.</p><p>Grace eventually finishes with her shower and begins drying herself. Once she’s dry, she steps into Dani’s bedroom and sees a pair of fitted black sweatpants and a burgundy pull-over hoodie. Grace slips them on, loving how soft and warm they are and they too smell like Dani. Dry and dressed in fresh clothes, Grace exits Dani’s bedroom and walks into the living room where Dani has a hot chocolate and a sandwich waiting for the blonde on the small kitchen table they study at.</p><p>“Oh, there you are,” Dani smiles. “How are you feeling?” Dani reaches up and places her hand to Grace’s forehead.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Good. You feel better. You’re not an icebox anymore.”</p><p>“Thank you for, umm… this,” she waves to her clothes and clean self. “I hope you don’t mind but I washed my hair and body to get rid of the dirt and stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely not. I’m glad you did. Nothing is worse than being covered in God knows what during a storm. I’m just glad that you’re okay. Is your hair dry enough?” Dani reaches up to feel Grace’s hair, her fingers toying with it to feel that it’s damp but will dry soon enough with the heater.</p><p>Grace closes her eyes, her body in a frozen state by feeling Dani’s small hand in her hair. Realising what she’s doing, Dani extracts her hand and takes a step back, much to Grace’s dismay.</p><p>“I made you a hot chocolate and something to eat. Come and sit.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Dani.” Grace sits at the little dining table that stands in the middle of the small kitchen and behind the couch of the small living area.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Your clothes should be dry by the time we finish here.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you. Before we start, I have something for you…” Grace grabs her bag and unzips it, pulling out a small bouquet of colourful flowers that thankfully haven’t been ruined by the hectic journey to Dani’s apartment. “Here.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace! Wow!”</p><p>“They’re a thank you for helping me with my Spanish.”</p><p>“Aww, Grace!” Dani beams at the flowers. “Thank you so much! They’re beautiful!”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’m glad you like them.”</p><p>“I love them!” Dani smells them and her heart melts. “I’ll quickly put them in some water. You eat and drink.”</p><p>Dani takes the flowers to the sink where she gives the stems a small snip before putting them in a vase and planting them in the middle of the table.</p><p>“They’re beautiful, Grace. Thank you. That’s so sweet of you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Dani. I’m sorry I’m late by the way. The storm was really heavy.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry, Grace. I completely understand. As I said, I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“I am now.” Grace’s smile is rather sheepish but it isn’t lost on Dani who blushes.</p><p>“Okay, umm,” Dani clears her throat, grabbing her books and opening them up. “Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Grace finishes the remainder of her sandwich and pays attention to Dani who is trying so hard to calm her thumping heart and crimson cheeks, hoping to GOD that Grace doesn’t notice.</p><p>~</p><p>By the end of the lesson, Grace feels her heart rate begin to spike. She has to tell Dani how she feels. She can’t leave this apartment without letting her know because after this lesson, Grace is sure her mother is going to cut them down to once a week and Grace can’t bear the thought of seeing Dani for one hour a week. It’s a pittance amount of time.</p><p>“Thank you again for looking after me, Dani,” says Grace as she packs away her books. “I really appreciate it. Mom says she’s on her way to get me.”</p><p>“It was no trouble at all, Grace. I couldn’t in my right mind let you stay in wet clothes. Speaking of your clothes,” Dani pulls them off the clothing rack. “They’re all dry and warm.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll quickly get changed.” Grace takes her clothes and steps into Dani’s room, removing the ones Dani gave her and slipping on her jeans, tank top, and denim jacket.</p><p>The blonde then folds up the sweatpants and hoodie, leaving them on the edge of the bed. God, how much Grace wishes she could climb into that bed with Dani and fall asleep with the petite brunette in her arms. This is killing Grace. In the small amount of time Grace has been here as Dani has looked after her, Grace feels like she could do this every day - shower in Dani’s shower, share each other’s clothes, eat and drink together, and even study together. Grace wants it all.</p><p>“I’ve left the clothes on your bed,” Grace returns to Dani.</p><p>“Thanks. I’ve packed away your books for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Grace takes her bag but she doesn’t fling it over her shoulder. “Umm… Listen, Dani, there’s… there’s something I wanted to tell you… well, ask you… kinda both… I don’t know.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Dani takes Grace’s plate and empty mug to the sink and Grace is rather thankful right now that Dani can’t see her nervousness.</p><p>“Well, Dani… I, umm… umm… <em>Realmente... me gustas, Dani... y me... gustaría... llevarte... a una cita…</em>”</p><p>Dani freezes and she nearly drops the mug on the floor. Grace watches in anticipation as Dani takes forever to turn around to face her.</p><p>“Wha… what did you say?”</p><p>“I said… I said…” Grace’s mouth goes dry as her knees and hands begin to shake.</p><p>Dani’s gaze is too intimidating and Grace can’t take it.</p><p>“Fuck it.” Dropping her bag, Grace races over to Dani, cups her face, and kisses her hard.</p><p>“Mm!” Dani is knocked back but Grace catches her.</p><p>The kiss is hard and intense. It’s almost bruising but Dani welcomes it as Grace gives it her all. Dani opens her mouth and Grace wastes no time in slipping her tongue inside. Dani moans as her knees threaten to give out and as if Grace can read her body, she bends down and picks the woman up, sitting her on the bench so they’re level. Grace pushes her way between Dani’s legs, their mouths never parting, and Dani groans when Grace unintentionally rolls her hips forward. Her lungs aching for air, Grace reluctantly pulls her lips away and begins a delicious assault on Dani’s neck.</p><p>“G, Grace…” Dani pants, her eyes unable to open since Grace’s tongue rolling over her pulse point is pure bliss. “Oh, Grace…”</p><p>“Fuck, Dani… You’re so beautiful… I could kiss you all night. God, I don’t want to stop…” Grace’s hands find their way to the base of Dani’s shirt that she slowly glides under.</p><p>The contact makes Dani gasp but she loves it. She wants nothing more than for Grace to rip her clothes off and take her to bed. Dani isn’t someone who thinks about sex on a daily basis and ponders lewdly but ever since she met Grace, jumping that girl’s bones has been on her mind for a long time.</p><p>“G, Grace… Grace, wait,” Dani gathers all of her strength to halt the taller girl’s hands.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Grace’s eyes and tone are filled with worry.</p><p>“No, no, no. Everything’s fine. It’s just…” Dani takes a moment to catch her breath and it’s now that she realises just how hot she is. It feels like her apartment is on fire. “You’re still in high school and you’re my student and I don’t think it would be appropriate for us to date right now.”</p><p>“Wha… what? Why not? It’s not illegal. I’m of age and you’re not my teacher at school - you're my <em>tutor outside</em> of school. Those are two completely different things.”</p><p>“I know they are, Grace, but I think we should just reassess things and see how we feel when you graduate.”</p><p>“I… I…” Grace takes a step back and rakes a hand through her hair. “Dani, I’m crazy about you. I don’t think I can wait. I want to be with you more than anything. Why do you think we should wait?”</p><p>“I just don’t want to rush into things and with you still being in high school… it’s a bit icky.”</p><p>“Icky?”</p><p>“Not you. Definitely not you. It’s just a bit weird that’s all. Dating someone who is still in high school has a bad stigma and as a tutor, I want to remain professional.”</p><p>“So… you can’t be professional if you date me?”</p><p>“No, it’s… it’s not like that. It’s complicated, Grace. I just don’t think it would look good if I, a tutor, is dating someone who is still in high school. Unfortunately, it sends the wrong message to people and I could lose work because of it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell them we’re dating.”</p><p>Grace has a good point but Dani needs to think of her career as well. This tutoring gig is paying her bills nicely while she studies and she can’t afford to lose it. Working at a car factory and tutoring is stable work that Dani enjoys and she doesn’t want to lose either of them.</p><p>“Let’s just think about this, okay, Grace?” Dani soothes her hand over Grace’s arm. “It’s a big decision and relationships are a lot of work.”</p><p>“I’ll do anything to be with you, Dani. I’d move mountains if it meant I could be with you.” Grace takes Dani’s hands and kisses them.</p><p>Dani’s heart turns to goo. Grace is the sweetest girl she has ever met and that kiss… God, that kiss was out of this world. Dani has never felt so alive in her entire life. Unfortunately, the pair’s moment is interrupted when Dani’s doorbell rings.</p><p>“That’s mom,” Grace says, stepping back from the woman.</p><p>“I’ll get it.” Dani slides off the bench and quickly fixes her clothes and hair. “Hello, Mrs. Harper!” Dani opens the door with a smile. “Come on in. We’ve just finished.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dani, for taking care of Grace. How are you, honey?” The woman examines her daughter carefully.</p><p>“I’m fine. Dani looked after me.”</p><p>“That’s good. Thank you very much, Miss Ramos. Here,” the woman pulls out some extra money. “For looking after her.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not necessary, Mrs. Harper. I couldn’t let Grace study in wet clothes. Honestly, it was fine. I was happy to do it.”</p><p>“You’re a very kind woman. Thank you. This is for this week’s lessons.” The woman hands Dani Grace’s fee. “Same time Monday?”</p><p>“Yes, absolutely. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>“Thank you. Come on, honey. Let’s get you home.”</p><p>“Okay,” Grace flings her bag over her shoulder. “Thanks, Dani. I owe you one.”</p><p>Dani chuckles. “It’s no problem at all, Grace. Go home and stay warm.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Grace and her mother leave Dani’s apartment and once Dani shuts the door, she turns around and leans against it, taking in a big gulp of air to cool herself down.</p><p>“What have you gotten yourself into, Ramos?”</p><p>~</p><p>Monday couldn’t come around quickly enough. Grace couldn’t stop thinking about her kiss with Dani - the kiss that has completely changed her. Kissing Dani was like nothing of this world. Grace hasn’t kissed anyone before and she’s glad she hasn’t because her first time was with the woman she adores and the woman she wants more than anything was phenomenal. Dani is such an amazing woman and after how she took care of Grace last week and how wild that kiss was… Grace knows there is something real there. She just knows it.</p><p>Dragging a hand through her hair, Grace rings Dani’s doorbell. Her heart is hammering in her chest and even though it’s rather cold outside, Grace feels like it’s the hottest day of summer. This is the effect Dani has on Grace. The brunette seriously doesn’t know how much control she has over the blonde. It’s insane.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace breathes when the woman opens the door. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hello, Grace,” Dani’s smile is warm. “It’s good to see that you’re not soaking wet this time.”</p><p>“It’s a good feeling not to be soaking wet,” she chuckles as does Dani.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Grace takes a step inside the apartment, walking over to the table and setting her bag down.</p><p>“I have another Spanish test next week. The teacher gave us an outline of it so I think tonight we should-”</p><p>Turning around, Grace is nearly knocked off her feet when Dani leaps onto the girl, forcing Grace to grab her and hold her tightly as Dani coils her legs around the blonde’s powerful waist and mashes their lips together. Grace stumbles back against the table but regains her balance and eventually kisses the older woman back.</p><p>“D, Dani… What… What’s going on?”</p><p>“I want you. That’s what’s going on.”</p><p>“But… I thought you said…”</p><p>“I know what I said. I’ve had plenty of time to think about it, Grace, and I don’t care what people think of me. You’re right - you’re of age and you’ll graduate in a few months and we’re both crazy about each other.”</p><p>“You’re… you’re crazy about me, too?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>amor</em>. I am. I think you’re so cute, handsome, sweet, caring, and funny. I can’t stop thinking about you and just being your tutor isn’t enough for me. I want more and for the life of me, I can’t stop thinking about our kiss.”</p><p>“Me, too!” Grace beams. “I’m sorry if I came off strong but I couldn’t help it. You’re so beautiful and I fell for you the moment I saw you and I knew that I wanted to be with you. You’re so smart and amazing and seeing you two hours a week was killing me and I didn’t want to stop seeing you. I learn so well with you and being with you makes me so happy. I love seeing you smile and I love impressing you. I want to take you out on a date. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend to everyone. I want to show you off to my friends and family. I want to make you happy. I want to give you the world and more because you deserve it.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace…” Dani draws the girl back in for another kiss. “You’re so sweet. Do you really mean all of that?”</p><p>“One-hundred percent, Dani. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It scares the shit out of me but I can’t get enough of it - enough of YOU. Making you happy will make me happy. I adore you.”</p><p>Gazing into Grace’s baby blue eyes, Dani is lost and she ends up kissing the girl hungrily for a solid minute. When she breaks the kiss, both women are panting softly, the heat between them almost unbearable.</p><p>“So… can I have your number?” Grace asks.</p><p>Dani giggles. “Yes, you can.” Dani falls onto her feet and exchanges numbers with Grace. “Now, let’s study. You said you have a test next week.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do but I think I’ll be okay with it. I’m happy to spend the time making out with you and getting to know you a bit better.”</p><p>“Nice try but you still need to study. If you’re good, we’ll cut the lesson short for about ten minutes so we can make out.”</p><p>Grace gulps with flushed cheeks. “I’ll be the perfect student - you watch.”</p><p>“I know you will, <em>chica</em>. Now, get those books open.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!”</p><p>Grace sits at the table with Dani and begins her tutoring lesson. Who knew Monday’s could be so good?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Girlfriend Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The girlfriend rule" - Grace thinks it's ridiculous but love overpowers everything... well, almost everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dani? Dani, have you seen my t-shirt? I swear I took it off the line yesterday and put it away…” Grace rummages through her drawers to locate her white t-shirt only to no avail.</p><p>The blonde gives up and walks into the kitchen where she sees Dani standing over the stove in none other than Grace’s white t-shirt.</p><p>“Dani!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve been looking for that shirt!”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, puppy.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Can I have it back? I want to wear it today.”</p><p>“No, I’m wearing it.”</p><p>“But, Dani, it’s my shirt.”</p><p>“Umm… No. What on earth made you think that?”</p><p>“Ah… Because I bought it and it fits me…”</p><p>Dani giggles. “No, puppy. That’s not the girlfriend rule.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The girlfriend rule. We share clothes. Your clothes are my clothes and vice versa.”</p><p>Grace stares at Dani with the most perplexed expression. “But I don’t fit into your clothes. Maybe a hoodie or something like that if I’m lucky. Irregardless, I think that rule only benefits you.”</p><p>“And you. You like it when I wear your clothes. You say I look cute in them.”</p><p>“You do but when I’m wanting to wear them I can’t because you are.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, puppy, but it’s the girlfriend rule. You said that you just want to make me happy.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s pushing it a bit. Yes, I want to make you happy but I just want my shirt back. Please, baby?”</p><p>“Sorry, puppy.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll wear something else then. I’m going to have my shower then we can go.”</p><p>“All right. Don’t take too long. Breakfast is almost ready.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Grace retreats to the bathroom where she has a quick shower, her stomach grumbling for Dani’s breakfast the entire time. The blonde exits the shower, drying herself quickly and entering her’s and Dani’s bedroom where she slips on a pair of black faded jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt instead. Grace then looks for her navy hoodie since it’s a rather cool day but again, Grace can’t find it.</p><p>“Dani, have you seen my- Oh, come on!”</p><p>Serving up breakfast is Dani who is now wearing Grace’s navy hoodie.</p><p>“What?” Dani asks innocently.</p><p>“First my shirt and now my hoodie? Can’t I wear <em>something</em> I want today?”</p><p>“Okay, in my defense, you know this is my favourite hoodie.”</p><p>“You have heaps of hoodies of your own!”</p><p>“Yes, but they’re not as comfortable as yours!”</p><p>Grace tilts her head back and groans.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that. Now, come and sit or else your food will go cold.”</p><p>Pursing her lips, Grace does as told, loving the smell of Dani’s food and she wastes no time in digging in.</p><p>“How is it?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Amazing as always.”</p><p>“So does this mean I’m forgiven?” Dani gives a sheepish grin and Grace chuckles.</p><p>“I was never angry with you, honey. I just wanted my clothes back but it looks like I’m going to hide the good ones from now on in.”</p><p>“I’ll find them, <em>mi amor</em>. You know I have a knack for finding things.”</p><p>Grace nods. “That’s true.”</p><p>Dani kisses Grace’s head and eats her breakfast with the handsome blonde, loving just how much Grace eats and how quickly she finishes it.</p><p>“Good, my puppy?”</p><p>“Perfect, honey. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Grace takes their dishes to the sink and cleans them while Dani gets ready, sporting a pair of blue jeans and white Converse and Grace can’t deny just how cute Dani looks in her hoodie that is way too big for her but it suits her nonetheless just like the rest of the taller woman's clothes. Speaking of clothes, the couple peruses a clothing shop, looking for anything of interest, and eventually, Dani does.</p><p>“Oh, Grace, this is nice!” Dani grabs a t-shirt, holding it up to the blonde. “This would suit you.”</p><p>“Do you mean it would suit <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Dani bites her lip to stifle a giggle. “I mean, it wouldn’t NOT suit me, too…”</p><p>“So you’re pretty much saying that I need to pick clothes that you don’t like in order for you not to wear them.”</p><p>“Oh, there’s no need for that.” Dani folds the shirt over her arm and continues to pull Grace along.</p><p>“You know, they have your size, too.”</p><p>“And what would be the point of that?”</p><p>Grace rolls her eyes but still smiles as she realises there is no point trying to fight Dani on the matter. The brunette is always going to steal her clothes and there’s nothing she can do about it. Honestly, Grace doesn’t mind since Dani rocks whatever she wears and Grace finds it adorable and flattering that Dani wants to wear her clothes but when Grace <em>does</em> want to wear something in particular only to find out that Dani has stolen it, that can be a bit troublesome but again, there’s nothing Grace can do about it.</p><p>“Oh, puppy! Feel this!” Dani hands over a hoodie with wool inside.</p><p>“Oh, that’s quite nice.”</p><p>“I know. I think we should get it.”</p><p>“We?” She chuckles.</p><p>“Yes. We. Come on.” Dani takes Grace’s hand and walks up to the counter where she pays for the clothes and leaves the store.</p><p>“Happy?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Yes, very. I can’t wait to try this hoodie on.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d like to try my own hoodie on, too, when you’re done.”</p><p>Dani giggles, kissing Grace’s arm. “You’re a good girlfriend.”</p><p>“I’d still like to figure out why I can’t seem to say no to you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t bother, <em>bebé</em>. You’d just be wasting your time.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p><p>Walking through the mall, the couple stops for lunch where they sit down to eat. Grace orders a burger and fries and Dani gets a bowl of pasta. Dani sits at their table while Grace quickly goes to the bathroom and when she comes back, she sees Dani helping herself to Grace’s fries.</p><p>“Dani!”</p><p>Dani snaps her head around to see Grace, a fry sticking out of the corner of her mouth.</p><p>“They’re really good!”</p><p>“I asked if you wanted fries!”</p><p>“Oh, but, Grace, it’s the girlfriend rule! You always share your fries with your better half!”</p><p>Grace shakes her head and sits down. “Did you want me to order you your own?”</p><p>“No, I won’t eat them all. They give large servings here and this bowl is full. I'll have to take what I don't eat home.”</p><p>“I’d still like to eat my fries though.”</p><p>“You can, puppy, just don’t mind me when I take some. You can have some of my pasta.”</p><p>“Really? Because the last time I tried to take some of your food, you were ready to cut my hand off.”</p><p>“That was a one-time thing, and, in my defence, it was my time of the month and you know my food cravings skyrocket at that time.”</p><p>Grace chuckles. “Of course.”</p><p>Grace gets about half of her fries since Dani helps herself but Grace doesn’t stop her. No matter what, Dani deserves everything and anything she wants and Grace doesn’t believe that she has any right to stop her from having what she wants.</p><p>When lunch concludes, the two women continue shopping for a little while then once they’re done, they head to the markets and pick up some groceries. Grace carries the heavy bags home and is relieved when she drops them on the kitchen counter. Even though it’s rather cold today, walking with several heavy shopping bags builds up quite a sweat even for Grace.</p><p>“Puppy, can you open these jars for me, please?”</p><p>“Can I open them for you?” Grace scoffs then proceeds to effortlessly open the salsa jars. “Of course I can! I’m made of steel!” Grace flexes.</p><p>“You’re such a dork,” Dani giggles.</p><p>“Your <em>muscular</em> dork,” Grace pecks Dani’s cheek then prepares the table for dinner.</p><p>The couple have dinner at the table then have dessert on the couch where Dani curls into Grace’s side as they watch a movie - something they always do on the weekend. It’s the little things like watching a movie together that mean the world to Dani and Grace loves it, too. She doesn’t care what movie they watch, as long as she has Dani in her arms, she’s a happy woman.</p><p>When Dani is in the shower, Grace washes up and cleans the apartment a little before she retires for the evening. It’s been another good day with her beautiful girlfriend who she is eagerly looking forward to curling up in bed with. It never takes long for Grace to fall asleep with Dani in her arms. The blonde turns off the lights then heads into the bedroom.</p><p>“Honey, I was thinking that tomorrow we should- Oh, come on!”</p><p>Dani looks up from where she is lying on Grace’s side of the bed in the blonde's loose bed shirt. “What?”</p><p>“That’s MY side of the bed!”</p><p>“Oh, but it’s comfy and it smells of you! Please, puppy? It’s the girlfriend rule!”</p><p>“This damn rule…” Grace changes into her pyjama shorts and a loose tank top then climbs into bed.</p><p>She pulls the sheets over her and guides Dani into her arms.</p><p>“You love me,” Dani teases.</p><p>“I do but I’m not so sure about this “rule” of yours.”</p><p>“It comes with every girlfriend, <em>mi amor</em>. Every woman comes with her perks and needs.”</p><p>Grace breathes a laugh and kisses Dani’s shoulder. “They sure do.”</p><p>~</p><p>Dani loves Sunday mornings. It’s where she and Grace spend almost all of the morning in bed. On Saturdays, they sleep in and spend some time cuddling but they don’t like to stay in too late since they need to get things such as groceries that have run low during the week. However, on Sundays, the couple spend time together around the apartment, enjoying their final day of relaxation before going to work the following day.</p><p>“No…” Grace grumbles, pulling Dani back into her arms when the woman goes to leave the bed.</p><p>“Baby, we need to eat,” she titters. “Come on. I’ll make your favourite.”</p><p>Grace huffs. “Fine.”</p><p>Dani turns over and pecks her girlfriend then slides out of bed and gets started on breakfast. As usual, Grace sets the table and gets everything ready while Dani finishes up. Dani serves breakfast and kisses Grace’s head.</p><p>“Eat up, puppy. I’m just going to check the P.O. Box. I forgot to do it on Friday.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you, honey.”</p><p>Smiling, Dani leaves to retrieve the mail and it’s just the usual assortment of bills and junk mail. A lot of people hate junk mail but Dani doesn’t mind it. There are a lot of useful coupons and deals that have saved Dani quite a bit of money. Dani flicks through the last of the letters, absconding the stairs and returns to her apartment. Dani walks down the hall and sees Grace still eating but this time, she’s not eating from her plate - she’s taking the bacon off of Dani’s.</p><p>“Hey!” Dani admonishes. “That’s my crispy bacon!”</p><p>Grace turns to Dani with a mouthful of food and states, “But, Dani, it’s the girlfriend rule!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Happy Birthday, Grace Harper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Grace's birthday, Dani goes all out but struggles to find the perfect gift until a little chat with Sarah sparks the most ingenious idea ever...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Puppy?” Dani’s voice is sweet and it pulls Grace away from the edge of sleep.</p><p>“Mm?” Grace’s fingers ever so gently weave through Dani’s hair, the blonde loving how warm and comfortable Dani’s body is tucked into her side.</p><p>“I never did ask you… when's your birthday?”</p><p>“My birthday?” Her voice is low and weary.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Grace takes a moment to think. “The first of April.”</p><p>“That took you a while," she chuckles. "Did you forget?”</p><p>“No, it’s just in the future, birthdays were rarely celebrated.”</p><p>“Surely yours was since you were a high-ranking officer.”</p><p>“No. I refused to celebrate my birthday and everyone respected that.”</p><p>“Refused? Why would you refuse to celebrate your special day?”</p><p>“Because my family was killed on my birthday. I lost everyone I ever loved that day and I swore that I would never celebrate such a horrid day. I spent so many years ignoring my birthday to the point where I couldn’t remember properly when it was. I ended up hating it.”</p><p>Dani’s heart breaks in half. Grace has been through so much but yet, every time the couple talk, Dani learns that Grace has been through so much more and most of that is pain - pain she doesn’t deserve.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. That would have been horrible.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, honey. It was Legion’s. Those bastards didn’t give a flying fuck about anything except for taking over the world and killing every living thing in their path. Their cruelty made for hard-hearted soldiers. We were all so cold and distant from one another. Sure, we tried to have fun when we could but living was Hell. It was almost like Legion sucked the humanity out of humanity. I dare say we were like the machines in a way - cold, calculated, and both fighting for what we wanted. I thought it was never going to end.”</p><p>“Does it feel good? To not be in that timeline anymore?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. “It’s a big adjustment but I think I’m slowly getting the hang of living in such a nonchalant time.”</p><p>Dani chuckles. “It’s not as nonchalant as you think.”</p><p>“Trust me, honey, compared to my timeline, yours is a walk in the park. Living in the worst neighbourhood in this city would be one-thousand times better than living in a “good” neighbourhood from my time.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace… I’m so sorry that was your life. You didn’t deserve it. Nobody does.”</p><p>“I know but that doesn’t matter now. Now, I’m here with you and I’m happy.” Grace plants a soft kiss on Dani’s forehead.</p><p>“That’s good.” Dani kisses Grace’s neck and runs her fingers along the blonde’s strong abdomen. “I know you’ve spent the majority of your life avoiding your birthday and trying to forget about it but why don’t we try celebrating it this year? April is only a couple of weeks away.”</p><p>“No, Dani,” Grace’s tone is adamant. “I don’t want to do that.”</p><p>“But, Grace, it would be good for you.”</p><p>“No, Dani. I hate my birthday. Nothing good came from that day.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault that you lost your family on that day, <em>mi amor</em>. As you said, it was Legion’s and if it makes you feel any better, you’re not in that timeline anymore. You’re in this one and everything is right here. You can leave your misery and heartache in the future where it belongs but here, you need to give yourself a chance at happiness and happiness is celebrating birthdays. It’s a day where it’s all about you and you’re treated like the Queen of the world. It’s the best day ever!” </p><p>Dani’s voice is upbeat and it warms Grace’s heart.</p><p>“I’m not sure, Dani…” She shakes her head weakly.</p><p>“Just think about it, okay? It’ll be good. I promise. Give yourself a chance and if you can’t do it for you, then do it for your family. They would want you to celebrate your birthday in this time AND your time.”</p><p>Grace clenches her jaw at the mention of her family. They are such a sensitive topic for the blonde. So many years has she avoided talking about them and now, the simple mention of them makes her want to crumble.</p><p>“Okay,” she speaks. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Dani grins proudly, leaning up to kiss Grace’s lips. “Thank you, puppy. You won’t regret it.”</p><p>“I sure hope not.”</p><p>~</p><p>After getting the green light from Grace to celebrate her birthday, Dani has been planning like a madwoman. Dani loves planning events, especially birthdays and Christmases. Dani loves giving gifts and loves going all out to make everyone’s experience amazing. All of Dani’s friends say that her events are the best and everyone loves coming to them. There’s no event like a Dani Ramos event. However, planning for Grace’s birthday isn’t as easy as planning things usually is for the brunette. Since Grace doesn’t want for anything, Dani has no idea what to get the woman. Grace has gone so long without gifts and anything special it hurts Dani to her core and it makes her want to buy Grace the world. Dani knows Grace will be happy with whatever she gets her but that’s not enough for Dani. She wants to get something for Grace that she will love and cherish forever. What that is, Dani has absolutely no clue but that’s not going to stop her from trying.</p><p>“Kid, you’re going to put yourself into a coma if you don’t slow down,” Sarah states as Dani types vigorously on her laptop.</p><p>“I can’t stop, Sarah. Grace’s birthday is next week and there’s still so much to do and I still have to get her something amazing!”</p><p>“That woman will love anything you give her.”</p><p>“I know that,” she scoffs. “Which is why this is so damn hard!”</p><p>“Dani, just stop,” Sarah pushes Dani’s laptop screen down and hands her a cup of coffee. “You’ve made the day full of activities like she’s a kid, you’ve bought her lots of things already, her cake is huge I swear it could pass for a wedding one, you’re taking her out to a nice dinner, and I have no doubt that you’re going to plow her into the next dimension as well, which she will be MORE than happy with.”</p><p>“Sarah!” Dani nearly spits her coffee, her cheeks already reddening with embarrassment.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, kid. We all know sex is good and what better time to get some than on your birthday!”</p><p>“<em>Señor ayudame</em>…”</p><p>“Anyway, I wouldn’t stress too much about her birthday. Grace is happy just to spend the day with you.”</p><p>“I know she is but I want to make it really special for her and turn all of those nasty memories around and make good ones. She doesn’t have to keep living her life as if she were still in the future. She’s in THIS time now and it’ll be good for her to start living like it. She’s slowly getting there but she still has a long way to go. I want her to enjoy things and be happy. She’s gone through so much pain and I just want to fix it all.”</p><p>“You really are a mother hen, aren’t you?” She snickers. “Well, whatever you do, I’m sure Grace will love it. You won’t be able to bring back her family but giving her a nice birthday will be a good start.”</p><p>Dani freezes and Sarah frowns at the woman.</p><p>“Are you okay? You look like you’re about to be sick or something.”</p><p>“No,” Dani shakes her head and puts her mug down. “Sarah, I just had the most amazing idea.”</p><p>“For Grace’s birthday?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m going to need your help…”</p><p>~</p><p>“Dani, the movie’s starting!” Grace calls out from the couch.</p><p>“Coming!” Dani hurries over with a bowl of popcorn.</p><p>She leaps onto the couch, enthusiastically splaying a blanket over hers and Grace’s lap, snuggling into the blonde’s side, and smiling at the TV.</p><p>“Ready! What?” She asks when she catches Grace looking at her amusedly.</p><p>“I know you want to watch the movie but it’s not THAT exciting.”</p><p>“I’m not excited about the movie, silly!”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No! It’s your birthday tomorrow and I can’t wait to celebrate it with you!”</p><p>“Oh,” Grace chuckles, her gaze returning to the TV. “I still stand by my statement - it’s not that exciting.”</p><p>Dani tuts, swatting the blonde’s arm. “Grace Harper, I have quite the day planned tomorrow and so help me it’s going to be the best day of your life so get excited!”</p><p>Grace laughs again. “Yes, mom.”</p><p>“Good girl.” Dani kisses her cheek then snuggles fully into her side, resting the bowl of popcorn on Grace’s lap, and proceeds to get lost in the movie.</p><p>~</p><p>“Holy… Fucking… Shit…” Grace pants, close to incapacitated by her first birthday gift of the day. “That was amazing, Dani…”</p><p>“<em>Now</em> are you going to get in the mood of celebrating your birthday?” Dani wears a pleased grin as she rolls onto her stomach, supporting herself with her elbows.</p><p>“I know you have plans for today but I’m happy to stay in bed and do that again and again... and again.”</p><p>Dani giggles cutely, kissing Grace’s hot shoulder.</p><p>“There will be more of that tonight, birthday girl, but now, it’s time for your gifts that I have been dying to give to you.”</p><p>“Just… just give me a minute… That was REALLY good…”</p><p>“Yes, baby. You rest while I get your gifts ready.” Planting a chaste kiss on Grace’s lips, Dani moves out of bed and slips into a dressing gown.</p><p>The brunette enters the laundry and opens up the cupboard, falling to the floor and pulling out Grace’s gifts from the back - a place she knew Grace would never look, not that the blonde would purposefully look anyway. Along the way back to the bedroom, Dani grabs Grace a tall drink of water.</p><p>“Here you go, puppy,” Dani hands the augment the glass and sits on the bed, pulling out the gifts from the bag.</p><p>“Thank you, honey.” Grace sits up and downs the beverage, feeling its coolness diminish her heat. “Holy shit, Dani! How much stuff did you get me?” Grace’s eyes widen at the plethora of gifts.</p><p>“You know I love getting you things and because it’s your birthday, I’m going all out. So, start opening up, Harper! Happy birthday!”</p><p>Dani proceeds to hand gifts to the blonde and she loves the way Grace's smile spreads across her face every time she opens one. With every gift, Dani feels like it’s a little bit of Grace’s innocence coming back to her a little less of her future life glooming over her. The gifts aren’t expensive or anything like that but Grace doesn’t care. She’s just so grateful that Dani bought her so many things. By the end of it, Grace has many new clothes, new scents, and even some nice jewelry to wear. Dani also got Grace a few tools and other mechanical pieces since the blonde loves to build and fix things so that made Grace extremely happy.</p><p>“Do you like everything?” Dani checks.</p><p>“Dani, I LOVE everything. You really didn’t have to go all out.”</p><p>“Pfft! Of COURSE, I did, puppy! It’s your birthday!”</p><p>“Well, thank you, honey. I can’t remember the last time I was ever given so many things at once… It's really sweet. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, <em>mi amor</em>.” Dani leans in to kiss the blonde. “There’s one more thing I have for you.”</p><p>“Another gift? Dani, I couldn’t-”</p><p>“Shh. I don’t want to hear it. I wanted to get you something that you could keep with you and cherish forever. It took me a while to think of what that could be since you don’t want for anything and you’re happy with anything I get you.”</p><p>“And I am. I love everything you’ve given me today and I’ll cherish it forever.”</p><p>Dani’s heart skips a beat. “I know you will but this gift is different and I really think it’ll stick with you in a lot of ways. Well, I hope it will. So,” Dani extracts one final gift from the bag. “Happy birthday, baby.”</p><p>“Thank you, honey.” Grace takes the gift and slowly tears off the colourful wrapping paper.</p><p>She removes the paper to look down at the back of a silver photo frame. She flips it over and her heart stops at the sight. In fact, Grace swears everything stops, even time. In her hands, embedded behind the glass of the frame sits a picture of Grace’s family - her mother, father, little baby brother, and her younger self sitting together in a park for what appears to be a family photoshoot. They are all smiling and happy, looking at each other lovingly without a care in the world. The photo is clear and colourful and thanks to her augmented eyes, Grace can see every detail in the picture.</p><p>Dani watches her girlfriend stare at the photo, her long and dexterous fingers gently stroking the faces of her family almost wistfully. Dani expects Grace to speak but she doesn’t. Instead, tears fill Grace’s eyes as they begin to splash onto the glass.</p><p>“Grace, I…” Dani begins, her throat constricting at the sight of the blonde’s tears, guilt hastily washing over her. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d like it. I didn’t mean-” </p><p>With lightning speed, Grace crashes her mouth against Dani’s, cupping her face strongly, and holding her close. Dani takes it and waits until the blonde is ready to speak.</p><p>“Dani…” She sobs. “This is the most perfect gift I could ever receive… You… you have no idea how much this means to me… I… I…” Grace chokes and ends up falling into Dani’s arms and weeping.</p><p>“Puppy…” Dani holds onto the blonde, cradling her head warmly and supportively. “Shh, puppy… It’s all right. It’s okay. Shh…”</p><p>Grace holds onto Dani, years of pain and heartache spilling onto her gown. It hurts but it feels so good. Grace feels as if the poison she has harboured within herself is finally being dispelled and the feeling is freeing. Never in Grace’s life would she think she would see her family again but there they are, resting on her lap with the biggest elated smiles she has ever seen.</p><p>“My puppy…” Dani strokes Grace’s hair, examining her carefully when the woman pulls back to clean her face.</p><p>Dani has to wipe away her own tears. Seeing Grace cry always makes Dani cry. Dani is strong in a lot of ways but as soon as Grace sheds a tear, Dani’s eyes pour like a waterfall.</p><p>“Thank you so much for this, Dani,” Grace runs her fingers over the photo again. “I can’t tell you how much I love this. Where did you get it?”</p><p>“I asked Sarah for some help. She’s really good with tech stuff and she’s got connections pretty much everywhere so she was able to get a photo of you and your family. I wanted to try and rewind the clock for you to a better time and give you new memories of your family. The last time you saw them on your birthday was horrible but this time, you are seeing them happy on your birthday and that’s the way it should be.”</p><p>“Oh, Dani…” Grace reaches out, grabbing the back of Dani’s neck to draw her in for an ardent kiss. “You’re the most amazing woman I have ever met. Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Anything for you, baby. You deserve it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The couple kisses again before Grace looks back at her family, smiling a smile Dani has never seen before - happy, content, and almost child-like but in that is purity and it melts Dani’s heart. “I’m going to put them right here,” Grace turns and places the frame on her bedside table. “So I can see them when I wake up and when I go to sleep. How’s that?”</p><p>“That’s perfect, baby. You put them wherever you want.”</p><p>“Yeah… I like them there.” Grace nods, turning back to Dani.</p><p>“Me, too. Now,” Dani sniffs. “Before I completely burst out into a babbling mess, why don’t I get breakfast on then we can go out and celebrate your special day?”</p><p>“That sounds great, honey. Let’s go.”</p><p>Grace slips on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then takes Dani’s hand and walks with her into the kitchen for her big birthday breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Music & Lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aspiring music artist Grace Harper finds her inspiration when she meets a beautiful Latina who will change her life forever...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She got the, mm, brown eyes, caramel thighs<br/>
Long hair, no wedding ring, hey<br/>
I saw you lookin' from across the way<br/>
And now I really wanna know your name<br/>
She got the, mm, white dress, but when she's wearin' less<br/>
Man, you know that she drives me crazy<br/>
The, mm, brown eyes, beautiful smile<br/>
You know I love watching you do your thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love her hips, curves, lips say the words<br/>
"Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami"<br/>
I kiss her, this love is like a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So join me in this bed that I'm in<br/>
And push up on me and sweat, darling<br/>
So I'm gonna put my time in<br/>
I won't stop until the angels sing<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me</em>
</p><p>Grace Harper hums the lyrics as she tries to find more but it’s hard. There’s so much Grace can say about the beautiful woman who comes in on Saturday nights, the woman whose name she has discovered as Dani. She has yet to catch a surname but for now, Dani suffices. Grace is sure Dani is short for Daniella but she could be wrong. She might have a unique name and Dani is much easier to say and for people to remember. Or perhaps Dani is her full name. Grace wishes she knows more.</p><p>A little frustrated, Grace puts her pen down and gets ready for work, remembering to pack a new set of earplugs. Working at a nightclub is hectic in many ways- the people are unpredictable, drinks go everywhere, the music is absurdly loud, and security guards are always on the lookout for drug deals and the like. Thankfully, Grace works at one of the nicer clubs in town so not much drama happens in the place but that doesn’t mean people haven’t tried. It’s a tiring job working from nine at night until three in the morning but it pays good money and it allows Grace to have days to herself to work on her music but funnily enough, Grace needs to be at work to find her inspiration. On Saturday nights Grace sees the short, petite yet stunning Latina woman enter the club with her friends. Sometimes, the woman doesn’t always show up and it breaks Grace’s heart but she comes in most Saturday’s and that’s when Grace finds her inspiration.</p><p>Grace has never seen a woman so beautiful as Dani and she wants nothing more than to get to know her but she knows that Dani is there to party and have a good night just like everyone else. It’s not like Grace can just stop working and approach the woman but that doesn’t mean that she can’t admire her from afar and wish that she was the one Dani was dancing with. Grace has only seen Dani dance with her friends and never anyone else, and more importantly, a romantic partner. Sure, there have been many people who have tried to dance with Dani and buy her a drink, and thankfully, Dani has declined every time. Perhaps she’s not interested in hooking up or meeting people? Grace is fine with that but if that’s how Dani feels about strangers, what makes Grace think that she’s any different?</p><p>Grabbing her keys, Grace locks up her apartment and heads out onto the warm night streets of Mexico City and walks about fifteen minutes to the club. Grace likes to get there early to set up her station how she likes it because it doesn’t take long for the patrons to file in, leaving Grace with no time to do anything other than serving drinks. For the first hour, things are really busy since people are sober and want to change that ASAP so they put Grace and the other bartenders to work and soon enough, things settle down but not by too much. The drunker people are, the more they want to drink. Luckily, Grace is very fast at her job and she knows her drinks like the back of her hand so she is able to whip through patrons quicker than most of her co-workers.</p><p>The club is now full of patrons, however, the one patron Grace is waiting for is not here yet. The blonde waits and waits and eventually, she spots long, brown, wavy hair, chocolate-brown eyes, caramel skin, and a fitted white dress that accentuates all of her curves. Grace’s heart spikes and she swallows hard. Goddammit, that woman is gorgeous. She’s quite short - about five feet two - but Grace thinks that just adds to her beauty. She’s beautiful in every way and time and time again has Grace imagined lifting the woman up so they can kiss. Grace would be more than happy to lift that woman if it meant she could kiss those perky, full, delicious lips of hers. This is where things get hard. Grace has to focus on her work while watching Dani. Grace likes to look out for the woman. She knows that she is with her friends and that they always have each other’s backs but Grace’s protectiveness is too strong to curb.</p><p>“Stop it! No, stop it!”</p><p>Grace can hear Dani’s voice over the loud music and through her earplugs. Her ears prick up like a dog’s as she snaps her head up and looks in Dani’s direction, prepared to leap over the counter, and stop whoever isn’t listening to Dani’s orders. Thankfully, when Grace locates Dani, she sees the brunette is laughing with her friends as they poke her and tease her. Grace can relax but not for long when the woman approaches the bar, pushing her way through the gaps of people. Grace automatically serves her.</p><p>“The usual?” Grace calls out over the music.</p><p>“God, that makes me sound like an alcoholic!” Dani laughs. “Yes, please.”</p><p>“Coming right up!” Grace races around like the Flash to make Dani’s drink and it’s ready within seconds. “Here you go!”</p><p>“Thank you!” Dani hands Grace some money but the blonde shakes her head and leans in.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it - this one is on me.”</p><p>“Wha… what? No, I couldn’t! Here, take it.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine, Dani. I want you to have it.”</p><p>The woman leans back with a small smile. “You know my name.”</p><p>“Oh… Y, yeah,” she nods. “You come in here quite a bit and I’ve heard your friends call you Dani, so…”</p><p>“Fair enough. So, you know my name but I don’t know yours.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Grace,” the blonde wipes her hand on the rag she always keeps tucked in her pocket. “Grace Harper,” she extends her hand.</p><p>“Daniella Ramos. Dani.” Her hands are soft and warm.</p><p><em>Daniella…</em> Grace smiles. “That’s a beautiful name.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grace.”</p><p>The bartender smiles goofily, loving how her name rolls of Dani’s tongue.</p><p>“I’ll have to owe you a drink sometime now,” Dani winks and Grace feels like her knees are about to give out.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting then.”</p><p>Dani bites her lip and giggles. “I won’t.”</p><p>Taking her drink, Dani returns to the booth where her friends are, whom of which are starting at the woman with eager grins on their faces.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dani laughs, sitting down.</p><p>“Oh, don’t play with us, Dani! We saw you talking to her!” Belle says.</p><p>“Yeah, Dani! What did the cute barkeep say to you?” Ashley adds.</p><p>“She looked so red when you went up to her! I told you that dress would work!” Willa teases.</p><p>“Okay, settle down, ladies! Yes, we had a little chat. I went to pay her for my drink and she said it was on her.”</p><p>“Ooohh!”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!”</p><p>“What did you do?” Ashley’s eyes are wide with curiosity.</p><p>“I told her that I had to buy her one sometime and she said to not keep her waiting.”</p><p>“Ooohhh!”</p><p>“Oh, Dani, you have to ask her when her shift ends! You have to!” Says Willa.</p><p>“Yeah, Dani! That woman can’t stop looking at you!”</p><p>“I always wondered why you liked coming here so much but it’s so cute!”</p><p>“Dani, you have to ask her to go to the bathroom with you really quickly,” Ashely winks.</p><p>“What?” Dani nearly chokes on her drink. “I can’t do that!”</p><p>“Serenade her!”</p><p>“Oh, yes! Dani, you have an amazing voice! Sing her something!”</p><p>“Ladies! We’re in a loud-ass nightclub. I’d be shouting at her instead of singing to her.”</p><p>“Fine. Just go and ask her when her shift ends then and get her number or something. She clearly likes you and you’re head over heels for her so you need to do something about it. The tension is killing me,” Belle sips on her Gin Ricky.</p><p>“Yeah, Dani,” Ashely nudges her. “You get heart eyes every time you see her and you always dress up for her. You like her.”</p><p>Dani turns her head and looks at the blonde who is serving some other people. “She IS really cute…” Dani bites her lip, loving how Grace’s muscles flex with every movement she makes and she thanks God above for the invention of tank tops.</p><p>“Hello, earth to Dani?” Willa snaps her fingers.</p><p>“Ah, what?” Dani jolts.</p><p>“For the love of all that is Holy! You NEED to ask that woman out! You do it or I will do it for you!”</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I’ll ask when her shift ends but I’ll do it later when I’ve finished my drink and work up the courage. I can’t do it so soon.”</p><p>“Playing it cool? Okay, I’m down with that. But don’t forget,” the woman gives a pointed look.</p><p>“Oh, trust me, I won’t and even if I did, you wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>“Damn right I wouldn’t.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Harper, think fast!” Courtney throws a towel at Grace’s head but the blonde is too slow to catch it before it hits her. “You’re losing your A-Game, woman!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Grace folds the towel and puts it behind her.</p><p>“Still keeping guard?” The woman steps over to Grace and looks in her direction to where Dani is talking with her friends.</p><p>“I’m just making sure she’s having a good time.”</p><p>“And that nobody comes and hits on her. I swear, Grace, every time someone approaches her, you’re ready to rip their heads off! I actually thought you were going to that one time…”</p><p>“He didn’t understand the word, “no” until her friends ganged up on him and got forceful. Only then did he leave her alone. When a woman says no once, you listen to her. She shouldn’t have to say it over and over again. Where’s the respect?”</p><p>“Dani doesn’t realise how lucky she has it. You’re not even dating and you’re already protective over her and looking out for her.”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s happened to me…” Grace sighs, rubbing her face.</p><p>“You have a crush and it’s cute. We all act differently when we have a crush. I think it’s really sweet that you get protective over her and make sure she’s okay every time she comes here.”</p><p>“If anything happened to her…” Grace shakes her head. “I’d be completely beside myself…”</p><p>“Aww, Grace!” Courtney wraps her arms around the woman, yanking her in for a hug.</p><p>“Ow! Courtney!”</p><p>“You’re so sweet!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Grace mumbles.</p><p>Courtney giggles and holds Grace to her and fortunately, Courtney is almost as tall as Grace so she can hold her without it being too awkward. The woman goes to release her friend but stops when she looks over at Dani’s table and sees the Latina eying her off and if Courtney didn’t know any better, she’d say that Dani’s green-eyed monster has shown itself.</p><p>“Put your arms around me,” Courtney utters.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just put your arms around me and relax for a minute. I want to try something.”</p><p>“Ah… Okay.” Grace loosely wraps her arms around Courtney and when she does, she begins scratching the back of Grace’s neck, going into her hair. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I think your girlfriend is a little jealous…”</p><p>“Dani? She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Not yet but by judging her glowering eyes… she will be soon.”</p><p>“Are you goading her? Courtney, that’s awful!”</p><p>“I know but this should make her do something. She clearly likes you so seeing you in the arms of another woman should stir some fire inside her that’ll make her take what she wants.”</p><p>“Let’s hope she’s not the crazy jealous type and attacks me, too.”</p><p>“And let’s hope she doesn’t have my head on a plate by the end of the night either.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Whoa, hold up. Dani, nine o’clock. Someone’s holding your girl.”</p><p>“What?” Dani spins her head so fast it’s close to coming off entirely.</p><p>In the distance there stands Grace being held by a beautiful redhead and Dani can feel her blood boil.</p><p>“Who the fuck is that?” She snaps.</p><p>“I think that’s the other bartender,” answers Ashely.</p><p>“Are they dating?”</p><p>“I don’t think so…”</p><p>“Then why the fuck is she holding her like that and stroking her hair? Co-workers don’t do that.” The venom in Dani’s voice is heavy and her friends fear for Courtney already.</p><p>“I think enough time has passed for you to ask her when her shift ends,” Willa tells her.</p><p>“I think enough time has passed, too.”</p><p>Downing the rest of her drink, Dani stands and practically marches over to the bar.</p><p>“She’s coming. Good luck. Please, protect me,” Courtney stammers out as she releases Grace and blesses the patron on the other side of the bar that she promptly serves.</p><p>“Dani!” Grace smiles. “The usual?”</p><p>“No, not this time. What time does your shift end tonight?”</p><p>“My shift?”</p><p>“Yes. When does it end?”</p><p>“Umm, a bit before three. The club shuts at three and the bar closes at two but I have to wait around for everyone to go so I can collect all of the glasses and whatnot. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because I still need to get you that drink.”</p><p>“O, oh, ah…” Grace feels like her cheeks are going to burst into flames. “Well, I think three in the morning is a little late… early… I don’t know, to get a drink but I have my break in half an hour. Perhaps then we could have a quick drink. Just come up to the bar in half an hour.”</p><p>“Okay, see you then, Grace Harper.” Dani winks and struts off, leaving Grace in a complete daze.</p><p>“What the Hell just happened?” Grace mumbles.</p><p>“You just got hit on by your crush is what just happened,” Courtney nudges the blonde playfully. “See? Goading isn’t so bad when you get what you want, is it?”</p><p>Grace purses her lips and gives her friend an unimpressed look as she turns to pack the dishwasher.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>~</p><p>As agreed, Dani approaches the bar half an hour later with her friends cheering her on, throwing in some lewd comments as well but Dani ignored them no matter how much she wanted to jump Grace’s bones…</p><p>“There she is!” Grace smiles. “The usual?”</p><p>“I think it’s time for <em>me</em> to ask <em>you</em> that question,” Dani giggles. “What’ll you have?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Grace chuckles. “Scotch and coke is my go-to.”</p><p>“All right. One scotch and coke, please.”</p><p>“With a slice of lime.”</p><p>“With a slice of lime, too.”</p><p>Grace laughs and makes the drink, putting it on the counter. She cuts up a lime and hands it to the brunette where Dani grabs it and wedges it on the edge of the glass.</p><p>“There you go! I slaved my guts out for that drink so enjoy it.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am! Thank you.” Grace takes the drink and has a sip. “Mm… Very nice. We’ll make a bartender out of you yet.”</p><p>Dani giggles and Grace swears she could melt on the spot.</p><p>“Hey, did you want to come out the back with me? I need to eat and I can barely hear you over all of this noise.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure! I’d love to!”</p><p>“Great! Just follow me.” Grace tells Courtney she’s going for her break and walks out from behind the counter. “Here,” Grace takes Dani’s hand and pulls her close. “So we don’t get separated.”</p><p>“G, good idea,” Dani clears her throat, excitement rushing through her by Grace’s touch.</p><p>Grace holds onto her drink and Dani’s hand as she pushes through the inebriated crowd and out the back into a small break room with a fridge, a mini-kitchen, a table with several chairs around it, and a bathroom to the side.</p><p>“Take a seat,” Grace pulls out a chair, allowing Dani to sit.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Grace opens the fridge and pulls out her food, which is pesto pasta with chicken pieces. The blonde sits next to Dani and removes her earplugs.</p><p>“Ah… That’s better…” She sighs contently. “It’s good to sit after standing all night.”</p><p>“I feel you. I work in a car factory.”</p><p>“Oh, really? I never would have guessed.”</p><p>“What did you think I did?” Dani is amused.</p><p>“I don’t know. Perhaps a check-out chick, behind the counter type of girl… something like that.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid to get dirty. I work hard during the week so I can go out and have fun on night’s like this.” She playfully points to herself.</p><p>“I don’t doubt you either. Would you, ah… would you like some?” Grace offers her food. “I feel rude being the only one eating.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s okay. You eat up. You’ve been working all night. I couldn’t take any.”</p><p>“Okay. If you’re hungry let me know. We have other things in here.”</p><p>“I’ve been drinking so I’m not particularly hungry.”</p><p>“No worries.” Grace digs into her food, trying to stay as calm as possible.</p><p>She had no idea what was going through her head when she asked Dani if she wanted to come into the break room. Yes, she had trouble hearing her but now that Dani is sitting right next to her, smelling and looking so good… it makes Grace’s heart pump as if she were running a marathon.</p><p>“So, ah, is that your friend that you work with?” Dani probes. “At the bar?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Grace nods. “That’s Courtney. We’ve been working together for a few years now. She’s a good worker and a good friend.”</p><p>“You’re just friends?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re just friends. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I was just wondering since she seemed pretty close to you earlier. You know, hugging you, stroking your hair, and all that.”</p><p>“Oh, no, she was just…” <em>Trying to make you jealous…</em> “being Courtney. She can be like that sometimes but we’re just friends.”</p><p>“Okay.” <em>Good.</em> </p><p>The thought of Grace being with someone else pisses Dani off. Dani isn’t the possessive type but when she likes someone, nobody else can have them. Okay, maybe it is a <em>little</em> possessive but it’s not unhealthy. Dani won’t hate Courtney forever knowing that she and Grace are just friends and Courtney happens to be an affectionate friend. There’s nothing wrong with that. Dani has affectionate friends that hug and kiss her.</p><p>“So, ah… are you having a good night so far?” Grace checks.</p><p>“Yes, the girls and I are having a good time. We love coming here.” <em>I do more so…</em></p><p>“I can tell. You come here a lot.”</p><p>“It’s a good place. It’s not like some other clubs where shady shit goes down pretty much every night and the bouncers have to kick people out every five minutes. I like how you can have a good time without someone trying to mug you or whatever. I mean, you’ve always got to be careful but this place is different.”</p><p>“I agree. That’s why I chose this place over the others. I didn’t want to work for a dive bar or some trashy place.”</p><p>“You picked well with this place that’s for sure.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Ramos, it’s now or never - you have to ask her out or at least ask her number…</em>
</p><p>“So, Grace, are you seeing anyone?” Dani thanks the alcohol in her system for her courage.</p><p>“Like, dating?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No,” Grace shakes her head. “Are, ah… are you?”</p><p>“No,” she smiles. “So can I have your number?”</p><p>Grace coughs when her food gets stuck in her throat.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” Grace has a mouthful of her drink. “You want my number?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Umm… Why?”</p><p>“Because, Grace, I think you’re really cute and I want to get to know you better. The only reason I come here now is because of you.”</p><p>Grace turns to the woman. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>“What? No! I’ve had a little to drink but I’m not drunk! I mean what I say, Grace. I think you’re cute and I’d like your number. My friends have been dying for me to hurry up and do this. Every time we come here I say I’ll do it but I never do. I always back out but I don’t want to do that anymore.”</p><p>Grace doesn’t know what to say. This beautiful woman is telling her that she wants her. Part of Grace feels like she has been slipped something in her drink but the way Dani looks at her so vulnerably tells her otherwise.</p><p>“D, Dani… I… I don’t know what to say…”</p><p>“Do… do you not want to or…?”</p><p>“What? Oh, no! I mean, yes, I mean… Yes, I want to I’m just a little speechless. I thought that you weren’t interested. I mean, a beautiful woman like you taking an interest in someone like me… Yeah, it’s pretty unbelievable.”</p><p>“Well, you better believe it because I’m more than interested.”</p><p>Grace chuckles and blushes when she sees Dani’s beautiful gaze meet her own.</p><p>“If that’s the case, then I think we better get each other’s numbers.”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>“Let me just get my phone…” Grace reaches into her bag to fish for her phone only for a small book to fall out of it.</p><p>“Oh, you dropped this,” Dani bends down to pick up the now open book. “Oh… Do you write songs?”</p><p>Grace turns to Dani and sees that she is looking at the song about <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Ah, y, yeah. I do. I want to be an artist one day.”</p><p>“That’s amazing! Do you mind if I read it?”</p><p>“Umm, I, ah… It’s not finished yet and I’m still playing around with the words…” Grace stammers, rubbing the back of her neck, praying that Dani doesn’t pick up that it’s about her.</p><p>“Wow, Grace… these lyrics are beautiful… Is… is this about me?”</p><p>“Umm… Well… Maybe… a little… Ah…”</p><p>Dani smiles as she re-reads the lyrics, feeling her heart leap into her throat.</p><p>“Oh, Grace… That’s so sweet… Do you mean this?”</p><p>Grace gets lost in Dani’s eyes when the brunette gazes at her.</p><p>“Y, yes… Yes, I do. I mean every word, Dani. You… you’re so beautiful and ever since I saw you I couldn’t tear my eyes away and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”</p><p>“Oh, Grace… This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done… Could you sing it for me?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Grace laughs, shaking her head. “No, I don’t think I could sing it in front of you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because it’s not finished and also, I’m embarrassed enough with you reading it.”</p><p>“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“No, it’s not your fault, Dani. I just wasn’t expecting you to find it.”</p><p>“I’m glad I did.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yes, because now I can do this.” Putting the book down, Dani surges forward, grabbing the back of Grace’s neck and kissing her soundly.</p><p>The blonde is nearly knocked off her chair when Dani does it but she doesn’t fight it. She simply leans into the kiss and eventually, places her hand on Dani’s cheek to kiss her back. The kiss is slow but so full of emotion and Grace feels like time stops until Dani breaks away and giggles.</p><p>“What?” Grace smiles.</p><p>“My friends aren’t going to believe this.”</p><p>“Are you going to report back to them?”</p><p>“A little. It’s just what we do. We’re a family.”</p><p>“Well, if you could spare me some humiliation about the taking you to bed part in my song, that would be great.”</p><p>“But that’s the best part…” Dani winks and Grace could pass out right here and now. “But you’ll have to take me on a few dates first.”</p><p>Grace swallows hard as she can feel the heat in her cheeks rise.</p><p>“When are you going to finish the song?”</p><p>“Umm… I don’t know. I’m kind of stuck. It’s taken me a bit to just write that and get it right. I bring my music to work so I can get inspiration but I’m still trying to find the right words…”</p><p>“Well, perhaps I can help you.”</p><p>“Help me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I love music and I write songs every now and then but I love to sing. I could help you if you like.”</p><p>“Y, yeah… Okay,” Grace nods. “Yeah, why not?”</p><p>“Nervous little thing, aren’t you?”</p><p>“When I’m sitting next to you, can you blame me?"</p><p>“Easy there, Harper, or else we won’t make it to our date to get into bed.”</p><p>Grace stifles a groan because getting into bed with Dani would be absolute heaven. Grace could have the woman over this table if she really wanted and she REALLY does want to but she’s at work and she respects Dani too much to do that anyway.</p><p>“Well, how about on our date we work on it? How does tomorrow sound?”</p><p>Dani beams. “I’d like that very much, Grace Harper.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Grace</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She got the, mm, brown eyes, caramel thighs<br/>
Long hair, no wedding ring, hey<br/>
I saw you lookin' from across the way<br/>
And now I really wanna know your name<br/>
She got the, mm, white dress, but when she's wearin' less<br/>
Man, you know that she drives me crazy<br/>
The, mm, brown eyes, beautiful smile<br/>
You know I love watching you do your thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love her hips, curves, lips say the words<br/>
"Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami"<br/>
I kiss her, this love is like a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So join me in this bed that I'm in<br/>
And push up on me and sweat, darling<br/>
So I'm gonna put my time in<br/>
I won't stop until the angels sing<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dani</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She got that, mm, blue eyes, givin' me signs<br/>
That she really wants to know my name, hey<br/>
I saw you lookin' from across the way<br/>
And suddenly, I'm glad I came, ay!<br/>
Ven para acá quiero bailar, toma mi mano<br/>
Quiero sentir tu cuerpo en mi, estás temblando<br/>
Mm, blue eyes, takin' your time<br/>
Now we know we'll never be the same</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love her lips 'cause she says the words<br/>
"Te amo, mami, ah, te amo, mami"<br/>
Don't wake up, this love is like a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grace &amp; Dani</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So join me in this bed that I'm in<br/>
Push up on me and sweat, darling<br/>
So I'm gonna put my time in (time in)<br/>
I won't stop until the angels sing<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flawless diamonds<br/>
In a greenfield near Buenos Aires<br/>
Until the sun's rising<br/>
We won't stop until the angels sing<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So join me in this bed (this bed) that I'm in (that I'm in)<br/>
Push up on me and sweat, darling (oh, oh)<br/>
So I'm gonna put my time in<br/>
I won't stop until the angels sing (na, na, na)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Come south of the border, border (hey)<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Come south of the border, border<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me<br/>
Jump in that water, be free<br/>
Come south of the border with me</em>
</p><p>With the eruption of cheers from her fans, Grace finishes her song, waving to the crowd before turning to Dani and pressing a kiss to her lips, making the crowd roar even louder. Dani giggles, snuggling into Grace’s side.</p><p>“DRACE! DRACE! DRACE!” The crowd chants and Dani blows kisses at them all.</p><p>The couple thank the crowd for being amazing and wishes them all the best then leaves the stage, finishing the Ohio part of their USA tour.</p><p>“Three years later and they still love that song…” Says Grace, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting on a couch in hers and Dani’s shared dressing room.</p><p>“It was our very first song, babe.” Dani sits next to the blonde, resting in her side. “It was the one that changed our lives forever.”</p><p>“I know… It was the best moment of my life when the record dealer wanted to produce our song.”</p><p>“Mine, too.”</p><p>“You know, that song still takes me back to that time where I saw you at that club, dancing with your friends and having fun.”</p><p>“Me, too, puppy.” Dani kisses the blonde’s cheek, tasting the sweat on her skin. “You need a shower.”</p><p>“I know. I feel like I sweat buckets on stage… I probably do.”</p><p>“I need a shower, too.” Dani takes Grace’s water and drinks the rest before standing. “Come on, stud, Drace needs a shower.”</p><p>Grace laughs and takes Dani’s hand to walk to the shower. “Best band name ever.”</p><p>"It is." Dani smiles and kisses Grace’s shoulder lovingly. "I love you, Grace Harper."</p><p>"I love you, too, Daniella Ramos - more than anything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Lyrics used:</strong> <em>South Of The Border</em> by Ed Sheeran (lyrics changed to fit the story)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Happy Birthday, Daniella Ramos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grace struggles to find the perfect birthday gift for her girlfriend until she concocts an idea that neither of them will ever forget. </p><p>This one-shot is the counterpart of, "Happy Birthday, Grace Harper".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s eating you, kid?” Sarah asks, helping herself to a bag of potato chips.</p><p>“I have no idea what to do for Dani’s birthday,” answers Grace, frantically looking through birthday ideas on Google.</p><p>“You know that it’s quality with Dani, not quantity.”</p><p>“Yes, but even with that, it’s hard. Dani has done so much for me and there’s no way I can return the favour. For my birthday she got me a photo of my family. There’s no way I can give her something as special as that.”</p><p>“You saved her life more than once, kid. Without you, she’d be dead. I’d say that’s pretty special.”</p><p>“And without her, <em>I’d<em> be dead.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’ve been dating for a few years now and you’ve done well in the past.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is that a compliment, Connor?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t get big-headed. It’s just a fact - nothing more.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ah-huh, sure,” Grace smirks and Sarah rolls her eyes. “What are <em>you</em> going to get Dani?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know yet. Maybe some fighting equipment or something like that.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Classy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, you clearly don’t have a better idea.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shut up.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sarah sports a cocky grin but Grace simply ignores it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Puppy, I’m home!” Dani’s voice echoes from the front door.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shit!” Grace quickly closes the tabs on her laptop before standing and greeting her girlfriend as she walks into the living room. “Hey, baby!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Ahí está mi lindo perrito</em>…” Dani smiles and presses a kiss to Grace’s lips. “What are you two up to? Staying out of trouble I hope.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Not in the slightest,” Sarah answers.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, at least you haven’t killed each other.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Not yet.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani rolls her eyes and begins getting a start on dinner. “Are you staying for dinner, Sarah?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’d love to but I’ve got to meet a contact. Speaking of which, I better head off.” Sarah removes her feet from the table and stands with the bag of potato chips in hand. “I’ll see you two love birds later.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re just going to take our chips?” Grace probes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah,” Sarah speaks as if it wasn’t already obvious. “We all know Dani keeps extra in stock for me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just because she does, doesn’t mean you should take them all the time.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, Grace, it’s fine,” Dani interjects. “Sarah is family. She’s done a lot for us and the least we could do is let her take the potato chips.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace huffs. “Fine.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Anyway, I’m out. Talk to you later.” Sarah farewells.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Bye, Sarah! Love you!” Dani calls out as the older woman walks to the front door.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, you, too…” She waves nonchalantly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll be expecting you to say it back properly when you get back!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sarah mumbles under her breath but Dani simply giggles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t think she’s going to say it back, babe,” Grace states.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I got her to say, “you, too” so it’s only a matter of time before she says it back properly.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Possibly.” Grace kisses Dani’s head then helps her with making dinner, which is basically peeling vegetables and handing Dani the ingredients she needs. “So, your birthday is coming up… Do you know what you want?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I want to have a nice relaxing day in my PJ’s with my puppy as we watch movies and nap all day.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace chuckles. “We can do that but what do you <em>want</em>?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hmm… Well, there is a charm bracelet I like in the jewelry store in town.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What store?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I forgot the name. I’ll look it up after dinner.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay. A charm bracelet. What else?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You know me, puppy - I don’t want for much.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know but it’s your birthday and I love spoiling you. You need to let me know.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, I know you do and you’re so precious.” Dani stands on her toes to kiss the blonde. “If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good because you know I suck at getting creative.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re not that bad,” she titters.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“When it comes to creative military tactics, I’m pretty good but when it comes to gifts, surprises, and the like, I’m terrible.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll love whatever you get me, puppy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace appreciates Dani’s kindness and selflessness but it makes it extremely hard for the augment. She doesn’t believe that she has experienced anything so difficult in her life as gift-giving. As much as it pains her, she has to turn to Sarah for such things and even then, Sarah isn’t the greatest either. Thankfully, Dani always loves whatever Grace gets her because it’s the thought with Dani more than anything and also, as Sarah said, quality over quantity. When Grace thinks over that statement, she is suddenly swept with the best idea. It’s so good it makes her heart skip a beat with excitement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What are you smiling at?” Dani asks when she catches the taller woman out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nothing,” Grace leans down to kiss Dani’s head. “I just love you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani blushes, never being able to control it and she never plans to try. Grace always has that effect on her. So, Dani turns to peck Grace’s lips and replies, “I love you, too.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Waking up with a beautiful Latina in her arms is the best way for Grace to wake up. Because of Dani’s size, Grace can easily tuck the brunette into her arms and curl her body around her, protecting her and nurturing her. Dani is extremely comfortable to hold and Grace loves waking up smelling Dani’s shampoo and body lotion that she lathers herself in before she goes to sleep. In the morning, Dani’s skin is extra soft and smooth and Grace loves kissing it and coaxing Dani awake by stroking it if need be.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>However, this morning is different. Today is Dani’s birthday and Grace decides to let the woman sleep. Grace has a few plans for her and her girlfriend but she will let Dani sleep for as long as she wants. Grace simply lies with the brunette, holding her close and placing tender kisses along her skin and gently tracing her fingertips along it. Eventually, Dani wakes. She softly stirs then reaches behind her and scratches Grace’s head - a religious routine every morning.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good morning, birthday girl,” Grace greets warmly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani smiles. “Good morning, puppy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace sits up and leans over to give Dani the first kiss of the day. “How are you feeling?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“A day older.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace chuckles. “Well, it’ll be a day well spent.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mm, I hope so…” Dani slides her hands up Grace’s strong arms then pulls on the back of Grace’s neck for a sensual kiss.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“First thing, huh?” Grace asks.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes. I need my cute, sexy augment with her strong arms and powerful hips.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace grins uncontrollably and moves on top of Dani with their lips sewn together…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, that looks good… that’s done over there… that’s cooking nicely… Yes, that’s fine.” Grace nods in approval as she overlooks the newly done-up apartment.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It’s nothing special but Grace has decorated it a little with fairy lights, candles, and music. She has laid the table beautifully with flowers and a nice table cloth. The blonde wanted to do something special for Dani’s birthday dinner. She thought about taking the woman out to once of the upper-class restaurants in the city but decided against it in the end since Dani doesn’t like fuss or expensive things and as Sarah said, it’s quality over quantity and Grace knows Dani will love a private dinner over a five-star dinner any time.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The couple spent the morning lounging in bed, making love, and cuddling. Dani loved all of her gifts from Grace, especially the charm bracelet Dani mentioned. Later, they went out for lunch and did some shopping where Grace bought Dani anything she wanted, much to Dani’s disapproval but she knew that was just Grace’s character. Grace would buy Dani the whole world if she could and Dani knows it. As much as Grace wanted to spend the entire day with Dani, she needed Sarah to jump in and take the brunette out for a few hours while Grace got the apartment ready.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani should be home soon and Grace is ready - nervous but ready. This is the first time Grace has cooked a proper meal on her own. The blonde had to sneak off to Mona’s for the past week to learn how to cook for Dani’s birthday. Grace cannot thank that woman enough and the number of times Grace was close to blowing up her kitchen was countless. Grace and kitchens just aren’t a good combination hence why she leaves the cooking to Dani and is grateful that Dani loves to cook.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Mi amor</em>, I’m home!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace nearly jumps at Dani’s announcement. She races to the mirror and checks her hair before walking to the hallway and greeting her girlfriend.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, hello,” Dani giggles when Grace picks her up and spins her around.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hello,” Grace smiles and pecks the woman’s lips.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You look nice,” Dani admires Grace’s attire of fitted black jeans, leather shoes, and a pale blue floral button-up shirt. “Are you going out somewhere?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Nope. Come,” Grace takes Dani’s hand and leads her into the living room that she has set up as an open dining area with the couches and coffee table pushed to the sides.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Dios Mio!</em> Grace!” Dani gasps.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Happy birthday, baby.” Grace kisses Dani’s head and pulls out her chair.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh my God…” Dani sits and takes in the ambiance, loving every detail Grace has put in, especially the colourful flowers in the middle of the table. “Did you do all of this?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I might have,” she winks.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s beautiful, puppy. And is that… are you cooking something?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m cooking <em>us</em> dinner.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani looks at the blonde perplexed. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Grace?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s still me,” Grace laughs. “I took up some cooking lessons from Mona. I wanted to do something special for you tonight.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani feels her heart flutter. “<em>Mi amor</em>, that’s so sweet. Thank you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wait until you try the food before you thank me. Even though I took cooking lessons, that doesn’t mean the dish will be five-star quality.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“If not, we can always order something and pretend that you cooked it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And this is why I love you. Well, one of the many reasons why I love you anyway.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani giggles and watches Grace open the oven, releasing a beautiful smell and Dani is now starving.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That smells amazing, <em>mi amor</em>.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Let’s hope that it tastes the same, too.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace serves the roasted chicken with vegetables and it looks resplendent. Once everything is placed, Grace sits across from the brunette who cuts into the chicken and takes the first bite where the food melts in her mouth.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“<em>Dios Mio</em>, Grace…” Dani hums.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is it good?” Grace is eager.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“VERY. It’s amazing.” Dani takes another forkful of food. “Mm… This is really good. Best dinner ever.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace smiles proudly and it warms Dani’s heart. Even though Grace is a tall, augmented, tough super-soldier from the future, she is quite childish in a lot of ways but it's the best kind of childish; it’s cute, and Dani loves it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Can you make this every night?” Dani asks and Grace chuckles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I can but I doubt that it will be as good as that.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Practice makes perfect, puppy.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s true. How was your outing with Sarah?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It was good. It was nice to spend some quality time with her. She acts tough and apathetic but I know she misses me and likes to spend time with me. She treated me to a lot of things, which is totally NOT Sarah.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Everyone knows that she has a soft spot for you, baby. You have that effect on people. If you can get to Sarah, you can get to anyone.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani grins proudly. “I hope so. We’re not meant to be cold and callous. We’re meant to love and take care of one another.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes, I know that know thanks to you. You really have changed me a lot, honey, and I just want to say thank you. The future is a grim and horrid place and now that I’m here with you, I realise there is so much more to life and I know how important it is to make the most of it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You don’t need to thank me, puppy. You’ve always had it in you. I just helped bring it out.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Regardless, I’m a different person since I met you and I’m so glad that I am and I’m so honoured that I get to share this special day with you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’ve shared a few special days with me,” she giggles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know and I have loved all of them.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani flashes Grace a loving smile then proceeds to finish her dinner and dessert of chocolate lava pudding that is divine. By the end of the meal, Dani is satiated and content.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“How did you like everything?” Grace checks.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It was amazing, puppy. Thank you so much.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, the night isn’t over yet.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, I couldn’t eat another thing, <em>mi amor</em>.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good thing I’m not talking about food then,” she titters. “No, there’s… there’s something I wanted to talk to you about…” Grace rubs the back of her neck; a telltale sign that she’s nervous.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What about?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well, umm… not really talk about… umm… I… Dammit, this is harder than I thought…”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s okay, puppy. You can talk to me about anything.” Dani sports a reassuring smile that calms Grace but also gives her the courage to do what never thought she’d ever be able to do.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace slides out of her chair and falls onto one knee where she takes Dani’s hand and Dani’s face falls blank.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Dani, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your beauty radiates on the inside and out and I never thought I’d get so lucky in my entire life. In the future, my luck was death but now, I can’t bear the thought of dying for one second. I knew coming to the past was a one-way ticket but I’m glad that it was. Being with you has changed me in so many ways. I’m so much happier and I love my life. I love being with you and I love living this life with you in this world and time. I love you so much, Dani, it hurts sometimes but in the best way. I…” Grace takes a moment to bite back her tears and it makes Dani tear up herself.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Grace…” Dani reaches out to stroke the scar on Grace’s cheek.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grace swallows and fights her urge to cry as she delves into her pocket and presents a beautiful diamond ring. Dani gasps, her heart stopping momentarily as she takes in the setting. Grace looks so vulnerable and pure at this moment. Dani wishes she could record this moment but she knows that she will never forget it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Daniella Ramos, will you marry me?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani’s tears escape as she nods eagerly. “Yes, Grace Harper, I will. I’ll marry you one thousand times over.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Beaming, Grace slips the ring onto Dani’s finger then proceeds to stand, taking the petite brunette with her as she lifts her up for a leveled hug and a kiss.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Best birthday ever,” Dani utters, grinning at her, now, fiancée. “I have to get <em>you</em> a ring now.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’d love that.” Grace kisses Dani again, elated tears falling down her cheeks. “I can’t wait to marry you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Likewise, my beautiful puppy. Now, I think we should take this celebration to bed, don’t you think?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes,” Grace pecks Dani lovingly. “I think that’s a great idea.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dani falls forward onto Grace’s lips, folding her arms around the blonde’s neck and curls her legs around her waist, allowing the woman to carry her into the bedroom and it truly is the best birthday Daniella Ramos has ever had.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay… This spot looks good. Safe. Secure. Good exit points. No sign of danger.” Grace nods with her hands on her hips, scanning the area carefully.</p><p>“Grace,” Dani giggles, pushing past the blonde. “We’re camping not sitting out in the middle of a war zone.”</p><p>“You can never be too careful, Dani.”</p><p>“Well, if you want to care, help me set up our tent. I want to get it set up before we go hiking because we won’t want to do it when we get back.”</p><p>Dani shrugs her bag from her back and begins unpacking it and Grace follows suit, grabbing the tent gear and carefully reading the instructions. Within ten minutes, the tent is up and Dani begins unraveling their double sleeping bag and sheets for tonight.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Dani probes once she sees Grace putting together a contraption on the ground.</p><p>“Setting up a net. Anything that comes near us will be caught up in this net then a bell will ring, alarming us of its presence. I’m also going to put tripwires along the perimeter so make sure you don’t trip on one if you need to use the bathroom in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Grace Harper, you will do no such thing! We are camping and we’re going to have fun. Everything will be fine. This is our weekend getaway and nothing is going to happen. This isn’t the future so put those things away and finish unpacking before we go hiking.”</p><p>Grace pouts. “Fine.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>For the next half an hour, Grace helps Dani set up camp, subtly checking to make sure they are in a safe location and stealthy and strategically placing little traps and alarms around them without Dani noticing. In Grace’s eyes, you can never be too careful. Once the camp is complete, the brunette gears up for a hike as does Grace. They trek through the woods and abscond steep hills where they reach the peak of a tall hill that overlooks a crystal blue reservoir encompassed by verdure.</p><p>“Wow…” Grace breathes.</p><p>“I know, right?” Dani smiles.</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything so blue… It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Dani peers up at her girlfriend’s amazed expression that makes her heart melt. It’s the little things that Dani takes for granted but it's those things that mean the world to Grace, forcing Dani to appreciate them that much more.</p><p>“You’re so lucky,” Grace adds.</p><p>“<em>We’re</em> so lucky, puppy.” Dani slips her arm around Grace’s waist. “This is your world, too.”</p><p> “And I’m so thankful to be able to get this opportunity. When I was a kid, I wouldn’t have appreciated things like this but now… this is amazing.” A tear rolls down Grace’s cheek and Dani only notices when she hears Grace sniff.</p><p>“Oh, puppy..."</p><p>“I’m fine,” Grace wipes her eyes.</p><p>“You don’t look fine.”</p><p>“It’s just sensory overload, honey. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Dani looks at her girlfriend sympathetically and rubs her back, deciding not to speak and just give Grace a moment to deal with her emotions and take in the environment around her.</p><p>“Okay, I’m good now.” Grace slips her bag off her shoulders and sits on a nearby rock. “Hungry?”</p><p>“A little. You?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Dani chuckles. “Of course.”</p><p>The brunette sits next to the augment and eats a sandwich she made earlier for the trip while Grace eats a large bag of trail mix followed by a large roll filled with lamb and salad. The couple has packed so much food as if there are five more people with them. Grace just eats so much but Dani doesn’t mind. The blonde really puts Dani's cooking skills to work.</p><p>The couple finishes their lunch and proceeds to head back to camp. By the end of it, Dani is rather exhausted but Grace is fine since she is accustomed to long journeys on foot, carrying a much heavier load on her back and in her arms, and being an augment, she was able to carry so much more than a regular human so this hike was a piece of cake.</p><p>For dinner, the couple goes fishing where Grace manages to catch a passel of fish with one of the nets they bought with them. Dani was more than impressed but also not overly surprised. In the future, Grace was an avid hunter and was able to track animals from miles away, catch them, and bring them back to camp or the base, depending on where she was, so fishing in a healthy pond was the easiest hunting she has ever done. With plenty for dinner, Grace carries the fish back to camp and helps Dani clean them, gut them, and cook them over a well-built fire created by Grace.</p><p>“What are these?” Grace asks, inspecting the packet Dani hands to her.</p><p>“They’re marshmallows, puppy. Did you never have them?”</p><p>“I can’t say that I did. What are they?”</p><p>“Delicious. Here,” Dani opens the bag and feeds a marshmallow to the blonde.</p><p>“What the…? The texture is so weird… like pillows. So soft… sugary… sweet… but also delicious.”</p><p>“Well, they’re about to get a whole lot tastier.” Dani grabs two sticks and quickly sharpens the ends with a knife.</p><p>“Are we going hunting again?” Grace asks.</p><p>“No,” Dani giggles. “We’re going to toast our marshmallows over the fire so they’re nice and crispy.”</p><p>“So… we put mini pillows on the end of a stick and burn them?”</p><p>“We’re <em>toasting</em> them and they taste amazing. Try one then we can make smores.”</p><p>“Smores?” Grace frowns.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet puppy,” Dani kisses the blonde’s forehead. “You are so special. I love you so much.”</p><p>“Ah… I love you, too…?”</p><p>Giggling, Dani pecks Grace’s cheek and begins roasting her marshmallow with the augment.</p><p>“Did you ever go camping much with your family when you were little?” Dani asks.</p><p>“I think once or twice. I didn’t like it very much though. I didn’t like bugs.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, that is one of the downsides of camping but the good outweighs the bad.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll deal with a million bugs if it means I get to spend time with you.”</p><p>“Aww, Grace…” Dani snuggles into the blonde’s side.</p><p>Grace smiles and kisses Dani’s head. “I love you, Dani.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Oh! Looks like our marshmallows are done!”</p><p>Dani and Grace pull their sticks away from the fire and eat the treat on the end.</p><p>“Wow,” utters Grace. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Right? Here,” Dani takes another marshmallow out of the bag and impales it on Grace’s stick.</p><p>Grace eats about twenty toasted marshmallows before Dani teaches her how to make smores, which Grace falls in love with immediately. She eats about ten of them before she's had enough. Dani is so glad she bought jumbo packs for their trip.</p><p>“I can honestly say that this has been the best camping trip I’ve ever had,” Grace smiles contently.</p><p>“Me, too, puppy. This has been really fun.”</p><p>“Thank you for bringing me out here. It’s nice to just be alone in nature. It’s so peaceful, calm, and natural. The animals are just doing their thing around us, going about their business, and making the world go around without any cares - only duty.”</p><p>Dani’s heart warms at the words, causing her to fall just that little bit more in love with Grace. Who knew that a woman who lived in such a horrid future and who was transformed into a super-human to destroy and fight ruthless AI could be so sweet, sensitive, gentle, intelligent, and in-touch with reality? Dani loves it.</p><p>“I know,” Dani rests against Grace. “It’s my little slice of Heaven.”</p><p>Grace coils an arm around her girlfriend and kisses her head. “Mine, too.”</p><p>After toasting a few more marshmallows and enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate, the couple decides to go to bed. While Dani gets changed in the tent, Grace quickly checks the traps around the camp and puts out the fire before entering the tent but when she does, she sees her beautiful girlfriend sprawled out in a lacy bra set that makes Grace drool.</p><p>“I… I thought you were tired?” Grace just manages to get out.</p><p>“Yes, but not for you. Are you tired?”</p><p>Grace swallows. “N, n, no. Quite the opposite.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for, Captain Harper?”</p><p>Finding the wind in her sails, Grace strips to nothing and begins lavishing her girlfriend with languid kisses and gentle caresses.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, Dani - I’ve always wanted to make love to you in a tent. Whenever I was stressed on a mission, away from you, I thought of you lying next to me and holding me before we took things up a notch. I tried not to think that way about my Commander but it was the only way to get me to sleep.”</p><p>“Well, now your dream is going to turn into a reality, my sexy augment. The Commander needs her super-soldier.”</p><p>“God, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p><p>Smiling, Grace continues to kiss her girlfriend before peppering her neck and chest with lavish kisses that Dani relishes in. Grace has always been such a generous and gentle lover but also a powerful and passionate one.</p><p>“What was that?” Grace probes, stopping immediately and sitting up.</p><p>“What? I didn’t hear anything.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Grace pauses, listening out for noise.</p><p>“I can’t hear anything. It’s probably just a bird or something. Your augments can hear things from a mile away.”</p><p>“Two miles maximum if I focus in and have total silence but I swore I heard something…”</p><p>“It was probably an animal, puppy. We ARE camping, remember? We’re surrounded by wildlife.”</p><p>Grace shrugs. “True. I guess I’ve forgotten the sounds. I’m more used to gunfire and explosions.”</p><p>“I think you know there’s only one thing that’s going to be exploding tonight…” Dani drags her fingers along Grace’s arm, sending shivers down the blonde’s spine.</p><p>“Oh, Dani, you are insatiable.”</p><p>“Right now I am so come here. That’s an order.”</p><p>A low rumble stirs in Grace’s throat; almost a growl. “I love it when you talk like that.”</p><p>“Captain Harper, stop wasting time and get your sexy augment ass on top of me. The Commander needs to be satiated before going to sleep and you are the only one who I can trust to execute that order.” Dani puts on her best authoritative tone and it drives Grace wild.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>With lightning speed, Grace is on top of her girlfriend again, kissing her fervently and undressing her as if her lingerie were on fire.</p><p>“Oh, Grace… I love you,” Dani moans.</p><p>“I love you, too, baby.”</p><p>Dani holds the augment to her, her petite hands locked in Grace’s hair but unfortunately, the moment is cut short when Grace hears a twig snap outside.</p><p>“What was that?” Grace jolts upright.</p><p>“What? No, puppy…” Dani whines.</p><p>“Shh,” Grace holds up her hand.</p><p>“Did you just shush me, Grace Harper?”</p><p>Grace turns to Dani who is staring at her and the blonde gulps. “N, no.”</p><p>Dani tilts her head.</p><p>“Okay, I did but I heard something.”</p><p>“Grace, there’s nothing out there. We’re not going to get any sleep or do anything else at this rate-” Dani is cut off by another twig snapping, louder this time. “I heard <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Me, too. Stay here.” Grace slips on a tank top and a pair of pyjama shorts before grabbing her pistol from her bag and heading outside.</p><p>The blonde toggles her night vision as she carefully scans the area. Quietly and deftly, Grace checks the traps to see them intact. Stepping over them, Grace ventures away from the camp, aware not to go too far from Dani. The snapping gets louder as Grace delves further into the woods and the blonde hides behind a tree when she sees a dark figure in the distance. The augment plans her next moves carefully. Steadying her breathing and waiting for the figure to move closer, Grace readies the pistol in her hands then leaps out from behind the tree, grabs the figure’s arms, twisting them behind their back, and slamming them against the tree.</p><p>“Ow! Fuck! Grace?”</p><p>“Sarah?”</p><p>“Get off of me, metal-woman.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Grace stands back, freeing the older woman.</p><p>“That hurt,” Sarah rubs her face.</p><p>“That’s what you get for sneaking in places you don’t belong.”</p><p>“This is the wilderness, Grace - anybody can come here.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“What are you doing? And what are you wearing?” Sarah scans Grace’s attire.</p><p>“I’m camping with Dani. What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“Gathering materials. Believe it or not, this place has a great source of lead in the hills.”</p><p>“Lead? What do you need that for?”</p><p>“One of my contacts needs a raw source of lead in exchange for something I need so here I am.”</p><p>“I’m not even going to bother asking what you need.”</p><p>“That’s probably for the best.”</p><p>“Grace?” Dani calls out. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah! I’m fine!” Grace turns to Sarah. “Come on, Dani will want to see you.”</p><p>“Good. I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Didn’t you pack any food?”</p><p>“I did but Dani always has something good on hand.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes again, Grace leads Sarah back to camp, telling her to mind the traps.</p><p>“Is that you, puppy?” Dani asks when she hears footsteps.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me and Sarah. Caught her lurking.”</p><p>“I wasn’t lurking!”</p><p>“Sarah? Hold on!” Throwing on sweatpants and a hoodie, Dani exits the tent and tackles Sarah in a hug. “Sarah! Oh, I’ve missed you!”</p><p>“Hey, kid,” Sarah chuckles, hugging the woman gently.</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Dani steps back next to Grace.</p><p>“Just looking for some lead for one of my contacts.”</p><p>“Lead?” Dani looks at Sarah and Grace confusedly.</p><p>“Don’t ask,” Grace tells her.</p><p>“So, you’re doing a little camping, huh?” Sarah probes.</p><p>“Yes. I’m showing Grace how to camp and how to enjoy nature.”</p><p>“Looks like she’s enjoying it very well with all the traps surrounding this place…”</p><p>“What?” Dani turns to Grace with a hardened look. “Grace!” She smacks her arm.</p><p>“It’s a force of habit, Dani! Better safe than sorry!” Grace holds up her hands in defense.</p><p>Dani huffs, crossing her arms.</p><p>“What grub you got here?” Sarah probes.</p><p>“Oh, hold on. I’ll get you something.” Dani reaches into one of many food containers and hands Sarah a chicken salad roll and a bag of potato chips.</p><p>“Thanks, kid.” Removing the bag from her shoulders, Sarah sits on a log surrounding the burnt-out fire and begins to eat. “Sorry for interrupting,”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Grace spits annoyed.</p><p>“You’re right, I’m not,” Sarah shrugs. “But I’m here now.”</p><p>“How have things been?” Dani asks, sitting next to the woman.</p><p>“Same old, same old. Doing business here and there. Destroying Terminators wherever I go. Surviving. Keeping humanity safe. Just the usual.”</p><p>“All hail the mighty Sarah Connor - the world’s saviour,” Grace mocks.</p><p>“Hey!” Dani admonishes. “Without Sarah, neither of us would be here and you know it. Now, I want you to disarm all of the traps you set up and don’t think for one second that I won’t check after because I will and don’t even think about lying to me either because we all know you can’t lie to me.”</p><p>As always, Grace succumbs to Dani’s firm gaze.</p><p>“Fine,” she sighs.</p><p>“Don’t give me that attitude. Go.”</p><p>Turning on her heel, Grace heads towards the first set of traps she set up.</p><p>“You really do have her wrapped around your finger, don’t you?” Sarah snickers.</p><p>“I prefer to call it respect and love.”</p><p>“As much as I hate saying anything nice about her, Grace cares about you a lot and will always do what she can to keep you safe, even if it is setting up traps and doing a patrol of the perimeter to make sure things are in order.”</p><p>“I know but it’s unnecessary. I’m trying to get her to loosen up and not fret so much hence why we’re out camping. I need to show her that the world isn’t as dangerous as it is in the future.”</p><p>“Good luck with that.”</p><p>“It’s slowly working. Optimism, Sarah.”</p><p>“Good luck with that, too.”</p><p>Dani rolls her eyes. “How are you <em>really</em> doing?”</p><p>Sarah makes the mistake of making eye contact with the brunette who can see right through her.</p><p>“It’s hard. It’s always hard. Living this life is never easy but it’s the life I’m in and the life I know how best to live. Ever since John died, things have never been the same and… to be honest… I’m not sure if I want them to be the same.”</p><p>Dani nods. “I understand. When Papi and Diego died, I was lost and I wanted things to go back to how they were but I knew they never would and if they did, I don’t think I could have stood it for very long since they weren’t with me. But I had Grace and now, we’ve started a new life together. I know that you don’t like her but she’s helped me a lot and I trust her with my life and I want you to know that you can trust us with your life, too.” Dani puts a supportive hand on Sarah’s back.</p><p>“Thanks, kid,” Sarah sports a faint smile. “I know I can.”</p><p>“Okay,” Grace returns to the pair. “All of the traps are disarmed. We are completely defenseless.”</p><p>“No, we’re <em>camping</em>,” Dani corrects. “Now, put your gun away and come and sit with us.”</p><p>“No, don’t bother. I need to get going.” Sarah stands, grabbing her bag and putting her leftover food inside. “You two can go back to your little tryst.”</p><p>“Wha…? Sarah!” Dani scolds.</p><p>“What? Are you going to tell me that I’m wrong? Grace was extra pissy when she saw me and she only gets like that when I’ve interrupted something <em>personal</em>,” she winks and Dani flushes.</p><p>“You’re such a pervert,” Grace states.</p><p>“You wish, blondie. Anyway, I’m out. I’ll catch you kids later.”</p><p>“Okay. Be safe.” Dani gives Sarah a quick hug goodbye.</p><p>“I will. Have fun.” Sarah waves goodbye and leaves the couple.</p><p>“She always has a way of finding us, doesn’t she?” Grace utters.</p><p>“Yes,” Dani nods with a smile. “She does.”</p><p>“So, all of the traps are disarmed, there are no visible threats, I didn’t kill Sarah, so are we good now?”</p><p>Dani breathes a laugh. “Yes, puppy. We’re good. Let’s go to sleep.” Patting Grace’s chest, Dani walks to the tent with Grace watching on disheartened. “After we’ve finished what we started,” Dani finishes.</p><p>“Oh, thank God.” Grace sighs with relief and follows Dani into the tent, hastily zipping up the door and picking up where she left off…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Dani's Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the midst of all the chaos, Dani Ramos develops feelings for an augment named Grace Harper, but the salient question is, does Grace feel the same way?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment she sees the tall, handsome, beautiful, cute, blonde warrior whose name is Grace Harper - Dani Ramos is smitten. Of course, seeing the woman holding a pump-action shotgun as she pumped several rounds into who she thought was her father but turned out to be a killing machine sent to kill her, put off her attraction but it was still there nonetheless and is still with the brunette now. Shortly after her brother died, Dani was almost killed in a car accident herself when Grace crashed behind the wheel. Dani may or may not have grabbed Grace’s muscular bicep to check her temperature, which Dani usually checks via the forehead but this time, Dani’s petite hands reached out and grasped the muscle that sent delicious shivers down her spine.</p><p>Dani initially thought that her little crush on the blonde would subside but it has only gotten worse. Dani can’t stop looking at the tall augment and she gets bursts of excitement whenever Grace touches her and she gets butterflies every time Grace’s bright blue gaze meets hers. Dani has never seen anyone like Grace and she feels like a total schoolgirl by ogling the woman and crushing on her and the worst part? Grace has no idea and the likelihood of Grace reciprocating those feelings is at a minimum - adjacent impossible.</p><p>The petite Latina tries her utmost to suppress her feelings and shrug them off but nothing works. When Grace crashes for the first time, Dani rests her blonde head on her lap, constantly checking her temperature and breathing and continuing to do so once she and Sarah hold up in a dingy motel room. When Grace wakes, Dani is relieved and once she knows that Grace is okay, she resumes trying to control her feelings but it doesn’t help when Grace opens Dani’s car door entering and exiting the car. It doesn’t help when Grace makes sure Dani gets on the train first by helping her up and checking that she’s safe. It doesn’t help when Grace pushes Sarah out of the way to sit next to Dani on the train to protect her. It doesn’t help when Grace offers Dani food and water before tending to her own needs and it sure as shit doesn’t help when Grace lets Dani fall asleep on her lap in the back of a pickup truck. By this stage, Dani is crushing hard on the warrior and her feelings are pointless to control.</p><p>It’s only when Grace does a patrol of the area where Dani has time alone with her thoughts and is able to finally breathe properly and assess her feelings. That is until her uncle decides to open his mouth.</p><p>“So, what’s going on with the blonde woman?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Grace. The half-human, half-machine woman.”</p><p>“She’s augmented, <em>Tio</em>,” Dani corrects, a well of protectiveness rising in her. “She was sent here to protect me and she’s done a good job so far.”</p><p>“As well as making you blush every time she speaks to you.”</p><p>“W, what?” Dani flushes.</p><p>“Come on, Dani. I know that look. You like her.”</p><p>“I barely know her!” She is eager to defend but her uncle sees right through her like glass.</p><p>“You have gone through a lot within a short period of time. She has risked her life many times to save you and keep you safe. That can spark intense feelings in someone. Actions speak volumes and ignite feelings we never knew we had.”</p><p>“I think you’re romanticising this a little too much.”</p><p>“Dani, it’s okay if you like her.”</p><p>“I appreciate it, <em>Tio</em>, but she is an augmented super-soldier from the future sent here on a mission to protect me.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And?” Dani frowns. “I think you missed the important word - <em>mission</em>. I’m her <em>mission</em>. That’s it.”</p><p>“Well, make it so that’s not just it.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Listen, Dani, you know that I love you and that I have always wanted the best for you. You’re a beautiful young woman who deserves happiness and if your happiness lies with this super-soldier from the future, then it does.”</p><p>“I don’t think now is the time for me to start a relationship. We’re getting chased by an unstoppable machine from the future who won’t stop until it kills me. I hardly think Grace will divert her attention onto anything else.”</p><p>“I understand but you never know. Just think about it, okay?”</p><p>Dani nods. “Okay.”</p><p>With that, Dani begins to pack for the journey to the border, which only exacerbates Dani’s feelings for Grace. Opening the car door for the brunette again, Grace hops in next to the woman who is sandwiched between the augment and Sarah with her uncle and cousin sitting in the front. Being so close to Grace is asphyxiating but also heaven. Dani can feel Grace’s warmth and smell and Dani briefly imagines curling up in Grace’s arms and falling asleep in her protective embrace. It would be amazing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Grace’s voice pulls Dani out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Y, yeah,” she nods, forcing a confident smile.</p><p>“I know you’re scared and I know a lot has happened lately but I won’t stop protecting you. I won’t let any harm come to you.” Grace’s eyes are so soft and her tone is so gentle, Dani feels as if she could turn into goo - that or kiss Grace fully on the mouth.</p><p>“I know you won’t. I… I never did thank you for everything you’ve done for me and what you keep doing for me and, no doubt, what you’re going to do for me. I owe you so much, Grace.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything, Dani. It’s my mission to protect you. I always follow orders.”</p><p>Yes. Her mission. Dani’s heart cracks at the word. That’s all she is - a mission. Dani knows she shouldn’t take the statement personally but it still hurts since it just proves that Grace reciprocating any form of romantic feelings for the brunette is slim. It’s quite funny really - Dani can get rescued by an augmented super-soldier from the future whose mission is to protect her from advanced AI sent to kill her but yet, she cannot find love. Outstanding. However, Dani’s thoughts shift when Grace’s piercing scream echoes from behind her.</p><p>“DANI!”</p><p>The brunette spins around to see Grace snap free of her zip-tie bindings and race forward only to grab Dani and throw her as far as she can before a drone kamikazes into them, sending everyone flying and killing several border patrol officers. With her ears ringing and head pounding, Dani slowly raises her head where her eyesight is blurry but it focuses once she sees Grace lying unconscious on the ground. Panic races through the woman and all she wants to do is see if the blonde is okay but the weakness in her bones and her, most likely, concussion, prevents her from doing so.</p><p>About an hour or so later in a processing unit, Dani paces around in the large cage filled with other immigrants and possibly criminals while she waits. All she can think about is Grace - where she is and most of all, HOW she is. Thankfully, Dani is across from Sarah and asks about Grace’s whereabouts but Sarah comes up empty-handed but believes Grace to be in the medical ward due to the explosion causing her to crash. The thought of Grace crashing scares the life out of Dani. Nobody is there to give Grace her meds and who knows what the doctors will do to her once they find out what she is. Dani needs to get out of this cage. She feels as if she can’t breathe. Knotting her hands in her hair, Dani begins to sweat as her breathing hitches. She needs to find Grace. She can’t leave her like this. She can’t let anything happen to the woman. Dani knows she should have done something about her feelings earlier. Perhaps she should have snuck a kiss in whilst back at her uncle’s house or perhaps in the truck. Anything. But now, Dani fears it’s too late.</p><p>Just when Dani thinks all hope is lost, a fire alarm sounds, causing an uproar in processing. Perhaps this was Sarah’s doing since she was taken away several minutes ago, making Dani worry even more but when a tall, handsome, blonde begins prying open the doors on the cages, Dani finds the wind in her sails as she gathers the strength she didn’t know she had and she uses it to push past people twice her size to get to the augment.</p><p>“GRACE!” Dani leaps into the woman’s arms, cupping her face to examine her and she looks rough.</p><p>“He’s here! We’ve gotta move!” Taking Dani’s hand, Grace begins to push through the crowds of people she set free and heads towards the nearest exit that will lead them to the helipad she discovered whilst looking at a set of blueprints from the medical bay she was held in.</p><p>Dani wants to ask Grace if she’s okay and ask what happened to her but there is far too much noise and panic to be asking such things. The Rev is after them and is killing people in its way to get to Dani and it shakes the brunette to her core but she pushes on, clasping onto Grace’s hand for dear life as the blonde leads her to safety yet again.</p><p>“Get in!” Grace opens the door to the helicopter and ushers Dani inside. “We gotta go.”</p><p>“Wait! There’s Sarah! She’s coming!” Relief washes over Dani when she sees the older woman running towards them.</p><p>However, Sarah isn’t alone for much longer when the Rev bursts through the door and chases after her. Grace sees this and starts the engine.</p><p>“There’s no time.”</p><p>“What?” Dani looks at Grace, disgusted. She knows that Sarah and Grace haven’t gotten along since the beginning but to leave her behind? That’s despicable, especially after all Sarah has done for the both of them. “No! I’m not leaving her!” Grabbing a pistol from the seat, Dani leaps out of the helicopter just as Grace lifts the helicopter from the ground.</p><p>Panic spirals in Grace as Dani angrily shoots at the Rev, releasing all of her anger, resentment, and hatred with each flying bullet. Unable to bring the helicopter down, Grace calls on Sarah to get Dani into the aircraft, which Sarah does as well as managing to shoot the Rev, propelling it back just as Grace takes off.</p><p>“Dani, you need to understand something - you can’t do stupid shit like that,” Grace states firmly. “You CANNOT put yourself at risk.”</p><p>“It would have killed Sarah!”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter!” She snaps. “When are you going to get it? Everybody DIES if you don’t make it.”</p><p>Silence befalls the cabin and Dani is left speechless, especially when Sarah agrees with the blonde. The rest of the trip is silent and awkward and after an hour, Dani calms and guilt washes over her. Grace was right. How could Dani be so stupid? She could have died and it would have been because of her anger. She can’t do that. Dani can’t be so stupid and now, because of said stupidity, Grace is mad at her and Dani hates it. Dani hopes that their next location stop will allow Dani to apologise to Grace and perhaps confess her feelings for her but, of course, things don’t go to plan when Sarah has a meltdown when she encounters the Terminator who killed her son. The air is filled with tension but it changes when Grace, Sarah, and Carl (the Terminator) decide to teach Dani the basics of firearms and self-defense. Dani isn’t the best but when Grace steps in behind her, sliding her hands down her arms to help reposition her aim, Dani goes weak in the knees and it takes everything in her not to turn around and kiss the augment hard.</p><p>Once the training is over, Carl offers Dani, Grace, and Sarah dinner and a place to sleep. Unfortunately, there is only one spare room in the house, which Grace automatically gives to Dani. Dani is grateful but she is taken aback when Grace insists that she stays in the same room as the brunette.</p><p>“I’m more comfortable when you’re in my sight and I can watch over you while you sleep. I don’t like leaving you alone.”</p><p><em>I don’t like you leaving me alone either…</em> Dani wants to say but she doesn’t. However, Dani’s flushed cheeks and lip bite don’t go unnoticed by Sarah who approaches her once Grace leaves to set up the bedroom.</p><p>“So, are you going to make your move tonight?” Sarah asks.</p><p>“W, what?” Dani chokes.</p><p>“Come on, Dani. You’ve had heart eyes for Grace ever since I joined you two and don’t even get me started on how you fell asleep on her lap in the truck.”</p><p>“I was tired and she offered!”</p><p>“Ah-huh. I bet you were thinking of a way you could sleep on her without coming across as too eager.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Sarah. You’re not helping.”</p><p>“Hey, I get it. When stressful things happen and someone is there to look after you and protect you, feelings surface and there isn’t much you can do about it. I know you like Grace. I’m really surprised you haven’t done anything already.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy. I’m just a mission to Grace. I doubt she would think that way about me. Sure, she’s been protective and caring towards me but romantic? I honestly don’t think Grace would know how to be like that. Based on what she’s told me about the future, it isn’t great and relationships aren’t very common. Even if she did know, I doubt she’d want to be with someone like me - a woman who can’t defend herself, can’t weld a gun properly, and can’t even drive. I’d just be a bother to her.”</p><p>“You’re being too hard on yourself, kid. You don’t know how Grace sees you or what she wants. In regards to your lack of self-defense and all that, why would you know how to do all of that? Nobody could expect a random person to know how to fight, use a gun, or drive like a Formula One driver. I can see that you like Grace a lot and that you want more with her but you’re only going to get that if you talk to her and I think that now is as good a time as any. Who knows when we will get this chance to rest again? This is the first time we’re actually staying somewhere overnight. Plus, you and Grace are going to be sharing a room. I think you’d be stupid to pass up this opportunity that has fallen in your lap.”</p><p>Sarah may be a ruthless woman but she does give good advice and this might be the best advice Dani has ever received in her entire life. Yes, Dani likes Grace a lot. What’s not to like? She’s protective, loyal, smart, strong, cute, handsome, and has an amazing body. She’s a package deal and Dani wants her badly and amidst all of the tragedy and drama that has happened within the past few days, Dani needs an outlet and it’s now that she realises that she can’t wait for things to happen. She has to take what she wants and she has to do it while she still has the time and she wants Grace.</p><p>“You’re right,” Dani nods. “I <em>would</em> be stupid. I can’t afford to pass this up. I’ve already lost so much in so little time and I can’t lose Grace. I need to tell her how I feel while I still have the chance.”</p><p>“Exactly. I’m not particularly fond of Grace but I hate tension almost as much as I hate Terminators. So, you do what you have to do.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>With that, Dani carries herself to the staircase that she absconds hastily. Her hands are shaking, her knees are weak, and her breathing is laboured but she needs to do this, and as Sarah said, where else is she going to get this opportunity?</p><p>“Grace?” Dani knocks on the bedroom door. “It’s me.”</p><p>“Yes, come in.”</p><p>Dani enters the room and sees Grace standing next to the bed, carefully examining the Glock Carl gave her, and by God does she look sexy standing there - tall, muscular, and badass.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” Grace asks once she catches Dani staring at her.</p><p>Dani tries to speak but nothing voices. She tries again but still, nothing. Instead, Dani shoves her thoughts to the side and goes for it. Lunging forward, Dani stands on her toes to reach up and pull Grace down for a kiss. Grace nearly falls over when Dani does it. The brunette’s grip is firm and Grace can feel the power behind it but the augment carefully takes Dani’s hands and peels them off her face, forcing Dani to step back.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Dani breathes, her heart racing to the point where she feels that it will fly out of her chest.</p><p>“Dani, I… I, umm… I’m a bit confused. I…” Grace frowns, trying to find the correct words but Dani shows her mercy.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s okay to be confused. I was for a long time, too. I’m sorry if I came off too strong but I’ve realised that life is too short and-”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Grace shakes her head. “It’s not that. I’m not confused about <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Oh… Then what are you confused about?”</p><p>“I… I don’t understand… why you’re doing this.”</p><p>For the first time, Grace looks shy and rather embarrassed, and Dani finds it adorable.</p><p>“Because I like you, Grace. I really like you and I don’t want to waste any more time not telling you how I feel. Life is short and I know that now more than ever. I think you’re amazing and I really like you. I want you.”</p><p>“O, oh…”</p><p>Grace is verklempt and it feels like hours before Dani decides to break the silence between them.</p><p>“You don’t need to say how you feel right away. I know that it will take time and-”</p><p>“Dani, it’s okay.”</p><p>Dani flushes. “Are… are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I, umm… I… I don’t feel that way about you.”</p><p>Just like that, Dani feels her whole world shatter around her again. Where there once was hope is now despair and Dani feels like a complete fool for everything that has happened within the last five minutes.</p><p>“But, I… I thought there was something between us,” Dani utters, unable to meet Grace’s eyes.</p><p>“No. I… I’m sorry if it came across that way but… I don’t feel that way.”</p><p>“Do you feel anything?”</p><p>Grace shakes her head and she feels awful for it. “You’re a nice woman, Dani, and I respect your care for others but I was sent here on a mission and I can’t compromise that.”</p><p>“So does that mean that you DO feel something for me but can’t because of your mission?”</p><p>“No, I mean that I can’t compromise it in general and if I did have feelings for you, I couldn’t afford to let them surface. Being a soldier in the future hardens you and you get to a point where you numb yourself to a lot of things and that includes relationships of any kind. I will do everything in my power to protect you from being assassinated by the Rev but I don’t have romantic feelings for you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Dani can’t speak. The lump in her throat won’t let her and the hot tears pressed against her eyes prevent her from looking up at the augment. Instead, Dani nods and turns on her heel, making a quick exit from the bedroom where she rushes downstairs and outside before anyone can see her burst into tears, and now, Dani feels as if she has truly lost everything.</p><p>~</p><p>Grace can sleep just about anywhere on anything in any environment. The brutal future has taught her as much but for the life of her, Grace cannot sleep on this couch. Because of what happened earlier in the evening, Dani decided that it was best if Sarah swapped places with Grace since being around the blonde tonight would be too much to bear. Grace respected that on the promise that Sarah would look out for her and promise to call out if anything happened. Grace still wasn’t overly comfortable leaving Dani in the hands of Sarah but they got this far and Carl was just down the hall and he never slept so that helped put Grace’s mind at ease.</p><p>The augment closes her eyes and tries to relax the best she can in a time like this but every time she closes her eyes, she remembers Dani kissing her. She remembers how soft her lips were. She remembers the firm grip Dani had on her face. She remembers the desperation in Dani’s kiss. She remembers it as if it were happening all over again. Grace hates how this is preventing her one time to have a decent sleep. She hates it with a passion but the truth of the matter is, Grace has never kissed or been kissed by anyone before. In the future, there was hardly any time for that. This world and Grace’s world are completely different. Even though it was small, Dani showed Grace affection, emotion, and a sense of love within that kiss and Grace has no clue how to interpret it.</p><p>Unfortunately, Grace doesn’t get much time to ponder when a noise sounds behind her, causing the augment to draw the pistol from under her pillow, leap up from the couch, spin around, and aim the barrel towards the target.</p><p>“Whoa, easy there, killer,” Sarah says, flicking on the light.</p><p>“Sarah,” Grace sighs, agitated.</p><p>“Relax, kid. We’re safe here for now. Have a night off.”</p><p>“There is no such thing as a night off when you’ve got a Rev-9 after you.”</p><p>“That’s a good point.” Sarah walks into the kitchen and begins raiding the fridge.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m hungry.” Sarah pulls out an assortment of food and makes a sandwich.</p><p>“Hey, umm…” Grace sits at the kitchen table. “How’s Dani?”</p><p>“Asleep. Finally.”</p><p>“Finally?”</p><p>“Yes. She spent hours talking to me. Well, trying to talk to me through her crying.”</p><p>Grace’s stomach knots. “Crying?”</p><p>“Yeah, kid. CRYING. She told me what happened between you two. You couldn’t have let her down any easier?”</p><p>“What was I supposed to say? I didn’t feel anything for her.”</p><p>“<em>Didn’t</em>, huh?” Sarah finishes making her sandwich and sits across from Grace. “What about now?”</p><p>Grace huffs, already annoyed by Sarah’s cocky smirk as she eats loudly.</p><p>“I don’t know. There wasn’t anything like that in the future.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Romance. You fought to survive and that was it. Sure, people had outlets from time to time but we were too focused on surviving and trying to scrape through. The future is nothing like this world. Nothing.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not in the future anymore, kid. You’re in this time and in this time, people feel things and Dani is a big feeler. I haven’t known her long but I feel as if I have. She likes you a lot and you rejecting her crushed her. Do you not feel anything for her at all?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Sarah. This is all new for me and I have no idea what to do.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s start with the basics then. What do you think of her as a person?”</p><p>“Umm… I think she is kind, sweet, and caring of those around her. I can see that she has a lot of love for those close to her like her brother and father.”</p><p>“What do you think about her looks?”</p><p>“Ah…” Grace flushes. “I, ah… I think she’s… pretty. I think she’s very pretty.”</p><p>“And what did you feel when she kissed you?”</p><p>“Alive,” Grace answers without missing a beat.</p><p>“Well then…” Sarah sits back in her seat and puts her feet on the table. “I think you’ve got your answer.”</p><p>“My answer?” Grace frowns.</p><p>“Yes. Look, before I go on, let’s make it clear that I don’t like you but I know internal conflict when I see it and you’re conflicted. You like Dani but you’re too used to being alone and distant so that’s what you do and I understand that - I’m the same - but Dani isn’t. If you don’t like her then you don’t and nobody is forcing you to like her but if you do, I suggest you figure it out quickly and make a decision because who knows what’s going to happen tomorrow and living with regret is one of the worst things you can live with.”</p><p>Grace wasn’t expecting that to come out of Sarah’s mouth but it is the smartest thing she has heard come out of it and it’s exactly what Grace needs and surprisingly, it’s what helps Grace make her decision.</p><p>“How long has she been asleep for?” Grace asks.</p><p>“Not long. Probably half an hour or so.”</p><p>“Okay.” Standing, Grace tucks the pistol into the back of her pants and leaves the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m guessing I’m taking the couch now…” Sarah utters.</p><p>Grace creeps up the stairs and down the hall to Dani’s room. The augment takes a moment to catch her breath and calm her rapid heart but the longer she thinks about it, the worse it becomes so she opens the door and gently closes it behind her. Dani is peacefully sleeping in bed and Grace takes the opportunity to scan the woman’s face and she notices every feature that makes Dani so beautiful. Grace is now able to fully appreciate her beauty. Looking upon Dani’s face makes Grace’s heart skip a beat and give rise to an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach but it’s exciting and enticing.</p><p>Grace quietly steps back and places her pistol on the nightstand then removes her jeans, leaving her in just her tank top and underwear. Taking another calming breath, Grace pulls back the sheets and slides in next to Dani, trying not to wake the brunette just yet but because of Grace’s enhanced weight, the bed dips dramatically, causing Dani to wake.</p><p>“Mm? Sarah? Is that you?” Dani looks over her shoulder to see Grace. “Grace?” Dani rolls over, eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“Hey,” Grace utters, smiling weakly. “I, ah… I just wanted to apologise for how we left things earlier. Sarah told me that you were upset and I’m sorry for being the cause of that.”</p><p>“Grace, it’s fine. You don’t like me and there’s nothing I can do about it. Life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows.”</p><p>“I know but… when you kissed me… I couldn’t stop thinking about it. The future… it’s cold and callous and having that kind of intimacy and those feelings… It’s alien to me and I didn’t know how to respond but I can’t stop thinking about it and about you.”</p><p>“Grace, I don’t want you to do this because you feel bad. I want you to do this because it’s how you feel. I don’t want pity. I went on a pity date once and it was the worst. I prefer honesty.”</p><p>“I’m not doing this because I feel bad. I’m not like that. I’m doing this because I think I feel something for you but I don’t know how to deal with it or what to do about it. My mission is to protect you but you’ve protected me, too, and cared for me in ways that I haven’t been cared for before. You look after me a lot and that’s very new to me and I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Grace,”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Just tell me how you feel. I know you’re new to this but just try. I need to know so I can help you.”</p><p>Grace sighs, frustrated that she doesn’t even know where to begin.</p><p>“I feel… different. When you kissed me, I felt alive and once I had time to process it, I wanted to do it again. I think you’re very beautiful and I enjoy looking at you. I enjoy watching you sleep. It makes me feel calm. All my life, I’ve had to fight to survive and that’s all I know but around you… I feel like you ground me and… I think I want you, too.”</p><p>Dani feels as if her whole world has flipped upside down for the hundredth time. So much is running through her mind but all she can see is a vulnerable, cute augment lying next to her and all Dani can do is lunge forward and crash their lips together and this time, Grace catches her and slowly coils her arms around her petite frame and it feels amazing but not as amazing when Dani begins to kiss her neck and climb on top of her.</p><p>“Ah… Dani?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>Dani stops her kisses to look at the woman. “That’s okay. I’ll show you. Trust me?”</p><p>Grace smiles. “Yes. Always.”</p><p>Grace’s confirmation is all Dani needs to kiss the handsome blonde again and rock her world like never before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>